Pokémon Crowned
by Tommy Tommy
Summary: La región de Galar se prepara para inaugurar el Desafío de Gimnasios, y como cada año, cientos de entrenadores emprenden su viaje para colgar sobre sus hombros la pesada capa de campeón. Esta es la historia de Victor, que desde su lejano pueblo rural dará los primeros pasos en la Liga Pokémon.
1. Los elegidos del Campeón

**Capítulo 1 – Los elegidos del Campeón**

Un nuevo día emergía en el horizonte junto al Sol, que se desperezaba extendiendo sus largos brazos en formas de rayos de luz a través de nubarrones grises que se arremolinaban sobre la región de Galar. La noche anterior, una lluvia portentosa había azotado varias de las ciudades del sur de la región, incluyendo al pequeño pueblito rural de Postwick, que se extendía a lo largo de un valle montañoso. Allí, sus habitantes se dedicaban principalmente a tareas agrícolas, entre las que destacaba la confección de prendas y productos textiles con lana de Wooloo, un pokémon típico de aquella zona recubierto por un pelaje blanco que no paraba de crecer y le daba el aspecto de una bola lanuda con patas.  
Un rebaño de Wooloo pastaba pacíficamente junto a una casa en las afueras del pueblo, con paredes blancas de piedra cubiertas por hiedras, enredaderas y toda clase de plantas alrededor de su entrada. La puerta verde se abrió, y de la casa salió un muchacho delgado con camiseta roja y cabello cubierto completamente por un gorro beanie de color gris oscuro, sobresaliendo al frente un mechón de pelo castaño arremolinado hacia arriba. Su nombre era Victor Evans, de catorce años, y aquel día daría comienzo su viaje como entrenador pokémon, pero antes, debía preparar el equipaje. Inhaló profundamente el aire fresco de una mañana pasada por agua, y tras saludar a los pequeños Budew que endulzaban el aroma de las plantas en el patio de la entrada, bajó las escaleras de piedra que daban al camino hacia el pueblo Wedgehurst, donde encontraría las principales tiendas para equiparse como correspondía.

Apoyado contra los cercos de piedra y con las manos detrás de la nuca lo esperaba su mejor amigo, Hop Owen, un chico flacucho y de piel morena, con cabello azulado peinado en punta y chaqueta de jean con cordero. A su lado, un redondo Wooloo observaba curioso al rebaño de su misma especie que pastaba cerca de allí, pero no parecía tener intenciones de apartarse del muchacho.

—Buenos días, Hop —saludó Victor, dándole un apretón de manos—. Pensé que te adelantarías a Wedgehurst.  
—Y yo que te quedarías dormido —le sonrió Hop, devolviendo el saludo—. Mi idea es empezar el viaje juntos, no quisiera salir con ventaja.  
—Yo diría que ya empezaste con cierta ventaja… —contestó Victor fijándose en el Wooloo que acompañaba a su amigo.  
—Nada de eso —rio el peliazul acariciando el pelaje lanudo y esponjoso de su pokémon, que baló animadamente—. Lulú nunca recibió entrenamiento de mi parte, más que para ayudarme a cortar el pasto en casa.  
—Bueno, vámonos entonces. Tu hermano debería llegar en cualquier momento.  
—No lo creo —suspiró Hop—, todavía debe estar capturando algunos pokémon en el Área Silvestre, así que tenemos tiempos de sobra para perder en Wedgehurst.

El cielo nublado comenzaba a despejarse con ayuda del viento, ganando terreno en el cielo el brillo matutino del Astro Rey. Victor y Hop caminaban cuesta abajo, conversando acerca de las compras que debían hacer en el pueblo vecino para completar su equipamiento para el viaje, mientras el pokémon oveja los seguía rodando sobre el pasto, ocultando sus patas bajo su lanudo pelaje blanco.

—Además, necesito elegir bien la pokébola para Lulú. Papá dice que va a ser una experiencia traumática para ella, que nunca estuvo dentro de una. Así que tengo que elegirle su futuro hogar con cuidado —decía Hop observando de reojo a su Wooloo, mientras ésta rodaba despreocupadamente esquivando ocasionales transeúntes y pokémon salvajes que pasaban por ahí en dirección contraria. Victor parpadeó un par de veces.  
—¿A los pokémon les importa el tipo de pokébola en la que "habitan"? Pensé que entraban en una especie de estado criogénico de sueño plácido en cualquiera de ellas —dijo, formando en su cabeza la imagen de la Wooloo de Hop durmiendo plácidamente arropada en una cama acolchonada, dentro de una habitación esférica y contando Mareep entre sueños.  
—Claro que no —frunció el ceño su amigo—. O al menos, no todos. Por algo existen tantas clases de pokébola distintas; un Butterfree siempre estará más a gusto en una Malla Ball que en una Poké Ball común —explicó, tomando como ejemplo a un grupo de Butterfree que pasaba volando sobre sus cabezas en dirección al bosque.  
—Veo que estuviste haciendo la tarea —Victor volteó a verlas pasar, sonriente, pensando en lo genial que era la idea de estar a punto de comenzar su aventura, y así poder capturar y entrenar pokémon tan bonitos y especiales, pero cuando su mirada se encontró con el Bosque Oniria, a lo lejos, tuvo la repentina sensación de que era observado desde allí, mucho más allá del cerco de madera que advertía a los viajeros y entrenadores novatos de los peligros que acechaban en el bosque. Un escalofrío vibró en su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, pero lo disimuló rápidamente, continuando su paso firme hacia adelante.

Los chicos charlaban animadamente mientras caminaban por el sendero, conocido como Ruta 1, que conducía al centro de Wedgehurst, topándose en su camino con rebaños de Wooloo acarreados por pastores, algún granjero que recogía los cultivos de su huerto de bayas, e incluso a la abuela de Hop, una señora que parecía tener cien años, pero que volvía de hacer compras en el pueblo vecino sin sudar una sola gota. La señora de pelo cano les enseñó su canasta de mandados llena de ingredientes para la cena que prepararía en la noche para ellos, en celebración del comienzo de su viaje para volverse entrenadores pokémon, y también para recibir en casa a su nieto mayor, León, hermano de Hop y vigente campeón de Galar, que viajaría a casa especialmente para la ocasión. A Hop le costaba asimilar la idea de que vería a su hermano mayor en otro sitio que no sea la pantalla del televisor o las revistas sobre la Liga de Galar que compraba cada mes. Un cosquilleo en su estómago le provocaba alegría y nervios al mismo tiempo.

Luego de insistirles para que coman hasta reventar en la cena que prepararía ("_Se los ve muy flacuchos y van a tener un duro viaje por delante, necesitan estar muy bien alimentados_"), les deseó un bonito día y se perdió tras el enorme patio de entrada que daba a la casa de Hop. Victor siempre observó con asombro esa enorme residencia familiar construida en piedra gris y ladrillos rojos, ya que su amigo siempre elegía lucir un aspecto sencillo y hasta un poco desaliñado, en vez de hacer alarde de su evidentemente buena posición económica. Pensó que, seguramente, antes de que León se convirtiese en el flamante campeón de la Liga Pokémon de Galar, vivirían en un lugar más modesto. Pero, desde que tenía memoria, el hermano mayor de Hop siempre había sido un exitoso entrenador, que emprendió su viaje cuando ellos apenas tendrían unos cuatro años de edad.

Tras cruzar un puente de piedra encorvado sobre el río que dividía Postwick de Wedgehurst, llegaron finalmente al pequeño gran poblado de la zona sur de Galar. Podría apreciarse ni bien llegar un mercadillo de frutos, algunas tiendas de artículos para entrenadores pokémon y boutiques de ropa, un Centro Pokémon -tal vez el único edificio moderno y de avanzada en el pueblo-, el laboratorio de Galar, donde se llevaban a cabo las investigaciones pertinentes a las especies pokémon y fenómenos propios de la región, y la estación de tren de Wedgehurst, que conectaba los pequeños pueblitos rurales del sur con las enormes urbes del centro y norte de Galar.

—Bueno, ¿por dónde empezamos? —preguntó Hop.  
—Primero tenemos que conseguir las mochilas para cargar el equipaje.  
—Bien, a la boutique entonces —sentenció Hop, apuntando con el dedo la boutique que se encontraba a pocas calles del ingreso a Wedgehurst—. Espero que hayas hecho ejercicios de espalda, porque vamos a viajar cargados.  
—Después tendríamos que ir al Shop para comprar pociones y pokébolas —decía Victor mientras caminaban por las calles del pueblo, pasando de largo por un puesto de frutos donde algunas manzanas parecían saltar con vida propia en su lugar—. A propósito, ¿ya decidiste cuál sería tu inicial? Aparte de Wooloo, claro.  
—Estaba pensando en Charmander… —comenzó Hop, pensativo—. Pero creo que son muy raros en Galar, y no sé si mi hermano vaya a conseguir uno en el Área Silvestre. Pero prometió los más raros que pudiera encontrar.  
—A mí se me ocurría algo como Larvitar, que es más fácil de encontrar si se mete en una de las tormentas de arena —pensaba Victor, imaginándose a sí mismo cargando en brazos al pequeño pero robusto pokémon tipo roca y desarrollando rápidamente una musculatura excepcional.  
—Bueno, eh, que esto no será "Pokémon a la Carta" —cortó Hop, desvaneciendo con manotazos en el aire la nube de pensamientos de su amigo—. Además, conociendo a mi hermano, seguro nos da a elegir algo sencillo y con relación a las ventajas y desventajas de tipo. Lee debe pensar que su hermanito menor no estuvo haciendo la tarea, pero me pasé los últimos dos años viendo cada día combates oficiales de la Liga Pokémon, además de leer todas las revistas de entrenamiento y crianza. ¡Hasta conseguí completar la colección de tarjetas de liga! ¡Ya tengo todo lo que necesito para saberlo todo sobre los líderes de gimnasio y entrenadores importantes de Galar!  
—Bueno, bueno, bueno —paró Victor a su amigo, haciendo el mismo ademán con los brazos de deshacer la nube de pensamientos de Hop—. No te infles tanto que vas a explotar. Además, ¿desde cuándo te volviste más aplicado que yo? Siempre había sacado mejores notas en la escuela.  
—¡Je! La vida de un entrenador pokémon no tiene nada que ver con lo que nos enseñan en clases —se pavoneó el peliazul, con el pecho inflado, casi sintiendo la capa de campeón en su espalda.  
—Al menos deberías tener nociones de matemáticas y geografía, si quieres llegar lejos…

Finalmente, llegaron a la boutique del pueblo, una tienda moderna con toda clase de prendas a la moda en sus vitrinas. Se sentían un poco ajenos dentro de un local tan inmaculado y con clientes de buen pasar seleccionando atuendos de las mejores marcas, pero encontraron consuelo al descubrir un sector dedicado exclusivamente a ropa de viaje para entrenadores. Hop eligió rápidamente una mochila cruzada color verde musgo que combinaba sorprendentemente bien con su campera de jean desgastada. Victor, por su parte, se decidió por un mochilón de cuero marrón rectangular que dejaba en pañales al bolso de su amigo, quién antes presumía de cargar el mayor peso a sus espaldas.  
Desembolsaron parte de sus ahorros en caja y luego se dirigieron al Shop para enlistar el equipaje para la aventura. Como futuros entrenadores que eran, necesitarían llevar cierta cantidad de pociones, además de objetos curativos como antiparalizadores, antídotos y despertares. No querían llevarse sorpresas desagradables en medio de un combate contra pokémon salvajes, si bien aquellos que habitaban en las proximidades del pueblo eran poco agresivos normalmente. Para terminar, Victor y Hop acordaron comprar diez pokébolas cada uno, por desgracia para el segundo, en la tienda no había otras de mejor calidad que las estándar. Pero Victor opinó que no estaban mal para comenzar el viaje, y que seguramente Wooloo estaría muy a gusto en una de ellas al ser aún de nivel bajo. Una vez todo listo, pasaron por un café a desayunar algo antes de ir a la estación por sus pasajes, no sin antes guardar Hop a su Wooloo en una de las pokébolas. Tal y como previó Victor, la ovejita se dejó capturar sin mayores problemas, soltando un último balido alegre antes de entrar en la pokébola.

—¡Mira esta tarjeta de Nessa, es una auténtica belleza! —le enseñaba Hop a su amigo mientras tomaban un frapuccino, extendiéndole una tarjeta holográfica con la fotografía de una atractiva entrenadora de piel morena y largo cabello azul oscuro y brillantes ojos celestes—. ¡Y esta otra de Kabu, el gran muro de fuego de Motostoke, es un líder legendario!

Victor miraba entre divertido y agobiado la cantidad de tarjetas de liga que tenía su mejor amigo. Entre ellas las había de todos los líderes de gimnasio de la región, así como de viejos participantes de los campeonatos oficiales y entrenadores destacados en Galar. Además de algunas otras muy raras de entrenadores de otras regiones, como la de Lt. Surge firmada que le había conseguido su hermano, o una de un popular entrenador pelirrojo con cara de pocos amigos, que alguna vez participó en un Torneo de Campeones de Galar.  
De repente, se escuchó un rugido vigoroso que hizo vibrar el suelo a sus pies, haciendo que el frapuccino que estaba tomando Hop se derrame y estuviera a punto de caer sobre algunas tarjetas, de no ser por los rápidos reflejos de Victor. Tras el estruendoso rugido, se oyó una muchedumbre corriendo fuera del café en dirección a la estación. Victor y Hop se levantaron de la mesa y salieron raudamente para ver lo que ocurría afuera.

—¡Es Leon, el campeón! —exclamaban un grupo de niños correteando entre la multitud para ver a su ídolo.  
—¡No puedo creer que vino a Wedgehurst! —se llevaba una mano a la cabeza uno de los mozos del café, sacando su teléfono celular para filmar a la multitud amontonándose en la entrada de la estación ferroviaria.  
—¡Kyaaa, es precioso! —chillaban algunas adolescentes dirigiéndose al lugar mientras cargaban a sus Yamper en brazos.

Al llegar a la estación ya había una multitud amontonada en la entrada, desde donde salían chorros de fuego escupidos hacia el cielo, opacando por completo a los mismos rayos del Sol. En el centro del alboroto, un joven alto de unos veintiún años, con largo cabello azul y una gorra negra y dorada, además de una pesada capa roja llena de logotipos ondeando en su espalda hacía una pose espectacular -y algo exagerada, a ojos de Victor- con un brazo apuntando al cielo y tres dedos extendidos hacia el horizonte. Detrás suyo, un enorme Charizard con escamas marcadas por cicatrices, testigos de innumerables batallas, desplegaba sus alas verdes y disparaba uno tras otro lanzallamas hacia el cielo, ante los aplausos y chiflidos de la muchedumbre embravecida.

—¡Lee! —gritó Hop por encima de todos los demás, abriéndose paso entre los fanáticos que habían ido a recibir al campeón. Leon buscó al chico con la mirada, y de inmediato se le formó una descomunal sonrisa blanca en el rostro al encontrar a su hermano pequeño entre la multitud.  
—¡Ahí estás, hermanito! —lo saludó, yendo a darle un fuerte abrazo, para luego mirar a Victor, quien tímidamente se había asomado entre la gente detrás de su amigo—. Y tú debes ser Victor, la última vez que te vi medías lo mismo que un Chewtle —rio confianzudamente, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.  
—H-hola… —saludó Victor, tan rojo como su polo, notablemente abochornado por todas las miradas puestas en ellos por ser reconocidos por el campeón.  
—Pensamos que vendrías para la cena —dijo Hop, saludando de tanto en tanto a la multitud que vitoreaba el nombre de su hermano y aplaudía conmovida el encuentro entre los dos, algunos incluso tomando fotos y filmando el momento.  
—Pensé lo mismo —asintió Leon—. Pero, a fin de cuentas, terminé encontrando más temprano que tarde lo que buscaba. Así que, si está todo listo, vayamos a casa.  
—¡E-esperen! —balbuceó Victor, mirando de reojo al Charizard, puesto que nunca había tenido tan cerca a un pokémon de aspecto tan peligroso—. Todavía no sacamos los pasajes en la estación, no vamos a poder llegar a pie a Motostoke para la inscripción.  
—No se preocupen todavía por la inscripción, que antes tengo que darles sus pokémon iniciales y mi visto bueno para participar de la Liga —le guiñó el ojo Leon—. ¿O acaso pensaban que por ser mi hermanito menor y su mejor amigo iban a tener las cosas tan fáciles?  
—¡Le-on! ¡Le-on! ¡Le-on! -exclamaba la gente a coro, vitoreando cada cosa que decía el de la capa.  
—¡En ese caso, no esperemos más! —a Hop le salía humo por la nariz, desbordaba energía y pasión por cada poro de su piel—. ¡Vamos a casa y empecemos nuestro viaje oficialmente!

Tras despedirse de sus fans con la famosa pose que lo caracterizaba, Leon montó en su Charizard y emprendió vuelo raudamente hacia su casa (cosa que a Victor llamó poderosamente la atención, quizás esa salida espectacular no fuera más que un escape necesario de toda la multitud a su alrededor). Ni bien se perdió de vista, ya toda la gente se había apartado de la estación dejando solos a Victor y Hop, quienes se miraron con extrañeza y luego sonrieron con un suspiro, encogiéndose de hombros. Así, regresaron a casa de Hop por la misma senda rural por la que habían venido, cargando en sus espaldas las mochilas llenas de equipaje para la aventura que se les venía encima.

Ya era mediodía cuando llegaron a la enorme casa al costado de la ruta, y tras cruzar el cerco de piedra se encontraron con el patio del frente; un terreno cubierto de pasto bien cortado con un cobertizo, un pequeño campo de batalla construido en cemento sobre el suelo y un pequeño estanque rodeado por árboles de bayas. En el centro del campo de batalla se encontraba Leon, rodeado ahora por su propia familia: su madre, padre y abuela lo recibían con abrazos y palmadas de espalda. Victor creyó ver algo apagado en la mirada de su amigo por un instante, pero rápidamente Hop se sumó a los saludos con su típica expresión enérgica. Observó la reunión familiar en silencio, con una tenue sonrisa en los labios. Tras intercambiar algunas palabras de aliento para los jóvenes y compartir alguna otra anécdota de Leon en su paso por el Área Silvestre, los adultos entraron a casa dejando solos a los tres entrenadores. Era hora de elegir a su primer pokémon.

—Dijiste que fue sencillo encontrar lo que buscabas en el Área Silvestre, pero espero que sea igual de bueno —dijo Hop caprichosamente, mientras su hermano mayor inflaba en su mano tres pokébolas con una sonrisa confiada en el rostro.  
—Lo que encontré en el Área Silvestre no tiene nada que ver con estos pokémon, hermanito.  
—Entonces… ¿Qué pokémon nos darás? —inquirió Victor, alzando una ceja.  
—Vienen de parte de una vieja amiga, nieta de nada menos que la profesora Magnolia —informó Leon, dándole mucho peso a sus palabras. Y vaya si las tenían.  
—¡M-momento! ¿La mismísima profesora Magnolia te dio tres pokémon para que empecemos nuestro viaje? —Hop estaba atónito. Nunca habían asistido a las clases de Magnolia en su laboratorio para ganarse su patrocinio.

Para participar en la Liga Pokémon de Galar, los entrenadores aspirantes debían obtener el patrocinio de una personalidad destacada del comité oficial, que iban desde líderes de gimnasio hasta el mismísimo Campeón. Pero por sobre todos ellos, la personalidad más reputada en la región era aquella con el cargo de Profesor Pokémon, una eminencia en el campo de investigación que promovía avances en el conocimiento de los pokémon. Cada año, la profesora Magnolia de Galar instruía a distintos aspirantes durante un intenso curso que duraba varios meses, en los cuales las futuras promesas debían aprobar una serie de exámenes para poder hacerse con su patrocinio y, además, recibir de sus manos un pokémon inicial para comenzar oficialmente su recorrido por la Liga Pokémon. Pero, por lo que Victor y Hop sabían, Magnolia se hallaba ya muy apartada de las formalidades de la Liga Pokémon, encerrada hacía tiempo en su casa lejos del laboratorio, y reticente a participar de cualquier cosa que no fueran sus propias investigaciones.

—Tenía entendido que la profesora estaba por retirarse. ¿Por qué nos elegiría a nosotros en un momento así? —preguntó Victor, serio. Leon sonrió.  
—No pensé que se llenarían tanto las bocas de preguntas cuando les estoy poniendo en las narices a sus futuros compañeros de viaje. Pero está bien, les explicaré brevemente: La profesora Magnolia está por retirarse, eso es cierto. Pero como les dije, no fue ella directamente la que me dio estos pokémon, sino su nieta: Sonia; una vieja amiga y compañera de viajes con la que comencé mi recorrido como entrenador. Ella se encargó de convencerla porque, digamos, me debe una. Y no se crean que fue fácil. ¡Eso es todo!  
—Al final, no explicó gran cosa… —le murmuró Hop a Victor, mientras una gota de sudor recorría sus sienes.  
—¡Basta de preludios, van a elegir ahora mismo! Por desgracia, durante mi excursión por el Área Silvestre extravié a uno de los pokémon que pensaba ofrecerles, pero acá tienen dos estupendos candidatos —los chicos se miraron extrañados, con aún más gotas de sudor cayendo por sus sienes, mientras el campeón guardaba la pokébola vacía nuevamente y arrojaba las dos restantes al aire.

Las esferas rodaron hacia el cielo y chocaron entre sí abriéndose de forma espectacular, y de ellas surgió un haz de luz que se materializó en un par de pokémon que los chicos no habían visto antes. Se trataba de un pequeño monito verde con hocico anaranjado y una ramita en la mano, que corrió rápidamente al árbol detrás del estanque y trepó por él hasta alcanzar con agilidad un par de bayas que pendían de sus ramas, comiéndoselas ansiosamente. El otro era un conejo bípedo de color blanco y largas orejas con marcas rojas y amarillas en las puntas, tenía una expresión enérgica y dos largas patas que comenzaron a dar brincos y corretear alrededor de los entrenadores, dejando tras su paso pequeñas ascuas en el piso que se apagaban rápidamente. Victor y Hop observaban asombrados a los pokémon, intercambiando miradas cómplices entre ellos mientras sus ojos iban y venían entre el monito de planta y el conejo de fuego. Leon aguardaba en silencio y con los brazos cruzados, mientras su capa ondeaba suavemente entre sus piernas.

—No sé qué sean, pero son adorables —reconoció finalmente Victor, que había investigado mucho menos que su amigo antes de comenzar la aventura. Sin embargo, Hop no parecía saber mucho más que él sobre aquellos pokémon.  
—¿Puedo quedarme con los dos? —dijo Hop con falsas lágrimas en los ojos. Su amigo le dio un coscorrón.  
—¡Ya tienes a Wooloo y encima quieres dos más! ¿Con qué se supone que voy a pelear, con piedras?  
—Lo siento, amigo, no tenemos Geodude en Galar —le sacó la lengua Hop en tono burlón.  
—Bueno, bueno. Chicos, concéntrense, que este paso es muy importante —se interpuso Leon, dándoles una palmada firme en los hombros. Los pokémon seguían a su bola, el de planta golpeando con el palito en su mano las bayas que tomaba de las ramas, y el de fuego dando torpes saltitos hacia atrás para llamar la atención—. Estos serán sus pokémon iniciales. El tipo planta es un Grookey. La de tipo fuego es una Scorbunny. Ambas son especies autóctonas de la región, pero ciertamente son muy raras de ver. Hace años atrás, la profesora Magnolia se encargaba en persona de capturarlos y de entregárselos a sus aspirantes.  
—¡Groo!  
—¡Scor-bu!  
Se presentaron al unísono los dos pokémon, alzando sus patitas.  
—Yo ya decidí cuál quiero —dijo Hop, sin despegar la vista de uno de ellos—. Pero prefiero que seas tú el que diga primero al suyo, me sabe mal sacarte tanta ventaja desde el principio.  
—Qué generoso… —sonrió Victor entornando los ojos, y avanzó al frente—. Eso que haces me parece espectacular, se nota que darás un buen espectáculo…  
Victor se acercó al conejo blanco y se agachó hasta quedar en cuclillas frente a él. Le extendió la mano con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro y dijo:  
—¿Quieres ser mi compañera, Scorbunny?  
—¡Bunny-ny! —Scorbunny pegó un brinco animado y chocó palmas con Victor, pero su energía fue tan desbordante que tras el salto algunas ascuas volaron desde el suelo y rozaron la mano del castaño, quemándolo. La pokémon de fuego transformó su alegre expresión en una de preocupación, pero se sorprendió al ver que el joven aún sostenía su pata y le sonreía con sencillez, como si estuviera dispuesto a soportar algo así junto a su pokémon. Leon observó el gesto sin ocultar su admiración, pero Hop ya se había adelantado y rodeó el estanque a toda velocidad.  
—¡Ja, sabía que ibas a ir por el de fuego, eres muy predecible amigo mío, siempre buscando la ventaja de tipos! —decía imitando la voz de algún mal villano de película anticuada, mientras se arremangaba y comenzaba a subir por el tronco del árbol—. ¡Así es como estrecha vínculos un verdadero campeón! ¡Grookey, yo te elijo a ti!

Cuando estaba cerca de la rama donde había trepado el mono de planta, Hop pegó un salto y se colgó de la misma con una mano, balanceándose con notable agilidad extendiendo el otro brazo para darle una palmada al mono de planta, que simplemente envolvió su cola en la rama y giró hacia atrás haciéndolo pasar de largo y perder el equilibrio. Antes de que nadie pueda reaccionar, Hop había caído desde el árbol al estanque, dándose un chapuzón que salpicó a Victor y Scorbunny. El peliazul asomó su cabeza bajo el agua con el ceño fruncido y rojo como un tomate, al tiempo que Grookey se dejaba caer y aterrizaba limpiamente sobre su cabeza, pegando saltitos y riendo a carcajadas.

—Creo que no salió como lo esperabas… —suspiró Leon, encogiéndose de hombros.  
—Yo también me alegro de que me hayas elegido, Grookey… —chapoteó Hop mientras alzaba al monito en sus brazos y salía empapado del estanque. Scorbunny se sacudía el agua del pelaje y le dedicaba miradas de reproche al tipo planta, mientras que Victor aún reía por la vergonzosa escena que había pasado su amigo con ínfulas de grandeza.  
—¡Ya está, entonces! —aplaudió Leon, dirigiéndose al centro del campo de batallas—. Solo falta que decidan qué nombre les pondrán a sus pokémon. Si es que desean hacerlo, claro.  
—Veamos, eres una coneja de fuego, eh… Supongo que Haneki será apropiado.  
—¡Scor! —asintió Scorbunny.  
—¿Haneki? Muy de Johto —sonrió Hop mirando a su amigo y su primer pokémon, mientras se sacaba la campera de jean y la colgaba en el respaldo de una silla a un lado del jardín, Grookey no se despegaba de su cabeza—. Tú eres un mono pesado y burlón, así que te llamaré Sopa.  
—¡Eso es un nombre horrible! —le reprocharon al unísono Victor y Leon, mientras Grookey le daba golpes en la cabeza con su palito de madera.  
—¡Está bien, está bien, era una broma! Serás Cheepo, ¿qué tal?  
—¡Key! —asintió seriamente el mono de planta, dando un último golpecito en la cabeza de su entrenador.  
—Muy bien, ahora que eligieron a su pokémon inicial, ya pueden llamarse a sí mismos entrenadores —dijo Leon cruzado de brazos—. O, mejor dicho, ese es el primer requisito para que se consideren tales. Lo único que les falta es obtener su Pokédex en el Laboratorio Pokémon y recibir formalmente el patrocinio de una entidad en la Liga Pokémon. Y no es por presumir, pero, ¿qué mejor que recibir el favor de parte del mismísimo campeón de la Liga?  
—Supongo que recibirlo de la Profesora Pokémon —murmuró Victor, acariciando las orejas de Scorbunny.  
—O del presidente de la Liga —murmuró Hop, mientras Grookey hurgaba entre su pelo picudo.  
—¡Nada de eso! —tosió forzosamente Leon, aclarando luego su garganta—. En fin, si tanto desean obtener mi favor para participar en la Liga de Galar, deberán ir primero al laboratorio y traerme sus Pokédex. No crean que todo se los voy a servir en bandeja de plata, ya suficiente tienen con esos dos formidables pokémon. El laboratorio funciona de martes a viernes, así que por hoy será todo. Además, me muero de hambre y escuché que la abuela está preparando una de sus estupendas barbacoas.  
—¡No se hable más! —finalizó Hop, recordando repentinamente la pokébola en su cinturón y pulsando el botón en el centro para liberar a su Wooloo—. Lulú, te presento a tu nuevo compañero Cheepo. Puede ser algo pesado, pero espero que se vuelvan buenos amigos.  
—¡Woo! —baló la ovejita con una sonrisa en su oscuro rostro, mientras Grookey exclamaba de emoción y pegaba un salto desde la cabeza de Hop hasta zambullirse en la rechoncha lana blanca del pokémon tipo normal.  
—¡Groo groo! —exclamó revolcándose en la lana y causándole cosquillas a Wooloo, que comenzó a rodar de un lado al otro entre risas.

Desde la puerta de casa, los padres de Hop y Leon observaban la escena sonrientes, intercambiando miradas cómplices y llenas de cariño. Dentro, en la cocina, la abuela preparaba la comida cortando algunas verduras con habilidad quirúrgica. No pasó más que una hora hasta que llegó la madre de Victor, una mujer joven con cabello recogido que vestía un enterito de jean. Al ver a su hijo con su primer pokémon en brazos, no pudo contener lágrimas de emoción y se fundió en un tierno abrazo con él, que Scorbunny recibió de muy buena gana, pero se controló para no sacar fuego de su cuerpo. Así, el primer día de la semana dio paso a la noche, y todos disfrutaron de una comida abundante junto a una serie de anécdotas y conversaciones sobre el futuro brillante que parecía depararles a las nuevas promesas.

Al día siguiente, Victor y Hop ya se encontraban totalmente alistados a primera hora de la mañana, no tenían tiempo que perder. Leon los esperaba en el sendero que conducía hacia Wedgehurst junto a su inseparable Charizard. Su capa colgaba sobre uno de sus hombros, y la sujetaba con firmeza con una mano.

—Entrenadores, hoy será su primer día como tales. No podré acompañarlos al laboratorio porque tengo algunos compromisos que cumplir como campeón, pero les garantizo que estaré aquí de vuelta antes de que ustedes puedan decir Indeedee. Si no consiguen sus Pokédex, no se les ocurra volver. Nos veremos pronto, así que mucha suerte, Hop, Victor. Confíen en sus pokémon y no se aparten mucho del camino. ¡Den lo mejor!  
—¡Sí! —exclamaron al unísono los dos muchachos, con piernas y brazos rígidos como soldados. En sus espaldas colgaban mochilas llenas de provisiones, y ajustados a sus pantalones un par de cintos con pokébolas colgando.

Charizard rugió una última vez exhalando fuego por sus fauces, esa fue la señal para que Leon se calce la capa en los hombros y de media vuelta hacia su pokémon, montando su espalda y saliendo volando hasta perderse entre las nubes. Victor y Hop saludaron al cielo con los brazos, repasaron las pokébolas en sus cinturones, luego intercambiaron miradas llenas de convicción y asintieron. Así, emprendieron viaje, avanzando nuevamente por el camino hacia Wedgehurst.

_Continuará…_

TRAINER's PROFILE

**Victor Evans**  
Edad: 14 años  
Medallas: 0  
Pokémon:  
\- Scorbunny (Lv.5) "Haneki"

**Hop Owen**  
Edad: 14 años  
Medallas: 0  
Pokémon:  
\- Grookey (Lv.5) "Cheepo"  
\- Wooloo (Lv.4) "Lulú"


	2. ¡Primeros pasos, saltos y picotazos!

**Capítulo 2 – ¡Primeros pasos, saltos y picotazos!**

Aquella mañana presentaba un cielo radiante y despejado para Victor y Hop, que caminaban por el sendero empinado hacia el laboratorio de Wedgehurst. Sus vecinos los saludaban amigablemente y les deseaban sus mejores deseos a medida que se los iban cruzando por el camino, a diferencia de los pokémon salvajes, que parecían reconocerlos ahora como entrenadores viendo sus pokébolas en los cinturones y se ocultaban entre la maleza y los pastizales para evitar ser capturados. Hop se reía y alardeaba de sus dos compañeros pokémon, exclamándole a los salvajes que no necesitaba para nada a criaturas tan débiles, adoptando nuevamente aquel tono villanesco tan falso e impostado, mientras Victor hojeaba una guía de viaje que su madre le había confiado la noche anterior. En aquel libro encontraba una surtida descripción de especies que podría toparse en el camino, así como consejos de supervivencia e incluso recetas de curry para prepararse en sus noches de acampada lejos de la civilización.

—Así que, ¿conociste a Sonia cuando tu hermano empezó como entrenador? —preguntó Victor sin despegar la vista de su guía, como para que su amigo deje de hacer el bobo ante los pocos pokémon salvajes que se cruzaban (apenas unos Wooloo, Caterpie y Skwovet se interpusieron en el camino).  
—Creo haberla visto un par de veces, pero desde que emprendió el viaje mi hermano volvió muy pocas veces a casa, así que casi todo lo que vi de él fue por la televisión —recordó Hop, arqueando una ceja—. Pero puedo decirte que era una chica un poco despistada, siempre me asombró que se trate de la nieta de la profesora Magnolia.  
—Debe tener aptitudes, no creo que su abuela tenga favoritismos con ella solo por ser de la familia —musitó Victor entornando los ojos, y sonriendo al ver que el dardo que le había tirado a su amigo había dado en el blanco rápidamente.  
—¡¿A qué te refieres?! Lee sabe muy bien que tengo un potencial extraordinario, y no es solo por ser su hermano menor —refunfuñó, pateando una piedrita en el camino que se perdió entre los matorrales a un lado del camino.

Tal fue su suerte, que la piedrita impactó directo sobre la cabeza de un pokémon salvaje, que inmediatamente gorjeó y levantó vuelo hasta posar sus diminutas patas en el camino delante de ellos, interponiéndose en su paso. Se trataba de un pajarito rechoncho y azulado, de pecho amarillo y pequeños e intensos ojos rojos con plumaje negro alrededor en forma de antifaz en punta.

—C-carajo, Victor, hiciste enojar al Rookidee —murmuró Hop, desviando la mirada, con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.  
—¡Pero si tú pateaste la piedra hacia allá! —le espetó Victor, mientras sacaba una pokébola del cinturón.  
—¡Es igual! —le sacó la lengua el peliazul, apartándose con una sonrisa del camino—. Tú me hiciste enojar a mí, yo hice enojar al Rookidee… ¡Tú peleas!  
—¡Tsk! ¡Haneki!

Victor infló la pokébola en su mano izquierda y la arrojó sin mucha convicción delante del ave, estallando en un haz de luz en el suelo y liberando a Scorbunny, mientras con su mano derecha pasaba página rápidamente en el libro buscando información sobre el oponente, por más que hubiera visto cientos de veces a esos pokémon revoloteando en los ventanales de su casa y a lo largo del pueblo. Se trataba de Rookidee, un pokémon de tipo volador famoso por su mal genio y espíritu combativo. Así lo parecía el espécimen que tenía frente a él, pero su Scorbunny no parecía amedrentada en absoluto, y rápidamente adoptó una postura de combate de lo más animada.

—Veamos, qué puedo hacer contra él —Victor desvió la mirada un segundo hacia su guía, leyendo el tipo de Rookidee, sus debilidades, resistencias, y la lista de ataques potenciales que podía aprender a bajos niveles… ¡Bam! Tuvo que volver rápidamente la vista a los pokémon, puesto que el pájaro había desplegado sus alas y emprendido vuelo contra Scorbunny, propinándole una embestida de lleno que la hizo retroceder un par de metros, levantando polvo bajo sus alargadas patas—. ¡Haneki, cuidado!  
—¡Scor! —le reprochó la coneja, mientras Rookidee gorjeaba burlonamente apartándose hacia arriba, tomando carrera para un nuevo envite.  
—¡Esquívalo y devuélvele el favor con tus patas! —mandó Victor, justo a tiempo para que Haneki pegue un ágil salto hacia el costado justo cuando Rookidee pasó volando de frente, propinándole una patada en el costado que lo tumbó en el suelo haciéndolo derrapar sobre la tierra.  
—¡Bien hecho, Victor, aprovecha el momento! —le indicó su amigo a un lado del camino, viendo cómo el pokémon salvaje intentaba incorporarse agitado por el golpe.

Victor buscó con una mano en el bolsillo del costado de su mochila, sacando la primer pokébola que encontró y arrojándola rápidamente contra el volador, pero con mala puntería la esfera acabó rodando por el pasto cuesta abajo hasta perderse de vista. No había dado en el blanco, y el error le costó que Rookidee vuelva a levantar vuelo y suelte una mirada maliciosa contra Scorbunny, que resultó más intimidante de lo que cabría esperar por parte de un pajarito regordete. El ataque cumplió su cometido y amedrentó a la coneja, que retrocedió unos pasos hasta acercarse a su entrenador.

—No te dejes asustar, Haneki, eres mucho más fuerte que esa bola emplumada —la animó Victor, intentando mantener la compostura mientras Hop soltaba improperios por su falta de técnica a la hora de arrojar la pokébola—. ¡Vamos con un placaje!  
—¡Scor!

Scorbunny salió disparada como un rayo contra Rookidee, en un segundo se posicionó justo debajo del volador, flexionó sus piernas y pegó un asombroso salto, dándole un golpe de lleno gracias a la potencia del impulso. Sin embargo, el ave aprovechó la ventaja de campo y comenzó a volar alrededor de Scorbunny mientras aún estaba suspendida en el aire, dándole picotazos rápidamente en el estómago y las patas, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer de bruces sobre el suelo. Cada picotazo le dolía más de lo imaginado, y a Victor comenzaba a preocuparle realmente lo mal que iba la primer batalla para su pokémon. No sentía que estuviera dando realmente lo mejor de sí como entrenador.

—¡Victor! ¡El ataque malicioso de Rookidee le bajó la defensa a Haneki, que no deje de esquivar sus ataques porque puede recibir mucho daño! —advirtió Hop, más serio y enfocado de lo que Victor lo veía en mucho tiempo.  
—Sí —asintió, sin despegar la mirada del combate—. ¡Haneki, muéstrame tu velocidad y no dejes que te toque! ¡Jugaremos al desgaste!

Rookidee atacaba en picado desde los cielos, descendiendo ayudado por las corrientes de aire para propinar picotazos sobre la cabeza de Scorbunny, pero la coneja blanca aún magullada y dolorida comenzó a correr y brincar en todas direcciones y torciendo en su camino repetidas veces para eludir los envites del volador, que pronto comenzó a dar signos de agotamiento y sus picotazos cada vez perdían más potencia y precisión. Además, entre esquive y esquive, Haneki aprovechaba para soltarle gruñidos de cerca al pichón, intimidándolo lo suficiente como para que sus ganas de atacar directamente disminuyan. Claramente el pokémon de fuego de Victor contaba con mayor estamina que su oponente, y fue en un momento que Rookidee usó para tomar un respiro sin levantar vuelo que Victor aprovechó para indicarle a Scorbunny un ataque directo de placaje. Haneki arremetió con todas sus fuerzas en línea recta contra Rookidee, dándole un envite que lo estampó contra un árbol cercano, sacudiendo las hojas en su copa y desprendiendo algunas sobre el suelo, y sobre el cuerpo maltrecho del volador. Sin necesitar indicación alguna de Hop, Victor ya tenía preparada en su mano izquierda otra pokébola, que arrojó enfocando la mirada hacia el pokémon debilitado y ésta se abrió en un haz de luz que lo encerró de inmediato. Se agitó un par de veces en el suelo, y finalmente la luz roja en el botón del centro se apagó, dando por concretada la captura.

—L-lo hice —murmuró para sus adentros, con los ojos abiertos como plato y sendas gotas de sudor cayendo por su frente bajo el beanie de lana gris—. Lo hicimos, Haneki. ¡Ganamos!  
—¡Bunny! —la pequeña coneja blanca corrió felizmente a buscar la pokébola bajo el árbol y luego fue dando saltitos hacia su entrenador, saltando a sus brazos y obsequiándole el receptáculo carmesí. Victor abrazó a su inicial y luego fijó la mirada en la pokébola en su mano, que ahora sentía ligeramente más pesada y tibia que cuando la arrojó.

Hop se acercó trotando hacia entrenador y pokémon, y no pudo contener sus ganas de felicitar a su amigo por semejante hazaña. ¡Nada menos que su primer captura!  
—Ese pájaro gordo dio pelea, pero era claro que no tenía nada que hacer ante Haneki —afirmó confiado el peliazul, disimulando cómo su corazón aún palpitaba por los nervios que sintió viendo lo duro que fue el combate para ambos.

Tras tomar un respiro, y no sin cierta desconfianza, Victor liberó de su pokébola a Rookidee para hacer las presentaciones correspondientes.  
—Fuiste un excelente primer adversario —le sonrió amablemente al pichón, que observaba serio y estoico al entrenador y a su Scorbunny en brazos.  
—Rook —gorjeó, no sin cierto malhumor, desviando la mirada con recelo. Victor se encogió de hombros, pero Haneki saltó de sus brazos delante del pajarito y le tendió la pata con una enorme sonrisa, enseñando los largos incisivos blancos.  
—¡Scor! —berreó enérgicamente, mientras el ave tímidamente tendía su ala, como quien no quiere le cosa, y aceptaba el apretón en una conducta sanamente deportiva.  
—Muy bien, confío en que se van a acabar llevando muy bien —suspiró aliviado Victor, mientras Hop le sacaba la guía de las manos y alternaba la mirada entre el libro y el Rookidee—. Por cierto, debería ponerte un nombre también, uhmm… ¿Qué te parece "Gear"?  
Como suponía, Rookidee no profesó respuesta alguna. Pero al menos pareció no desagradarle escuchar ese nombre, por lo que asumió que lo aceptaría.  
—Es buen nombre —murmuraba Hop, leyendo con sumo interés las páginas de la guía a toda velocidad—. Parece que ese pájaro tiene bastante potencial, si lo entrenas bien.

Sin hacerle mucho caso a su amigo, Victor le agradeció la ayuda a Haneki y luego devolvió a sus pokémon a sus pokébolas para que descansen. Había sido más complicado de lo que podría parecer en un principio. Siempre había imaginado un combate pokémon como un evento más enfocado en la estrategia y el ingenio a la hora de tomar decisiones, pero no se le había ocurrido lo complejo de resolver situaciones adversas mientras tu pokémon se hallaba en aprietos frente a un oponente igual de fuerte. Ciertamente, tendría que entrenarse mejor para reaccionar adecuadamente en medio de una batalla. El crecimiento no debía ser solo de sus pokémon, sino de si mismo como su entrenador.

—Parece que tenemos la excusa perfecta para hacer una escala en el Centro Pokémon antes de ir al laboratorio. Tus pokémon deberán descansar si pretendemos llegar vivos en lo que quede de camino —dijo Hop mientras cruzaban el puente encorvado bajo el cual pasaban nadando varios Magikarp, siempre con actitud de estar huyendo de algo, alterados.  
—Espero que los próximos pokémon salvajes no nos tomen tanto por sorpresa —reconoció Victor, secándose el sudor en la frente con el dorso de la mano.

Tras un poco más de caminata, durante la cual en el camino comenzaban a aparecer casas y bares viejos dando la bienvenida a Wedgehurst, así como el cartel característico del poblado que anunciaba el fin de la Ruta 1. Al llegar al centro del poblado se dirigieron al Centro Pokémon, un moderno edificio de techo y marcos rojos y paredes de vidrio como grandes ventanales. Sus puertas corredizas se abrieron automáticamente, develando un interior espacioso con suelo alfombrado y diversos sectores, tales como un buffet con mesas, un Shop integrado -esta vez sí con variedades de pokébolas, mucho más surtido que el antiguo Shop de techo azulado al que habían ido el día anterior-, un ascensor que conducía a habitaciones para que entrenadores certificados pudieran pasar la noche y, más importante aún, un recibidor al centro y al fondo donde una simpática enfermera de pelo rosa prolijamente peinado, delantal blanco sin mangas con volados y camisa gris abombada debajo los recepcionó con amabilidad. De manera totalmente gratuita, en el Centro Pokémon recibieron las pokébolas de Victor y en un santiamén repusieron completamente la salud de Haneki y Gear.

Luego de curar a sus pokémon, Victor y Hop se marcharon del Centro Pokémon en dirección al laboratorio, que se ubicaba hacia el este de Wedgehurst. Era un edificio alto de tres pisos, construido en paredes blancas con ventanales a lo largo y ancho y una rústica pokébola de madera pintada en el centro. Se lo notaba un poco descuidado por fuera, tanto que la vegetación alrededor había comenzado a hacer de las suyas, creciendo sobre sus paredes como si intentara devorárselo. Aún así, todo eso le confería un aspecto de lo más interesante. Hop creyó recordar haber estado ahí con su hermano una que otra vez, pero a sus catorce años los recuerdos de su niñez comenzaban a volverse más difusos. Golpearon la puerta un par de veces, sin obtener respuesta alguna.

—Espérame acá, daré un rodeo y veré si hay otra puerta de acceso —planificó Hop, con actitud despreocupada y las dos manos detrás de la nuca.

Victor aguardó en la entrada principal mientras veía a su amigo dar la vuelta al edificio hasta desaparecer del otro lado, pasando entre los arbustos que habían crecido alrededor. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que oyó unas pisadas provenir del interior, abriéndose la puerta de madera y surgiendo del interior una chica de veinte años, cabello en ondas anaranjado recogido en una coleta de costado y adornado con pequeños broches en forma de corazón. Llevaba gafas de sol por encima del flequillo y era dueña de preciosos y afilados ojos verde jade. Su atuendo era una camiseta verde con rayas verticales al cuerpo, una gabardina ancha beige y jeans ajustados de color azul claro.

—¿Sí, en qué puedo ayudarte? —preguntó alzando una ceja. Bajo los brazos llevaba un montón de libros, y entre sus piernas asomó la cabeza un simpático perro color café, blanco y amarillo conocido como Yamper, que sonrió a Victor y ladró un par de veces sacando la lengua.  
—B-buen día —saludó torpemente y con un dejo de rubor en el rostro. Nunca había visto a una chica tan bonita—. Mi nombre es Victor Evans, vengo de Postwick. Vengo a buscar-  
—Ah, sí, la Pokédex —suspiró la chica, encogiéndose de hombros. A Victor le pareció incluso que había fruncido un poco el ceño—. Te manda el idiota de Leon, ¿verdad?  
—"¿Le dijo idiota al campeón de Galar?" —se preguntó en pensamientos, arqueando una ceja.

Antes de contestar nada, Victor se percató de que a espaldas de la chica y al otro lado del laboratorio una de las ventanas era abierta desde afuera, asomando en su interior la cabeza de su amigo Hop, que se colaba sin demasiado sigilo en la propiedad privada pasando primero una pierna y luego el resto del cuerpo por la hendidura entre la ventana y el marco. Al parecer la chica no había notado la intromisión, pero el pequeño Yamper entre sus piernas olfateó el aire y volteó rápidamente hacia el peliazul, que quedó paralizado sobre el marco de la ventana al percatarse de la presencia de la chica y su pokémon en la puerta. Victor intentó hacerle un gesto con la cabeza de que salga de ahí inmediatamente, pero el perrito eléctrico pegó un par de ladridos y corrió rápidamente hacia el otro lado del laboratorio, brincando sobre Hop y frotando contra su brazo uno de sus mofletes cargados de electricidad, soltando una contenida descarga eléctrica sobre él que lo estremeció de pies a cabeza, haciéndolo caer al interior del laboratorio, completamente paralizado e inmóvil en el suelo.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?! —la pelirroja volteó rápidamente al tiempo que Victor entraba esquivándola y corría con su amigo.  
—¡Hop! ¿Estás bien?

Yamper ladraba y pegaba saltitos juguetonamente alrededor del cuerpo petrificado de Hop, que permanecía en el suelo con brazos extendidos y piernas flexionadas con una comiquísima expresión en el rostro, como una sonrisa boba e incrédula y los ojos color miel abiertos como platos, mientras Yamper comenzaba a darle lamidas en el rostro. La chica dejó los libros en una de las tantas estanterías repletas de fascículos y tomos de tapa dura y se agachó horrorizada a ver al chico, que echaba humo por la boca.  
—¡¿Y tú quién eres?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí entrando sin autorización por la ventana?! ¡¿Eres un ladrón?! —le gritaba la chica con los ojos vidriosos, zamarreándolo por el cuello de cordero de su campera. Victor intentó contenerla sujetándola por los hombros, pero la chica torció la cabeza hacia él dedicándole una mirada mortífera, y sin necesidad de dar ninguna orden Yamper saltó sobre él enterrando sus colmillos en su brazo.

—¡Ayayayay! —Victor se desplomó de bruces hacia atrás al tiempo que el pokémon eléctrico lo soltaba y caía limpiamente a los pies de la chica. Que ahora sujetaba con fuerza a Hop de su campera de jean y a Victor del cuello de su polo rojo. Parecía un demonio al tener dos extraños invadiendo el laboratorio, y ese tierno perrito sabía volverse el más mortífero de los perros guardianes.

Algunos minutos después, Victor y Hop se hallaban sentados en un sofá del laboratorio, con las manos en los rostros y la postura encorvada y abochornada. La chica de pelo naranja y gabardina los escrutaba con la mirada, sentada frente a ellos en una silla dada vuelta, como un oficial de policía en medio de un interrogatorio. Yamper rodaba sobre una alfombra en el suelo, soltando chispas por su pelaje.

—¿Cómo se les pudo ocurrir que interrumpir en propiedad privada por la ventana trasera era una buena idea?  
—Lo siento —se disculpó Hop, rojo como tomate.  
—Lo siente —afirmó Victor, sujetándose el brazo vendado donde había sido mordido, clavándole a su amigo una mirada fulminante.  
La chica suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros.  
—En fin —se puso de pie, finalmente—. Lamento que la bienvenida no haya sido tal cosa, pero la verdad es que estoy ocupada con una importante investigación y no tengo mucho tiempo para perder con los abanderados de Leon. Mi nombre es Sonia, soy asistente de la profesora Magnolia y tengo, además, la tarea de entregarles sus Pokédex para darle el gusto al pesado de tu hermano —y miró por el rabillo del ojo a Hop, que aún ocultaba su rostro avergonzado entre las manos.  
—Leon dijo que le debías una —comenzó Victor, entornando los ojos—. Si es así, ¿por qué hablas de él con tanto desprecio?  
Creyó ver que la piel clara de Sonia adquiría un tenue rubor en las mejillas.  
—E-eso no te incumbe —se aclaró la garganta—. Mejor dicho, ese chico es un fabulador profesional, así que no le crean todo lo que diga. Yo simplemente cumplo con mi tarea como asistente de la profesora. Y como ella está en casa ahora mismo y no puede ocuparse de los quehaceres en el laboratorio, me toca a mí hacerles entrega de la Pokédex. Eso es todo. Ahora, entréguenme sus Tarjetas de Liga para cargarlas en la Pokédex.  
—Claro —Hop buscó en su mochila y le entregó a Sonia sus más de cien tarjetas plastificadas de la Liga Pokémon. La chica pasó una por otra rápidamente con expresión incrédula, y luego se las devolvió secamente.  
—Tienes que estar bromeando.  
—¿Cuál es el problema?  
—¡Me refiero a SUS tarjetas, no tu estúpida colección! —gruñó la chica. Victor miraba con preocupación al Yamper que rodaba sobre la alfombra inflando su pelaje con chispas de estática. Temía que en cualquier momento actuase por su dueña.  
—¡Pues no tenemos ninguna, para eso venimos! —le sacó la lengua Hop, cruzándose de brazos—. Mi hermano dijo que nos patrocinaría para la liga si le llevábamos las Pokédex nosotros mismos.  
Sonia se agarró los pelos echando humo por la nariz. Al parecer cada cosa referente a Leon la sacaba de sus casillas.  
—Así no es cómo funcionan las cosas. Se supone que los aspirantes reciben sus Pokédex una vez consiguieron sus tarjetas oficiales con la recomendación de un miembro del comité de la Liga. No puedo darles algo tan importante solo porque el poco serio campeón los envíe a buscarlo. Él lo debería saber muy bien —suspiró Sonia, enredando en su dedo índice un mechón de su largo y ondulado cabello anaranjado.  
—¿Y ahora qué? —resopló Hop, molesto con su hermano y con su huraña amiga.  
—Debe haber algo que podamos hacer para conseguir esa aprobación. Sin la Pokédex no podremos participar oficialmente de la Liga —le explicó Victor a Sonia, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos cafés—. ¿Entiendes que es algo con lo que soñamos hace mucho tiempo? Sobre todo, éste tonto de acá, ¿no ves lo mucho que desea dejar de vivir a la sombra de su hermano mayor, y poder arrebatarle el título de campeón?  
Victor rodeó por los hombros a Hop y lo sujetó de las mejillas, estirando sus cachetes hacia ambos lados dándole un aspecto muy gracioso a su expresión ofuscada. Sonia no pudo evitar curvar una sonrisa y dejó escapar una suave risita al ver a los jóvenes aspirantes. Algo en ellos le generaba una sensación de nostalgia.  
—Egho mighmo —afirmó Hop, aún con la boca y cachetes estirados hacia los costados como un Ditto, pero con el pecho inflado de confianza—. ¿Gno ge gugtaguía ge aghguien gobhe eg títugho a Gehon?

La chica soltó una sincera risa, cubriendo delicadamente su boca con una mano. Ya parecía de mejor humor, así que se acercó entre sonrisas a un estante atiborrado de cajas y cajones y hurgó en el interior hasta sacar dos pequeñas cajitas blancas con el minimalista logotipo de media pokébola en el centro, y se acercó a ellos. Dejó una de las cajas en la mesa cercana, y abrió la otra sacando del interior un aparato del tamaño de un celular y color rojizo, con una punta en forma de rayo en un costado y otra más pequeña al otro lado. En el reverso, tenía una especie de rostro proyectado con ojos azules que les recordaba a… ¿Rotom?

—¡Genial, es un SmartRotom! —Hop se levantó del sofá y estiró sus manos hacia el aparato que sostenía Sonia en sus manos. Pero la chica, rápida de reflejos, corrió los brazos hacia un lado y dejó pasar de largo al peliazul.  
—Lo es, pero no se apresuren todavía —sentenció, volviendo a adoptar una expresión seria y de pocos amigos—. No crean que me cayeron bien, siguen siendo intrusos sin ningún tipo de certificación oficial de la Liga Pokémon. Así que no me corresponde a mí entregarles esto. Pero, si debo serles sincera, la realidad es que me encantaría ver que Leon ha perdido tanta clase que hasta un par de mocosos impertinentes puedan aspirar a robarle el título de campeón.  
Sonia parecía maquinar en su cabeza una serie de maldades y futuros inciertos en torno al destino del título de Leon, cosa que asustó un poco a los chicos.  
—Así que voy a darles una mano —asintió finalmente, y las miradas de Victor y Hop se iluminaron—. Vamos a intentar que quién les otorgue la aprobación sea la única entidad verdaderamente autorizada para eso: mi abuela, la profesora Magnolia.  
—¡¿Qué?! —cayeron de bruces al suelo, al unísono.  
—¡Pero si Magnolia ya no quiere saber nada con formalidades relativas a la Liga Pokémon! —bramó Hop con exageradas lágrimas en los ojos.  
—¡Nos va a sacar a bastonazos si intentamos pedirle algo así! —hacía puchero Victor, colgándose lastimosamente de la gabardina de Sonia, que se lo sacó de encima con la suela de su bota.  
—Pues eso será decisión suya, ni mía, ni de ustedes —sentenció Sonia, cruzándose de brazos—, ni del ególatra de Leon.  
—Muy bien —Hop se puso de pie, dándose palmadas en los pantalones y la campera de jean—. Pero vendrás con nosotros, así ve que no fue nuestra idea aparecernos, así como así, en su casa.  
—Cierto —dijo Sonia, poniendo los ojos en blanco—, porque es totalmente impropio de ti irrumpir en una casa ajena, incluso metiéndote por las ventanas.

Tras poner un poco de orden en el laboratorio, aprovechando la ayuda de Victor y Hop, Sonia dejó todo listo para cerrar el lugar, colgando de la puerta de madera un letrero que rezaba "Enseguida vuelvo (o tal vez no)". Escoltados por Yamper, que seguía a su entrenadora a donde quiera que fuera, los tres salieron del laboratorio y emprendieron rumbo hacia la casa de la profesora Magnolia, que se ubicaba en un claro apartado del pueblo más allá de la Ruta 2. Bajaron unas escaleras de piedra en una pequeña ladera en las afueras de Wedgehurst que desembocaban en un lago con un puente por el que podían pasar. Sonia llevaba encima su propio SmartRotom y tomaba fotografías constantemente de distintos pokémon que se cruzaban en su camino, como un grupo de Skwovet grises y de enormes colas que usaban para golpear las bayas de los árboles y dejarlas caer sobre sus bocas, llenando sus cachetes con ellas; o algún escurridizo Blipbug azulado que reptaba entre los arbustos y se perdía de vista rápidamente. No tardaron en cruzarse con algunos entrenadores que viajaban hacia el pueblo, pero cuando Hop los retaba a un combate, ellos se disculpaban alegando que sus pokémon estaban débiles por otros combates y que se dirigían al Centro Pokémon para que descansen. Aparentemente ya todos los combates emocionantes habían pasado en aquella ruta corta, por lo que se resignó a esperar un poco más. Quién sabe, quizás la mismísima Magnolia lo desafíe en su casa a un combate.

"Si me derrotan, les daré mi aprobación. Después de tantos años investigando, quiero que me hagan sentir nuevamente la pasión por un buen combate", fantaseaba en su cabeza las palabras de la eminencia. Victor lo miraba de reojo y suspiraba, al parecer leyendo los tontos pensamientos de su amigo.

—Miren, es allá —señaló en un momento Sonia, fotografiando en el cielo soleado a una parvada de Cramorant que volaban circularmente sobre el lago, posiblemente esperando cazar alguna presa acuática, junto a una casa antigua y elegante de colores púrpura que se alzaba más allá de la colina por la que descendía la ruta.

Al descender la ladera, encontraron a orillas del lago a una señora de edad avanzada sentada sobre una reposera de madera, tejiendo sobre su regazo lo que parecía ser un guardapolvo de hilo blanco. Su actitud era apacible y serena, y a su lado reposaba apoyado un bastón de hierro cromado y empuñadura de madera tallada con forma de ave. Su cabello cano, como un rojizo apagado, estaba recogido en un listón púrpura, y sus ojos color jade ocultos tras un par de gafas de cristal en forma de triángulo invertido le conferían un aspecto eminente, pero también familiar. Sin duda se trataba de la profesora Magnolia, abuela de Sonia y posiblemente la personalidad más destacada en el sur de Galar. Los chicos no la habían visto nunca en persona, pero supieron de inmediato que se hallaban ante una fuente de sabiduría prominente. Sonia saludó desenfadadamente a su abuela, dándole un beso en la mejilla, cosa que extrañó a los jóvenes entrenadores.

—Hola, abuela. Te traigo visitas, aunque es más apropiado decir que ellos me arrastraron aquí, gracias a Leon.  
—Buenos días, ¿cómo son sus nombres, jóvenes? —preguntó la señora, escudriñando con la mirada por encima de sus gafas a los entrenadores. Victor y Hop habían adoptado la postura firme de soldaditos, sin saber bien cómo actuar delante de ella para causar buena impresión.  
—H-hola, mi nombre es Victor Evans, soy de Postwick, tengo una Scorbunny y olvidé ponerme medias esta mañana —balbuceó atolondradamente el castaño, a medida que su piel pálida se inundaba de rubor. Sonia se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano.  
—Yo soy Grookey, también soy de medias, tengo un Postwick y sí recordé ponerme Hop hoy —afirmó Hop intentando sacar pecho, sin notar que acababa de decir algo totalmente incoherente. Claramente no se les daba bien tratar con eminencias que no fueran parte de la familia.  
Magnolia asintió con cortesía, ignorando a su nieta abochornada y las sendas gotas de sudor que recorrían los rostros de Victor y Hop. Se aferró con una mano al bastón junto a ella y se incorporó de la reposera, dejando en su respaldo la prenda que estaba confeccionando.  
—Gusto en conocerlos —sonrió con calma—. Me alegra ver que mi nieta conserva intacto su interés por las jóvenes promesas.  
Sonia enrojeció al tiempo que los chicos alzaban una ceja.  
—¡A-abuela, por favor! —le espetó a la profesora, que se acercó a los entrenadores con curiosidad—. Hop es el hermano de Leon, ¿recuerdas? Y él es su mejor amigo, Victor. Si los traje es porque el irresponsable campeón les dijo que yo podía entregarles las Pokédex, así como así.  
—¿Y acaso no puedes hacerlo? Creí que aún quedaban varias en el laboratorio —se preguntó Magnolia, guiñándole un ojo cómplice a los entrenadores, que le dedicaron una mirada furtiva a la pelirroja.  
—Definitivamente no —negó con la cabeza—, ni siquiera tienen todavía sus tarjetas de liga.  
—Tú lo dijiste, querida nieta —rio Magnolia con suavidad—, "todavía". Es claro que estos jóvenes tarde o temprano seguirán su camino, en sus ojos puede verse un futuro lleno de aventuras y desafíos. ¿Por qué confinarlos a Postwick? ¿Solo por una formalidad?  
La profesora Magnolia suspiró, y dio unos golpecitos en el pasto con la punta de su bastón. Victor y Hop cruzaron miradas, entusiasmados.  
—Por este tipo de formalidades comencé a perder el interés en la Liga Pokémon —se sinceró la anciana, alzando su mirada surcada por finas arrugas hacia el cielo, sobre el cual aún volaban en círculo los Cramorant, para luego devolver su vista a los entrenadores—. Pero ver a un par de jóvenes llenos de entusiasmo me muestran otra realidad sobre esta competición. Díganme, jóvenes, ¿quieren conocer el mundo más allá de las fronteras de estas tierras rurales?  
—¡Sí! —asintieron al unísono.  
—¿Y descubrir especies nuevas y fantásticas de pokémon?  
—¡Claro que sí!

Magnolia asintió, y se dirigió a un lado del jardín, justo donde se hallaba un terreno despejado de pasto, con forma rectangular y surcos trazados en la tierra que marcaban la división clásica de un terreno de batalla para entrenadores. Los chicos no se habían percatado de que estuvieron junto a un campo de batalla todo este tiempo, aún en un claro apartado de la civilización y junto a un lago tan pacífico, en todo lugar podían haberse desenvuelto combates de todo tipo. Quizás la misma profesora haya combatido allí. Tal vez incluso Sonia y Leon, cuando comenzaron su viaje, habían disputado un encuentro ahí mismo.

—Consiguieron conmover mi corazón con esas miradas cargadas de sueños —dijo, trazando una larga línea divisoria en el centro del rectángulo con la punta del bastón—. Ahora, ¿por qué no intentan encenderlo con las llamas de un auténtico combate?  
—"¡M-mierda, fue tal y como lo pensé!" —tragó saliva Hop, con sus manos temblando de la emoción.  
—Quiero que se enfrenten entre ustedes, y me demuestren que tienen madera de campeones. No voy a confiarle mi patrocinio a debiluchos —la mirada serena de Magnolia adoptó un matiz aguerrido y ferviente, que sorprendió incluso a su propia nieta.

Yamper corrió alegre junto a la profesora pokémon, seguido por Sonia, quién se colocó a su lado, observando con cierta incomodidad a los dos entrenadores, que se miraban atónitos. Es cierto: debían combatir entre ellos. Nada los definiría tanto como entrenadores si no forjaban una rivalidad digna de la Liga Pokémon. Debían aprender de sus victorias, pero también de las derrotas. Victor fue el primero en devolverle una sonrisa cargada de confianza a Hop, y caminó hacia el otro lado del campo de batalla adoptando posición. El peliazul observó a su amigo pasar a su lado y decir unas palabras que no alcanzó a procesar, y tras parpadear un par de veces, se dio unas palmadas en las mejillas y curvó sus cejas hacia abajo, devolviéndole la sonrisa desafiante.

—¿Listo, amigo? —preguntó en voz alta Hop, mientras deslizaba una pokébola entre sus dedos y la inflaba con destreza.  
—Cuando tú lo estés, amigo —afirmó Victor, pokébola en mano.  
—¡Vamos! —gritaron al unísono, arrojando sus pokébolas al cielo, con tanta energía que los Cramorant volaron despavoridos lejos de allí.

_Continuará…_

TRAINER's PROFILE

**Victor Evans**  
Edad: 14 años  
Medallas: 0  
Pokémon:  
\- Scorbunny (Lv.6) "Haneki"  
\- Rookidee (Lv.4) "Gear"

**Hop Owen**  
Edad: 14 años  
Medallas: 0  
Pokémon:  
\- Grookey (Lv.5) "Cheepo"  
\- Wooloo (Lv.4) "Lulú"


	3. Brota el futuro, arde la rivalidad

**Capítulo 3 – Brota el futuro, arde la rivalidad**

Ya había pasado el mediodía en Galar, y las nubes se habían adueñado poco a poco del cielo de matices anaranjados sobre la casa púrpura de la profesora Magnolia, trazando gruesas sombras sobre el pasto que se extendían por el amplio patio de entrada sobre el cual Victor y Hop habían liberado a sus pokémon, dando inicio a la batalla. Sonia había cargado en brazos a Yamper, asegurándose así de que su pokémon eléctrico no intentase interferir, juguetonamente, en medio de la disputa. Ambos luchaban por conseguir la aprobación de la profesora pokémon, así que no podía haber distracciones en dicho combate. Victor liberó a Gear, su recientemente atrapado Rookidee, mientras que Hop se decantó por Lulú, la Wooloo que lo había acompañado en casa desde que era un niño, y que jamás había recibido un entrenamiento más allá de podar el pasto en el patio de casa. Entrenadores y pokémon eran aún inexpertos en el arte de las batallas, pero darían lo mejor de si mismos para sorprender a Magnolia.

—¡Lulú, empecemos con un rizo de defensa! —mandó Hop, a lo que su pokémon respondió endureciendo los músculos de su cuerpo bajo la lana, inflándose poco a poco para ganar volumen.  
—¡Gear, no dejes que suba sus estadísticas, usa mirada maliciosa! —ordenó Victor, a lo que su Rookidee levantó vuelo y se acercó peligrosamente a su oponente, dedicándole con esos diminutos y fieros ojos rojos una serie de miradas intimidatorias, que detuvieron el movimiento defensivo de la ovejita, quién cerró los ojos e intentó desviar la mirada—. ¡Muy bien, ahora aprovechemos para usar picotazo!  
—¡Rookiee!

Gear comenzó a volar rápidamente alrededor del pokémon lanudo, propinándole certeros picotazos que, aun así, no parecían hacer gran mella en su esponjoso pelaje. Al parecer, el pico de Rookidee era demasiado corto aún para penetrar apropiadamente en esa capa de pelo.

—¡Ja, con ataques así no llegarás lejos! —se burló Hop, cruzándose de brazos para adoptar una postura más intimidante—. ¡Lulú, respondamos con un placaje!  
—¡Wooo!

El pokémon tipo normal rodó repentinamente hacia atrás, eludiendo uno de los envites en vuelo de Rookidee, y se desplazó rápidamente por el campo de batalla levantando una polvareda tras su paso, ocultando sus cortas pezuñas bajo su mullido pelaje de lana, girando como una esfera de pelo blanco lejos de los ataques de Gear, que intentaba seguirle el paso en vuelo descendiendo en picado cada tanto para asestar un picotazo, pero Lulú era mucho más hábil al rodar que al andar, y eludía con giros y derrapes cada ataque que recibía, devolviéndole cada vez que entraba en su rango un potente placaje de lleno, haciéndolo retroceder algunos metros.

—Probemos otra cosa… —Victor sacó de su mochila la guía de viaje que le había obsequiado su madre, y buscó rápidamente la página dedicada a Rookidee, y su lista de movimientos—. ¡Gear, ataquemos con chulería!  
—¿Chulería? —se preguntó Hop, sin saber qué podría hacer el volador a continuación—. ¡Lulú, haga lo que haga no pares de rodar!

Rookidee sacó pecho y emitió un vigoroso gorjeo, rodeándose por un aura siniestra, para luego plantarle cara a Wooloo de frente, propinándole primero una mirada maliciosa en toda la cara y luego una fuerte patada con giro hacia atrás, que la oveja no alcanzó a esquivar y rodó hacia atrás torpemente, aún sin haber recibido un daño considerable. Sin aguardar orden alguna de su entrenador, Gear desplegó sus alas y voló a toda velocidad al ras de la tierra, hundiéndose justo debajo del lanudo cuerpo de su oponente e impulsándose con sus dos patas en el suelo hacia arriba, mandándola a volar por los aires.

—¡Eso es, lo sacó de su territorio! —sonrió Victor, cerrando de un golpe el libro en sus manos al ver el hábil movimiento de su pokémon.

Hop no creía lo que veían sus ojos: ese Rookidee había forzado en su favor el mismo descuido que tuvo Scorbunny en su combate anterior, aprovechando el aire para atacar desde allí con mayor comodidad a una Wooloo que no podía hacer ningún tipo de maniobra evasiva para evitar sus incesantes picotazos. Magnolia observaba con seriedad el combate, mientras Sonia ocultaba un bostezo girando la cabeza hacia otro lado, mientras con una mano rascaba la barriga de su alegre Yamper, que miraba entretenido la batalla siempre con la lengua afuera.  
Tras caer al suelo, Lulú se encontraba ya fuera de combate. Había recibido incluso más picotazos y envites de los que su fornido pelaje estaba en condiciones de soportar, y su inexperiencia en combates incluso cuando era un pacífico pokémon salvaje la abrumaron más de la cuenta. Hop se acercó rápidamente a ella, y se agachó para acariciarla y reconfortarla, agradeciéndole el esfuerzo y devolviéndola a su receptáculo.

—La primer victoria se la lleva el Rookidee de Victor, Wooloo no puede continuar —sentenció Magnolia, dando un par de golpecitos en el suelo con su bastón.  
—¡Bien hecho, Gear, estuviste fantástico! —felicitó Victor a su pokémon, que respondió como quien no quiere la cosa alzando un ala en signo de victoria mientras le daba la espalda.  
—Usted lo dijo, profesora —Hop arrastraba las palabras sin desdibujar la sonrisa confiada en su rostro, al tiempo que inflaba su siguiente pokébola y la hacía girar sobre el dedo—. Digamos que fue una cortesía, pero ahora vamos a ponernos serios. ¡Cheepo, a pelear!

La pokébola voló por los aires y liberó al inicial de Hop, que tomó el palito de madera que usaba a modo de sujetador de los mechones verdes como hojas en su cabeza y lo blandió con astucia entre sus manos, apuntando con una sonrisa alegre al pokémon volador. Gear le propinó al Grookey una mirada de desprecio y suficiencia, confiado de su ventaja, pero a Cheepo no parecía preocuparle en absoluto su oponente.

—Así que Grookey, eh —murmuró Magnolia, esbozando una disimulada sonrisa que llamó la atención de su nieta—. Puede ponerse interesante.  
—¡Gear, picotazo!  
—¡Cheepo, gruñido!

Rookidee levantó vuelo nuevamente desplegando sus alas azules y arremetió contra Grookey, que lo aguardaba pacientemente imitando a Magnolia con su baqueta, descansando sobre ella cual bastón. Cuando tuvo al volador lo suficientemente cerca y listo para propinarle un certero picotazo, Grookey enseñó sus puntiagudos colmillos y le propinó un estruendoso gruñido, con una voz rasposa y salvaje que lo tomó por sorpresa y lo detuvo en seco.

—¡Ahora, arañazo! —mandó Hop, ensanchando su sonrisa.  
—¡Grooo!

Cheepo distrajo nuevamente a Gear, haciendo girar en el aire la baqueta en sus manos para que desvíe la mirada un momento, tiempo suficiente para propinarle de lleno una serie de rápidos arañazos en el pecho, que lo derribaron sobre el suelo. Tras esto, pegó un salto limpio con voltereta hacia atrás incluida y recogió con su cola la ramita en el aire, devolviéndola a sus manos con una habilidad que sacó sonrisas y aplausos por parte de Sonia.

—¡Miren cómo pelea ese Grookey! ¿No es adorable? —decía entusiasmada mientras mecía en brazos al Yamper, que la miraba con recelo.  
—S-sorprendente… —Victor no daba crédito de lo que había visto. El pokémon de planta había demostrado el mismo nivel de destreza estratégica que Gear un rato antes, y con un simple ataque de arañazo le había hecho morder el polvo. Aun así, el Rookidee era aguerrido, y rápidamente clavó una garra en tierra firme y se incorporó para hacerle frente a su adversario, dedicándole una mirada combativa.  
—¡Vamos a demostrarle a ese chimpancé que no nos dejamos amedrentar por monerías! —intentó animar Victor a su pokémon—. ¡Ataca con chulería!  
—¡Ni lo sueñes!

El pájaro alzó vuelo nuevamente, aún con algunas plumas magulladas por los combates, y voló en zigzag con sorprendente destreza hacia Grookey, que contrario a la vez anterior, ahora comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta, listo para el choque. Cuando los pokémon se encontraron de frente, Grookey aprovechó su destreza y derrapó justo a tiempo con sus patas delanteras, haciendo una pirueta vertical para que Rookidee siga de largo, y giró rápidamente sobre una de sus manitos sujetando con fuerza la baqueta en un extremo de su cola alargada y color café, que sacudió aprovechando el impulso para propinarle un fortísimo golpe en la espalda al volador, que lo arrastró por la tierra levantando una polvareda.

—¡Gear!

Nuevamente, Rookidee se puso de pie, con el pico magullado y las plumas cubiertas de tierra y polvo. Se volteó a dedicarle una última mirada enfebrecida, antes de desplomarse por última vez, perdiendo la conciencia.

—Rookidee está fuera de combate —indicó Magnolia, golpeando el suelo con su bastón—. La segunda victoria se la lleva el Grookey de Hop.  
—¡Estupendo, Cheepo! —felicitó el peliazul a su mono verde.  
—Gracias por todo, Gear, eres un luchador formidable —consoló Victor a su debilitado pokémon, que apenas alcanzó a gorjear suavemente con los ojos cerrados, en una expresión pacífica impropia de él. Luego de devolverlo a su pokébola, infló la de Scorbunny en su mano izquierda y la hizo rebotar un par de veces sobre la palma de su mano, pensativo—. ¡Hop, espero que seas consciente de que aún corres con la desventaja en este combate!

Hop clavó su mirada en Victor, propinándole una sonrisa burlona mientras sacaba la lengua, gesto que imitó su inicial con expresión divertida.

—¡No olvides quién se viene preparando hace años para este momento, amigo mío! —proclamó, apuntando su pecho con el pulgar—. ¡La ventaja en un combate va más allá de los tipos y del número de pokémon en pie! Lo que importa a fin de cuentas es quién es el mejor entrenador. Y te demostraré que estoy hecho para esto.  
—Puede que seas mejor entrenador que yo, Hop —sonrió el castaño, aferrando sus dedos a la pokébola inflada en su mano—. Pero un combate se disputa entre los pokémon, y estoy seguro de que elegí a la mejor de ellos para ser mi compañera. ¡Haneki, vamos a probárselo!

La esfera blanca y carmesí voló por los aires, liberando tras un haz de luz a la coneja de fuego, que rápidamente comenzó a patalear en el lugar sacando chispazos flameantes de sus pies, pegando saltitos en el lugar y lanzando puñetazos al aire. Estaba completamente lista para luchar, y más aún cuando se percató de que su oponente sería ni más ni menos que Grookey, que le sonrió con rivalidad, acercando la baqueta en su cola hasta sus manos, para blandirla aún con mayor firmeza. Se tomaría en serio el combate.

—Haneki, quiero que seas rápida y precisa, pero que tomes precauciones —le advirtió Victor a su pokémon—. Ese Grookey se guarda varios trucos bajo la manga.  
—¡Scorbu! —asintió Scorbunny.  
—¡Cheepo, acércate y dale una muestra de tu gruñido!  
—¡Grooo!

El mono de planta comenzó a correr con los brazos hacia atrás directo hacia su oponente, enseñando los colmillos mientras blandía la baqueta en su mano derecha. Haneki no le dio el gusto, y flexionando sus largas piernas se impulsó hacia arriba en un espectacular salto de casi diez metros de altura, dejando en su lugar un círculo de ascuas en el suelo que Cheepo eludió a último momento, parándose sobre sus patas delanteras sujetando la baqueta con su cola, pegando una serie de volteretas cuidadosamente para no entrar en contacto directo con el fuego.

—¡Ataca con rama punzante! —mandó Hop, intentando aprovechar que Scorbunny se hallaba suspendida en el aire.  
—¡Repélelo con una patada! —ordenó Victor como respuesta, tras oír el comando de su rival.

Grookey giró sobre sí mismo y arrojó con la cola la baqueta de madera, que giró a toda velocidad como un boomerang trazando un arco perfecto hacia Scorbunny. Pero la conejita blanca no la recibiría de brazos abiertos, sino que hizo una ágil voltereta en pleno aire y le propinó una fuerte patada al arma de su contrincante, encendiéndola fuego y devolviéndosela en picado hacia abajo.

—¡No dejes que te queme, Cheepo!  
—¡Key!

Ignorando la orden de Hop, Grookey extendió su brazo y cazó al vuelo la baqueta flameante, soplando con fuerzas para que el fuego se concentrase solo en la punta, sin llegar a recibir mucho daño. Scorbunny cayó limpiamente delante de él, y le guiñó el ojo enseñando sus largos incisivos.

—No voy a dejártelo fácil… —murmuró Victor en voz baja, fijando la mirada en su pokémon—. ¡Haneki, ascuas!  
—¡Bunny!  
—¡Repélelas!

Scorbunny pegó un brinco con giro hacia atrás y lanzó dos rápidas patadas al aire, causando fricción con sus patas y generando un estallido de calor que salió disparado hacia Grookey en forma de pequeñas bolas de fuego. El mono blandió frente a su cuerpo la ramita de madera, extendiendo el brazo todo lo que pudo, y comenzó a hacerla girar rápidamente para escudarse con el viento que generaba, disipando las ascuas antes de que alcancen a tocarlo.

—¡Cambio de planes, Haneki!

Si bien el movimiento defensivo de Grookey era eficaz frente al ataque a distancia de Scorbunny, el tener que girar constantemente la baqueta delante de su rostro le dificultaba ver realmente a su adversario, por lo que Scorbunny aprovechó para desaparecer del lugar donde estaba, corriendo a gran velocidad alrededor del terreno de combate hasta posicionarse derrapando justo detrás del tipo planta. Sin necesidad de tomar más carrera, se abalanzó sobre él dándole un fuerte placaje en la espalda, pero Cheepo no dejaría que Haneki se saliera tan fácilmente con la suya, enroscando su larga cola en uno de sus brazos y apoyándose con las patas delanteras para levantarla por los aires hasta estrellarla contra el suelo.

—¡Así se hace, Cheepo, ahora dale con rama punzante!  
—¡Gruñido!

La baqueta en manos de Grookey se cubrió de un brillo verdoso, extendiendo una de sus puntas y adoptando una forma aguda y afilada, con la que comenzó a dar estocadas saltando sobre la coneja, que rápidamente se incorporó rodando hacia atrás y salió de ahí con un brinco largo, para luego correr directo hacia el mono y detenerlo con sus propias manos, clavándole la mirada y emitiendo un fuerte gruñido que lo aturdió momentáneamente, para luego dar un giro en el aire y estamparle una fuerte patada directa a la cabeza, que el mono de planta alcanzó a cubrir colocando en paralelo su baqueta, desviando el golpe hacia el suelo. La fricción de su pata al estallar contra el suelo desperdigó varias ascuas en el terreno de combate, por lo que Grookey se apartó con destreza dando volteretas hacia atrás, apoyado por su propia cola. Pero la Scorbunny no pensaba darse por vencida, y comenzó a correr a través del fuego directo hacia su oponente, con los brazos extendidos hacia atrás para ganar la mayor velocidad posible.

—¡Arañazo!  
—¡Placaje!

Cheepo clavó con su cola la baqueta en la tierra, apostándose contra ella con las patas traseras e impulsándose sobre Haneki, recibiendo de lleno la embestida pero propinándole una serie de rápidos arañazos con sus dos manos en toda la cara, obligándola a apretar sus ojos para no salir malherida. Fue esa la oportunidad perfecta para atacar con su baqueta de madera, que desenterró con la misma cola que no paraba de sujetarla y blandió rápidamente contra sus piernas, dándole un golpe seco que la derribó. Debía enfocarse en los puntos fuertes de Scorbunny si quería tenerla a su merced. Victor se cubrió la boca con una mano al escuchar el grito de dolor de su pokémon al recibir el impacto directo en sus piernas.

—¿No están tomándoselo muy en serio? —le preguntó Sonia a su abuela, con gesto preocupado. Incluso Yamper había guardado su lengua en la boca y observaba en silencio el enfrentamiento.  
—Lo están dando todo incluso en su primer combate —afirmó la profesora pokémon, esbozando una discreta sonrisa—. Entrenadores y pokémon deben alcanzar ese nivel de sincronización cuando pelean juntos. Una buena batalla siempre tiene tanto de física como de mental. Sus corazones están puestos en cada ataque. Es el sueño de los dos, y de sus pokémon, así que yo creo que es tan serio como debe serlo.  
—¡Haneki! ¿Estás bien? —corrió hacia su pokémon, pero la coneja giró como un trompo en el suelo y pateó una serie de ascuas con los pies trazando una línea de fuego divisoria entre los dos. El combate aún no terminaba. Grookey se apartó y volvió a blandir su baqueta entre las manos, sujetándola como un samurái a su katana.  
—Lo tenemos contra las cuerdas, Cheepo —sonrió Hop, hablándole con calma a su inicial. Grookey, serio y jadeando, asintió con la cabeza—. ¡En guardia!  
—¡Grroo!

El mono de planta soltó un grito de batalla y concentró todas sus energías en la baqueta de madera, como una sexta extremidad en su cuerpo versátil, adoptando ésta un largo del doble de tamaño, con la punta desprendiendo un fulgor verde aún más intenso que antes. Haneki, respirando con dificultad, puso una pata sobre la tierra y luego la otra. La tierra a sus pies comenzaba a carbonizarse y a soltar humo negro hacia el cielo, hasta que el fuego se avivó debajo suyo, rodeándola con la energía de su propio elemento. Grookey tomó impulso, y volvió a salir disparado contra Scorbunny, blandiendo hacia el frente su baqueta de madera como si de una lanza se tratase.

—Un último esfuerzo, Haneki, confío en vos —le susurró Victor, buscando la calma en su interior— ¡Ascuas!  
—¡Bu-ny!

El fuego bajo los pies de Scorbunny comenzó a elevarse, manipulado por los propios sentimientos de la coneja, adoptando la forma de seis esferas de fuego de tamaño considerable, rodeándola como asteroides. En un movimiento imperceptible, la inicial de Victor sacudió sus patas con tal destreza que cuatro de las seis bolas de fuego salieron disparadas cual proyectiles contra el Grookey de Hop que arremetía contra ella. Éste eludió las primeras dos con hábiles saltos, pero el siguiente par lo sorprendió aún en el aire, por lo que tuvo que realizar la maniobra defensiva con su propio arma, haciéndola girar a velocidad de vértigo para contener el fuego delante suyo. Haneki, rodeada aún por el fuego, soltó un último grito de batalla y pateó con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban las dos esferas ígneas que restaban, las cuales volaron a toda velocidad al ras de la tierra, sacando chispas tras su paso. La primera de ellas impactó de lleno sobre la que estaba conteniendo la baqueta de Cheepo, pero la segunda consiguió torcer su trayectoria justo a tiempo y dibujar un círculo perfecto alrededor del pokémon de Hop, quién vio con pavor cómo las ascuas estallaban de lleno contra la espalda de su Grookey. El tiro con efecto de Scorbunny le arrancó un grito de emoción a Sonia y a su Yamper, que saltó de sus brazos soltando chispas de electricidad y ladrando entusiasmado por el combate. Magnolia observaba con los ojos bien abiertos, sin dar crédito de sus propias manos, que por primera vez temblaban aferrándose a la empuñadura del bastón, y no lo había notado hasta recién.

—¡Cheepo! —Hop corrió desesperado con su pokémon, que permaneció inmóvil en su sitio aferrándose con ambos brazos a la baqueta chamuscada de madera que usaba ahora como soporte para resistir. El pelo verde en su espalda era ahora negro, y manaba de él humo a raíz de la fuerte quemadura. Scorbunny se dejó caer hacia atrás, agotada, mientras su estómago subía y bajaba por la agitación.  
—Groo… Key… —el pokémon de planta volteó la cabeza hacia su entrenador, y le devolvió una sonrisa débil, como si se disculpara por no haberle entregado su primera victoria. Luego de eso, se desplomó justo a tiempo para que Hop lo sostenga entre sus brazos.  
—Peleaste como un titán, Cheepo —lo reconfortó, dándole un sentido abrazo a su compañero—. Ahora toca descansar, ya tendremos otra chance.

Victor cargó en brazos a su agotada Scorbunny, y tras felicitarla y agradecerle por tamaño combate, se acercó con su amigo, con gesto preocupado.

—Oye, Hop…  
—Ni lo intentes —dijo Hop, tajante, con la mirada oculta bajo algunos mechones de pelo azul, mientras guardaba a Cheepo en su pokébola. Alzó la cabeza, y le devolvió a Victor una mirada llena de convicción, y una sólida sonrisa dibujada en los labios—. Fue un combate excelente, y estoy orgulloso de haber sentido la amarga derrota por ti. No habría soportado perder con un cazabichos o un escolar.

Victor observó el semblante de su mejor amigo, sintiendo algo parecido a la envidia por ver la firmeza en su actitud aún tras haber perdido el combate. Le devolvió la sonrisa, y le ofreció la mano. Ambos entrenadores se estrecharon las manos en un fuerte y sentido apretón, mirándose a los ojos mientras el Sol caía tras la casa púrpura de la profesora Magnolia.

—Vas a ser todo un desafío, "rival" —le dijo finalmente. Hop soltó una risa amarga, desviando la mirada. Era un término raro para él, que siempre había escuchado a su hermano mayor hablar sobre las rivalidades en la Liga Pokémon. Comenzaba a comprender mejor cómo se sentía un verdadero entrenador pokémon, más allá de revistas y reportajes de televisión.

Los pensamientos de ambos entrenadores fueron sepultados bajo el firme aplauso de Magnolia y su nieta, quienes se acercaron al centro del campo de batalla escoltadas por el Yamper que se paró en dos patas sobre las piernas de Victor para ladrarle a Haneki, que dormitaba agotada bajo su brazo, como si fuera un peluche. El castaño se percató de eso, y decidió guardarla en su pokébola para que se recupere del combate.

—¡Los dos estuvieron incre-! Estuvieron bien, nada mal —se retractó Sonia sobre la marcha, ruborizándose ligeramente. Aún así, le dio unas palmaditas en los hombros a los dos entrenadores, gesto que a Hop le recordó a su hermano mayor, mientras que Victor no podía evitar pensar que no volvería a lavarse ese hombro en toda su vida, y se le aflojaban las piernas.  
—Tengo que reconocer que eso que tuvieron, debe haber sido uno de los mejores combates que presencié… Entre novatos —afirmó la profesora Magnolia, guiñándole un ojo cómplice a su nieta—. Espero que sepan recompensar a sus pokémon como merecen, porque lo que hicieron hace un rato estuvo a otro nivel.  
—M-muchas gracias —balbucearon tímidamente los dos entrenadores. Magnolia notó un dejo de dolor en la mirada de Hop, pero no hizo ningún comentario diferencial al respecto.  
—Aun así, está claro que a los dos les queda mucho por aprender. Pero para eso deberán recorrer un largo camino, y no lo podrán hacer desde Postwick hasta Wedgehurst solamente.  
Victor y Hop pararon la oreja y abrieron sus ojos de par en par.  
—A-abuela, ¿eso quiere decir que…?

Magnolia miró a su nieta con serenidad, asintiéndole con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Sonia lo comprendió de inmediato, y comenzó a hurgar en su bolso cruzado de cuero el par de cajas blancas que contenían los SmartRotom. Los chicos no cabían en si mismos de la felicidad, mientras la pelirroja les entregaba alegremente aquello que se habían ganado por derecho propio.

—Genial, esto es tecnología de punta —balbuceó Victor mientras sacaba el dispositivo rectangular de su empaque, encendiéndolo con el pulgar. Los ojos del Rotom que habitaba dentro del aparato se encendieron con un brillo azulado y la pantalla negra pasó a blanco, revelando una cámara que rápidamente tomó una fotografía automática de su portador, tras haber leído su huella dactilar. Victor vio, con asombro, cómo su expresión de sorpresa -y su papada- se lucían en su primer fotografía mientras una voz robótica se hacía oír por los parlantes incorporados del SmartRotom:

_—"Victor Evans, ID n° 009427, bienvenido a la Liga Pokémon"  
_—¡Ja, mira lo mal que saliste en esa selfie, Victor! —se burló Hop sacándole el SmartRotom de las manos, al tiempo que estiraba el brazo y encendía el suyo propio, tomándose una fotografía mucho mejor, con una ancha sonrisa en el rostro.  
—¡E-esta cosa vino sin instrucciones, Sonia! ¿Estás segura de que no es una imitación de Sinnoh? —tosió el castaño mientras recuperaba su dispositivo y buscaba rápidamente entre el menú de opciones la manera de rehacer la fotografía para su ID como entrenador, al tiempo que todos echaban a reír.

La noche había caído sobre Galar cuando Victor y Hop se despidieron de la profesora Magnolia, agradeciéndole por su autorización para participar oficialmente de la Liga Pokémon. La profesora pokémon le ofreció a su nieta llevarlos de vuelta en su automóvil, pero Sonia insistió en que descanse, y finalmente accedió ella misma a llevarlos, con el permiso de Magnolia. Así, los chicos se subieron a los asientos traseros del vehículo -violeta, al igual que la casa de Magnolia- y Sonia se aferró al volante para regresar al pueblo. El camino fue rápido, puesto que por la noche en la Ruta 2 habitaban pocos pokémon nocturnos, y los entrenadores de la zona eran principalmente novatos que no comenzaban aún su recorrido para participar de la liga. Tras llegar a Wedgehurst, Sonia dejó a los chicos en la puerta del Centro Pokémon y regresó al laboratorio, puesto que debía terminar con su trabajo antes de volver a casa. Los chicos se despidieron de ella, agradeciéndole por toda su ayuda, y ella les devolvió una espléndida sonrisa junto con una señal de victoria con los dedos.

Dejaron a sus pokémon con la enfermera y luego apartaron una habitación para pasar la noche, un derecho que tenían todos los que se acrediten como entrenadores de la Liga Pokémon, enseñando sus ID en el SmartRotom. Mientras comían algo en el buffet, y para su sorpresa, una chica que esperaba que le devolvieran a su pokémon debilitado reconoció a Hop y se acercó a saludarlo. Se trataba, por supuesto, de una de las tantas admiradoras de su hermano mayor, pero el peliazul no se negó a tomarse una fotografía juntos, saliendo Victor en el plano con una evidente cara de circunstancia y una gruesa gota de sudor cayendo por su frente.

—Espero que atesores esta selfie, porque pronto podrás venderla por millones cuando obtenga el título de campeón —alardeaba Hop, con el pulgar hundido en su pecho inflado.  
—¡Mándale mis besos a Leon, por favor! —se despidió ella con los ojos brillantes, cuando la voz de una enfermera la llamó por los parlantes para recoger a su pokémon en la mesa de entrada.

Cuando la fanática se perdió de vista, Hop volvió a adoptar la postura encorvada y desgarbada que tenía hacía un rato, soltando un pesado suspiro sobre la mesa. Victor le despeinó el cabello azul.

—Ánimos, amigo —le sonrió—. No todas las capas que cargamos sobre la espalda son tan fáciles de llevar como la de Leon. Estoy seguro de que vas a ser todavía mejor entrenador que él, algún día.  
—Gracias, Victor —asintió—. Pero no pienso tanto en él ahora mismo, mi nuevo objetivo a superar eres tú, y te aseguro que voy a conseguirlo la próxima vez.  
—Esperaré con ansias la revancha.

Ambos entrenadores chocaron los cinco y se fueron a acostar. No sabían que aquella noche estaba lejos de terminar.

_Continuará…_

TRAINER's PROFILE

**Victor Evans**  
Edad: 14 años  
Medallas: 0  
Pokémon:  
\- Scorbunny (Lv.8) "Haneki"  
\- Rookidee (Lv.6) "Gear"

**Hop Owen**  
Edad: 14 años  
Medallas: 0  
Pokémon:  
\- Grookey (Lv.7) "Cheepo"  
\- Wooloo (Lv.5) "Lulú"


	4. Perdidos en el bosque de ensueño

**Capítulo 4 – Perdidos en el bosque de ensueño**

Esa noche, Victor tuvo el sueño pesado. Si bien la cama de su habitación alquilada en el Centro Pokémon era cómoda y el colchón mullido, no paraba de tener pesadillas con aullidos y oscuridad. Sentía una figura amenazante cernirse sobre el cielo, mientras nubes negras y relámpagos rojos iluminaban la noche para después apagarla. Finalmente, decidió levantarse de la cama y bajar para estirar un poco las piernas, pero se sobresaltó al no ver en su cama a Hop. Abajo, se lo encontró frente al ventanal trasero que conducía al patio donde algunos entrenadores practicaban combates y técnicas con sus pokémon. Observaba con la mirada perdida el campo de batalla allí fuera, iluminado tenuemente por la luna plateada que se ocultaba entre nubarrones soplados por el viento, aunque tal vez estuviera simplemente mirándose a si mismo en el reflejo difuso del cristal. Decidió dejar solo a su amigo un momento, y se acercó a la mesa de entrada donde una enfermera con expresión somnolienta miraba algo en su computadora tras el mostrador.

—Disculpe, ¿ya se encuentran bien mis pokémon? —preguntó mientras le enseñaba su SmartRotom con el número de ID, y una fotografía suya más decente y presentable que la que se había tomado sin querer el día anterior.  
La enfermera consultó rápidamente en su sistema operativo, y le dedicó una amable sonrisa al castaño, asintiendo con la cabeza.  
—Están como nuevos. Enseguida te los traigo.

Dicho y hecho, la chica desapareció tras una puerta corrediza a sus espaldas y regresó con dos relucientes pokébolas en una bandeja hermetizada. Victor le dio las gracias mientras guardaba en su cinturón las diminutas esferas de bolsillo, y salió sigilosamente por la puerta de entrada. Hop no había volteado en ningún momento, y le pareció bien que así sea. Ambos debían ocuparse de sus propios pensamientos, y los de Victor se encontraban particularmente perturbados esa noche, por alguna razón.

En las calles de Wedgehurst no había un alma. Los pocos comercios del pueblo estaban cerrados, y apenas podía adivinar la presencia de algún escurridizo pokémon nocturno agitando arbustos en las afueras del camino. Consultó la hora en su SmartRotom: eran las dos y media de la madrugada. Claro que no habría un alma en Wedgehurst a esas horas. Quizás si se dirigía a la estación encontraría algo de actividad, puesto que los entrenadores iban y venían de las grandes ciudades y, en especial, del Área Silvestre. Estaba seguro de que, incluso a esas horas de la noche en ese mismo momento, había varios entrenadores aguerridos buscando raros y fuertes pokémon allá afuera, lejos de los confines de la zona sur de Galar. Se preguntaba si tenía la voluntad y el coraje para estar en sus zapatos, puesto que la soledad de la noche, incluso en el iluminado pueblo de Wedgehurst, le producía cierta desconfianza.

Finalmente, optó por caminar en sentido contrario, y se aventuró a paso lento por la Ruta 1, saliendo del pueblo. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que volvía a casa a esas horas de la noche, puesto que su madre siempre había sido tremendamente sobreprotectora con él. El mismo Hop fue quien, haciendo gala de una ensayada elocuencia, logró convencerla de que lo acompañe en su viaje para convertirse en campeón. Claro que Victor tenía sus propios objetivos, y si bien la corona nunca había sido su mayor anhelo, sí que deseaba conocer el mundo y estrechar vínculos fuertes con los pokémon que siempre le habían fascinado, y de los que siempre lo había resguardado en casa su propia madre. Cuando se dio cuenta, Victor ya se encontraba de pie sobre el famoso puente de piedra encorvado.

El sonido del agua corriendo por el arroyo bajo sus pies lo tranquilizó, y aclaró su mente. De alguna forma, supo qué estaba haciendo, y hacia dónde se dirigía exactamente. No era su deseo volver a casa, sino ir un poco más allá. Ahora era un entrenador pokémon, portaba dos pokébolas con fuertes aliados en ellas. Había conseguido su SmartRotom, calificándose como participante en la Liga, tras haber derrotado a su amigo de toda la vida en un increíble combate. ¿Qué cadenas lo mantendrían alejado ahora del lugar que tantas veces había anhelado conocer desde pequeño?

Sus pies lo condujeron por toda la Ruta 1 sin cansancio. Había dormido apenas un par de horas, pero fueron suficientes para devolverle la energía que necesitaba. Y aquella que aún le faltase, estaría a resguardo en sus propios pokémon, que lo defenderían ante cualquier adversidad. No había nube o trueno en el cielo capaz de amedrentarlo a la luz de la luna. Victor caminó el camino, sorteando arbustos, árboles y tenebrosos ruidos nocturnos. Pasó por la granja de los vecinos, por la casa de Hop, donde un día atrás acababa de recibir a Haneki de parte del campeón de Galar, y más adelante alcanzó su propio hogar. Se sintió extraño al ver la sencilla y floreada entrada a su casa, subiendo las escaleras construidas de forma rudimentaria sobre una pequeña pendiente. Los Budew de su madre dormían plácidamente junto a las macetas. No se apreciaban luces encendidas dentro de casa. La única luz que llamaba su atención en la noche era la del Bosque Oniria, que surgía al final de la Ruta 1, más allá de la cerca de madera.

—Ma, si te enteras de esto, sé que me matarías —se dijo en voz baja, mirando su casa por última vez antes de seguir de largo hacia el bosque, con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos—. Pero haré que te sientas orgullosa, ya lo verás.

Al llegar a la cerca de madera rodeada por altos y espesos matorrales, Victor notó el pasto crecido más allá de la ruta. El cartel clavado en la tierra alertaba a los viajeros y entrenadores novatos a no aventurarse en el Bosque Oniria, un lugar cargado de misterios y pocas veces explorado en la región. Incluso los entrenadores de mayor nivel buscaban excusas para evitarlo, e incluso esquivaban las preguntas que les hacían los reporteros en programas de televisión cada vez que aparecía una noticia sobre algún pokémon extraviado en las profundidades del mismo. Si Postwick era un pueblo pacífico y tranquilo, eso era seguramente gracias a la prudencia con la que sus habitantes trataban al Bosque Oniria. Nadie tenía muy claro qué clase de pokémon habitaban allí, pero muchas leyendas circulaban de boca en boca entorno a él. Algunos, incluso, decían que era un lugar conectado directamente con otro mundo, o tal vez, con otro tiempo.

Pero algo llamó poderosamente la atención de Victor, más allá de sus recuerdos sobre las leyendas urbanas en torno a Oniria, y eso era que la puerta de la cerca estaba abierta de par en par. Alguien, o algo, había entrado o salido del bosque esa noche. Quizás lo mismo que se dirigió furtivamente hacia el Centro Pokémon, y que sacó a Victor de la cama tras inmiscuirse en sus sueños. O quizás alguien se había aventurado dentro, con tal temor que olvidó cerrar la puerta detrás suyo. Tal vez un niño perdido, que no supiera leer las advertencias del cartel. O un pokémon que huía despavorido de otro depredador. Aunque… ¿Qué clase de depredadores podía haber en Postwick? Lo más peligroso que recordaba haber visto fue ese Rookidee aguerrido que había conseguido capturar, y que era ahora su compañero de viaje.  
Victor se aclaró la garganta y exhaló aire caliente entre sus manos, dejando salir su aliento condensado como humo por el frío nocturno. Aun así, ni por el frío ni por el miedo sus piernas temblaban. Se encontraba convencido de lo que estaba haciendo, y más ahora, que debía averiguar quién había dejado abierta esa puerta. ¿O la habrían dejado abierta para que él la encontrase así?

Un aullido rompió el silencio en la noche, y lo arrastró fuera de sí mismo y de sus pensamientos. Estaba seguro de haberlo escuchado. Apretó el paso y cruzó la cerca sin mirar atrás, divisando a lo lejos el acceso a Oniria a través de sus inmensos y retorcidos árboles, cuyas copas lo mantenían en una constante penuria. Sobre el pasto flotaba un manto de humo blanquecino, como niebla, y danzaba entre los pies del castaño a medida que se adentraba en el bosque. La hierba en esa zona poco alcanzada por la mano del hombre era mucho más alta que la de cualquier ruta, y a cada paso que daba percibía el movimiento de distintas especies de pokémon que salían huyendo y se escabullían entre los árboles y la neblina. Más allá del aullido, Victor no alcanzó a distinguir ningún otro sonido ahí dentro, apenas el del pasto que crujía bajo sus pisadas. Sus dedos temblaban inconscientemente, siempre cerca de las pokébolas en su cinturón, y su corazón palpitaba tanto dentro de su pecho que comenzó a marearse. Por suerte para él, la disposición de los árboles a ambos lados daba forma a una especie de sendero natural dentro del cual avanzar, aunque no estaba seguro de no estar perdido ahí dentro. Recordó, entonces, que su SmartRotom contaba con un mapa y ubicación por GPS, pero no se atrevió a comprobarlo en ese mismo momento. Quizás, sí, estuviera finalmente perdido en el Bosque Oniria. De todos modos, ¿qué se suponía que estuviera buscando ahí? ¿Con qué esperaba encontrarse? Motostoke estaba lejos de ahí, y era hacia donde debían dirigirse para concretar su inscripción en la sede principal de la Liga, antes de ir por las medallas de gimnasio. Recordó las palabras de Leon: "No se aparten mucho del camino". Era un consejo, una advertencia, o una simple frase hecha. Sea lo que fuere, la estaba desobedeciendo categóricamente.

Una figura misteriosa pasó fugazmente a sus espaldas, sobresaltándolo por completo y haciéndolo caer hacia adelante cuando intentó correr. ¡¿Cómo pudo no haberlo oído venir, en medio del silencio absoluto de ese maldito bosque?! No hizo sonido alguno. Simplemente pasó, como una energía espectral que ni siquiera alcanzó a rozarlo. No sintió ruidos, olores, ni temperatura alguna cerca de él. Donde estaba, de bruces sobre el pasto, hundido en una densa neblina blanca, pensó que sería lo más cerca a la muerte que se sentiría en vida. Si es que aún seguía vivo. A decir verdad, Victor no tenía la certeza de estar vivo. Tal vez solo era un fantasma, cuyo corazón había olvidado dejar de latir, y rugía dentro de su pecho bombeando sangre hacia su cerebro para mantenerlo consciente. Al intentar incorporarse, accidentalmente presionó sus pokébolas contra el pasto seco en el suelo, abriéndolas desde el cinturón y liberando a su lado a Haneki y Gear, que levantó vuelo y se posó en su hombro, mientras la coneja lo ayudaba a levantarse.

—Scor-bu —tembló la inicial de fuego al mirar a su alrededor, aferrándose a las piernas de su entrenador. Rookidee se agazapó en su hombro, más que asustado, listo para salir disparado al ataque ante cualquier movimiento o ruido sospechoso. Victor se sintió reconfortado, acompañado en medio de la nada por sus dos pokémon.

Creyó ver una silueta oscura a lo lejos, oculta en las profundidades de la densa neblina del bosque. Caminó sin sigilo hacia ella, y se detuvo un segundo cuando le pareció que la silueta se había acercado a él. Gear gorjeó suavemente a su oído, intentando transmitirle tranquilidad, mientras Haneki mantenía aferrada su pata a su pantalón. Retomó marcha, sin volver a titubear, a paso ligero y firme. Sus ojos entornados veían con claridad una silueta que caminaba hacia él, pero no sabía si se trataba de un pokémon o de alguien perdido en el bosque. La bruma era tan espesa que dificultaba incluso la respiración. El plumaje de Rookidee sobre su hombro se sentía húmedo e inflado, y la única temperatura que llegaba a su cuerpo era la tibieza que naturalmente manaba de los poros de Scorbunny.

Cuando se hallaba a pocos metros de la silueta opuesta a él, descubrió que no se trataba de un pokémon, sino de una figura humana, bípeda, más o menos de su altura. Caminaba solo cuando él caminaba, y se detenía cuando él se quedaba quieto. ¿Era aquello un espejismo, una ilusión producto de la falta de oxígeno en la profundidad del bosque? ¿Sería acaso él mismo, plantado frente a un enorme espejo natural? ¿O acaso había caído bajo los poderes psíquicos de un poderoso Pokémon? Su mente cada vez almacenaba más preguntas, pero al menos una de ellas obtuvo respuesta segundos después, cuando aún quieto pudo ver a la silueta continuar camino, acercándose a él hasta adquirir la forma nítida de una chica joven, de apenas menor altura que él. Sus expresivos ojos color café no parecían encontrarlo a él, sino mirar algo más allá de su propio ser. A Victor le pareció una chica muy bonita de su edad, con cabello no muy largo y castaño, más crecido de un lado que del otro, coronado por una boina color verde con pompón blanco. Vestía un pulóver grueso de lana gris con capucha, con un vestido fucsia por encima de las rodillas, y unos borceguíes de cuero marrones con medias verdes escocesas, a juego con su boina. Le resultó muy extraño ver a una chica tan pintoresca en un ambiente tan tenebroso y asfixiante, pero más raro aún le pareció sentir que la chica no se había percatado realmente de su presencia, sino de algo que se encontraba detrás suyo.

Por las dudas, Victor volteó al igual que sus pokémon, y sus ojos se salieron de las órbitas cuando encontró frente a él una criatura aterradora de aspecto lobuno, que acechaba entre la maleza clavando en él sus ojos dorados como estrellas. Muerta de miedo, Haneki saltó hacia el frente para encarar al misterioso pokémon, que ignoró completamente su presencia y se enfocó puramente a dedicarle miradas furtivas. El gruñido que manaba entre sus afilados colmillos hacía vibrar el suelo bajo sus pies. Sin esperar recibir orden alguna, Gear saltó del hombro de Victor y se abalanzó al vuelo sobre el lobo nocturno, propinándole una envestida de lleno que, sin embargo, pasó de largo a través de su cuerpo ensombrecido, que se disipó como un reflejo sobre el agua.

—¡Gear, con cuidado! —a Victor le resultó increíble oír el propio sonido de su voz saliendo por sus labios. Entre la bruma, tal vez por la falta de oxígeno, podía percibir con claridad incluso la suave vibración de sus cuerdas vocales. O las neuronas haciendo miles de cortocircuitos en su corteza cerebral, disparando las palabras a su mente que acabarían tomando forma en su garganta. El tiempo transcurría a un ritmo diferente en los confines del Bosque Oniria. Y aún más lento era su discurrir, enfrentándose ahora a una bestia como nunca antes había presenciado.

Rookidee dio un rodeo volando sobre la niebla blanquecina, y regresó al hombro de su entrenador. Scorbunny probó con un ataque a distancia, pateando algunas ascuas contra el lobo que, sin dejar de gruñir, pero tampoco moverse de su lugar, agazapado entre la niebla y el pasto crecido, recibió de lleno las llamas, que se consumieron por completo al atravesarlo, sin siquiera llegar a tocar la hierba en el suelo. Victor sintió entonces el roce de una mano contra la suya, y giró la cabeza solo para toparse espalda con espalda con la chica misteriosa, que se hallaba ahora frente a otro lobo. Se encontraban rodeados. Él, por una bestia de pelaje azul. Ella, por otra un poco más corpulenta, con largo pelaje rojo como la sangre.

—¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó la chica al sentir la espalda de Victor contra ella, quizás percibiéndola como una especie de pared invisible que le impedía huir del enfrentamiento con su lobo de pelo rojo.  
—Tranquila, soy un entrenador —soltó el chico, intentando poner un tono de voz más grave para ocultar su temor, y para que no se escuchen los fuertes latidos en su pecho.  
—¡¿Uno solo?! —soltó, disgustada, casi escupiendo las palabras. Su voz resonaba como un eco en los oídos de Victor, por más de estar los dos prácticamente pegados el uno contra el otro—. Necesitamos al menos una decena de entrenadores más para hacerle frente a estos monstruos.

Los lobos saltaron al frente, rodeando lentamente a los entrenadores y sus pokémon -Victor no alcanzó a ver ninguno, pero notó que la chica había soltado al menos a uno de los suyos para defenderse del peligro-, y mientras sus gruñidos ensordecían el ambiente, la densa niebla que parecía provenir de ellos mismos los envolvía en un campo de ensueño donde todo parecía ir en cámara lenta, y la gravedad adquiría un sentido completamente diferente. Los ataques físicos y especiales no servían de nada, Gear y Haneki ya lo habían confirmado. Y tal vez intentar escapar era la peor idea de todas en una situación así. Entonces, ¿qué podían hacer realmente?

Los lobos gemelos abrieron finalmente sus fauces pobladas de colmillos, exhalando un par de aullidos profundos que sacudieron las copas de los árboles y despejaron las nubes en el cielo sobre sus cabezas, cubriéndolo todo de una bruma tan espesa que Victor podía masticar con sus dientes como algodón de azúcar. Fue entonces cuando dejó de sentir el cuerpo de la chica contra su espalda, a punto de caerse de bruces al suelo nuevamente.

—¡Cheepo, rama punzante! ¡Lulú, rizo de defensa!

Una voz familiar surgió como un haz de luz entre la neblina, haciendo que incluso el lobo azulado voltee a ver de dónde provenía. Lo primero que vio Victor fue a la Wooloo de Hop interponerse entre la bestia del bosque y él mismo, inflándose como un enorme globo de lana gruesa, intentando protegerlo cual escudo. Luego, una serie de afilados proyectiles alargados que surgían de la misma bruna en todas las direcciones, atravesando todas y cada una de ellas la figura amenazante del intimidante pokémon con forma de lobo, que aun así se vio lo suficientemente turbada como para alejarse algunos pasos de Victor y sus pokémon. Pronto, el castaño logró divisar en lo alto al Grookey de su amigo, balanceándose entre las lianas que colgaban de los árboles y arrojando con astucia cada rama que lograba arrancar de ellos, usándolas como proyectiles para, al menos, conseguir amedrentar un poco al lobo, que seguramente los sobrepasaba a todos en nivel. Hop apareció finalmente a su lado, justo para que Cheepo aterrizara sobre su cabeza, y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—¡Hop! —gritó Victor, al tiempo que su alma le volvía al cuerpo. Definitivamente no estaba más solo en ese bosque, aunque lo cierto es que jamás lo había estado, para bien y para mal.  
—Luego hablaremos sobre tus pésimas ideas en medio de la noche —le dijo con sendas gotas de sudor cayendo por su rostro, sin despegar sus ojos del asombroso pokémon que les hacía frente, mientras se cubría la boca y nariz con su remera negra bajo la campera de jean.  
—¡E-espera! —tosió el castaño, avivándose de que los efectos de la niebla sobre su cuerpo y su mente podían atenuarse su se tapaba adecuadamente la boca y nariz, tal y como hacía inteligentemente su amigo—. ¡Hay una chica en este bosque, perdida, y también estaba siendo atacada por otro de éstos pokémon!  
—¡No tenemos tiempo para buscar a tontos como tú, que se aventuran en lugares prohibidos! —le espetó Hop a su amigo—. Además, escruté bien la zona antes de salvarte, y no vi ni escuché a ninguna chica por aquí.  
—¡Estoy seguro de que la vi! ¡Estaba junto a mí hasta recién!  
—¡Pues deberá arreglárselas, porque nosotros nos vamos, amigo!

Hop sujetó con fuerza al castaño por el brazo y echó a correr llevándoselo consigo, al tiempo que Grookey brincaba desde su cabeza hacia uno de los árboles, retomando la ofensiva arrojándole proyectiles de madera al lobo, que volvía a acercarse lenta pero estoicamente, ignorando completamente cualquier ataque en su contra. Wooloo rodaba delante de ellos, hinchada hasta alcanzar el doble de su tamaño natural, sosteniendo el rizo defensivo que los mantendría a salvo de cualquier ataque. Scorbunny corría delante de ellos, dejando el pasto chamuscado bajo sus pies, mientras que Rookidee asistía desde el aire al inicial de planta, arrancando con sus patas y su pico las mejores ramas que encontraba entre los árboles y acercándoselas para que las convierta en lanzas con su ataque de rama punzante. El lobo, sin embargo, era un adversario muy por encima de las capacidades de los entrenadores y pokémon allí presentes -y, seguramente, también lo era para cualquier otro entrenador experimentado que ose hacerle frente-, y tras un majestuoso salto apoyó sus cuatro patas pobladas de largas garras negras sobre la tierra frente a ellos, cortándoles el paso. Lulú, la Wooloo, se detuvo en seco al sentir la fuerte energía que manaba de las fauces del lobo.  
Alzó la mirada al cielo y rugió un último aullido antes de que todo se volviera blanco para entrenadores y pokémon. La espesura de la niebla en el Bosque Oniria se tornó insoportable, y con pesadez cayeron todos al suelo, perdiendo así el conocimiento.

… despierten, por favor…

… es mi culpa, debí llevarlos a casa…

… Bu-bunny…

… HOP…

… VICTOR…

… ¡ABRAN LOS OJOS!

Una luz cegadora llenó los ojos color café de Victor, irritándolos tanto que tuvo que volver a cerrarlos con fuerza, escapándosele algunas lágrimas involuntarias que rodaron por su cabeza y se perdieron tras sus orejas. Se hallaba tendido en el pasto, con los brazos extendidos hacia ambos lados. Al mismo tiempo, escuchó a alguien incorporándose pesadamente a su lado. Volvió a abrir sus ojos, esta vez entornándolos un poco, y distinguió sobre él el enorme cielo nocturno de Galar, sin una sola estrella brillando en él. De pie sobre él, la figura imponente de un Charizard que buscaba algo con la mirada, exhalando ráfagas de aire caliente por las fosas nasales. A su lado, de rodillas, se encontraba su propia madre, que había empapado su rostro con lágrimas, y le sostenía las manos fuertemente. Incorporó apenas su cabeza, sintiendo cada músculo y articulación en su cuerpo entumecidos, y distinguió también a su mejor amigo, ya sentado, mientras su hermano y sus padres lo abrazaban. A un lado, Sonia se secaba las lágrimas mientras hablaba por teléfono con alguien, recostando su cuerpo contra el vehículo que le había prestado su abuela. Haneki se abalanzó sobre él, dándole un caluroso abrazo al cuello, mientras Gear se posaba en su pecho y le picoteaba la cara indignado por haberlo preocupado así. Algunos granjeros vecinos suspiraban aliviados, mientras alguien más allá se encargaba de fijar bien el letrero de advertencia sobre la tierra frente a la cerca de madera. Finalmente, y con ayuda de su madre, se puso de pie junto a Hop. El peligro había pasado.

—Perdón, mamá, perdón —repetía una y otra vez desde que había recobrado la conciencia, y sus propias lágrimas se mezclaban con las de su madre. Se sentía terriblemente mal. A salvo de todo, menos de la culpa.  
—¡Estamos bien, no necesitamos una reunión vecinal! —protestaba Hop, por su parte, con la cara enrojecida, mientras su madre abrazaba a Lulú y su padre le tironeaba la oreja, ayudado por Cheepo—. ¿Ven? ¡Ni un rasguño! ¡Ese tonto bosque no es para tanto, ja ja ja!

Hop enseñaba con una mezcla de orgullo y pena sus brazos intactos, salvo por el pequeño vendaje improvisado que le había hecho Sonia luego de que su Yamper lo ataque el día anterior en su laboratorio. Pero esa era historia para otro momento.  
Esa noche todos se quedaron a dormir en casa de Hop. Leon había decidido que así sea, ya que quería mantener a los chicos vigilados por su Charizard, por si quién fuera que sea la bestia que los había atacado en el Bosque Oniria intentaba volver por ellos. La paranoia colectiva en Postwick a raíz de ese suceso así lo sugería. Por suerte, la casa de los Owen tenía espacio y habitaciones de sobra para medio pueblo, por lo que allí pudieron alojarse cómodamente Victor, su madre y Sonia, que se llevó un susto tan grande que no se despegó de su Yamper en toda la noche. Mientras los chicos durmieron profundamente, Leon permaneció estoico, de pie, con sus brazos cruzados en el techo de la casa, mientras su dragón de fuego sobrevolaba la propiedad, custodiando todo desde los cielos.

Al día siguiente, Victor bajó a desayunar junto a su amigo. Ambos tenían un aspecto terrible, y arrastraban los pies con pesadumbre. En el comedor los esperaban todos, ya arreglados para un día normal. Eran casi las once de la mañana, habían dormido más de la cuenta, así que no tenían mucho tiempo para abordar el tren hacia Motostoke. Tras recibir los regaños de rigor y una fuerte advertencia para Victor de su madre sobre la que le esperaba si volvía a cometer una locura semejante, los chicos se despidieron de sus padres con fuertes abrazos, prometiéndoles tener más cuidado de ahora en más, y no separarse nunca de sus pokémon.  
Viajaron raudamente hacia Wedgehurst en el auto púrpura de la profesora Magnolia conducido por Sonia, mientras Leon volaba sobre su Charizard junto al vehículo. Ciertamente era una imagen espectacular y poco común en la Ruta 1, por lo que los pequeños entrenadores primerizos los señalaban con los dedos y tomaban fotografías, vitoreando a coro el nombre de Leon y su Charizard, algunos incluso imitando la pose de victoria del campeón. Sin embargo, el hermano mayor de Hop se mostraba serio y frío mientras cruzaba a vuelo la primer ruta de Galar.

—Nunca vi a tu hermano tan molesto —suspiró Sonia mientras conducía, mirando a Hop por el espejo retrovisor. El peliazul se encogió de hombros, abochornado.  
—No creo que esté molesto contigo —le susurró Victor dándole suaves codazos, mirando por la ventanilla. Sonia negó con la cabeza.  
—Está molesto consigo mismo, por no haber llegado a tiempo para protegerlos.  
—No queremos la protección de nadie más, de ahora en adelante —refunfuñó Hop, cruzándose de brazos y hundiéndose en su asiento. Victor tuvo que asentir.  
—Queremos valernos por nosotros mismos —dijo—, y obviamente, por nuestros propios pokémon. Para eso debemos volvernos fuertes.

Recordó entonces a la chica misteriosa con la que se había topado, o eso creía, en el Bosque Oniria. Grabó en su mente la imagen de su pulóver de lana gris tejido a mano, su pintoresca boina verde con pompón, sus expresivos ojos café y su voz aguerrida y resuelta. Volteó la cabeza y trató de mirar la Ruta 1 que iba desapareciendo a medida que el coche avanzaba hacia adelante, intentando alcanzar con su vista el Bosque Oniria en la distancia, pero fue imposible hacerlo, especialmente en un sendero ondulante e irregular. Aun así, una voz distante en su corazón le indicó que ella estaba bien, y que ya no debía preocuparse.  
Finalmente arribaron en la estación de Wedgehurst. Ni bien Charizard y Leon pusieron pies sobre el suelo, un transeúnte pegó el grito al verlos y de inmediato una multitud se abalanzó sobre ellos, en busca de fotos y autógrafos. Sonia soltó un bufido, y aceleró con el auto interponiéndose rápidamente entre los entrenadores y la muchedumbre, tocando agresivamente la bocina para amedrentarlos, al tiempo que su Yamper saltaba de la ventanilla y se posaba sobre el capó, generando con su pelaje un campo eléctrico que mantendría alejada a gran parte de la multitud.

—¡El campeón firmará autógrafos ni bien termine con un asunto importante, por favor tengan paciencia! —les gritaba con una falsa expresión de amabilidad, sin dejar de tocar la bocina, cosa que llamaba todavía más la atención en el pueblo y hacía que más curiosos se conglomeren entorno a la estación.  
Leon se acercó a Victor y Hop, ignorando el escándalo que se sucedía a sus espaldas, y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de los chicos, dedicándoles una mirada melancólica.  
—Chicos, hubiera querido que la despedida sea un poco más optimista, pero lo que ocurrió anoche movió algo en mí que pensé haber perdido hace mucho tiempo —se sinceró, ahogando algo en su garganta al hablar—. Miedo. Tuve mucho miedo por ustedes. Y después culpa, una que voy a cargar por un buen tiempo, mientras ustedes viajan y se hacen fuertes.

Hop apretaba los puños con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, tanto que le dolían. Victor miraba al campeón a los ojos, con expresión firme y resuelta. Agradecía estar escuchando palabras tan sentidas por su parte, pero se sentía diez veces más culpable que Leon por lo que había sucedido, y por el peligro en que los había puesto a los dos al adentrarse en Oniria.

—Los dos van a lograr grandes cosas, estoy seguro de ello —sonrió por fin el campeón, dándoles una palmada de ánimo en los hombros—. Hablé con la profesora Magnolia, y no tuvo más que elogios para ustedes dos. No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que la escuché tan entusiasmada, así que ya tienen un gran logro en su haber. Mientras dormían me comuniqué con el presidente de la Liga Pokémon, y le envié personalmente mi recomendación. Están listos para enfrentarse a los gimnasios y ganar las ocho medallas necesarias para participar del torneo. Quiero que lo hagan, y quiero luchar contra el mejor de ustedes cuando llegue la hora.  
—¡Sí, gracias! —exclamaron al unísono, adoptando nuevamente la ya clásica postura de soldaditos, pero ahora llevándose un puño al corazón en señal de compromiso.  
—La próxima vez que nos veas, te aseguramos que vas a sentirte orgulloso, hermano —le dijo finalmente Hop, mirándolo a los ojos. Los dos tenían los mismos ojos.  
—Ya me siento orgulloso —soltó Leon tras un suspiro, y ensanchó aún más su blanca sonrisa. Charizard rugió a sus espaldas exhalando fuego por las fauces, un remolino ardiente que espantó a los Rookidee que dormitaban plácidamente en los tejados de la estación, y que hizo sonar una alarma a lo lejos.

Las campanas de la estación comenzaron a sonar, marcando la hora de abordaje al tren que conducía a su próximo destino. Hop le dio un último abrazo a su hermano, mientras que Victor se limitó a darle un fuerte apretón de manos. En ese momento sintió que Leon se había convertido repentinamente en su propio rival, y no solo el hermano de su mejor amigo. El campeón de Galar los despidió con un enérgico ademán, mientras los chicos se perdían entre los pasajeros que ya habían descendido del tren y comenzaban a arremolinarse entorno a su ídolo. Sacaron sus SmartRotom y los apoyaron sobre una pantalla inteligente junto al andén, que los reconoció como entrenadores oficiales de la Liga y les permitió cruzar los molinetes para abordar el tren a vapor que atravesaría todo el sur y centro de la región. Varios entrenadores subieron al tren y se acomodaron en las cabinas cerradas dispuestas en cada vagón, despidiendo por las ventanillas a sus amigos y familiares que saludaban desde el andén. Victor y Hop se acomodaron en los asientos, mirando asombrados la gran cantidad de gente que a toda hora les decía adiós a sus seres queridos en esa estación, incluso alcanzaron a ver a Leon y a Sonia saludándolos entre la muchedumbre, que por primera vez parecía ignorar la presencia del campeón en favor de despedir a quienes habían abordado el tren, mientras su Charizard y Yamper debían mantener a raya a los fanáticos fuera de la estación. Finalmente, el tren hizo sonar sus silbatos y a expulsar vapor por las chimeneas sobre los vagones frontales, empezando así a arrancar girando sus ruedas.

Victor y Hop intercambiaron miradas una vez más, mientras sentían la vibración y el reconfortante ruido de la máquina avanzando, y confirmando en los ojos del otro que lo que tenían por delante era, ahora sí, completamente desconocido para los dos. Un inmenso mundo de posibilidades se alzaba frente a ellos, perdido en la lejanía más allá de las montañas.

_Continuará…_

TRAINER's PROFILE

**Victor Evans**  
Edad: 14 años  
Medallas: 0  
Pokémon:  
\- Scorbunny (Lv.9) "Haneki"  
\- Rookidee (Lv.8) "Gear"

**Hop Owen**  
Edad: 14 años  
Medallas: 0  
Pokémon:  
\- Grookey (Lv.9) "Cheepo"  
\- Wooloo (Lv.8) "Lulú"


	5. Wild Girl, Wild Area

**Capítulo 5 – Wild Girl, Wild Area**

El tren a vapor hacía rodar sus ruedas sobre los rieles en las vías de hierro que se habían levantado a lo largo de Galar como medida de interconexión entre sus ciudades y poblados. Galar era una región extensa, con una amplia variedad de climas y rutas demasiado peligrosas para que aquellos que no fueran entrenadores con cierta experiencia crucen a pie, o incluso conduciendo sus vehículos particulares. Por esto mismo, fue el presidente Rose, máxima autoridad de la Liga Pokémon, quién subvencionó la construcción de un sistema de estaciones y transportes para unir toda la región. Por supuesto, todo eso formaba parte de su plan mayor de establecer un comité deportivo oficial en la región, a través del cual los mejores entrenadores podrían liderar gimnasios construidos en forma de descomunales estadios a los cuales cientos de miles de personas viajaban a diario para presenciar los mejores combates. Aquellos entrenadores que consigan alzarse con la victoria en ocho gimnasios oficiales, podrían participar del torneo de la Liga Pokémon, un encuentro entre lo mejor de lo mejor, que coronaba cada año a un nuevo campeón. Muchos entrenadores a lo largo de Galar, sin embargo, se hallaban últimamente desmotivados, puesto que el campeón actual había sostenido su título por nada menos que cinco años consecutivos, siendo vívida pesadilla de, incluso, algunos de los mejores líderes de gimnasio actuales.

Uno de los lugares que más justificaban la existencia del sistema de rieles y trenes a vapor, era el Área Silvestre. Un territorio aún no totalmente explorado que ocupaba gran parte de la región, y presentaba una variedad de biomas inédita en todo el mundo, donde una serie de fenómenos climáticos se sucedían en distintos puntos del terreno, produciendo así desde tormentas de arena hasta granizo a pocos metros de distancia. Este fenómeno producía que muchísimas especies convivan en relativa armonía a lo largo y ancho del Área Silvestre, desde las más inofensivas y comunes en rutas típicas, hasta las más raras y mortíferas, que campaban a sus anchas por una zona que todos los entrenadores anhelaban explorar algún día, cuando contasen con la preparación suficiente para hacerle frente.

Victor leía apasionadamente la guía de supervivencia, aprendiendo todo lo posible sobre los secretos de la región y las especies que podían llegar a toparse algún día en el Área Silvestre, mientras Hop disfrutaba de los bocadillos dulces que una vendedora amable y regordeta les había ofrecido, mientras contemplaba el precioso paisaje que se apreciaba desde la ventanilla del tren, que actualmente surcaba de lado a lado un enorme puente construido entre los túneles de dos montañas gigantes a un lado del Área Salvaje. En el cielo volaba una parvada de Unfezant y Pidove junto a la ventanilla, y Hop no dudó un segundo en apuntar con su SmartRotom y tomarles una fotografía, puesto que nunca había visto esa especie en persona, ya que rara vez volaban por el sur de la región.

—¡Mira eso, Victor, los machos se diferencian de las hembras por el distinguido antifaz rosado en sus rostros! —decía el peliazul entusiasmado, mientras se paraba sobre el asiento buscando sacar las mejores fotografías desde cualquier ángulo posible. Pero el tren se movía a tal velocidad que era difícil tomar buenas capturas mientras los faisanes batían sus alas con elegancia.

Victor desvió la mirada un segundo de su libro, y luego volvió a zambullirse en su lectura con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Gear es más bonito, esos me aburren —sentenció, mientras su amigo caía de bruces sobre el cómodo asiento.  
—¡Vamos, amigo, no estamos cruzando la región entera para que te entretenga más un tonto libro! —gruñó Hop, arrancándole la guía de las manos.  
—¡Hey, devuélveme eso!

Hop se echó atrás, apartando el libro del alcance de Victor mientras lo mantenía alejado con los pies. Fue justo en ese momento cuando una muchacha de chaqueta negra de cuero y con tachas pasó por el pasillo externo del tren, y los observó a través de la puerta de ingreso a la cabina. La expresión fría y despectiva de la chica se subrayó al observar a los adolescentes peleando tontamente por un libro, que tras arquear sutilmente una ceja y encogerse de hombros, siguió de largo. Un rubor les creció del cuello a la frente a los dos entrenadores, que rápidamente volvieron a sentarse apropiadamente con aires desinteresados, mirando por la ventanilla cómo los Unfezant se apartaban y perdían de vista.

—E-eso fue bochornoso —masculló Victor.  
—Así nunca encontraremos una compañera de viajes —suspiró Hop, hundiéndose en el asiento.  
—¿Compañera de viajes? —preguntó el castaño, intrigado. Hop lo observó de reojo.  
—¡Claro que sí! ¿O acaso pretendes que viajemos los dos solos por toda la región?  
—… sigo sin comprender a qué te refieres —frunció el ceño Victor—. ¿Acaso no somos mejores amigos desde que tenemos memoria?  
—¡Ese es el problema! —apuntó Hop, poniéndose de pie—. ¡Ya tenemos catorce, no puedo creer que pretendas que viajemos solos todo este tiempo! Necesitamos conocer más gente, sino mis padres acabarán pensando que soy… Solitario.  
—¿Solitario? —Victor esbozó una sonrisa cómplice, haciendo rodar sus pupilas—. ¿No será que estás pensando en tu hermano, y en cómo viajó junto a Sonia cuando tenían nuestra edad?

Hop enmudeció unos segundos, golpeando la mesa de madera que los separaba con la punta del dedo índice, mientras apoyaba su nariz en el vidrio de la ventana, entornando los ojos con los rayos de Sol que se filtraban entre las nubes y el cristal. Parecía buscar las palabras adecuadas para justificar su repentina idea.

—Lee viajó con muchas personas —susurró casi sin abrir la boca, inflando los cachetes como un niño chiquito—. Sí, Sonia fue su rival y compañera de aventuras durante mucho tiempo, al igual que Raihan, el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Hammerlocke. ¡Por eso te digo que necesitamos una compañera de viaje! De lo contrario, nosotros dos nos terminaremos asesinando mutuamente.  
Victor soltó una genuina risotada, dándose palmadas en las piernas.  
—¿No estás siendo demasiado dramático, Hop? Creo que nos la podremos arreglar bien. No es por presumir, pero mamá me enseñó a preparar un excelente curry.  
—No se trata solo del curry —dijo, tras pensarlo un segundo—. Sin un toque femenino auténtico, no pasaremos del segundo gimnasio. ¡Te lo garantizo! Vamos a perder la cabeza allá fuera.  
—Entonces, ¿necesitamos a alguien que cumpla la función de brújula moral en el grupo? ¿A eso te refieres?  
Hop chasqueó los dedos, imitando el ademán de tres dedos que hacía su hermano.  
—¡Bingo! De eso estaba hablando. Necesitamos una brújula moral. Creo que, de haberla tenido, no habrías acabado en el Bosque Oniria a punto de ser comido por ese monstruo.  
—¿Debo recordarte que los dos terminamos ahí, en grave peligro?  
—¡Con más razón! —asintió Hop, volviendo a desplomarse en su asiento cruzado de brazos—. ¡Brújula moral!

La voz del conductor se hizo oír por los altoparlantes del tren.

—_"A todos los pasajeros les informamos que, debido a una fuerte nevada, el servicio a Ciudad Motostoke se verá interrumpido momentáneamente. El recorrido se reanudará con normalidad tras finalizar las tareas para remover la nieve de las vías. Pedimos disculpas por los inconvenientes ocasionados. Última parada: Estación ferroviaria del Área Silvestre"_ —recitó mecánicamente una voz grave y monótona.

Victor y Hop se miraron al mismo tiempo, con los rostros pálidos y una sonrisa incrédula en los labios.  
—Tiene que ser una broma —balbuceó Hop, mirando por la ventana. Desde donde estaban, a punto de ingresar en la montaña que unía el puente que cruzaban, el cielo apenas mostraba algunas nubes, pero el clima era espléndido—. ¿Cómo pueden decir eso, si el paisaje se ve precioso acá? Motostoke no debería estar mucho más lejos.  
—Eso dices por no hacerle caso a mi guía de supervivencia —dijo el castaño, dándose una palmada en la frente—. Aquí dice claramente que el Área Silvestre es conocida especialmente por su inmensa variación climática, es posible que aquí se vea un clima bonito y despejado desde la ventanilla, pero tal vez más allá de la montaña la temperatura descienda abruptamente.  
Hop resopló, ofuscado.  
—De todas formas, tenemos que llegar a Motostoke. No podemos quedarnos tan tranquilos en la estación esperando a que remuevan la nieve.  
—No estoy seguro de que sea una gran idea, pero, ¿qué más podemos hacer? —suspiró Victor, resignado.

Nuevamente, vieron pasar a la chica de campera de cuero negra y tachas, atravesando raudamente el pasillo del tren en dirección el vagón principal, donde se encontraba la cabina del conductor. Se la veía tan molesta que asustaba, y los dos entrenadores se encogieron en sus asientos al verla por la ventanilla. Finalmente, Hop abrió la puerta corrediza de su cabina y asomó la cabeza por el pasillo. Se sorprendió al ver que muchos otros pasajeros hacían lo mismo, viendo cómo la chica se perdía de vista al pasar al siguiente vagón.

Tras cruzar en tren por el interior de la espectacular montaña, desde donde pudieron ver a varios Swoobat y Noibat revoloteando, así como Boldore y Rolycoly escarbando entre las piedras, llegaron a la estación ferroviaria del Área Silvestre, donde la gran mayoría de los pasajeros descendió del tren. Otros, con más tiempo a su disposición, simplemente decidieron quedarse en sus vagones, disfrutando de alguna comida o acomodándose para dormitar. Victor y Hop pudieron ver en el andén varias caras largas, pero también algunos oficinistas llamando a sus trabajos para avisar que no llegarían ese día a trabajar, mientras se aflojaban las corbatas con una sonrisa en el rostro. Victor se paró en puntas de pie, intentando distinguir entre la multitud que descendía de los vagones y abandonaba rápidamente el andén a la chica con campera de cuero, y creyó verla bajando al frente del tren, desde la misma cabina del conductor, acompañada por un hombre de uniforme azulado y gorra a juego, con un silbato colgando en su cuello. La cantidad de gente avanzando por el andén le dificultaba distinguir con claridad, pero aparentemente el hombre miraba un reloj que colgaba del bolsillo de su uniforme, mientras hablaba con gesto preocupado a la joven, que marcaba algo en su teléfono -¿o tal vez era otro SmartRotom?- y lo llevaba a su oído.

—Vamos, Victor, que nos van a pasar por encima —gruñó Hop mientras lo jalaba del brazo fuera del andén.

El edificio principal de la estación ferroviaria era bien distintos al de Wedgehurst. Sus instalaciones parecían ligeramente más descuidadas, y cada vez que las puertas corredizas se abrían para que los viajeros entren y salgan, un fuerte viento proveniente del exterior soplaba hojas que se desperdigaban por el suelo, entre los asientos del salón de espera. Un letrero sencillo con letras digitales marcaba los horarios de las próximas salidas y llegadas, advirtiendo, por supuesto, que el tramo del Área Silvestre a Ciudad Motostoke se encontraba interrumpido momentáneamente. Pero era un momento que Victor y Hop no podrían regalarle al señor Rose para poner en orden sus trenes, así que rápidamente caminaron hasta los baños para cambiarse. No parecía estar cayendo mucha nieve en ese mismo sector del Área Silvestre, pero tampoco querían arriesgarse. Victor se puso su beanie gris, tapando completamente su cabello castaño excepto por el mechón con jopo al frente, además de un hoodie abrigado con capucha color negro que su madre le compró en la boutique de Wedgehurst. Hop se puso una gorra de lana negra y amarilla que su abuela parecía haberle tejido especialmente, con la palabra "CAMPEON" bordada cuidadosamente en el doblez, así como un camperón largo de estilo inflado que le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas, dándole el aspecto de uno de esos muñecos que aparecen en los talleres mecánicos. Junto al conjunto, ambos se pusieron un par de guantes de lana de Wooloo blancos y negros respectivamente.

—Amigo, no creo que sea para tanto —suspiró Victor, viendo cómo Hop caminaba con dificultad hacia él, con los brazos aleteando a ambos lados de su cuerpo como si fuera un Eiscue.  
—¡JA! —soltó exageradamente, tratando de flexionar sus brazos sobre la cintura para adoptar una pose heroica y valiente—. Mucha guía de supervivencia, pero poco atuendo pensado para sobrevivir al tormentoso clima del Área Silvestre, amigo mío. Este camperón es la última moda de supervivencia en las zonas más gélidas de Kalos.  
—¿Moda de supervivencia? —se preguntó Victor, aquello no sonaba como algo que pudiera combinarse muy bien—. Como sea, yo solo digo que con ese aspecto va a ser difícil que alguien quiera acompañarnos en nuestro viaje. Y mucho menos una chica.  
—No se trata de eso, Victor —negó Hop con la cabeza, dándole palmaditas en el hombro en un forzado gesto de condescendencia—. La persona que elija acompañarnos será la indicada.

El castaño hizo rodar sus pupilas, prefiriendo dar por zanjado el asunto. Antes de salir, apoyaron sus mochilas en los asientos junto a la entrada, empapados de hojas de los árboles que el viento conducía dentro, y revisaron que tuvieran suficiente equipaje para seguir adelante. Leon les había obsequiado una bolsa de acampe, previendo que pasarían más de una noche a la intemperie, y Sonia les había dado unas cuantas superpociones y un par de revivires por si se encontraban en aprietos lejos de un Centro Pokémon. Esos últimos, les aclaró, eran objetos muy valiosos, por lo que debían administrarlos con cuidado, al menos al principio de su aventura. Tras repasar las pokébolas disponibles, algo de comida para ellos y los objetos de curación de estados necesarios, concluyeron que lo único que podrían necesitar era algo para curar el estado de congelamiento, por lo que se dirigieron al Shop integrado a la estación, donde un anciano con cara de pocos amigos les vendió, a precio algo elevado, los antihielo que buscaban.

—¡Estos tipos son unos abusivos, debería escribir una queja para que Leon le presente al señor Rose! —refunfuñaba el peliazul mientras guardaba un par de pequeños aerosoles color celeste en un compartimento de su mochila.  
—No es para tanto —concluyó Victor, calzándose el mochilón de cuero en la espalda.

Al salir, y tal como había previsto Victor, el clima fuera de la estación era frío, pero no helaba. Algunas partículas de nieve caían desde las nubes, mecidas suavemente por el viento, pero más allá del pasto ligeramente escarchado, no había signos de una peligrosa tormenta de nieve en algunos kilómetros a la redonda, por lo menos. Aun así, Hop decidió conservar su abrigo extremo, por si acaso. Tras doblar en una cerca tras un grupo de árboles, se encontraron finalmente con la famosa Área Silvestre; un terreno de colosal envergadura que descendía por una cuesta hacia un valle de praderas vastas y frondosos bosques, más allá de los cuales podía adivinarse, esperaban, la presencia imponente de Ciudad Motostoke. El sonido del viento, de los árboles sacudiéndose, del agua de los lagos sacudiéndose y de los cantos de decenas de especies distintas de pokémon salvajes llenó sus oídos. Sus ojos se fijaron especialmente en una serie de pilares de luz rojos que ascendían hasta perderse entre las nubes grises del cielo, como fuentes de energía incalculables que iluminaban los distintos sectores por las noches.

Solo los distrajo el hecho de que un par de entrenadores, chico y chica, que habían salido de la estación con actitud despreocupada pasaron a su lado y liberaron rápidamente a un par de espectaculares pokémon como nunca antes habían visto. La chica soltó a un majestuoso y robusto Arcanine de brillante pelaje anaranjado con rayas atigradas en negro, mientras que el chico liberó una especie de halcón con plumaje recubierto por acero de un color púrpura tan oscuro que parecía negro, con alas gruesas y opacas y diminutos ojos rojos perdidos en medio de huecos negros que le daban el aspecto de un caballero medieval alado. Era nada menos que un Corviknight, ave de vuelo por excelencia de la región de Galar, y Victor abrió los ojos como platos al tenerlo a pocos metros de distancia. Se sintió un poco mal consigo mismo por pensar durante un segundo lo frustrante que era, en comparación, tener en su equipo a un pokémon volador mucho menos imponente como lo era Gear. Sin siquiera fijarse en ellos, los entrenadores montaron a lomos de sus pokémon y desaparecieron rápidamente del camino, por tierra y por aire, sorteando sin mayores problemas cualquier adversidad que pudiera depararles el camino hasta la gran ciudad. Los chicos de Postwick no encontraron las palabras durante largos segundos, hasta que finalmente Hop soltó una falsa tos para romper con el momento incómodo, frotándose la nariz con el dedo índice y volviendo a su actitud despreocupada.

—Como sea, un verdadero entrenador siempre está listo para recorrer grandes distancias a pie. Nunca me gustó eso de usar a mis pokémon como medio de transporte.  
Victor alzó una ceja.  
—Tal vez porque "tus pokémon" sean una Wooloo de poco más de medio metro y un Grookey que lo único que tiene interés en cargar es la baqueta que usa para combatir.  
—Buen punto. ¡Avancemos! —cortó, extendiendo rígidamente su brazo hacia el norte, con el dedo apuntando al horizonte. El viento sacudía su camperón inflado y la gorra tejida por su abuela se había salpicado rápidamente con un poco de escarcha.

Junto a varios viajeros y entrenadores que salían a recorrer el Área Silvestre, Victor y Hop partieron con sonrisas en los rostros, listos para aventurarse en los famosos terrenos desconocidos para ellos. Rápidamente se cruzaron en el camino a toda clase de especies correteando libremente entre los arbustos, sin dedicarles a ellos mayor importancia. Entre ellas, vieron a un grupo de Vanillite danzando alegremente y creando pequeñas nevadas a su alrededor, así como unos Delibird que volaban torpemente cargando en sus picos y espaldas lo que parecía ser una bolsa de mensajería, aunque Victor sabía que era su propia cola, puesto que su madre le contaba sobre ellos en las navidades. También vieron pokémon ajenos al clima fresco de aquella zona, tales como Bunnelby, que no tenían punto de comparación con la Scorbunny de Victor, ante sus ojos, y un Tyrogue que entrenaba contra el tronco de un árbol, dándole espectaculares puñetazos y patadas mientras su cuerpo resistía el frío. Hop se acercó de inmediato con la pokébola de Grookey en mano, dispuesto a capturarlo, pero otro entrenador se le había adelantado y logró meterlo en una Veloz Ball sin que apenas pudiera oponer resistencia. El peliazul se agarró la cabeza viendo cómo había entrenadores mucho mejor equipados para la aventura, con esas geniales pokébolas capaces de capturar sin dificultad a la mayoría de los pokémon salvajes de bajo nivel.

Caminaron un rato más, adentrándose en un campo de orquídeas y a través de finos árboles que se elevaban a varios metros del suelo, y desde los que eran observados con curiosidad por unos Hoothoot de enormes ojos rojos, mientras que unos Cherubi colgaban de las ramas dormitando pacíficamente. Los chicos tomaban fotografías con sus SmartRotom de cada especie nueva que encontraban, registrando sus datos en la Pokédex integrada, que les brindaba toda la información que necesitaban acerca de sus tipos, movimientos, habilidades y características particulares. Sin embargo, tal vez por el clima, tal vez por su falta de experiencia, les resultaba más difícil de lo que imaginaban el capturar a los pokémon del Área Silvestre, como si estuviesen mucho más habituados a enfrentarse con entrenadores que aquellos de niveles más bajos en las primeras rutas de Postwick y Wedgehurst. Aun así, consiguieron hacerse Victor con un Vanillite y Hoothoot que cayeron gracias a los ataques de fuego de Haneki y envites aéreos de Gear; y Hop con una Oddish que tomó por sorpresa mientras dormitaba entre los pastizales y un aguerrido Skwovet contra el que Cheepo y Lulú tuvieron que luchar de forma coordinada para quedarse con las bayas que intentaba acaparar para él.

—Sí, básicamente le diste una paliza a la pobre ardilla para quedarte con su comida —suspiró Victor mientras Hop, orgulloso, hacía girar la pokébola del Skwovet en su dedo índice, masticando con lágrimas en los ojos una picante Baya Tamate para resistir mejor el frío.  
—Son reglas básicas de supervivencia —dijo en tono burlón, tragando por fin la baya que pasó como una bola de fuego por su garganta—. Además, esos Skwovet son acaparadores de bayas por excelencia, buscan tener más de las que puedan comer en toda su vida.  
—¡UOOOOH!

Un rugido descomunal hizo temblar el suelo a sus pies, cayéndose Hop de bruces al suelo por el susto repentino. La parvada de Hoothoot salió volando despavorida haciendo sacudir la copa del árbol bajo el cual se encontraban, cayendo algo de escarcha y nieve sobre sus cabezas, mientras que el resto de los pokémon salvajes alrededor salía corriendo o cavaba agujeros en la tierra para ponerse a resguardo. Victor volteó instintivamente, escudriñando los alrededores con la mirada: no había rastro alguno de entrenadores por allí. Estaban solos en aquella zona del Área Silvestre, quién sabe a cuántos metros ya de la estación de tren, y a los pies de una de las tantas montañas que rodeaban y delimitaban el territorio. Hop se agarró del brazo de Victor, que lo ayudó a levantarse, y tras sacudirse la escarcha y pasto de la ropa se refugiaron detrás de uno de los árboles más gruesos, en dirección opuesta a la que provenía el rugido.

—¿Recordaste curar a tus pokémon tras atrapar a ese Skwovet? —le preguntó Victor en voz baja a Hop.  
—Sí.  
—¿Incluyendo al Skwovet?

—¡Hop, maldición!  
—¡Está bien, ahora lo hago!

El peliazul liberó al Skwovet, que primero le dedicó una mirada de desconfianza, pero acabó sonriéndole amistosamente cuando olfateó las bayas que se había guardado en la mochila. Tenía un chichón en la cabeza producto de uno de los ataques de Grookey, pero éste se desvaneció rápidamente cuando Hop lo roció con una de las pociones que llevaba encima. Ya repuesto, trepó por las piernas de Hop hasta colgarse de su mochila, y hurgó dentro hasta sacar la cabeza con dos bayas metidas en la boca, con sus cachetes redondos e hinchados de felicidad. Los dos chicos suspiraron, encogiéndose de hombros, cuando un fuerte estruendo sacudió nuevamente el piso bajo ellos. Pero el sacudón no vino acompañado solo de un grave rugido, sino también de la voz de una chica que soltó un grito de dolor. Fue entonces cuando Victor y Hop intercambiaron miradas, tragando saliva con preocupación, y salieron corriendo en dirección a la zona de conflicto.

No muy lejos de allí, se encontraron con un terreno despejado y árido, donde la montaña se alzaba como un gigantesco forúnculo de piedras sobre la corteza terrestre. A sus pies, una serpiente hecha de rocas se retorcía reptando y golpeando su robusto cuerpo contra la montaña, causando fuertes temblores que hacían trastabillar a los entrenadores, quienes nunca en sus vidas habían visto a un pokémon así de grande, exceptuando tal vez algunos de los combates de la Liga, donde los mejores entrenadores podían hacer que sus pokémon multipliquen sus tamaños temporalmente para ejecutar ataques especiales. Pero Victor no miraba casi televisión, así que el hecho de encontrarse a pocos metros de una bestia de más casi diez metros de largo le resultaba casi de ficción.

—N-no puede ser, es un Onix —tartamudeó Hop, con sus ojos color miel abiertos de par en par, resistiéndose a pestañear.

Victor tuvo que sacar su SmartRotom y apuntar con él a la bestia de piedra que se retorcía y rugía, arrastrándose pesadamente contra la montaña. La Pokédex escaneó al pokémon a distancia, y una voz robótica recitó:

—_**"Onix, el Pokémon Serpiente Roca. A medida que cava a través del suelo absorbe toda clase de objetos duros, provocando que su cuerpo se vuelva sólido. Crea túneles en la tierra, donde puede alcanzar velocidades de hasta 80 kilómetros por hora retorciéndose para avanzar"**_

—Este… Amigo… —musitó Hop, espiando la Pokédex de Victor, mientras su Skwovet comía despreocupadamente las bayas que sacaba de su mochila—. ¡¿Cómo se supone que voy a enviar a esta cosa a pelear contra un Onix?!  
Victor suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros.  
—Es verdad, un Skwovet no tendría nada que hacer contra él.  
—¡Mierda! ¡Ahora gasté una valiosa poción en un pokémon que de todas formas no va a hacerle un solo rasguño a esa mole!  
—¡Sssh, no hables tan fuerte, que nos puede escuchar!  
—¡Ah, ahí están, quédense quietos allá!

Una voz femenina salió de Onix, que torció su cabeza de piedra y fijó sus diminutos ojos negros en ellos dos. Los entrenadores palidecieron al instante, con sendas gotas de sudor frío cayendo en sus nucas. Instintivamente, ya habían inflado sus pokébolas, liberando junto a ellos al recientemente capturado Vanillite de Victor, y al Grookey y Oddish de Hop, todos pokémon que, pese a encontrarse posiblemente en un nivel inferior al Onix, podían llegar a sacarle ventaja por sus tipos. Por desgracia para Victor, sus mejores pokémon actualmente eran sumamente débiles a Onix, y no tenía sentido enviar a Haneki y Gear contra él. Sin embargo, cuando la serpiente de roca había comenzado a arrastrarse hacia ellos, un certero disparo de agua bañó su espalda y lo tumbó de bruces en el suelo, quedando su enorme cabeza a pocos centímetros de los dos, y provocando un estruendo tan fuerte que el suelo se agrietó bajo el peso muerto del pokémon pétreo. Abrazada con brazos y piernas al protuberante cuerno que sobresalía en su cabeza, los chicos se sorprendieron al ver a una chica que suspiraba aliviada al comprobar que la serpiente había caído finalmente. Una pequeña criatura de aspecto anfibio trepó desde su espalda hasta su cabeza, asomándose tímidamente para observar a los entrenadores de Postwick con sus enormes ojos azules. Su color era de un celeste acuoso y una aleta amarilla brotaba enclenque sobre su cabeza redonda, mientras sus diminutas patas de dos dedos se abrazaban al pompón blanco en la boina de su entrenadora, y su larga y gruesa cola se enroscaba sobre si misma sobre su lomo. A Hop le llamó la atención el pokémon de agua, mientras que Victor reconoció al instante a la chica.

—¡Es un Sobble! —apuntó Hop a la lagartija.  
—¡Es la chica del Bosque Oniria! —exclamó Victor, señalándola.

La chica bajó con un ágil salto de la cabeza del agotado pokémon, corriendo delante de ellos y dándoles la espalda sin miramientos.

—¡Apártense, éste es mío! —gruñó con una confiada sonrisa en los labios, mientras inflaba una pokébola común en su mano derecha y la arrojaba con una enérgica sacudida de muñeca, envolviendo al Onix con su luz azul y encerrándolo dentro.

La esfera se encogió y sacudió en el suelo un par de veces, mientras Victor y Hop observaban atónitos a la entrenadora intentando hacerse con semejante bestia. Tras un par de tambaleos, la pokébola estalló en su lugar, liberándose el Onix, todavía dispuesto a dar batalla, y dedicándole un grave rugido a la chica, exhalando aire caliente desde sus fauces oscuras y despeinándolos con la corriente ventosa que desató.

—¡Tsk, parece estar a mucho nivel! —masculló la entrenadora, sujetando al tímido pokémon que se agazapaba tras su boina y arrojándolo con sus propias manos para enfrentar al Onix—. ¡Seven, no seas menos que ese cabeza hueca!  
—¡Sooo! —el diminuto camaleón escondió su enorme cabeza bajo sus pequeñas patitas, echando a llorar mientras chorros de agua brotaban como lágrimas por sus ojos. Victor creyó notar cómo el Onix echaba su enorme cabeza hacia atrás al notar el agua que manaba sin control de los ojos del pokémon.  
—Parece que tu pokémon no quiere seguir combatiendo —observó Hop poniéndose al lado de la chica, mientras Cheepo se posaba frente a él con ganas de combatir. La Oddish miraba con terror al Onix, ocultándose entre sus piernas.  
—¡No estorbes, enano! —le rugió la chica con una mirada asesina, mientras buscaba otra pokébola para arrojar en su mochila caída de cuero beige—. ¡Seven, no dejes que escape, atrápalo con atadura y rocíalo con tu pistola de agua!  
—¡¿Enano?!

De la chica manaba una energía que erizaba la piel. Victor lo recordaba: ella no tembló ni por un segundo, aun cuando se encontraban en peligro frente a los pokémon misteriosos que los acorralaron en el Bosque Oniria. Hop pataleaba impotente, imitando en mímica por su Grookey, mientras que el temeroso pokémon de la entrenadora comenzaba a correr impulsado casi por una fuerza misteriosa ajena a su propia voluntad, acercándose a toda velocidad al Onix y pegando un brinco sobre una de sus rocas, que la mole pétrea no pudo eludir debido a su robusto tamaño y torpe velocidad sobre tierra firme. Extendió su cola, estirándola sorprendentemente hasta poder envolver con ella toda la circunferencia de una de las rocas que componían el cuerpo serpentiforme del pokémon salvaje, apretando sus patas detrás de la cabeza del gigante y acarreándolo como un cowboy arreando un Tauros con su látigo. Onix se retorcía con todas sus fuerzas sacudiendo en el aire al pobre Sobble, que lloraba desconsolado sobre su cuerpo girando alrededor de él y bañándolo casi completamente. El rocío de sus lágrimas le hacía daño progresivamente al pokémon de roca y tierra, que jadeaba exhausto intentando sacarse de encima a la plaga acuática que lo apresaba.

—¡Eso es, solo un poco más, Seven! —la mirada de la chica ardía de pasión, y se mordía el labio inferior con ansiedad esperando el momento justo para volver a arrojar la pokébola contra Onix.

Invadido por la curiosidad, Victor apuntó con su SmartRotom al Sobble, intentando que lo identifique en plena batalla. Afortunadamente, la tecnología de punta de la que se dotaba la Pokédex habitada por Rotom estuvo a la altura de las circunstancias:

—_**"Sobble, el Pokémon Acuartija. Cuando está asustado, libera lágrimas con un factor lacrimógeno equivalente a 100 cebollas para hacer llorar también al rival. Al mojarse, su piel cambia de color y lo vuelve invisible como método de camuflaje"**_

—Son pokémon muy tímidos y escurridizos, difíciles de ver en estado salvaje —informó Hop con una sonrisa en los labios, con el suficiente disimulo para que la grosera chica no lo note. No iba a elogiar nada relacionado con la persona que lo había llamado "enano" hace unos instantes. Entonces, se le encendió una lamparita sobre la cabeza—. ¡Espera! ¡Ese es el tercer pokémon inicial de la región!  
—¡¿Qué?! —Victor abrió los ojos como platos, torciendo la cabeza hacia la entrenadora, que volvía a arrojar con destreza la pokébola para atrapar al Onix salvaje, ignorando su pequeña conversación.

En efecto, Sobble se trataba de uno de los tres pokémon iniciales que solían entregarse a aquellos entrenadores que cumplieran con los requisitos de la profesora Magnolia durante los exámenes en su laboratorio. En su juventud, ella misma se encargaba de encontrar a Grookey, Scorbunny y Sobble en estado salvaje y capturarlos para que jóvenes entrenadores puedan emprender su camino junto a ellos, pero actualmente, y por su edad avanzada, era su nieta, Sonia, quien se encargaba de buscarlos por toda la región. Se trataban de pokémon con estadísticas equilibradas y un saludable proceso evolutivo, que podían alcanzar etapas muy fuertes y generar un vínculo especial con sus entrenadores, estrechando lazos de empatía superiores al común de los pokémon. Sin embargo, Victor también sabía que algunos entrenadores famosos en la región habían comenzado sus viajes recibiendo toda clase de pokémon especiales, como Leon y su Charmander, ahora convertido en un atemorizante Charizard. Pero, ¿cómo era que esa chica, que no habían visto en sus vidas, se había hecho con un Sobble? ¿Sería acaso el hermano de Hop quién le obsequió ese pokémon inicial? Por eso debía haber llegado con una pokébola de menos el día que conocieron a Haneki y Cheepo. ¿Y cómo rayos había llegado esa chica desde el Bosque Oniria la madrugada anterior a un combate salvaje contra ese descomunal Onix? Victor no daba pie con bola, mientras la entrenadora pegaba un saltito de felicidad aplaudiendo alegremente y corriendo hacia la pokébola que había apagado la luz en su botón central, concretando favorablemente la captura.

—¡Sabía que ibas a poder, eres el mejor, Seven! —felicitó con inesperado cariño a su pokémon de agua, levantándolo con un brazo y dándole un cariñoso abrazo mientras con su otra mano recogía la pokébola en el suelo. Con lágrimas de emoción en sus ojos, el camaleón le devolvió el abrazo a su entrenadora, dilatándole las pupilas por efecto de sus propias lágrimas y haciéndola llorar sin control mientras saltaba de felicidad. Hop miraba con disgusto aquella actitud exagerada y ciclotímica de la entrenadora, no podía creer que estuviese observando a la misma que le había dicho "enano" antes.

Tras guardar a sus pokémon, los dos entrenadores oriundos de Postwick se acercaron tímidamente por el camino de tierra hasta la entrenadora, que volteó a verlos con cómicas lágrimas en sus ojos irritados y sus brazos aun estrujando cariñosamente al Sobble, que ya se había hartado del afectuoso abrazo y sollozaba con la cabeza caída y las patas colgando inertes a los costados.

—Perdón por cómo les grité antes —dijo incorporándose, y haciendo una exagerada reverencia hasta que su boina verde casi se le cae de la cabeza—. No eres tan enano, solo que hacía rato lo único que veía era a este Onix tan enorme, y en comparación, bueno…  
La chica balbuceaba torpemente, sin hallar las palabras adecuadas para excusarse. Hop soltó un resoplido, resignado, y decidió dar por finiquitado el asunto haciendo un ademán con las manos. Victor se puso delante de ella, con los ojos entornados, escudriñándola con la mirada furtivamente. Ella retrocedió unos pasos, arqueando una ceja.  
—¿Q-qué te pasa?  
—¿No me reconoces? —dijo el castaño, imitando lo mejor que pudo la expresión de terror que tenía cuando se la encontró en el bosque la noche anterior—. ¡Nos vimos en el Bosque Oniria!

Hop los miró extrañado, con una mano acariciando su barbilla y gesto desconfiado. ¿Era ella entonces la chica que su amigo le había mencionado reiteradas veces mientras eran acechados por aquél pokémon en el bosque? La chica de cabello castaño hizo una mueca, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No sé a qué te refieres, seguro me confundiste con alguien más.  
—¡Claro que no! ¡Estoy seguro de que eres tú! —Victor estaba desesperado. No podía haberse vuelto tan loco allí perdido como para incluso alucinar con alguien que ahora tenía de pie frente a él—. ¡Tienes la misma boina con el pompón, y ese pulóver gris de lana gruesa, y ese vestido corto y fucsia!  
Victor enumeraba cada una de las prendas de la chica, cuyo tono de piel pasó del blanco más claro al rojo más intenso. Su Sobble hizo una mueca de disgusto contra Victor, y le escupió un chorro de agua directo a la cara, echándolo hacia atrás.  
—¡So-bel!  
—¡¿Y qué hay con mi atuendo?! ¡Muchas chicas a la moda visten así! —le chilló la entrenadora, cubriéndose con los brazos, apenada, mientras Sobble trepaba por su espalda hasta posarse en su hombro.  
—Bueno, eso de "a la moda" es ciertamente cuestionable —murmuró en voz baja Hop, desviando la mirada.  
—¡¿Y tú de qué rayos hablas?! ¡Si pareces disfrazado de Drapion inflable con esa ropa!  
—¡No me refería a eso! —cortó Victor, uniendo sus palmas en señal conciliadora y de disculpas—. Quiero decir… Que estoy seguro de que ya nos conocimos antes. Y no fue hace mucho tiempo, fue esta misma madrugada, hace tan solo unas horas. Primero creía estar soñando, o teniendo alucinaciones de algún tipo, pero no solo te vi de pie frente a mi en el Bosque Oniria, al sur del Pueblo Postwick, sino que sentí tu espalda chocar contra la mía mientras nos acorralaban esos pokémon salvajes. Y oí tu voz claramente. La misma voz que sale ahora de tu boca. ¡No puedo creer que no recuerdes nada de eso!

La chica lo miraba con una mezcla de desagrado y un poco de lástima, frunciendo el entrecejo e inflando un cachete en mueca de reproche. Pero lo que decía Victor, por extraño que le resultase, sonaba absolutamente sincero de su parte. Parecía desesperado por hacerla recordar lo vivido apenas unas horas atrás, pero ella estaba segura de haber estado cazando pokémon nocturnos esa noche, en medio del Área Silvestre. ¿Tal vez el Bosque Oniria formase parte del Área Silvestre? No, él había dicho "Postwick", y ese pequeño pueblito rural se hallaba muy al sur de la región, demasiado lejos de ahí.

—Todo esto suena a película de ciencia ficción, a decir verdad —empezó Hop, intentando calmar los ánimos, aún sin entender del todo lo que ocurría—, pero será mejor que lo dejemos así como está. De todas formas, acá estamos los tres, sanos y salvos. Sobrevivimos al Bosque Oniria, al Onix, al clima. ¿Por qué no mejor mirar hacia adelante?  
La chica soltó un largo suspiro, encorvándose en el lugar.  
—De acuerdo —aceptó—, solo quiero dejarte en claro que no soy una especie de pokémon o ser del espacio que puede teletransportarse a sus anchas. Si fuera así, no estaría aquí perdiendo el tiempo.

Victor no podía escapar a sus propios pensamientos, pero tuvo que aceptar que la discusión no tenía más rumbo ni sentido, así que se tragó las palabras.

—Como sea —concluyó, aclarándose la garganta—. Aun así, no sabemos tu nombre. Yo soy Victor, Victor Evans, mucho gusto.  
—Y yo soy Hop —saludó el peliazul, como quien no quiere la cosa. Victor percibió que se rehusaba a revelar su apellido ante la chica, quizás temiendo que se trate de otra fanática de su hermano mayor y que lo atosigue solo por tener su misma sangre corriendo por las venas. Menos aún luego de que lo llamara "enano" con tanto desprecio en medio del combate contra Onix.  
Finalmente, la chica les devolvió una espléndida sonrisa, secándose las lágrimas de los ojos y devolviendo a su agotado Sobble a la pokébola, prendiéndola cuidadosamente a una de las correas de su mochila.  
—Mi nombre es Gloria Scott —se presentó, posando una mano en su pecho delicadamente—. Vengo de Ciudad Hulbury, en la costa este de la región.  
—¡Genial! ¡En Hulbury está el Gimnasio Pokémon de Nessa! —exclamó Hop con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
—¿Y qué hacías por aquí? —se preguntó Victor—. Aparte de cazar Onix salvajes casualmente.  
Gloria soltó una dulce risita. Era una persona totalmente diferente cuando no estaba cabalgando Onix intentando capturarlos.  
—Entrenaba a mis pokémon, además de capturar algunos raros para registrarlos mejor en la Pokédex.

A propósito de eso, la chica recordó algo, y hurgó en su mochila su propio SmartRotom, que encendió y utilizó para escanear con un rayo de luz rojo la pokébola de Onix en su otra mano. El aparato indexó la información de la pokébola y tras ella oprimir un par de comandos en la pantalla, hizo desaparecer como por arte de magia la esfera carmesí que reposaba en la palma de su mano. Victor y Hop no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

—¡S-se teletransportó! ¡Al final sí que eras un ser del espacio! —rugió Hop, aterrado, apuntándole con el dedo índice con tanta fuerza que, si hacía un poco más, éste salía disparado cual torpedo hacia su frente. Gloria le propinó un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza.  
—¡Claro que no, tonto! —gruñó, enseñando los colmillos—. ¿Es que no saben nada? Simplemente envié a Onix al laboratorio pokémon, allí podrá descansar mejor. Además, no pensaba llevarlo en mi equipo de todas formas, es un pokémon muy grande y agresivo como para manejarlo fácilmente, todavía me falta experiencia.  
—No sabía que el SmartRotom pudiera hacer eso… —murmuró Hop, observando su propia Pokédex.  
—Gloria, ¿eso significa que estás participando oficialmente en la Liga Pokémon? —le preguntó Victor, recordando la impresión que le había generado descubrir que tenía uno de los pokémon iniciales de Galar.  
La chica asintió, con una sonrisa y un adorable guiño de ojo.  
—¡Así es! Seven y yo comenzamos nuestro viaje hace unos días, y entrenamos cerca de la montaña para aprovechar su ventaja como pokémon de tipo agua, contra los de tipo roca y tierra que habitan por acá.  
—Es una buena manera de planearlo —tuvo que reconocer Hop, sin ocultar la envidia que le producía el pensamiento lógico de la chica.  
—Veo que quieres mucho a tu pokémon —le sonrió Victor—. Sobble parece ser muy tímido e inseguro, así que tu manera de entrenarlo, un poco ruda pero aún consciente de su ventaja de tipos por sobre pokémon que en otras condiciones serían mucho más fuertes, es una excelente forma de reforzar su confianza.  
—Y un poco bestia, también —puntualizó Hop, para luego recibir su merecido coscorrón por parte de Gloria.

Por consejo de la entrenadora, los chicos intercambiaron sus números de ID para registrarse mutuamente en sus SmartRotom, así podrían estar en contacto por cualquier eventualidad. Asimismo, acordaron enviar a los pokémon que habían capturado al laboratorio de Wedgehurst, seguramente estarían bien al cuidado de Sonia.

El cielo, poblado de nubes grises, dio paso a gotas de lluvia y algunos truenos que retumbaron con eco a lo largo del Área Silvestre -o al menos, de aquella zona en la que se encontraban—. Victor se percató de la hora, y no les quedaba mucho tiempo libre para deambular sin rumbo a la intemperie antes de llegar a Ciudad Motostoke, así que apretaron el paso en dirección al norte, guiados por un camino de tierra alejado de la hierba alta para no llevarse grandes sorpresas cuando un pokémon salvaje se cruce en su camino. Mientras caminaban, Victor y Hop intercambiaban miradas cómplices y nerviosas a la vez, recordando ambos lo que había ideado el peliazul cuando viajaban en tren por la mañana. Gloria caminaba delante de ellos dos, con el paso firme y la mirada enérgica, observando atentamente a su alrededor en busca de nuevos pokémon para capturar. Sin mediar palabra, supieron en ese momento que habían encontrado su brújula moral.

_Continuará…_

TRAINER's PROFILE

**Victor Evans**  
Edad: 14 años  
Medallas: 0  
Pokémon:  
\- Scorbunny (Lv.10) "Haneki"  
\- Rookidee (Lv.9) "Gear"

**Hop Owen**  
Edad: 14 años  
Medallas: 0  
Pokémon:  
\- Grookey (Lv.10) "Cheepo"  
\- Wooloo (Lv.8) "Lulú"

**Gloria Scott**  
Edad: 14 años  
Medallas: 0  
Pokémon:  
\- Sobble (Lv.11) "Seven"


	6. ¡¡Dinamax! ¡Enfrentamiento múltiple!

**Capítulo 6 – ¡Dinamax! ¡Enfrentamiento múltiple en el Área Silvestre!**

Victor y Hop caminaban por la enorme ruta del Área Silvestre intentando seguirle el ritmo a Gloria, la enérgica chica que habían conocido esa misma tarde y que los había dejado boquiabiertos con su destreza en combate y conocimientos generales como entrenadora pokémon. Ambos se sentían un poco poca cosa junto a ella, pero a su vez eso les despertaba la suficiente motivación para superarla, superándose a sí mismos. La chica no parecía tener noción alguna del encuentro que había tenido con Victor la noche anterior, por lo que el castaño forzó a su mente para que deje de pensar en ello, y simplemente acepte la idea de que ahora, al menos, podían llegar a ser compañeros de viaje. Hop recordó, mientras caminaban tras ella, que jamás habían establecido ningún tipo de acuerdo para seguir juntos. Pero espontáneamente se hallaban siguiendo sus pasos, quizás tomándose demasiado a pecho ese concepto de brújula moral del que tanto habían parloteado en el tren a vapor.

—Oye, Gloria —la llamó Hop, trotando un poco para alcanzarla finalmente, mientras la chica fotografiaba distraída a una familia de Wooper que cruzaban el camino a su bola—. Estaba pensando, ya sabes, que tal vez tu Sobble no sea suficiente protección para ti, sola, en los terrenos más peligrosos del Área Silvestre. Ya sabes, ahí donde no todos son pokémon con múltiple debilidad al agua. ¿Qué te parece si vienes con nosotros, y nos damos una mano entre todos para salir vivos de acá?

La chica escuchó atentamente las palabras del muchacho con camperón inflado, y estalló en carcajadas ante la "oportunidad" que creía estarle brindando.

—Hop, no te estoy menospreciando, de verdad que no —pudo decir, finalmente, mientras se sujetaba el estómago con los brazos de tanto reír—, pero hasta ahora recorrí un largo camino sola, acompañada no solo por Seven. ¿O acaso no les dije antes que ese no es mi único pokémon?  
—Bueno, es el único que te vimos hasta ahora —murmuró Victor, sin prestarle tanta atención a la charla como a los Wooper, que siempre le habían parecido pokémon de lo más bonitos y simpáticos, y que pensó en atrapar ahí mismo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que se acercaban a un lago cercano, sumergiéndose junto a su madre Quagsire, contra la que definitivamente no tendría chances todavía.  
—¡Ya sé! ¿Qué les parece si tenemos una batalla ahora mismo? Así comprueban por su cuenta si realmente necesito de su ayuda —resolvió, chasqueando los dedos y adelantándose con largas zancadas hacia el otro extremo del camino de tierra. No había campo de batalla allí, pero los entrenadores no lo necesitaban para disputar una batalla casual al aire libre. De todos modos, se encontraban en territorio salvaje—. Si ninguno de mis pokémon puede continuar, consideraré viajar junto a ustedes.

Hop y Victor cruzaron miradas con cierto nerviosismo e incertidumbre.

—¿Te refieres a una batalla en simultáneo entre los tres? —inquirió Hop, extrañado—. Es decir, ¿una batalla múltiple?  
La chica negó repetidas veces con su fino dedo índice.  
—Por supuesto que no. Me refiero a ustedes dos contra mí. Podríamos hacerla doble, si quieren, por mí es igual. Eso sí: envíen a sus mejores pokémon.

La mirada de Gloria ardía como el fuego, y si bien aún mantenía esa sonrisa dulce y espontánea en el rostro, sus cejas inclinadas y sus pupilas brillantes le daban un aspecto tremendamente desafiante. Aparte de haberla visto jugar prácticamente con un monstruoso Onix, apenas una hora atrás.  
El cielo nublado garuaba finas gotas de lluvia, que apenas se hacían sentir sobre sus cabezas, pero sí sobre la tierra a sus pies, que se encontraba ya húmeda y blanda. No parecía ser el lugar más apropiado para sostener un combate múltiple, pero ni Victor ni Hop querían negarse a aceptar el desafío. Asintieron, finalmente, e inflaron dos pokébolas en cada mano, al tiempo que Gloria hacía lo propio con las suyas, que desprendió sencillamente de las correas de su mochila.

—¡Haneki, Gear, den lo mejor!  
—Cheepo, Lulú, ¡a pelear!

Los cuatro pokémon se materializaron delante de sus entrenadores. Wooloo golpeó la tierra con sus pezuñas, intentando parecer intimidante, mientras que Gear, el Rookidee, levantó vuelo girando en círculos sobre la cabeza de su entrenador. Los iniciales le dedicaron una mirada de mayor rudeza a Gloria, adoptando rápidamente posición de combate; Scorbunny rascando el suelo con sus patas y sacando chispas ardientes, mientras que Grookey retiraba la ramita de madera del mechón de pelo en forma de hojas que sujetaba, blandiéndola hábilmente con una mano, mientras se apoyaba juguetonamente sobre su propia cola, balanceándose de un lado al otro sin perder el equilibrio.  
Gloria observó un segundo a los pokémon de sus adversarios, estudiándolos con la mirada mientras esbozaba una sonrisa llena de ternura al comprobar lo adorables que se veían todos ellos. Al posar sus ojos sobre Haneki y Cheepo, sacó de inmediato su SmartRotom y apuntó a ellos con él, escaneando su información. La voz robótica, configurada con tono femenino, recitó:

**_—"Grookey, el Pokémon Chimpancé. Ataca golpeando sin cesar con su baqueta, con un entusiasmo que crece a medida que acelera el ritmo. Al hacerlo, produce unas ondas sonoras capaces de devolver la vitalidad a la flora"_**

**_—"Scorbunny, el Pokémon Conejo. Se pone a correr para elevar su temperatura corporal y propagar así la energía ígnea por todo su cuerpo. Cuando se prepara para combatir, irradia calor por la punta de la nariz y el pelo que le recubre las patas"_**

—Son un encanto, los dos —suspiró la chica, resignándose a la terrible idea de tener que darles una paliza con sus propios pokémon—, pero no tendré miramientos a la hora de enfrentarlos. Seven, Cookie, ¡ustedes tampoco lo tengan!

Arrojó sus dos pokébolas al suelo y éstas estallaron al unísono, liberando a Sobble y a un Yamper de aspecto mucho más rudo y combativo que el de Sonia. Lo primero que hizo el perro eléctrico, de hecho, fue girar sobre si mismo rápidamente en el lugar, frenando en seco repentinamente y cargando de energía estática todo su pelaje, desprendiendo chispas de él al sacudirse. Gear fijó sus diminutos ojos rojos en el can de Gloria, más precisamente en los chispazos eléctricos que manaban de su pelaje, todo esto combinado con el clima lluvioso lo pusieron alerta. Sabía que debía prepararse para volar lejos de ese Yamper. Victor debió pensar exactamente lo mismo que su pokémon, por lo que le susurró a Hop que lo cubriese de los rayos con su Grookey. Hop apuntó al perrito con su SmartRotom, encendiendo la Pokédex.

**_—"Yamper, el Pokémon Perrito. Los Yamper son muy glotones, por lo que ayudan a la gente a cambio de comida, volviéndose pokémon muy populares entre los pastores de Galar. Echan chispas al correr, generando electricidad por la base de la cola"_**

—¡Bueno, chicos, ya conocemos las reglas! —anunció Gloria en voz alta por la distancia a la que estaban separados, tras guardar su SmartRotom en un bolsillo interno de su pulóver—. ¡Si alguno pierde a sus dos pokémon, la victoria es mía!  
—¡Empecemos de una vez! —sentenció Victor, para sorpresa de su mejor amigo. Parecía nervioso por el combate, tanto, que irrumpía con una orden certera y temeraria—. ¡Haneki, ataque rápido contra Yamper!  
—¡Lulú, placaje contra Sobble! —mandó Hop a su pokémon lanudo, aun observando de reojo al castaño, con expresión confundida—. ¡Cheepo, no te apartes mucho de Gear!

Rookidee bajó hasta mantenerse a vuelo a pocos centímetros del suelo, justo por detrás del inicial de tipo planta, que aguardaba pacientemente con la baqueta de madera entre los dedos. Wooloo, por su parte, pegó un corto salto para tomar impulso, ocultando sus patas bajo la lana y comenzando a rodar cuesta abajo aprovechando la ligera pendiente en el suelo de tierra resbaladizo para ganar velocidad rápidamente.

—¡Seven, intercepta a Scorbunny y dale un sorbo de tu pistola de agua! ¡Cookie, moflete eléctrico a Wooloo!

Haneki cargó rápidamente contra Yamper, desapareciendo en un santiamén del lugar donde estaba y reapareciendo varios metros adelante, dejando tras su paso una estela de luz blanca delimitada por dos líneas de fuego en dónde habían pisado sus patas, pero para su sorpresa y la de Victor, Sobble demostró una velocidad tan sorprendente como la de la coneja, deslizándose con sus patas resbaladizas por el suelo y derrapando de costado hasta quedar frente a frente, por delante del Yamper que comenzaba a perseguir a Lulú, quién ya había torcido el curso de su envite rotatorio, girando hacia donde se desarrollaba la acción para ir de frente contra el eléctrico. El plan sería, pues, mantenerlos a raya y conservar con todas sus energías a Gear para realizar ataques veloces desde la seguridad del aire, donde no pudiera alcanzarlo el pokémon eléctrico de Gloria.

Sobble infló los cachetes llenándolos de líquido, y disparó un chorro de agua que Scorbunny apenas pudo eludir dejándose caer hacia atrás en plena corrida, salpicándose apenas con algunas gotas que no causaron mayor efecto en ella. Al encontrarse de espaldas al suelo y justo por debajo del camaleón, Haneki le propinó una rápida patada en la quijada, pero Seven fue todavía más rápido, y pegó un brinco hacia atrás con una ágil voltereta en el aire, al tiempo que desenrollaba su cola y la usaba para intentar atrapar con ella su pierna. Hop adivinó el movimiento de aprisionamiento de Sobble, ordenando a su Grookey que arroje su baqueta contra el pokémon acuático, logrando golpear su larga cola celeste para que no alcance a Scorbunny.

—Ya tendrás tiempo de agradecérmelo —sonrió con confianza el peliazul, fijando su mirada en el combate que se desarrollaba rápidamente.  
—¡Gear! —llamó Victor a su pokémon volador, que volteó a verlo de inmediato con su característica seriedad—. Quiero que aguardes pacientemente, mientras utilizas afilagarras.

El ave asintió en seco, posando sus patas en el suelo y concentrando toda su fuerza en las garras, que comenzaron a crecer y volverse más curvas y puntiagudas, aumentando así su característica de ataque. Más adelante, Yamper consiguió dar con Wooloo, interceptándola por sorpresa aprovechando que un charco formado en la tierra por el ataque acuático de Sobble la hizo resbalar de más, y le propinó un suave envite con su cuerpo regordete, logrando asestarle en el rostro una frotada de su propio pelaje y disparando así una descarga eléctrica que envolvió el cuerpo de la oveja.

—Piensen un poco más rápido, chicos —dijo Gloria en tono agudo y burlón.  
Hop había desviado su mirada viendo cómo su Wooloo pausaba sus movimientos a raíz de una parálisis, y no pudo ver el momento exacto en el que Sobble usó su propia cola, tras recibir el golpe de rama punzante de Grookey, para envolver con ella su baqueta, quitándosela fácilmente. El mono le dedicó una mirada llena de furia al inicial de agua, haciendo el ademán de ir a buscar su herramienta más preciada.  
—¡Cheepo, no te apartes de Gear! —mandó tajante a su pokémon, que tras un gruñido volvió a sentarse sobre su propia cola extendida, aguardando mientras Rookidee se envolvía por un aura blanca, tiñendo también las garras en sus patas.  
—¡Cookie, hora de hacerle cariñitos a Scorbunny! —ordenó Gloria, apuntando a la coneja de fuego.  
—¡Haneki, mantenlo a raya con ascuas! —respondió Victor, mientras su pokémon eludía una segunda pistola de agua que le disparaba Sobble.

Scorbunny comenzó a picar en círculos alrededor de Yamper, pegando saltos espectaculares sobre su cabeza cada vez que el perrito intentaba embestirlo y frotar sus cachetes contra ella, sacando cada vez más chispas, y pateando con fuerza el suelo de tierra (y ya casi barro), convirtiéndolo en bolas de fuego que volaban en todas direcciones entorno al eléctrico. Yamper las eludía como podía, pero claramente la agilidad no era su fuerte debido a sus cortas patas, rodando y agachándose para intentar que las ascuas no lo alcancen. Por fortuna para él, aquellas llamas que no podía eludir eran interceptadas por precisos pistolazos de agua fría que disparaba Sobble, combatiendo al fuego sin mayor dificultad.

—¡Lulú, encárgate de Sobble con rizo de defensa! —señaló Hop al camaleón, que había conseguido apartarse sigilosamente de la zona álgida del combate, disparando desde allí cómodamente sus ataques de agua que anulaban los de Scorbunny. Debía sacar de la ecuación al inicial de Gloria, para luego sí poder ocuparse entre todos del Yamper—. ¡Cheepo, cuando Lulú haga lo suyo, será tu momento!

El chimpancé asintió, esbozando una sonrisa ilusionada. Gear, a sus espaldas, aguardaba con toda la paciencia que podía el momento de atacar, enterrando sus afiladísimas garras en la tierra, rasgándola una y otra vez. Lulú hacía lo posible por alcanzar a Sobble, pero la parálisis que entumecía sus músculos no le otorgaba ni la mitad de movilidad que tenía el de agua, quién simplemente patinaba con sus patas resbaladizas por todo el terreno, en círculos, sin dejar de dispararle a las ascuas de Haneki, quién intentaba mantener a raya al Yamper que seguía acumulando electricidad en su pelo, acercándose poco a poco a la coneja. Entre los nubarrones grises comenzaron a retumbar estruendosos truenos, que hacían vibrar el suelo.  
Al ver la oportunidad, Scorbunny realizó un movimiento inesperado: pateó con rapidez una serie de ascuas en hilera contra el propio Sobble, que sin esperar recibir directamente un ataque al que era resistente disparó por inercia su pistola de agua, tapando así su propio rango de visión, momento que aprovechó la coneja para realizar un impresionante ataque rápido que golpeó de lleno al camaleón, que salió empujado hacia atrás justo para quedar a merced de Lulú, quién mientras rodaba había duplicado su tamaño natural gracias al rizo defensivo que hacía crecer rápidamente su lana, descargando todo su peso sobre el inicial de agua, que se vio envuelto en el pelaje espeso de la oveja. Gloria soltó un gruñido por lo bajo. Grookey no pudo contener sus impulsos, y aprovechó el descuido de Sobble para correr hacia su baqueta, arrancándola de su cola, que era lo único que no había quedado preso de la trampa lanuda de Wooloo.

—¡Ahora, atadura! —mandó la chica de pelo castaño, apuntando a Cheepo con el índice.  
—¡Esquívalo, Cheepo!

En una fugaz sacudida, la cola de Sobble rodeó por todo el cuerpo a Grookey justo cuando éste intentaba regresar con Gear con su baqueta en la mano, dejándolo inmovilizado y estrujándolo con más fuerzas de las que cabía esperar de un pokémon tan frágil en aspecto como era el de agua. Victor y Hop estaban boquiabiertos, pero no podían darse el lujo de asimilar el astuto movimiento comandado por su oponente, puesto que Gloria dio inmediatamente la orden a su Yamper de ir directo a por Rookidee. El perrito eléctrico concentró toda la energía que venía almacenando en sus cuatro patas, y salió disparado como un rayo en dirección al pokémon volador, que parecía mirarlo con ansias de combate, aún en desventaja de tipos.

—¡Haneki, ataque rápido y ascuas! —mandó Victor al ver que los dos pokémon de su amigo se encontraban ligados directamente a Sobble ahora.  
—¡Cookie, mordisco!

La coneja de fuego corrió como alma que lleva el diablo codo a codo con Yamper, regulando su carrera para poder propinarle una potente embestida, pero el perro, sin dejar de correr en dirección a Gear, le lanzó agresivos mordiscones enseñando sus cuatro afilados colmillos, obligándola a apartarse lo suficiente como para no poder realizar un ataque directo. Las chispas eléctricas salpicaban en todas direcciones a través del pelaje de Yamper, por lo que acercarse demasiado era peligroso si no quería sufrir una parálisis como la de Wooloo, que endurecía todos sus músculos para que Sobble no pudiera escapar de la gruesa lana que lo apresaba, al tiempo que el de agua trababa con fuerza su cola elástica alrededor de Grookey, quién tenía medio cuerpo apresado por la atadura, gruñendo de dolor. Rookidee se mostraba nervioso por no recibir aún una orden concreta de su entrenador, y ya hacía rato había desistido de continuar con el afilagarras. Scorbunny comenzó a patear bolas de fuego, que golpeaban de lleno a Yamper sin hacer demasiada mella en él, puesto que la fina lluvia que caía sobre ellas debilitaba su poder considerablemente, por lo que el perro eléctrico prefirió seguir carrera hasta alcanzar a Gear. Hop observaba atentamente a sus pokémon, calculando el mejor momento para realizar el próximo movimiento. Gloria, por su parte, no se preocupaba tanto por Sobble, sino que observaba con una confiada sonrisa cómo su pokémon eléctrico se encontraba ya prácticamente encima del pajarito, que ni siquiera había despegado sus patas de la tierra. Victor miraba con impotencia cómo no conseguía sacar ventaja aún con la mayor velocidad de Haneki. Yamper no era tan rápido, pero tampoco podía considerarse para nada lento, y tenía un nivel de resistencia superior a la coneja de fuego, que además veía su poder mermado por el clima adverso y el duro terreno de combate.

—¡Seven, ahora! —gritó Gloria de repente, a lo que Victor desvió la mirada, sobresaltado, fijándose en el camaleón de agua que aún se encontraba apresado bajo las capas de pelo de Lulú, que apretaba sus ojos y dientes con fuerza para resistir cualquier movimiento que pudiera realizar su oponente debajo de ella.  
Sin embargo, nada fuera de lo común sucedió bajo la Wooloo de Hop.  
—¡Victor! —lo alertó su amigo, mucho más atento a lo que ocurría.

Había caído en la trampa: en el momento clave, donde debía estar más atento que nunca a la seguridad de Gear, Gloria consiguió que Victor se distraiga y desconcentre. Scorbunny también trastabilló sin mucha ayuda de la tierra, que se volvía espesa por la mezcla de humedad y calor bajo sus patas, y así Yamper consiguió acelerar lo suficiente para alcanzar a Rookidee, sacando chispas por todo el cuerpo.

—¡Gear, cuidad-!

El castaño ni siquiera pudo finalizar sus palabras, ni articular una orden concreta. Tampoco fue necesario: tras expulsar de su pecho un gorjeo de guerra que venía conteniendo desde el comienzo del combate, Gear alzó un corto vuelo a menos de un metro del suelo, para permanecer lo más cerca posible de Cookie, el Yamper, que se detuvo en seco al quedar debajo suyo, gruñéndole mientras la tierra salía disparada hacia arriba, rasgada previamente por las patas del Rookidee, que las había triturado pacientemente mientras afilaba sus garras e incrementaba su poder de ataque. Las cortas alas azules del pokémon volador se batieron como nunca lo había hecho, endureciendo su esférico cuerpo para evitar ganar altura, y generando una onda expansiva de aire y presión que obligó a Yamper a bajar la cabeza, flexionando sus cortas patas, hasta quedar su estómago prácticamente apoyado sobre la tierra húmeda del suelo.

Gloria tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, y por primera vez alcanzaron a verla sin tener muy en claro qué hacer. La situación de mayor desventaja para Rookidee se había concretado tal y como había previsto, pero ahora era Yamper quién se encontraba contra las cuerdas, aplastado por la enorme energía física del volador, y por el ímpetu que mostraba al combatir. Gear no pensaba desaprovechar esa oportunidad para lucirse, y menos tras la humillante derrota que había sufrido ante el Grookey de Hop. Las ráfagas de viento no solo cumplían la función de amedrentar a Yamper, sino que cubrían todo su pelaje con tierra, mermando así su poder eléctrico, al igual que la lluvia reducía el fuego de Scorbunny.

—E-es una excelente estrategia —reconoció Hop, entre balbuceos y risas incrédulas, parpadeando repetidas veces ante el dominio de la situación que mostraba tener Gear.

Victor tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto entre la fascinación y la culpa: nada de lo que estaba dando vuelta ese combate era mérito suyo como entrenador, sino de Rookidee como el pokémon aguerrido y astuto que era. Había recibido una sola orden en el combate: quedarse en su lugar y utilizar afilagarras, un movimiento pasivo. Y había resuelto, él solo, la mejor manera de capitalizar esa pasividad para anular completamente su principal desventaja. Gear batía sus alas como una bestia de los cielos, bañando con tierra al perro eléctrico sin apenas esforzarse, obligándolo a gruñir con impotencia en su lugar, sin siquiera poder mantener abiertos sus ojos por la polvareda que se levantaba y volaba a su alrededor junto al viento que generaba su oponente.

—¡Seven, basta de juegos! —finiquitó Gloria, dando un fuerte pisotón en su lugar, hasta que sus borceguís se cuero se hundieron en la tierra. No hizo falta más que eso para su pokémon inicial.

Wooloo salió volando tras una potente explosión de agua que impactó de lleno contra su estómago, rodando hacia atrás por los cielos y aterrizando suavemente tras amortiguar la caída con su lana, que podía regular en textura y largo a voluntad, mientras Sobble reaparecía cubierto de pelusa, pero con un aura de energía rodeándolo que la asustó. Fijó su mirada brillante y llorosa en la ovejita, congelándola en su lugar al contagiarle las lágrimas, que junto al estado de parálisis la dejaban completamente desorbitada. Además, la presión del agua contra su estómago hizo auténtica mella en su condición, respirando con dificultad mientras todo se ponía difuso a causa de las lágrimas que brotaban involuntariamente de sus ojos. Para rematar el contraataque, Seven sacudió con violencia su alargada cola, revoleando por los aires al Grookey de Hop.

—¡Cheepo, no lo dejes escapar, utiliza rama punzante! —mandó Hop, desesperado, viendo cómo el chimpancé giraba descontroladamente por los aires, hasta hallar el equilibrio y focalizar su vista en Sobble.  
—¡Key! —chilló el de planta, justo cuando el acuático desaparecía del lugar y comenzaba una furtiva picada hasta donde se encontraba peleando Gear.

Desde el aire calculó rápidamente el ángulo, y arrojó con vehemencia la baqueta de madera en su mano, haciéndola girar como una sierra que partía cada gota de lluvia que se interponía en su trayectoria, peinando el ras de la tierra mientras Sobble emprendía carrera hacia el pokémon volador, a velocidad de vértigo. Detectando con la aleta en su cabeza la proximidad del ataque tipo planta, el Sobble pegó un golpe al suelo con su cola, impulsándose en un impresionante salto que dejó pasar de largo por debajo el proyectil de Grookey, curvando su trayectoria de forma circular y volviendo al tipo planta, que atajó la baqueta enroscándola en su cola. Haneki comenzó a correr en dirección a Sobble desde un lateral, mientras Cheepo hacía lo mismo tomando carrera con sus patas delanteras, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas para dar con el camaleón acuático, que fijaba su mirada en Gear mientras inflaba sus cachetes cargándolos con agua, apuntándole mientras corría hacia él. El pájaro azul lo miraba de reojo, sin descuidar al Yamper bajo sus patas, esbozando una especie de sonrisa provocadora en su pico negro.

—¡Ayuda!

Una voz desconocida se oyó cerca de ahí. Fue Victor el primero en divisar la figura de una persona que se acercaba corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hacia ellos, a espaldas de Gloria. Les dio la orden de alto a sus pokémon, y tanto Hop como la castaña hicieron lo mismo. Sus pokémon se detuvieron en seco, jadeando y agitados, mientras la chica volteaba para encontrarse a un niño de no más de nueve años de edad, que vestía un impermeable color amarillo, con una capucha con largas orejas cubriéndole la cabeza. Se agarró del pulóver de la entrenadora, sollozando con gordas lágrimas que desbordaban por sus ojos color azabache. Las pequeñas manos le temblaban, aferrándose a la ropa de la chica como si todo a su alrededor se estuviera derrumbando y ella fuera su última fuente de apoyo. A todos les llamó la atención ver a un chico de su edad andando solo por el Área Silvestre, sin compañía de adultos, pues siempre había estado restringido el acceso a la mayor parte de las zonas a chicos que no fueran entrenadores pokémon y tuvieran por lo menos diez años de edad. Quizás se habría perdido, pensaron los tres. Victor y Hop se acercaron rápidamente para ver qué sucedía, mientras sus pokémon hacían lo propio.

—¡P-por favor, t-tienen que ayudarme! —lloraba a moco tendido, estirando con sus manos el pulóver de lana de Gloria para secar sus lágrimas con él. La chica puso una marcada mueca de incomodidad, pero se agachó para estar a su altura y lo miró a los ojos, genuinamente preocupada.  
—Te ayudaremos en lo que podamos —lo consoló—, pero para poder hacerlo debes intentar calmarte, y contarnos qué sucedió exactamente.  
El chico se secó los mocos con el dorso de la mano y sacudió la cabeza un par de veces, para luego continuar.  
—E-estaba jugando con Pi-Chan, cuando d-de repente empezaron a caer rayos p-por todos lados —relató con la voz entrecortada—, u-uno de ellos cayó sobre Pi-chan, y… y… —el chico volvió a llorar desconsoladamente. Victor y Hop intercambiaron miradas de circunstancia. ¿Era Pi-Chan su pokémon? ¿Era otro niño como él? ¿Le había caído realmente un rayo encima? En ese caso debía ser un Gastly ahora mismo, pensó Hop, pero por supuesto que se tragó las palabras.  
—¿Pi-Chan es tu amigo? ¿Dónde está ahora? —preguntaba Gloria con calma, sujetándole las manos al pequeño con delicadeza.

Yamper y Wooloo frotaban su suave pelaje tiernamente contra su cuerpo, aliviando un poco su llanto y consiguiendo tranquilizarlo al cabo de un rato. Grookey, Scorbunny y Sobble no podían evitar intercambiar miradas de desconfianza y rivalidad entre ellos. Aún tenían muy fresca caliente en la piel la sensación de adrenalina de la batalla que estuvieron disputando instantes atrás.

—Lo golpeó un rayo. Pero eso no le hizo daño, Pi-Chan es muy fuerte, pero se puso como agresivo, y comenzó a atacarme. Después paró, y se fue corriendo, y lo seguí, pero era muy rápido —contaba el niño sin saber bien cómo articular las frases, por lo que los tres entrenadores debían armar el rompecabezas y procesar cuidadosamente la información—. ¡Se cayó en una de esas horribles fosas con luces rojas que hay por todos lados!

Tras escuchar eso último, Hop tragó saliva, y sus ojos buscaron rápidamente algo en el cielo, más allá del horizonte visible. Un pilar de luz roja. Había algunos en la distancia, pero ese niño no podría haber corrido desde tan lejos hacia ellos. Todavía debían tener algo de tiempo.

—¿Dónde ocurrió lo que nos cuentas? —preguntó Victor finalmente.  
—¿Podrías llevarnos a ese lugar? Seguro que nuestros pokémon pueden ayudar a Pi-Chan —propuso Gloria, enseñándole una espléndida sonrisa al niño, que asintió mecánicamente sacudiendo la capucha con orejitas que cubría la mayor parte de su cabeza.

Tras darle una serie de pociones a sus pokémon y Hop un antiparalizador a Lulú, todos siguieron al chico a través del largo sendero de tierra mojada. Mientras caminaban, el chico les contó que su nombre era Tim y que siempre se escapaba para jugar con Pi-Chan, puesto que se aburría horrores cuando sus padres iban a hacer trabajo de campo solos en el Área Silvestre. Él quería ser entrenador algún día, y le fascinaba rodearse de los pokémon cuando jugaba en el Área Silvestre. Claro que la zona cercana a la gran capital de Galar era mucho más tranquila normalmente que aquellas ubicadas en las profundidades de la ruta silvestre, mucho más salvajes y con climas más inestables.

A medida que se acercaban al destino la lluvia se intensificaba, y los rayos y truenos ganaban más presencia, haciéndose eco en todo el cielo. El lago a un lado del camino sacudía sus aguas violentamente formando olas, y a Victor le preocupó pensar en la familia de Wooper y Quagsire que había visto sumergirse en él un rato antes. Por supuesto que su tipo tierra secundario los mantendría a salvo de las descargas eléctricas. Intentó regresar a Haneki y Gear a sus pokébolas, puesto que el clima salvaje y tormentoso era un peligro para ellos, pero la coneja y el pichón se negaron categóricamente. Querían avanzar junto a su entrenador, y descubrir juntos qué había pasado. Conmovido por esa actitud, pensó que los pokémon podían ser criaturas muy sensibles y empáticas, más aún que muchas personas.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, el chico señaló un sector en el pastizal donde se alzaba una especie de monolito de piedra agrietado de medio metro de altura, dentro del cual había un profundo hoyo negro en el centro. Los chicos asomaron la cabeza por encima, viendo con sorpresa cómo una luz roja brillaba y titilaba en lo más hondo, sumida en medio de la oscuridad. ¿Era eso Pi-Chan?

—¡Ahí, ahí se cayó! ¡No pude hacer nada para evitarlo y por eso salí corriendo buscando ayuda! —gritaba el chico desesperado, poniéndose de rodillas junto a la formación de piedras y buscando a su amigo con la mirada dentro de la fosa.

El niño no paraba de gritar y llorar, mientras Gloria, Yamper y Wooloo intentaban consolarlo, y Hop analizaba detenidamente la fosa viendo algo en su SmartRotom, al parecer, escaneando la zona a su alrededor. No había señal de otros pokémon en las proximidades, ni tampoco de entrenadores o guardaparques. Victor, por su parte, se alejó unos cuantos metros y se quitó la pesada mochila, sacando la carpa de acampe que les había obsequiado Leon y armándola rápidamente. El clima de lluvia iba acompañado de fuertes vientos, así que se aseguró con ayuda de sus pokémon de sujetarla lo mejor posible a la tierra. Luego de hacerlo, y sin mediar palabras, se acercó raudamente al niño y lo sujetó por debajo de los brazos, apartándolo de ahí y dándole la espalda a la fosa. Lo miraba fijamente con expresión muy seria, el chico aún sollozaba, aunque de sus ojos ya no caían lágrimas, y miraba con miedo al castaño.

—Escúchame, ¿sí? Vamos a hacer todo lo posible por ayudar a Pi-Chan, pero para hacerlo necesitamos que te tranquilices, y que te apartes lo más que puedas, porque no sabemos qué tan peligroso pueda ser eso. No queremos que nada malo les pase, ni a ti ni a tu amigo, así que vas a esperarnos en el campamento hasta que terminemos.

Todos miraban sorprendidos el repentino comportamiento de Victor, que actuaba como un hermano mayor, o incluso un padre, frente al chico con piloto amarillo. La carpa negra que había levantado se sacudía un poco por el viento, pero parecía que nada la movería de su lugar. El niño miraba alternadamente a Victor y a Gloria, buscando en ella una especie de permiso. La chica le sonrió con dulzura, poniéndose en cuclillas y acariciando el pelaje de Cookie, susurrándole algo al oído a su pokémon.

Yamper pegó un par de alegres ladridos, y moviendo su cola corrió junto a Tim. Hop animó a Lulú a hacer lo mismo, y la Wooloo rodó cómicamente hasta el pequeño, empujándolo suavemente con su mata de lana blanca, invitándolo a jugar con ellos en el campamento que Victor había armado para todos. Finalmente, fue el propio Rookidee de Victor el que terminó de convencer al niño, dando un par de alegres piruetas volando en el aire, hasta posarse tiernamente sobre su hombro, dándole suaves picotazos a las orejas de su capucha. El niño no pudo evitar reírse de alegría al estar rodeado de pokémon tan increíbles, así como de entrenadores experimentados (o eso creía) que iban a rescatar a su amigo.

—¡Déjalo en nuestras manos, no hay nada que temer! —exclamó Hop, imitando la pose heroica de su hermano mayor.  
—Puedes jugar con ellos un rato, Tim —sonrió Gloria, animándolo a seguir a los pokémon, que corrían, rodaban y volaban hacia la carpa, a resguardo de la tormenta.  
Victor le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, y fue lo último que necesitó el niño para correr detrás de los pokémon, refugiándose junto a ellos. Tras esto, los tres entrenadores intercambiaron miradas y suspiraron exhaustos al unísono, colocándose alrededor de la fosa negra.  
—Bien, ¡¿qué rayos vamos a hacer?! —soltó Hop, despeinándose con las manos—. Tienen idea de lo que es esto, ¿no?  
Victor arqueó una ceja, mirando a su amigo.  
—A decir verdad…  
Hop cayó de espaldas al suelo, y se incorporó rápidamente con un chichón en la cabeza.  
—¡Pero si está en la guía de supervivencia que te pasabas leyendo!  
—Victor —dijo seriamente Gloria, sin dejar de observar la luz roja que titilaba en lo más hondo del agujero entre las rocas—, esto es el nido de un pokémon, pero no uno común. ¿Ves esa luz roja?

El castaño asintió, desconfiado. Los pokémon iniciales peleaban entre ellos para ver quién podía asomar más su cabeza para observar curiosos lo que estaba ocurriendo. Finalmente treparon sobre sus entrenadores, observando mejor todo desde la altura de sus hombros. La lluvia había empapado su ropa, pero eso no parecía preocuparles demasiado. Al fin y al cabo, ahora eran entrenadores pokémon. Era parte de su viaje. Hop continuó por Gloria:

—Se dice que en el Área Silvestre ocurre frecuentemente el mismo fenómeno que los líderes de gimnasio y entrenadores de renombre en la Liga Pokémon utilizan para que sus pokémon puedan usar la habilidad "Dinamax". Sí la reconoces, ¿o no?  
—Sí —Victor estaba familiarizado con el concepto de "Dinamax", porque lo había visto en algunos de los enfrentamientos de la liga televisados que a veces Hop lo obligaba a ver juntos.

Se trataba de una energía especial, ajena a los propios pokémon, que desencadenaba una transformación sorprendente en ellos, haciendo que su tamaño se multiplique por diez. Sabía que incluso algunas especies determinadas podían cambiar de aspecto, como el famoso Charizard del campeón, que recubría sus alas escamosas con fuego mientras adoptaba un tamaño descomunal. Es por esto que los combates oficiales del circuito de la Liga Pokémon se llevaban a cabo exclusivamente en estadios construidos especialmente para sacar provecho, y mantenerse a resguardo, de los propios pokémon que adquirían el estado Dinamax.

—Lo que vimos en la tele fueron combates donde los mejores entrenadores podían regular el estado Dinamax de sus pokémon —explicaba Hop, quién parecía saberlo todo acerca de lo relativo a batallas pokémon incluso a niveles profesionales—, pero en realidad los primeros casos de pokémon gigantes se registraron aquí mismo, en el Área Silvestre. Por eso tampoco se construyeron pueblos ni ciudades en un territorio tan extenso, no solo es el clima salvaje, sino el hecho de que muchos de los pokémon que viven aquí pueden hacerse gigantes, y eso es terriblemente peligroso.  
—En el Área Silvestre hay un comité de guardaparques especializado en contener a los pokémon en estado Dinamax, pero todavía no está claro por qué sucede ese fenómeno, y es tan repentino y azaroso que a veces no puede prevenirse —dijo Gloria con gesto de preocupación, buscando algún pilar de luz en el cielo, hasta dar con uno en la distancia, que le mostró a Victor apuntando con el dedo—. ¿Ves eso de allá? Ese pilar rojo es la única señal que tenemos para saber que ahí está ocurriendo un fenómeno Dinamax, y que un pokémon así puede despertar en cualquier momento. Donde veas uno de esos pilares, ten por seguro que un guardaparques oficial de la Liga Pokémon está vigilando el terreno e intentando aplacar al pokémon gigante. Normalmente surgen de fosas como ésta, pero algunos también han sido vistos en el agua, o descendiendo incluso desde las propias nubes.

Victor recordó que habían hablado brevemente con Sonia sobre aquello cuando caminaban juntos hacia la casa de la profesora Magnolia, en Wedgehurst. La profesora estaba dedicando todos los esfuerzos de su investigación en desarrollar un dispositivo capaz de detectar las áreas geográficas de la región donde estén por desencadenarse ese tipo de fenómenos, para así poder prevenir cualquier tipo de catástrofe que pusiera en peligro a entrenadores y pokémon.

—Quiere decir que estamos en problemas —afirmó el castaño, mirando de reojo a Haneki, quién escuchaba atentamente la charla de los chicos—. ¿Deberíamos llamar a alguien?  
—Me encantaría poder decirte que no —suspiró Hop—, pero creo que no tenemos todavía el nivel suficiente como para hacer frente a algo así.

El suelo vibró bajo sus pies. Fue solo una sacudida, pero alcanzó para poner sobre alerta a los tres entrenadores.

—No contamos con mucho tiempo —examinó Gloria—, pero creo que tenemos posibilidades. Pi-Chan debe estar todavía en esa fosa, así que quizás podamos sacarlo de ahí antes de algo pase. Por desgracia, nosotros mismos no podríamos caber ahí…  
—¡Grook! —aulló el chimpancé de planta desde el hombro de Hop, alzando su brazo como un alumno con ganas de dar respuesta en clases.  
—¡Bunny! —afirmó Scorbunny, dispuesto a colaborar.

Sobble se encogió detrás del pelo castaño de su entrenadora, juntando los dedos de sus patas delanteras tímidamente y agachando la cabeza. Durante la batalla múltiple se había vuelto una máquina de pelear, con una frialdad y precisión excepcionales, pero no dejaba de ser un pokémon cuya especie era famosamente tímida y temerosa. Aun así, su cuerpo era el más pequeño de los tres, y contaba con el factor resbaladizo en su piel que le permitiría acceder fácilmente a lugares estrechos. Los entrenadores cargaron en brazos a sus pokémon.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres intentarlo, Cheepo? —le preguntó Hop a su pokémon, aunque sabía perfectamente que su respuesta sería doblemente afirmativa.  
—No quiero que te suceda nada, Haneki —le dijo seriamente el castaño a la coneja blanca, que le guiñó un ojo y enseñó sus grandes y relucientes incisivos con una sonrisa, tirando patadas al aire.  
—No tienes que hacerlo si te da miedo, Seven —le sonrió Gloria a su pokémon, acariciándole la cabeza—. Sigo pensando que eres el mejor de los tres, y por eso te elegiría cada vez.

Esas últimas palabras llamaron poderosamente la atención de Victor y Hop, pero sus pensamientos se desencajaron de lugar cuando un segundo temblor sacudió el suelo, agrietando un poco más el monolito de piedras que se alzaba entre ellos. Haneki y Cheepo brincaron rápidamente desde los brazos de sus entrenadores y se pararon sobre las rocas, mientras los entrenadores retrocedían unos pasos.

—Chicos, solo necesitamos que localicen a Pi-Chan en el fondo de ese agujero y lo traigan a salvo —comandó Hop, mientras sus manos temblaban hundidas en los bolsillos de su camperón inflado, y no por el frío—. No intenten locuras ahí dentro, y si ven que es demasiado profundo y se quedan sin oxígeno, salgan inmediatamente.  
—Tengan mucho cuidado, por favor —pidió Victor, tan preocupado como su amigo. Haneki era muy fuerte, pero no tenía idea de lo que pudiera suceder si se topaba con algo más grande y poderoso ahí dentro.

Los pokémon asintieron con una confiada sonrisa en sus rostros, y se lanzaron sin miramientos dentro de la fosa, que vibraba suavemente como si albergara una fuente de poder a punto de estallar, así que debían ser rápidos y precisos. Grookey era de por si ágil y contaba con la ayuda de su cola y de la baqueta que podía usar como alpinista para sujetarse a las piedras. Scorbunny, por su parte, era un pokémon que en estado salvaje vivía naturalmente en madrigueras bajo la tierra, por lo cual también podría desenvolverse sin problemas allí. La sorpresa la dio Seven, el Sobble de Gloria que, tras unos segundos de duda y conmoción, pegó un fuerte salto desde los brazos de la chica, llorando desconsoladamente mientras su cuerpo se recubría por sus propias lágrimas y se zambullía dentro del agujero, resbalando rápidamente entre las piedras. La chica quedó atónita, pero finalmente soltó una risita por la actitud corajuda de su pokémon.

Así, los tres pokémon iniciales habían desaparecido en la fosa del monolito que albergaba en su interior al perdido Pi-Chan, impactado por un rayo, convertido en un pokémon agresivo, y ahora capaz de adoptar el estado Dinamax en cualquier momento, en medio de una tormenta eléctrica y con la lluvia golpeando fuertemente sus cabezas. Los chicos se miraron entre sí, notablemente preocupados, pero con una especie de vigorosa adrenalina viajando a toda velocidad en su interior. Esa adrenalina se llamaba confianza: ellos creían realmente en sus pokémon, y en que podrían salir sanos y salvos con Pi-Chan en brazos, e ir con Tim al campamento y darle la sorpresa. Y ser héroes inesperados aquella tarde agitada en el Área Silvestre.

Pero los segundos se transformaron en minutos, y los minutos se sucedieron lenta y pesadamente. El suelo había dejado de vibrar, y las nubes grises sobre sus cabezas alertaban que la lluvia seguiría durante un buen rato. Victor, Hop y Gloria apuntaban en simultáneo con sus SmartRotom a la fosa, intentando detectar en cualquier momento la presencia de alguno de sus pokémon. Los tranquilizaba no haber escuchado ningún ruido violento en su interior, pero la calma siempre precedía a la tormenta, y si algo podía salir mal, saldría peor.

Cuando la situación se había vuelto insoportable, un ruido seco resonó en los oídos de los tres entrenadores. Fue como un chasquido, como el que hacen dos piedras al frotarse para producir fuego. Pero no hubo chispa, sino luz. Una luz carmesí que salió disparada como un rayo láser desde las profundidades de la tierra, perforando las nubes grises y generando una onda expansiva que arrojó a los chicos hacia atrás, cegándolos momentáneamente. El cielo pegó un grito de dolor, y las nubes comenzaron a arremolinarse en las alturas entorno al pilar de luz que había sido vomitado por el monolito, volviéndose negras y parpadeando en truenos y relámpagos como destellos rojizos. Gloria volteó hacia la carpa, asegurándose de que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos; Tim no debía haberse enterado de nada, porque el suelo no se inmutó ante el rayo de luz que surgió de ahí. De hecho, había sido totalmente silencioso. Pero no encontraba suficiente consuelo en eso, y mayor fue su preocupación cuando volvió la cabeza hacia la fosa y se encontró con Victor y Hop arrancando las piedras con sus manos, gritándoles desesperadamente a sus pokémon para que salieran de ahí de inmediato. La chica enmudeció. Había estado en situaciones límite toda su vida, estaba cómoda con el peligro de la aventura, y había soñado con experimentar todo eso en compañía de sus pokémon casi desde que tenía memoria. Pero la situación se había vuelto terrorífica, y todo ello se acentuó cuando, ahora sí, la tierra que los sostenía comenzó a retorcerse y agitarse, con tal facilidad que parecía el agua en un vaso sacudida por un dedo. La brillante luz rojiza comenzó a volverse más gruesa, arrojando varios metros hacia atrás a Victor y Hop, que cayeron de espaldas al suelo dándose un fuerte golpe, mientras que el monolito desaparecía consumido por la misteriosa energía carmesí, y el suelo se resquebrajaba desde adentro formando una implosión de pasto, tierra y piedras de la que tuvieron que cubrirse como pudieron con sus brazos.

—¡Cuidado!

Antes de cubrirse el rostro con las manos y tirarse al suelo para ponerse a resguardo, Gloria alcanzó a ver tres siluetas que surgieron entre la luz roja, repelidas por la energía. Se tapó la cara y escuchó cómo algo surgía violentamente desde la tierra, pegando un furioso salto hacia el cielo y cayendo frente a ellos con un temblor retumbando bajo sus pies. No había tiempo para temer: Victor se incorporó rápidamente, con un fuerte dolor en la espalda y los codos, y buscó rápidamente a Haneki con la mirada. La coneja se encontraba a pocos metros suyos, y se había incorporado de un salto, junto a Cheepo y Seven, que corrieron junto a sus entrenadores mientras se levantaban.

—¡Cheepo! ¿Qué sucedió? —alcanzó a decir Hop poniéndose de pie, justo antes de que sus propios ojos y oídos le faciliten la respuesta.

—**_PI… KA…  
_****  
**—No puede ser —balbuceó Victor. No habría podido cerrar la boca, aunque un Hitmonchan le hubiera estampado un puñetazo ascendente en la mandíbula.

En donde antes había estado el monolito de piedras, ahora se encontraba un pilar de luz carmesí de más de cinco metros de diámetro, y desde él había surgido un pokémon muchísimo más grande que el Onix que habían visto ser atrapado por Gloria hacía unas horas. Era una especie bien conocida por los entrenadores allí presentes, posiblemente una de las más populares en el mundo desde que un entrenador legendario de la lejana región de Kanto lo hubiese usado para alzarse con el título en reiteradas ocasiones. Un roedor de más de veinte metros de alto extendía sus cortos y regordetes brazos invocando una serie de rayos que cayeron a su alrededor, peligrosamente cerca de donde ellos se encontraban, pero afortunadamente lejos del campamento que había montado Victor para poner a resguardo a Tim. El pokémon era más redondo de lo que recordaban haber visto en la televisión y revistas, su pelaje era amarillo y tenía dos orejas alargadas con machas negras en las puntas. Sus mejillas coloradas desprendían chispas que, por sus dimensiones, eran prácticamente rayos que retumbaban en sus oídos, y su amigable expresión contrastaba fuertemente con la alargada cola zigzagueante en forma de rayo hasta posicionarse justo por encima de su cabeza, apuntando al cielo negro y rojo como una antena.

—Así que un Pikachu…. —suspiró Hop, mientras Grookey enfundaba su baqueta, con una sonrisa desafiante en el rostro—… y no solo Dinamax, sino Gigantamax.  
—¡Pi-Chan, necesitamos que regreses a la normalidad! —le gritaba a sus pies Gloria, mientras un aterrado Sobble jalaba de sus medias escocesas con las patas, indicándole que se aleje.  
—¡Gloria, aléjate de ahí! —mandó Victor, mientras el gigantesco Pikachu los observaba con curiosidad desde las alturas, esbozando una dulce sonrisa que rápidamente se transformó con un trueno en una expresión desafiante. Se lo veía rebosante de energía, y pese a ser normalmente un pokémon amigable y dócil, ahora mismo estaba bajo los efectos de una energía desconocida que le daba el poder de pulverizar una montaña si se lo proponía.

Un fugaz rayo de luz descendió desde las nubes, invocado por los mismos poderes eléctricos del Pikachu Gigantamax, y habría golpeado directamente a la entrenadora de no ser porque Cheepo saltó rápidamente sobre ella, haciendo girar con las dos manos la baqueta de madera de tal forma que hizo de escudo, desviando la descarga a pocos metros de ellos. La situación se estaba saliendo de control rápidamente, no había tiempo de negociar con una bestia así.

—¡Chicos, tenemos que actuar! —resolvió Hop, parándose a distancia suficiente del pokémon gigante, mientras Victor y Gloria corrían a su lado. Los tres iniciales se posicionaron delante de sus entrenadores, adoptando posición de combate—. No tenemos alternativa; esto lo hacen entrenadores que triplican nuestra experiencia, pero debemos enfrentarnos al Pikachu para que vuelva a la normalidad.  
—Seven, ¿estás seguro? —le preguntó Gloria a su pokémon, mientras el camaleón giraba la cabeza con las pupilas dilatadas por sus lágrimas, y levantaba uno de sus dedos en señal afirmativa, con las patas traseras temblando sin control. Scorbunny se acercó al inicial de agua y le dio una palmadita en la espalda, dedicándole una enérgica sonrisa.  
—¡Cheepo, Pikachu usará ataques eléctricos, así que necesitamos más que nunca de tu protección! —indicó Hop, apuntando a los rayos que se formaban entorno al Pikachu gigante, cuya cola en forma de antena se mecía suavemente hacia ambos lados desprendiendo destellos de luz blancos, como revolviendo las nubes para preparar unos buenos rayos.  
—¡Haneki, nosotros iremos por la ofensiva, necesito de tu agilidad! —dijo Victor, y no necesitó más que eso para que los pies de Scorbunny desprendan una onda de calor que quemó el pasto a su alrededor, encendiéndose en llamas lista para salir a la carrera.  
—¡Muy bien, Seven, necesito que uses tu cola para atar como puedas a Pikachu! —ordenó finalmente Gloria—. Mucho cuidado con sus rayos, ¿entendido?

Los iniciales asintieron al unísono, y tras pegar un grito de guerra se lanzaron al ataque, al tiempo que Pikachu emitía un portentoso y grave chillido que ensordeció el sonido de la luvia. La secuencia de ataque fue tan espectacular como cabría esperar de una batalla contra un pokémon en estado Gigantamax, que con lentos y pesados movimientos agitó una de sus patas traseras intentando patear a los pequeños adversarios que corrían como el viento entre sus pies, aprovechando Haneki para pegar un descomunal salto y aferrarse con fuerza de la extremidad inferior del Pikachu. Sobble se deslizaba por el suelo como si surfeara sobre agua, desplegando una velocidad de vértigo que Grookey aprovechaba al sujetarse de su cola extendida, al tiempo que concentraba todas las energías de su elemento en la baqueta de madera que alzaba orgulloso sobre su cabeza, haciéndola crecer hasta casi triplicar su tamaño y utilizándola como antena pararrayos para cualquier chispazo que pudiera caer sobre Sobble. Los entrenadores entendieron que no serviría de mucho quedarse quietos en un combate de semejante envergadura, por lo que también echaron a correr tras sus pokémon para poder dar las indicaciones correspondientes, siempre manteniéndose a una distancia prudencial del monstruoso Pikachu, que ya había transformado completamente su amigable expresión por una absolutamente desafiante y hasta molesta, dándole pisotones al suelo que producían pequeños temblores en el lugar, mientras Haneki corría a su alrededor y trepaba por su estómago dejando pequeñas quemaduras bajo sus pisadas.

—¡Cheepo, con una sola no será suficiente! —Hop recogió a la carrera una rama alargada que había tirada en el pasto, y se la arrojó con destreza a su inicial, que se desprendió un segundo de la cola de Sobble para pegar un espectacular brinco en el aire, atajándola con su mano libre y haciéndola girar mientras la cargaba con energía, volviendo a aferrarse al inicial de agua pero esta vez con sus dos patas, mientras controlaba sus propios movimientos con su cola.

El camaleón disparaba potentes chorros de agua deslizándose a toda velocidad alrededor del pie que Pikachu usaba para apoyarse, formando con ayuda del agua de lluvia encauzado un charco que, si bien no lastimaba al eléctrico, sí que entorpecía sus movimientos, poniéndolo en peligro de resbalarse. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca del pokémon eléctrico y ya prácticamente sumergido en el propio estanque que había disparado por los ojos y la boca, Sobble comenzó a enroscar su alargada cola alrededor del oponente, mientras que Grookey clavaba con todas sus fuerzas la rama más larga en el suelo como un mástil, para que la atadura pueda dar una vuelta completa desequilibrando definitivamente al roedor, que se tambaleó un par de veces en el lugar sacudiendo sus regordetes brazos en el aire, y obligándose a cesar sus descargas eléctricas para apoyar su cola zigzagueante en el suelo. Fue entonces cuando aprovechó para soltar desde su punta una onda expansiva de electricidad, que viajó al ras del suelo a toda velocidad directo a Sobble y Grookey.

—¡Seven! —chilló Gloria, cubriéndose la boca con las manos al ver cómo la descarga alcanzaba a su pokémon de agua.

Grookey apareció frente al camaleón, que se aferraba con sus cuatro patas a su propia cola para mantener efectiva la atadura sobre la pata del Pikachu, cruzando la baqueta y la rama para resistir la descarga eléctrica. Pero no estaba solo: a su lado, Wooloo realizaba un rizo de defensa hinchando todo lo posible su lanudo pelaje para amortiguar aún más el ataque de Pikachu, mientras que Yamper absorbía los rayos con su pelaje, recibiendo un poco de daño entre gruñidos, mientras se cargaba de energía eléctrica para potenciar sus propios ataques.

—¡Vamos a ayudar, Rookidee!

Esa no fue la voz de Victor. El castaño giró la cabeza hacia la carpa, encontrándose fuera al pequeño Tim, con una decidida mirada en los ojos que apuntaba directamente al que supo ser su compañero de toda la vida: Pi-Chan. Tim le hablaba a Gear como un auténtico entrenador, mientras el volador desplegaba sus alas y salía disparado por los aires en dirección al Gigantamax. Gear surcó el cielo a tal velocidad que los movimientos del gigantesco Pikachu parecían aún más lentos y pesados de lo que ya eran, y lo atacaba con rápidos envites y patadas, rodeado por un aura oscura, a la vez que eludía cada contraataque que el roedor eléctrico intentaba propinarle; desde torpes manotazos y coletazos hasta enormes descargas que caían a su alrededor desde las nubes, demostrando una destreza aérea que Victor no le había visto antes. En un momento, el Pikachu gigante estuvo a punto de estampar un puñetazo eléctrico contra Haneki, aprovechando una leve patinada en plena carrera, pero tras un haz de luz el inicial de fuego había desaparecido, reapareciendo a varios metros de altura, sujetándose con su brazo a las garras de Gear, quién volaba como un cometa con voluntad propia por encima de la cabeza del roedor, mientras a distancia Scorbunny pateaba el aire expulsando ascuas que estallaban contra el pelaje amarillento y empapado del oponente.

A los pies del Pikachu, y tras agradecerle a sus compañeros por haberlo salvado de la fuerte descarga eléctrica, Seven continuó disparando chorros de agua a sus patas mientras oprimía con fuerza su cola enroscada alrededor, buscando que su enorme y regordete oponente haga un movimiento en falso y se resbale, además de causarle daño lenta y progresivamente con el movimiento de atadura. Cheepo se enfocó en la otra pata de Pikachu, dándole duros golpes con su ataque de rama punzante, ahora por partida doble, mientras que Lulú se valía de envites y rodadas con todas sus fuerzas. Cookie, al serle inútil utilizar ataques eléctricos -e incluso pudiendo ser contraproducente, corriendo peligro de sobrecargar de energía al Pikachu y potenciar sus propios ataques-, se valía de su mandíbula para enterrar profundo los colmillos en su cola descomunalmente larga, atrayendo hacia él mismo la energía eléctrica que el ratón intentaba canalizar con ella para controlar el curso de los rayos que disparaba por doquier. Los entrenadores contemplaban el encarnizado combate contra el gigante boquiabiertos, y con sus manos cerradas en puños, apretándolas tan fuerte que les temblaban, mientras las gotas de lluvia se escurrían y chorreaban entre sus dedos.

—Ch-chicos, lo estamos logrando —balbuceó Hop, incrédulo y fascinado a la vez por el despliegue de sus pokémon, que atacaban ordenada y sincronizadamente, de manera mucho más efectiva al cooperar todos juntos que durante la batalla múltiple que habían tenido entre ellos contra Gloria, donde actuaban de manera más individualista.  
—No es casualidad —sonrió Gloria, mientras sus pupilas color café iban y venían siguiendo cada movimiento de los pokémon durante la batalla—, piénsenlo: Seven, Cheepo y Haneki están exhaustos luego de la batalla que tuvimos antes, y ahora continúan dando el máximo. Esto debe ser por sus habilidades: torrente, espesura y mar de llamas.

Victor recordó que había leído acerca de esas habilidades mientras leía su guía de supervivencia en el tren. Luego del primer combate que tuvo con Hop, sintió mucha curiosidad por el repentino poder de fuego que había manado de Haneki cuando se encontraba contra las cuerdas, y gracias al cual pudo derrotar a Cheepo. Aparentemente, gracias a ellas los ataques pertenecientes a sus respectivos tipos elementales duplicaban su poder cuando el usuario se encontraba al límite.

—No solo eso —añadió Victor, fijándose en la facilidad con la que su Rookidee transportaba bajo sus garras a la conejita de fuego, que le disparaba bolas de fuego a quemarropa al Pikachu Gigantamax y en la energía de su vuelo—, Gear aún conserva el aumento de ataque que obtuvo en el combate anterior al usar afilagarras. Al haberlo irrumpido sin regresar a su pokébola o debilitarse, aún posee una fuerza física muy por encima de la media.

Mientras Pikachu respiraba notablemente agitado, lanzando rayos y descargas eléctricas cada vez más débiles y aislados, Tim se acercó al grupo de entrenadores, mirando con una expresión de angustia y calma cómo la monstruosa energía que había dominado a su pokémon comenzaba a mermar poco a poco. Victor y Hop miraban atentamente cómo se desenvolvían los espectaculares ataques, hasta que finalmente el Pikachu gigante tropezó con la cola de Sobble y el río que había formado a sus pies, tambaleándose un par de veces en el lugar y comenzando a caer hacia atrás, de manera lenta y catastrófica, pero Gloria se fijó entonces en el niño de nueve años que sujetaba con fuerza su mano, y sonreía con lágrimas en los ojos al ver caer al monstruo en que se había convertido su querido Pi-Chan.

—¡Vamos, chicos, ustedes pueden lograrlo, derroten al Pi-Chan malvado! —gritaba alzando los brazos y arrojando puñetazos al aire mientras las lágrimas brotaban sin control y rodaban por sus mejillas, confundiéndose con las gotas de lluvia que empapaban su cabeza—. ¡POR FAVOR, DEVUELVAN A PI-CHAN CONMIGO!

Un último chorro de agua al estómago. Un último mordisco en la cola con forma de rayo. Un último envite rodante a su pie izquierdo. Un último golpe de rama punzante al pie derecho. Un último picotazo entre los ojos. Una última bola de fuego pateada con certeza hacia su pecho. Los ataques combinados de los seis pokémon, que luchaban por ellos mismos, por sus entrenadores, y por el propio Pi-Chan envuelto en un poder más allá de su control, estallaron contra el pokémon eléctrico derribándolo completamente. Su espalda con rayas marrones se aplastó pesadamente contra el monolito de piedra, despedazando lo poco que quedaba de él, y generando una onda expansiva que arrastró a todos hacia atrás, levantando una polvareda de tierra y humo que lo cubrió todo.

_Continuará…_

TRAINER's PROFILE

**Victor Evans**  
Edad: 14 años  
Medallas: 0  
Pokémon:  
\- Scorbunny (Lv.12) "Haneki"  
\- Rookidee (Lv.11) "Gear"

**Hop Owen**  
Edad: 14 años  
Medallas: 0  
Pokémon:  
\- Grookey (Lv.12) "Cheepo"  
\- Wooloo (Lv.10) "Lulú"

**Gloria Scott**  
Edad: 14 años  
Medallas: 0  
Pokémon:  
\- Sobble (Lv.12) "Seven"  
\- Yamper (Lv.11) "Cookie"


	7. Motostoke: Preguntas, respuestas y Yell

**Capítulo 7 – Motostoke: Preguntas, respuestas, bolas y… ¡Yell!**

—Gloria, hey, Gloria —una mano sacudió suavemente el hombro de la chica, que abrió pesadamente sus ojos café, cegándose momentáneamente por los rayos de luz que ingresaban por la entrada de la carpa.

Victor se encontraba agachado con aspecto somnoliento y su corto cabello castaño totalmente despeinado, sin el beanie gris puesto y tratando de despertar a la joven. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo? Todo su cuerpo estaba entumecido, y sus recuerdos volaban alborotados en su mente, sin poder sincronizarse adecuadamente, por lo que su noción de la realidad estaba levemente difusa a primera hora de la mañana.

—Vinieron por Tim, creo que deberías despedirte de él —murmuró el entrenador, mientras se incorporaba al comprobar que la chica ya había entornado sus ojos y soltaba un gran bostezo.

Estaban en la carpa, un refugio de reducido pero suficiente espacio donde hasta cuatro personas podían pasar las noches a la intemperie protegidos de adversidades climáticas para recuperar las energías. Gloria se encontraba en su bolsa de dormir roja, con su Yamper Cookie durmiendo sobre sus piernas, hecho una bola peluda de colores pastel. A su lado había otras dos bolsas de dormir, una gris y otra azul, ya desarmadas y desperdigadas por el suelo de lona de la carpa negra, pero en ellas dormitaban a pata tendida Grookey, Scorbunny y Sobble, que en lugar de babas inflaba burbujas de lágrimas por el rabillo del ojo, mientras Scorbunny cruzaba sus patas por encima del chimpancé, dándole pataditas en el estómago mientras éste percutía en sueños con unas baquetas invisibles. La chica contempló con ternura a los pokémon un instante, y luego se incorporó con cuidado de no despertar a Cookie, deslizándose suavemente hacia un costado mientras el perrito eléctrico se hacía un ovillo entre la colcha de la bolsa para dormir.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó ella, tambaleándose un poco mientras se ponía de pie. Tenía puesto por pijama un pantalón corto de poliéster color rosa y una camiseta blanca sencilla y sin mangas. Victor ya se había puesto sus jeans rotos con bolsillos forrados en tela verde con diseño cuadriculado, y una camiseta de mangas cortas color beige con estampado de siluetas de edificios y pokémon fantasmales.  
—Las nueve y media. Los padres de Tim llegaron hace un rato, están afuera con él y con Hop —le informó Victor antes de salir de la carpa.

La chica parpadeó un par de veces, mientras se peinaba el cabello con las manos. A través de la entrada pasaban rayos de luz tibios, que indicaban que aquella mañana el clima en el Área Silvestre era completamente distinto al de la tarde anterior. Tanteando en un paquete de galletas que había sobre una de las bolsas de dormir, la chica salió de la carpa.  
Afuera comprobó que el clima esa mañana era no bueno, sino inmejorable. El inmenso cielo de Galar se encontraba tan despejado como pocas veces lo había estado, y un apabullante Sol se desperezaba extendiendo sus rayos de luz hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, y más allá de las enormes montañas que circundaban el terreno. De día, podía divisarse mejor la grandeza de Ciudad Motostoke, que alzaba sus muros de ladrillos color bordó, y el vapor que salía de las máquinas que hacían funcionar sus mecanismos internos, proveyendo a todos de agua, luz y energía.

A pocos metros de la entrada se encontró con cinco personas que conversaban de pie sobre el terreno descampado, con pasto aún mojado y la tierra removida, además de pedruscos desperdigados por el suelo alrededor del enorme cráter que había quedado tras la aparición del Gigantamax. Tim se encontraba en brazos de su madre, que lo consolaba acariciándole el cabello y la espalda, mientras que su padre hablaba con Hop, acompañado por Lulú, junto a un hombre joven de complexión fuerte, que vestía anteojos de Sol de marco blanco y el uniforme oficial que utilizaban los empleados de la Liga Pokémon, y que consistía en un chaquetón blanco y negro cerrado al cuerpo con pantalones a juego, así como una gorra blanca con el logotipo de la liga en color rojo y azul. El Pikachu de Tim, ya en su tamaño natural, se encorvaba cabizbajo detrás de la mujer, que en un momento bajó a su hijo pequeño y lo alzó en brazos, dándole también un cariñoso abrazo al pokémon eléctrico. Cuando el niño vio salir a Gloria, corrió de inmediato con ella dándole un fuerte abrazo, hundiendo su cara con ojos llorosos en el estómago de la chica. La madre de Tim, con Pi-Chan en brazos, la saludó con la cabeza amablemente, y ella creyó leer en sus labios la palabra "Gracias". Sobre el techo de la carpa se encontraba Gear, observando el precioso cielo con sus diminutos ojos rojos.

—¡Gloria, buenos días, ya vinieron por mí y por Pi-Chan! —le contaba entusiasmado el niño, mientras la chica acariciaba su cabeza rapada, que normalmente ocultaba bajo la capucha de su piloto con forma de Pikachu.  
—Tim, no sabes cuánto me alegra verlos bien a ti y a Pi-Chan —sonrió con ternura la castaña, mientras el roedor eléctrico le devolvía un alegre saludo. Ella suspiró aliviada, viendo que no había rencores luego de la encarnizada batalla del día anterior—. Definitivamente lo prefiero en tamaño chico.  
—¡Piiika! —chilló el eléctrico.  
—Está muy bien ahora —asintió Tim, mientras flexionaba los brazos imitando una pose de musculación—. Mamá y papá son muy buenos criadores pokémon, así que lo curaron fácilmente.  
—Quiero pedirte disculpas por las molestias que te ocasionamos a ti y a tus amigos —le dijo de pronto la madre de Tim, habiéndose acercado allí mientras Pikachu olfateaba la playera de Gloria estirándose desde sus brazos. Era una mujer joven y atractiva, con largo cabello gris y ojos negros como los de su hijo. Su tono de voz era suave como una brisa veraniega.  
Gloria negó con la cabeza.  
— No tiene nada de qué disculparse, solo ayudábamos a nuestros amigos —respondió la chica, para luego guiñarles un ojo cómplice a Tim y Pi-Chan.  
—Debo insistir —cortó la mujer, con un amargo suspiro—, no debimos dejar que Tim se adentrara solo en el Área Silvestre. Tal y como te dijo, su padre y yo somos criadores pokémon, y normalmente venimos desde Pueblo Turffield para realizar labores de campo junto a nuestros pokémon. Pi-Chan es uno de ellos, con el que Tim tiene un vínculo muy especial. Ayer el clima estaba terrible y por eso decidimos venir solos, porque algunos pokémon salvajes sólo se dejan ver durante las lluvias, pero de algún modo mi hijo consiguió seguirnos junto a Pi-Chan y sucedió lo que sucedió. No podría sentirme más culpable y avergonzada por haber descuidado así a los dos.  
—No se preocupe, no debe ser fácil —dijo de pronto Hop, que se acercaba con las manos en los bolsillos hacia ellas, seguido por Victor, el padre de Tim y el empleado de la Liga Pokémon—. Su hijo es un chico valiente y lleno de energía, tendría que haberlo visto cuando nos ayudó con el Pikachu Gigantamax.  
Victor asintió.  
—Estaba muy asustado por Pi-Chan, y aun así no se acobardó en ningún momento. Aun cuando todos estábamos muertos de miedo, él siempre confió en su pokémon. Creo que eso es importante, y de no haber sucedido como sucedió, tal vez su vínculo con Pi-Chan hoy no sería tan fuerte.

Tim y su Pikachu se miraban con complicidad y orgullo. El padre escuchaba las palabras de Hop con un gesto duro, pero guardó silencio respetuosamente y luego se acercó a su hijo, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

Tras una breve conversación, llegó el momento de irse. Tim se despidió con fuertes abrazos de Gloria, Victor y Hop, mientras que Pi-Chan corrió a la carpa para despedir a los pokémon que habían sido sus feroces adversarios la tarde anterior. Seven casi se muere del susto cuando vio entrar al roedor eléctrico corriendo hacia él, pero Pikachu lo saludó cariñosamente frotando sus mejillas coloradas contra las suyas. Haneki y Cheepo lo saludaron alegremente, mientras que Cookie se despertó y giró entusiasmado en torno al pokémon eléctrico, intercambiando algunas chispas amistosas entre ellos. Fuera de la carpa, los padres de Tim agradecieron una última vez a los entrenadores y los invitaron cuando quisieran a visitarlos en la guardería que tenían en la Ruta 5, en las afueras de Turffield. Subieron a su automóvil junto al chico y Pi-Chan, y partieron por el sendero de tierra hasta perderse tras la línea de horizonte. Fue entonces cuando el hombre de gafas de Sol con marco blanco se les acercó.

—Escuchen, chicos —comenzó, con un tono de voz seco y grave—, lo que hicieron fue terriblemente imprudente, así como valeroso. Las incursiones contra pokémon Dinamax son cosa seria, y se requiere de un permiso especial de la Liga Pokémon para enfrentar a criaturas tan peligrosas.  
Victor y Hop agacharon la cabeza, pero Gloria se plantó frente al empleado de la Liga, con la mirada ardiente y decidida, en contraste con su aspecto de jovencita recién levantada.  
—No enfrentamos a ese Pikachu Gigantamax para atraparlo, señor, sino para salvarlo de sí mismo y ayudar a Tim. Eso usted lo sabe bien.  
—Gloria… —murmuró Hop, quién entendía las palabras de la entrenadora, pero también conocía el protocolo contra pokémon Dinamax, que indicaba que debía llamarse a los guardaparques y empleados autorizados de la Liga Pokémon ante apariciones repentinas de pokémon gigantes en el Área Silvestre, si es que no contaban con la autorización oficial.  
—Tiene razón —se sumó Victor—. Somos conscientes de lo que hicimos, pero ese Pikachu no era un pokémon salvaje realmente, sino el amigo de ese niño. Durante el combate, sentí que no estaba dándolo todo realmente para hacer daño a nadie; solo estaba fuera de control y necesitábamos aplacarlo un poco. Y así lo hicimos, y lo volveríamos a hacer si cualquiera estuviera en peligro, sea un humano o un pokémon.

El sujeto escudriñó a los entrenadores por detrás de sus oscuras gafas, por lo que su rostro se les mostraba inexpresivo. Sus labios eran finos y alargados, y apenas se movían para hablar. Tras unos segundos, se sacó la gorra de repente y la sacudió un poco contra sus piernas, despeinando con una mano su cabello oscuro hacia atrás, y relajando completamente su postura rígida, soltando una risotada mientras se secaba el sudor en la frente.

—¡Esa actitud es propia de verdaderos entrenadores, así me gusta! —dijo el empleado de la Liga, dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda a Victor, con tanta energía que casi lo tira al suelo.  
Gloria y Hop parpadeaban en su lugar, extrañados por la repentina actitud bonachona del sujeto.  
—¿Q-quiere decir que no estamos en problemas? —inquirió Hop tímidamente.  
—Bueno, son entrenadores pokémon y veo que están comenzando con su viaje —analizó el sujeto mientras volvía a acomodarse la gorra—, así que temo decirles que en su camino se encontrarán con varios problemas que resolver. Pero por el momento, dejemos que lo que sucedió ayer quede en el pasado. Será mejor que se preparen para lo que se les viene… Se dirigen a Motostoke, ¿cierto?  
Tras un disimulado suspiro de alivio, los tres asintieron al unísono, llenos de energía.  
—Tenemos que inscribirnos en el estadio de la ciudad para la Liga —infirmó Victor, apuntando con el dedo a la ciudad que se erguía a lo lejos.  
—Bien, la ciudad no está tan lejos. Les aconsejo seguir hacia el noroeste y atravesar el puente sobre el Lago Axew, por esa zona el clima está igual de radiante que aquí, y no tardarán en llegar a las escalinatas de acceso a la ciudad —indicó el hombre, señalando el sector rodeado de lagos que se alzaba desviando ligeramente el camino hacia el oeste.

Los chicos le agradecieron al empleado de la Liga Pokémon, quién se despidió de ellos continuando su recorrido por el Área Silvestre, silbando por lo alto una canción. El día estaba espléndido y soleado, pero la brisa proveniente de los lagos refrescaba lo suficiente para que el calor no abrase, por lo que no había tiempo que perder. Regresaron a la carpa junto a sus pokémon y los devolvieron a sus pokébolas luego de un nutritivo desayuno de curry preparado con bayas -Victor resultó ser un estupendo cocinero, ayudado por la guía de supervivencia que le había dado su madre-. Luego se cambiaron y empacaron todo para continuar el viaje.

—A todo esto, ¿no ibas a decidir si venir con nosotros o no? —le dijo Hop a Gloria, mientras ataba la bolsa de dormir a su mochila.  
—La batalla múltiple quedó inconclusa, así que tendremos que dejarlo para otra ocasión —agregó Victor con un suspiro exagerado, encogiéndose de hombros.  
La chica frunció el ceño, ruborizándose ligeramente.  
—¿Creen que no pensé en eso?  
—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros Hop—. Pero pareces el tipo de chica que piensa más en la forma de noquear a un Gyarados salvaje y capturarlo que en conseguir compañeros de viaje.  
—Sería más fácil de lo que creen con Cookie a mi lado —sonrió confiada, dándose ínfulas—. Pero está bien, creo que, hasta que podamos darnos nuestra revancha, será interesante viajar con un par de cabezas duras como ustedes.

La chica extendió su brazo hacia el cielo y, tras intercambiar una sonrisa de camaradería entre ellos, Victor y Hop le chocaron los cinco al mismo tiempo, sellando así simbólicamente el contrato que los uniría en el largo camino que tendrían por delante.

El tramo final hacia Motostoke fue tan placentero, luego de los últimos dos caóticos días de aventura de los entrenadores de Postwick, que no podían creer que ningún dragón de alto nivel hubiera salido entre el pasto para patearles el trasero. Gloria, por su parte, se mostraba frustrada por eso mismo, pero al menos se había sacado las ganas de enfrentar y capturar a un Diggersby de alto nivel que se interpuso en el camino, gracias al recientemente aprendido ataque de hidropulso de Seven. Además de eso, los tres entrenadores se hicieron con algunos pokémon más que encontraron en el camino. La chica capturó también un Cutiefly que volaba sobre un jardín de dientes de león, así como un Growlithe y Zigzagoon. Victor se encargó de capturar un Pancham que lo desafió directamente saltando entre unas plantas de bambú sobre el lago, así como un extraño pokémon que giraba lentamente levitando bajo los rayos del Sol, que su SmartRotom identificó como Baltoy. Hop se había enfocado más en los combates, y aceptaba cada desafío al que lo retaban entrenadores que en su mayoría volvían de inscribirse en Ciudad Motostoke, y presentaban pokémon de nivel bastante avanzado, por lo que Cheepo y Lulú subieron rápidamente de nivel. Además de eso, había conseguido hacerse con un Frillish que flotaba tétricamente sobre el agua del Lago Axew al momento de cruzar el puente de madera, así como un Mudbray salvaje y bastante aguerrido al que llamó "Donky". Tras unos cuarenta minutos más de caminata, durante los cuales se iban cruzando en el camino con más entrenadores que venían de la gran ciudad, encontraron el acceso a Motostoke.

—¡Por Arceus, Hop, mira esas escaleras! —se exaltó Victor, corriendo hacia las enormes escalinatas al pie de la ciudad, que alzaba sus gruesos muros de ladrillo por encima de los cincuenta metros de altura, posiblemente para prevenir a la ciudad de algún pokémon en estado Dinamax que pudiera descontrolarse en las inmediaciones. El castaño sacó su SmartRotom y comenzó a hacerse selfies recostado en las escaleras, como si fuera la construcción humana más espectacular que hubiera visto en su vida—. Las de casa no se parecen en nada a estas.  
—Ya estuve varias veces en Motostoke, Victor —hizo rodar las pupilas el peliazul—, principalmente para ver algunos de los combates que dio mi hermano en el estadio.  
—Eres tan campesino que me das cierta ternura —reconoció Gloria, con una gruesa gota de sudor cayéndole por la frente, mientras saludaba con la mano a los guardas que custodiaban el acceso a la ciudad a ambos lados de las escaleras. Victor enrojeció, y guardó rápidamente su SmartRotom.

Subieron a toda prisa por las escalinatas y, al ingresar finalmente tras los muros de la gran ciudad, Victor tuvo que contener sus manos, temblorosas, para no ponerse a fotografiar todo cuanto se interpusiera ante sus ojos: era una urbe descomunal y avasallante, con toda clase de edificios, tiendas e incluso máquinas de acero puro, que subían, bajaban, giraban y soplaban vapor entre sus hendijas. El sonido de los engranajes rodando, del metal chocando, de los intrincados circuitos industriales que proveían de energía a toda la ciudad y la hacían funcionar a base de fuerza, calor y vapor. Los transeúntes eran personas de todas las edades -Victor estaba acostumbrado a ver más ancianos que jóvenes en Postwick—, con distintos estilos y acompañados, muchos de ellos, por toda clase de pokémon que no había visto ni en el Área Silvestre, ni en la guía de supervivencia que le había obsequiado su madre. Unos niños jugaban a la rayuela en las calles junto a sus Wynaut, mientras que a pocas calles veía descender desde los cielos a toda clase de pokémon voladores de gran envergadura, que transportaban a sus propios entrenadores, o incluso los famosos Corviknight de la empresa Aerotaxis Galar, que por una suma de dinero podían transportarte a cualquier punto de la ciudad, o ciudades aledañas.

La ciudad parecía estar dividida en tres niveles, existiendo una serie de plataformas con sistema de poleas que hacían las veces de elevadores que interconectaban a la ciudad, siendo el nivel bajo uno con mayor concentración de maquinaria industrial, con canales de agua y callejones cubiertos de vapor, y el nivel alto el que concentraba los edificios más grandes, tales como el Estadio Motostoke, donde se encontraba el legendario gimnasio de la ciudad, considerado por muchos como el más difícil para los entrenadores novatos por su elevada curva de dificultad, así como el lujoso Hotel Budew donde se había hospedado muchas veces el mismísimo campeón, rodeándose de fanáticos que se agolpaban en la entrada del mismo con la esperanza de poder verlo, saludarlo, tomarle fotos o, mejor aún, recibir su autógrafo en su propia tarjeta de liga, subiendo considerablemente su valor de mercado entre los coleccionistas.

—Todo en este lugar parece vivo —balbuceaba el castaño mientras recorrían las calles de piedra y granito, esquivando a la multitud que avanzaba en todas las direcciones.  
—Bueno, después de Ciudad Hammerlocke, Motostoke es la fuente de energía más importante para Galar —explicó Gloria sin darle mayor importancia, mientras buscaba con la mirada el Centro Pokémon más cercano.  
—Ambas capitales conectan con las principales ciudades y rutas de la región, así que también son puntos de encuentro de muchísima gente, y paradas obligadas en sus viajes —continuó Hop, mucho más interesado en el tema, seguramente por provenir, como Victor, de un pueblo rural y apartado con casi nula actividad industrial, más allá de esquilar a los Wooloo—. Por eso aquí hay tantos negocios de las mejores marcas. ¡Mira la boutique de allá! Seguro venden mochilas mucho más grandes y pesadas que esta.  
Victor alzó una ceja.  
—Pero si tuviste la oportunidad de comprar una como la mía y te pareció demasiado grande e incómoda de llevar —le espetó el castaño, mientras Hop hacía como que no lo escuchaba, hurgándose la oreja con el dedo meñique.  
—Lo hablamos mejor en el Centro Pokémon, ¿sí? —cortó la chica, tomando a sus compañeros por las manos y comenzando a caminar a una velocidad muy por encima de la media en dirección al moderno edificio con techo rojo de neón.

Tras atravesar las puertas corredizas de cristales templados, los chicos dejaron a sus pokémon recuperándose con la amable enfermera de turno, y luego se dirigieron al buffet para llenar sus estómagos con la mejor comida chatarra que pudieron pagar. De los tres, Hop era claramente el que poseía la billetera más abultada, mientras que Gloria, por su parte, parecía quebrada y tuvo que aceptar que los chicos le inviten la comida. Luego del almuerzo se dirigieron al área de comunicaciones, un sector de todo Centro Pokémon provisto de pantallas en las paredes desde donde podían comunicarse por videollamada, actualizar sus perfiles ID de la liga o transportar pokémon hacia el laboratorio de la profesora Magnolia, al que Victor y Hop decidieron llamar. Los expresivos ojos jade de Sonia aparecieron apretujados contra la pantalla.

—¡¿Por qué tardaron tanto?! —les reprochó la pelirroja, con más lágrimas en los ojos de las que Sobble podría tolerar—. ¡Se suponía que llegarían ayer por la tarde a Motostoke!  
—Lo sentimos, pero el tren tuvo que detenerse en el Área Silvestre por mal clima —se encogió de hombros Victor, mientras Hop se hurgaba la nariz esquivando a Sonia con la mirada y con gesto de hastío.  
La pelirroja se dio una palmada en la frente.  
—Pero si el tren partió a Motostoke a los veinte minutos. ¿No se enteraron? Un escuadrón de ayuda especial sacó toda la nieve en muy poco tiempo y la formación avanzó apenas con unos minutos de retraso —informó la chica, agarrándose el tabique de la nariz con el dedo índice y pulgar. Victor y Hop cayeron de bruces al suelo, dejando ver tras ellos a una aburrida Gloria.  
Sonia la reconoció al instante, y no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.  
—¡T-tú eres esa entrenadora! —chilló la pelirroja, apoyando su dedo inquisidor en la pantalla del monitor y tapando casi toda la imagen.  
La chica de pelo castaño parpadeó un par de veces, curvando una sonrisita incómoda y alzando la mano a modo de saludo. Desde el piso, los chicos no podían creer toda la información que comenzaba a llegar a sus cerebros.  
—Supongo que lo soy —admitió la chica.  
—¿A qué se refieren? —preguntó Hop, alternando la mirada entre ellas.

Sonia soltó lo que parecía ser un resoplido, y arqueando una ceja hurgó entre los archivos de su propio SmartRotom, acercándolo a la pantalla. Allí podía verse con claridad la fotografía de una chica con expresión incómoda con un Yamper y un Sobble en brazos, mientras un rostro familiar sonreía y hacía el gesto de la victoria con la mano, rodeándola por los hombros con el brazo. Victor y Hop estaban boquiabiertos, pero algo en ellos les decía que era absolutamente lógico, y que desde el principio tuvieron las pistas revoloteando en sus narices: en la fotografía se encontraban Gloria y Leon, el campeón de Galar y hermano mayor de Hop. El mismo que había llegado volando a Wedgehurst hacía unos días atrás, y les había entregado sus pokémon iniciales a falta de un tercero que había "extraviado en el Área Silvestre", donde a su vez había "encontrado lo que buscaba".

—Victor, Hop, la chica que está con ustedes es a quien el irresponsable de Leon le dio uno de los pokémon iniciales que le confié —explicó Sonia con el ceño fruncido. Gloria se tapaba la cara de la vergüenza viendo lo mal que había salido en esa fotografía.  
—¿Y cómo terminó mi hermano dándote a Sobble? —preguntó Hop, rascándose la cabeza.  
—Bueno, creo que le causé buena impresión en nuestro encuentro en el Área Silvestre así que… —se encogió de hombros la chica de pelo marrón, para luego enmudecer unos segundos haciendo un gesto pensativo—. ¡¿He-hermano?! ¡¿Leon es tu hermano?!  
Sonia suspiró.  
—Parece que hay mucho para explicar… En fin, ahora mismo estoy esperando a que llegue la profesora Magnolia, últimamente hubo muchísima actividad de pokémon Dinamax en el Área Salvaje, así que seguramente en estos días hagamos trabajo de campo por ahí. Ustedes enfóquense en inscribirse, si todavía no lo hicieron, y no se pongan en peligro estúpidamente. ¡Tengan mucho cuidado con los Dinamax, que no son para novatos!

Los tres entrenadores intercambiaron miradas de circunstancia, y prefirieron no comentar nada de lo ocurrido ayer con Tim y su "adorable" Pi-Chan. Finalmente, la pelirroja les deseó mucha suerte y cortaron la comunicación despidiéndose de ella. En unos segundos habían descubierto que su cruzada por el Área Silvestre podría haberse evitado con solo aguardar en la estación unos minutos, y que la chica que por esos azares del destino se habían encontrado ahí y viajaría junto a ellos había sido elegida, en circunstancias desconocidas, por el mismísimo campeón en persona, que le había entregado a Seven contra todo pronóstico. Los hilos se cruzaban y enredaban de formas cada vez más intrínsecas en el manto del destino que era la vida.

Una vez sus pokémon se hubieran recuperado por completo, los chicos partieron rumbo al gran estadio de Motostoke, que normalmente funcionaba como sede para el gimnasio de la ciudad, pero que esa semana había sido el elegido para inaugurar oficialmente el evento anual del Desafío de los Gimnasios, donde el mismísimo presidente Rose en persona recibiría a los aspirantes a participar de la liga, así como a los líderes de gimnasio que viajarían especialmente para la fiesta inaugural. Por dicho motivo, el movimiento en Motostoke era mucho más alborotado aquellos días, y gente de toda Galar acudía para no perderse dicha ceremonia, además de aquellos que, como nuestros protagonistas, buscaban alcanzar a tiempo su lugar en la inscripción para emprender su viaje en búsqueda de las medallas de gimnasio.

—Bueno, ya son casi las tres y hoy se reciben inscripciones hasta las cinco, así que todavía podemos perder un poco más de tiempo —pensó Hop mientras miraba entusiasmado las vidrieras de los locales en la avenida principal de Motostoke, donde podían verse objetos tan disímiles como máquinas técnicas para enseñar poderosos ataques a los pokémon, hasta raras tarjetas coleccionables de entrenadores de la liga.  
—¿En serio te parece una buena idea retrasar eso? —le espetó Victor, sin poder evitar distraer la mirada en las vidrieras como su amigo.  
—¡Nada de eso! Vamos a anotarnos ahora mismo, ya perdimos demasiado capturando pokémon allá afuera —gruñó Gloria con ojos ardientes, mientras se abría paso entre la gente avanzando hacia el elevador central de Motostoke, que conducía directamente al gran estadio.  
—Pero si tú estabas perdida en las montañas buscando Onix para matar —musitó Hop, en tono lo suficientemente bajo para que la chica no alcanzara a oírlo.

Dos contra uno, finalmente se resignó a seguir a la chica y a Victor. Aunque posiblemente fuera el que más ganas tenía de alzarse con la corona y la capa de campeón en la Liga Pokémon, Hop tenía una personalidad irresponsable con respecto a cualquier clase de trámite o papeleo administrativo, por lo que nunca había querido acudir a las clases en el laboratorio pokémon de Wedgehurst, prefiriendo aprender todo lo que sabía viendo los combates de la liga por televisión y leyendo las revistas que había heredado de su hermano mayor cuando éste emprendió su viaje. Tras subir a la plataforma de acero y oprimir un botón, las cercas de seguridad se trabaron y una serie de engranajes y manivelas la elevaron en ángulo circular, sacudiéndolos un poco. A Victor le pareció una experiencia de lo más divertida, y lo más cerca que había estado nunca de un parque de diversiones.

Al salir del elevador y caminar unos pocos metros se encontraron de frente al imponente estadio de la ciudad, un coliseo de torres que rodeaban un techo semi abierto construido en ladrillos y hierro, con estandartes de los diez gimnasios oficiales de Galar colgando a lo largo de sus enormes paredes, encima de un recibidor en la entrada alfombrado con motivos de fuego, el tipo elemental que representaba el gimnasio que funcionaba ahí mismo. Victor admiró, fascinado, lo imponente de aquella construcción arquitectónica, recorriendo con la mirada los alrededores del estadio hasta detenerse en una particular figura circular que no formaba parte del estadio, sino que se interponía delante suyo, como salida de la nada misma. Se trataba de un sujeto alto y fornido, que vestía un polo rojo al cuerpo y bermudas grises por las rodillas, dejando ver piernas y brazos marcados y musculosos de piel pálida y blanquecina, así como una gigantesca cabeza con forma de pokébola, con un par de inexpresivos ojos pintados y una sonrisa aniñada con dientitos prominentes.

—¡Hola amiguitos entrenadores, bienvenidos al Estadio de Motostoke! ¿Pueden creer que estén hablando con una pokébola? —saludó amigablemente con un infantil tono de voz, claramente impostado.  
Victor temblaba shockeado en su lugar. Esa pokébola estaba demasiado cerca de su rostro.  
—No estamos hablando contigo —cortó Gloria, secamente, mientras Hop se le adelantaba entusiasmado.  
—¡Pero si es Bolifacio, el Señor Bola! —gritó en éxtasis, con los ojos color miel brillando de ilusión—. ¡¿Me recuerda?!  
—_M-mier…_ —sollozó una voz seca y grave bajo la máscara.

Al parecer, había reconocido aquél tono entusiasta y, al torcer su gigantesca cabeza y fijarse en Hop, algo en su inexpresivo rostro de cartapesta adoptó un tenor dramático y cercano a la locura. Parecía, de pronto, estar al borde del colapso, sudando a mares y maldiciendo al universo por haberlo puesto de turno justo ese día, a esa hora y en aquella maldita ciudad donde el chico que lo había vuelto loco desde pequeño volvía a aparecérsele repentinamente, hurgando con esa horrible sonrisa de entusiasmo en el rostro por su SmartRotom para tomarse una fotografía juntos. Otra fotografía juntos. ¡Pero si ya debía tener al menos veinte fotos con ese mocoso! ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿Quince? ¡¿Y aún quería una foto con una estúpida pokébola con cara?! El peliazul se colocó junto al Señor Bola y alzó el pulgar enseñando sus dientes con una enorme sonrisa, apuntándose con la cámara del SmartRotom y tomando una foto rápidamente, pero no tan rápido como las ejercitadas piernas de Pokebolón, que salió corriendo disparado como un torpedo, evitando la foto, y buscando algo en los bolsillos de sus bermudas, arrojando al suelo tres objetos con los que Hop resbaló al intentar perseguirlo, cayendo de espaldas sobre el suelo de piedra, mientras el tipo de la máscara se perdía en el horizonte, dándose a la fuga.

—Auch, ¿qué fue eso…? —balbuceaba Hop frotándose la espalda con una mano, mientras con la otra tanteaba el suelo, recogiendo uno de los objetos misteriosos arrojados por el sujeto al huir.

Resultaban ser tres pokébolas, y una de ellas rodó hasta chocar con el pie de Victor, que se agachó para recogerla con curiosidad, y un poco de miedo. Tras sacudirla notó algo moviéndose dentro, y oprimió el botón central abriéndola y revelando un papelito que decía "_Un obsequio con cariño de tu amigo: El Señor Bola 3_".

—Es una pokébola —dijo Gloria, inexpresiva, mientras leía el mismo mensaje en la que tenía en sus manos.  
—¡Sí! ¿No es genial? ¡Una pokébola gratis! —exclamó Hop, mientras se incorporaba lentamente, notablemente adolorido por la caída.

Victor y Gloria hicieron rodar sus pupilas. Finalmente, todos ingresaron juntos al estadio para la inscripción. Tras una larga fila, consiguieron anotarse; una amable recepcionista les pidió sus SmartRotom para verificar sus credenciales ID como entrenadores oficiales, y les añadió el sello digital con el logo de la Liga Pokémon, además de entregarles a cada uno un aro de oro, con una ranura interna para incrustar ahí las medallas de gimnasio requeridas para participar del Torneo de Campeones, donde podrían escalar posiciones para enfrentar y derrotar al campeón de Galar.

—Además, para participar del Desafío de Gimnasios van a necesitar de toda la fuerza de sus pokémon, y eso incluye su potencial oculto, aquél que gracias al presidente Rose pueden despertar —sonrió amablemente la recepcionista, sacando de debajo del mostrador un estuche y entregándoselo a los tres entrenadores—, alcanzando el estado Dinamax. Por eso, les entrego las Muñequeras Dinamax, cortesía este año de la corporación Macro Cosmos, patrocinadores directos de la Liga Pokémon —la recepcionista hablaba a toda velocidad, pero su voz era clara y el tono no demasiado chillón, con lo cual no resultaba incómodo oírla. Y mucho menos recibiendo de sus manos el brazalete que tanto se había popularizado los últimos años—. Les informo, de todas formas, que las muñequeras sólo funcionarán dentro de los estadios de la liga, así como en determinados sectores del Área Silvestre. ¡Úsenlas sabiamente, y mucha suerte!

Luego de colocarse las muñequeras, se dirigieron al League Store del estadio para comprar sus equipos deportivos reglamentarios para participar de los eventos oficiales. Consistía en una camiseta blanca con franjas azul y rojas a los costados, pantalones cortos del mismo color y zapatillas para correr -según parecía, las batallas de gimnasio en Galar eran más intensas que en otras regiones, por lo que los entrenadores debían estar listos para moverse en el campo de batalla-. Todo ello llevaba grabado un número especial elegido por cada entrenador. Así, Victor eligió el 272 para su camiseta, mientras que Hop escogió el 189 y Gloria el 606. Por sugerencia de la vendedora fueron a la cabina fotográfica para actualizar su foto de ID en el SmartRotom, además de poder imprimir finalmente sus propias tarjetas de liga, posiblemente el acontecimiento más grande para Hop, solo superado por el de conseguir el título de campeón.

Victor y Gloria hicieron rápido ese trámite, pero Hop les insistió en que se tomaría su tiempo para ensayar bien la pose y descripción que usaría en su tarjeta, por lo que los dos chicos decidieron salir del estadio y darse un rato libre cada uno. Gloria se quedó en los campos de batalla fuera del estadio, combatiendo contra otros entrenadores, mientras que Victor decidió recorrer un poco más Motostoke.

Aprovechó para comprarse algunas prendas nuevas en la boutique, optando por una playera blanca con el dibujo de un Shuckle comiendo curry y una chaqueta sencilla con capucha negra. Sintió el impulso de seguir comprando cosas, pero decidió cuidar más su dinero, siguiendo los consejos de la guía de supervivencia y escuchando en su cabeza el regaño monumental de su madre si se enteraba que despilfarraba todo en ropa de moda antes que en lo verdaderamente importante, que era su equipo como entrenador. Así que eligió guardar el resto para comprar más tarde pokébolas y pociones para la aventura.

Tras pagar en caja y salir con la bolsa de compras, alguien pasó corriendo y lo llevó por delante, cayendo los dos al suelo. Victor abrió los ojos aturdido y se encontró con una chica joven, seguramente de su misma edad, de rodillas en el suelo sobándose la frente con una mano, mientras le dedicaba una gélida mirada con sus ojos celestes. Llevaba el cabello negro recogido en dos coletas, dejando ver un costado de la cabeza rapado en un degradado con tres franjas, y sobre su cabeza se aferraba un pequeño pokémon regordete que le recordó a Pi-Chan, solo que sus mejillas eran rosadas, y su paleta de colores se dividía con líneas de pelo zigzagueantes entre el marrón del lado izquierdo, el amarillo en medio y el negro a la derecha. La chica le dedicó un gruñido a Victor, que creyó oír también una especie de insulto con acento de barrios bajos saliendo sutilmente de los labios de la chica, quien se incorporó con agilidad y salió corriendo lejos de allí, doblando en una esquina y perdiéndose entre las calles de Motostoke. Victor parpadeó en el lugar unos segundos, poniéndose de pie mientras caía en la cuenta de que se trataba de la misma chica que los había visto hacer el ridículo en el tren que los dejó varados en el Área Silvestre, y que había estado hablando con el maquinista cuando se detuvo en el andén.

—¡Oye, tú! —le gritó una voz ronca al otro lado de la calle. Volteó hacia la dirección desde donde había pasado corriendo la chica, y se encontró a un grupo de al menos diez personas que vestían estrafalarios atuendos de cuero gris sucio, camisetas negras y fucsias y pantalones con tachas, así como las caras pintadas con franjas fucsias atravesando sus frentes, mejillas y labios. Algunos parecían jóvenes, pero otros pocos parecían haber superado hace tiempo la treintena, con amplias entradas en su pelo rapado y estrafalarias crestas también pintadas con un tono fucsia muy chillón. Juntos daban la impresión de ser alguna especie de secta, o eso le pareció a Victor, que sonrió fascinado con el aspecto tan moderno que llevaban, más habituado a la calma y sencillez de su pueblito rural.  
—¡¿De qué te ríes, enano?! —gruñó con voz áspera una de las integrantes de la banda, con pelo rapado y un flequillo largo cubriéndole un ojo, caminando hacia él con las manos en la cintura.  
—¡¿Te parece gracioso haber chocado con nuestra reina?! ¡Pudiste haberla lastimado! —escupió el calvo y treintañero, cuya panza sobresalía por debajo de la camiseta negra.  
—¡Vas a aprender a respetar al Team Yell!

El entrenador de Postwick retrocedió unos pasos, acercando una mano al cinturón de pokébolas en sus vaqueros y sonriéndoles incómodamente a los del Team Yell, que se acercaban cada vez más, en formación de hilera, ocupando cual muralla todo el ancho de la calle, y obligando a los transeúntes a esquivarlos pasando por el cordón de la vereda y mirándolos con desdén y repulsión. Sin embargo, no había ningún entrenador allí dispuesto a hacerles frente. Incluso Victor, que no despegaba los dedos de las pokébolas de Haneki y Gear, estaba dudando si realmente sacarlos para defenderse o si, de todas formas, sería un riesgo inútil teniendo en cuenta el número de potenciales oponentes.

—No sé de qué rayos hablan, solo salía de la tienda cuando esa chica me llevó por delante —trató de explicar el castaño, a conciencia de que las palabras para esos tipos eran menos fuertes que el fuego de Haneki y los picotazos de Gear.  
—¡No te vuelvas a referir a nuestra reina como "esa chica"! —chilló con genuinas lágrimas en los ojos el treintañero calvo y gordo con cresta fucsia, dando por concluida la etapa de diálogo y pasando bruscamente a la acción. Tras soltar un agudo grito de power metal, sacando la lengua y sacudiendo su cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás, el tipo dio la orden para que todos envíen a sus pokémon, liberando ante los ojos de Victor a una decena de criaturas que se repartían entre Zigzagoon, Scraggy, Stunky y Purrloin.  
—Oook… No, no haremos esto —concluyó el castaño, calzándose bien al hombro su mochila de cuero y retrocediendo rápidamente, viendo cómo los pokémon erizaban sus pelos y se rodeaban por un aura oscura, listos para atacarlo directamente a él. Esos freaks no estaban bien de la cabeza. Cuando el primero de los Yell le ordenó a Stunky cubrir el lugar con una pantalla de humo, Victor aprovechó para pegar media vuelta y salir corriendo a toda prisa.

Las calles se hacían eternas para el castaño, que llenaba y vaciaba de aire sus pulmones corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo por la gran avenida de Motostoke, mientras escuchaba a los pokémon siniestros y a sus entrenadores desquiciados del Team Yell pisándole los talones, mientras emitían un grito de batalla ensordecedor. Hasta le pareció ver de reojo que uno de ellos sacaba de algún lado un equipo de música con los parlantes a toda potencia, haciendo sonar un tema de punk-rock mientras lo perseguían por la ciudad. Dobló en una calle y luego en otra, eludiendo a un par de niños que jugaban a la rayuela con sus pokémon, y advirtiéndoles en un grito que se apartasen de ahí, liberando a Gear de su pokébola y ordenándole sin dejar de correr que contenga un poco a sus persecutores. Rookidee respondió rápidamente, y sin miramientos comenzó a batir sus alas con todas sus fuerzas, generando corrientes de aire que retrasaban un poco el avance de los pokémon y pandilleros, quienes respondían con envites y arañazos que el volador simplemente eludía haciendo rápidas piruetas aéreas, volviendo rápidamente al vuelo junto a su entrenador. Tras girar en una calle sin escapatoria aparente que daba a escaleras que descendían hacia los canales de agua del nivel inferior de la ciudad, una mano surgió rápidamente a su lado y lo arrastró consigo hacia la oscuridad de un estrecho callejón. Victor reaccionó dejando escapar un grito de terror, pero otra mano le tapó la boca y lo acorraló con fuerzas contra la pared de ladrillos. Gear voló directamente hacia el captor, pero el castaño le clavó la mirada a su pokémon y alzó su mano indicándole que se detuviera en seco. Las manos que lo habían arrastrado hacia ese callejón y que cubrían sus labios para tapar su grito eran las de aquella chica de pelo negro y coletas, con campera de cuero y vestido rosa debajo.

—No hagas un alboroto, idiota —soltó la chica en un susurro afilado como navaja, dedicándole nuevamente aquella gélida mirada celeste—. Para hacer ruido ya tengo suficiente con esos tipos del Team Yell.

Al no poder responder nada, Victor se limitó a hacer la señal de "ok" con los dedos, mientras Gear aterrizaba en su gorra de lana y le dedicaba una igualmente fría mirada a la chica y al pokémon que observaba inocentemente la situación acurrucado en su cabeza. Finalmente le sacó la mano de la boca, y el chico pudo recuperar el aliento. Escucharon pasar de largo a la pandilla de desquiciados, que decidieron separarse ignorando la pequeña grieta entre paredes que daba forma al callejón donde se refugiaban. Algunos bajaron las escaleras hacia los canales de Motostoke, y otros regresaron por donde habían venido para continuar la búsqueda por otras calles.

—Así que… ¿Tú eres la "Reina" de esos personajes? —inquirió Victor, todavía en voz baja, mientras revisaba en la bolsa de compras de la boutique que no se hubiera perdido nada en la corrida.  
—No soy reina de nadie —cortó en seco la chica con chaqueta de cuero—. Pero esos locos de remate decidieron que así sea, y no pienso darles el gusto.  
—Pues no creo que haya mucho que puedas hacer al respecto —suspiró el castaño, encogiéndose de hombros—. Hasta creo haber visto que una de las chicas llevaba un estandarte con una fotografía tuya. ¿Es eso legal o…?  
La chica se ruborizó ligeramente, frunciendo el ceño y soltando un "tsk" entre dientes.  
—Es una tontería, olvídalo —cortó nuevamente—. Pero no olvides quién te salvó hace un rato.  
Victor sonrió, divertido.  
—¿Significa eso que debo pintarme el pelo de fucsia y volverme tu seguidor acérrimo? ¡Oh, mi salvadora!  
—Por mí, puedes quedarte pelado.

Ofuscada, la chica pegó media vuelta y se alejó en dirección contraria a la salida del callejón, esquivando un par de tachos de basura y a unos Trubbish que hurgaban entre la mugre. El lugar estaba tremendamente oscuro, y la humedad y olor allí no parecía ser el entorno más agradable para que una chica de aspecto tan delicado se fuera sola. Pero, ¿quién era Victor para decirle qué hacer? Ella podía irse caminando al mismísimo infierno si lo deseaba, y posiblemente el mismísimo Giratina la recibiría con un abrazo y le pediría que le firme un autógrafo. Parecía la clase de personas que acarreaba fanáticos hacia donde fuera… Y él lo había comprobado de la manera más traumática posible.

Repentinamente, Victor se sintió mal por haberle hablado así a la chica, aunque ella misma hubiera sido desagradable con él, tal vez por su encanto natural, sintió el impulso de volver a hablar.

—¡E-espera! —balbuceó el castaño, y la siguió por el largo pasillo de mugre, humo y oscuridad—. Gracias por sacarme de ese aprieto.  
"Aunque tú misma me metiste en él, llevándome por delante", pensó, pero no lo diría.  
—Te vi inscribiéndote hace un rato a la liga —dijo tras unos segundos la chica, como restándole importancia al agradecimiento de Victor.  
—¿Y eso qué? —arqueó la ceja el castaño, sin entender a cuento de qué venían sus palabras.  
—Nada. No me agrada la idea de perder a un rival en potencia a causa de mis… "fans". Suena a competencia deshonesta.  
El chico se detuvo en seco, mientras la chica le sacaba ventaja a lo largo del pasillo, acariciando al pokémon que se hacía una bola sobre su cabeza.  
—¿También vas a participar? ¿Eres una entrenadora?  
Ahora fue ella quién detuvo sus pasos, y se giró lentamente hacia él, al tiempo que el roedor que la acompañaba saltaba hacia su hombro y luego hacia el suelo, sonriéndoles amablemente a Victor y Gear, que no paraba de mirarlo con desconfianza.  
—¿Tienes alguna duda?

El espacio era estrecho, la luz brillaba por su ausencia, y apenas un farol antiguo chispeaba ocasionalmente iluminando un área del callejón, dejando ver a los pokémon callejeros que hurgaban entre la mugre con placidez, mientras el vapor de los silbatos se confundía con el humo de las chimeneas y cubrían el suelo como un manto denso y espectral. Aún así, un chasquido interno encendió la llama en los dos jóvenes, que esbozaron una ligera y breve sonrisa al intercambiar sus miradas decididas.  
—Cuando las miradas de dos entrenadores se cruzan… —recitó Victor, recordando una famosa frase que había aprendido leyendo su guía de supervivencia.  
—Empieza la batalla —puntualizó ella, inflando una pokébola en su mano.

_Continuará…_

TRAINER's PROFILE

**Victor Evans**  
Edad: 14 años  
Medallas: 0  
Pokémon:  
\- Scorbunny (Lv.13) "Haneki"  
\- Rookidee (Lv.13) "Gear"

**Hop Owen**  
Edad: 14 años  
Medallas: 0  
Pokémon:  
\- Grookey (Lv.13) "Cheepo"  
\- Wooloo (Lv.12) "Lulú"

**Gloria Scott**  
Edad: 14 años  
Medallas: 0  
Pokémon:  
\- Sobble (Lv.13) "Seven"  
\- Yamper (Lv.13) "Cookie"


	8. No todas las estrellas brillan

**Capítulo 8 – No todas las estrellas brillan en el cielo**

La batalla estaba decidida, pues el contrato entre dos entrenadores se valía de un cruce de miradas y no de papel, tinta ni mayores formalidades. El callejón oscuro y sucio en algún lugar de Motostoke así lo requería. Gear voló desde el sombrero de lana de Victor y se posó delante de su entrenador, aguardando a su oponente. Contrario a lo que el castaño imaginaba, el pokémon de la chica no avanzó hacia el estrecho terreno de combate, sino que se acurrucó hecho una bola junto a sus pies, mientras la chica sacaba del interior de su chaqueta de cuero una pokébola negra con círculos verde oscuros y la arrojaba con simpleza, liberando al verdadero adversario del Rookidee. Se materializó frente a ellos un pokémon cuadrúpedo de pelaje rojizo, con pintitas blancas y dos patrones negros alrededor de sus astutos ojos dorados, que observaban con calma al rival mientras mecía su abultada cola sobre el suelo, arrastrándola como un plumero de un lado al otro. Era un Nickit, y Victor conocía a esa especie, pues podía vérsela especialmente en las noches en los alrededores de Wedgehurst, aunque eran bien conocidos por ser escurridizos y difíciles de capturar. Con una sonrisa llena de intriga, lo apuntó con su SmartRotom para ingresar sus datos en la Pokédex.

—**_"Nickit, el Pokémon Zorro. Este pokémon es prudente y astuto. Marca a su presa sin ser advertido, rastreándola con su olfato hasta que baja la guardia y aprovecha para robarle el alimento. Siempre se asegura de borrar sus huellas con la cola"_**

—Así que un vil ladronzuelo —murmuró Victor fijando su mirada en la apacible y tranquila del Nickit, que abría sus diminutas fauces exhalando un bostezo aburrido—. Gear, quiero que tengas mucho cuidado con éste.  
—¡Rooki! —asintió el pájaro azul, levantando vuelo y despejando el humo y vapor a su alrededor.  
—No los hagamos esperar, Guywill, comencemos con ataque rápido —mandó la chica a su pokémon.  
—Kit —aulló con voz suave su pokémon.

Sin dilación, el zorrito desapareció de su lugar y atravesó como una saeta el largo y estrecho callejón, comenzando a saltar con una destreza envidiable entre sus muros de ladrillo tomando altura hasta llegar a Gear, que eludió por poco el envite dando una voltereta hacia atrás y dejando que pase por encima suyo, siguiendo de largo y aterrizando delicada y suavemente al otro lado, de espaldas a Victor. Pero el ataque no se detendría ahí, y el entrenador tuvo que apartarse rápidamente cuando el Nickit pasó de largo, reanudando marcha en contra de Rookidee, que esta vez se dispuso a tomar la ofensiva.

—¡Gear, picotazo!  
—Afilagarras.

Valiéndose de su mayor agilidad, Nickit saltó sobre Rookidee justo cuando éste lo embestía para asestarle un certero picotazo, apoyándose de su esférico cuerpo para rebotar por los aires y pegando una hábil voltereta al tiempo que desplegaba sus garras negras y las frotaba entre sí, incrementando su filo y poder de ataque. Victor conocía bien esa táctica, pues Gear se había valido de ella para obtener sorprendentes resultados en el combate múltiple que habían tenido con Hop y Gloria. No le agradaba la idea de que su oponente incremente mucho sus estadísticas, pero eligió replicar la idea.

—¡Tú también usa afilagarras!  
—La misma técnica —observó sin mucha emoción la chica—. No servirá de mucho contra un pokémon siniestro, ¿lo sabes?

Gear levantó vuelo fuera del alcance de su oponente, rasgando las garras en sus patas contra los propios ladrillos en las paredes para sacarles filo. Desde el suelo, Nickit simplemente lamía con delicadeza sus afiladas garras negras, con la expresión aburrida que tanto irritaba al pokémon volador. ¿Acaso no se tomaba en serio su poder? Sin esperar orden alguna de su entrenador, cayó en picada sobre el zorro, pegando sus alas a ambos lados de su cuerpo rechoncho para ganar velocidad, y extendiendo su pico con un fulgor blanco. Pacientemente el zorro espero hasta el último instante, y cuando el picotazo estuvo a punto de conectar, simplemente retrocedió con un hábil saltito hacia atrás, dejando que se estampe contra el suelo, incrustando ahí su pico a causa de su aumentado poder físico y quedando atrapado por su propio ataque.

—Ataque rápido —mandó la chica, y Nickit se estroló a toda velocidad contra Rookidee, mandándolo a rodar por el largo pasillo del callejón, hasta tumbarse a los pies de su entrenador.  
—¡Mierda, Gear! —se mordió el labio el castaño, para luego rápidamente guardar la compostura y agacharse junto a su golpeado pokémon, que se incorporó rápidamente sacudiendo la cabeza—. Tratemos de ir con calma, está tratando de provocarte —le susurró, sin dejar de observar al adversario.

Gear infló el pecho y aleteó en el lugar con fuerzas, barriendo el polvo con una fuerte brisa que despeinó el fino pelaje rojizo del Nickit, quién simplemente entornó los ojos un segundo, tiempo más que suficiente para que el volador saliera disparado hacia él como una bala, comenzando a asestarle rapidísimos picotazos desde todos los ángulos posibles. El ataque furia parecía caer incesantemente sobre el pokémon siniestro, pero su velocidad seguía siendo apabullante y los eludía uno a uno retrocediendo, brincando y agachándose a tiempo para evitarlo. Victor intuía que las defensas del zorro eran frágiles, y que si por algo se aprovechaba de su velocidad era porque sabía que cualquier golpe de Gear con su ataque aumentado sería devastador.

—Nos conformaremos con no dejar que pueda responder, Gear, ¡sigue con ataque furia hasta agotarlo!  
—Afilagarras —ordenó repentinamente la chica, cosa que inquietó a Victor. ¿En serio pensaba seguir aumentando su ataque aun cuando debía esquivar las incesantes acometidas de Gear?

Sin querer darle crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, el castaño presenció entonces cómo Nickit se las ingeniaba para eludir los furiosos y fugaces envites de Gear, al tiempo que aprovechaba cada fracción de segundo en que sus patas hacían contacto con el suelo o con las paredes de ladrillo para desplegar sus garras y rasgar el concreto sólido con ellas. El movimiento pasivo incluso adquiría una segunda funcionalidad para el zorro, puesto que con la fuerza de sus garras lograba arrancar chispas del suelo de piedra, que salían desprendidas entre él y Gear, obligándolo a cerrar sus ojos a cada rato para prevenir que una de esas chispas ardientes no entre en contacto directo con ellos. Quedar cegado en un momento así sería clave para la victoria de uno y la derrota del otro. De todos modos, valiente y aguerrido como era por naturaleza, Gear continuó acorralando a Nickit hasta llevarlo a una saliente de la pared de la que no podía escapar hacia atrás, pero el zorro siempre tenía un truco extra bajo la cola, y precisamente fue ésta la que utilizó para cubrirse de uno de los ataques, mientras se apoyaba con las patas traseras contra la pared y tomaba impulso para sacarse al ave de encima con otro fuerte ataque rápido, que lo hizo retroceder unos cuantos metros aun manteniéndose en vuelo.

—No parece que puedan hacerle nada a Guywill —observó la chica, y le sonrió dulcemente a su pokémon. Victor apretaba los puños, no faltaba verdad en sus palabras.

Gear respiraba agitado, sintiéndose completamente abochornado por la destreza estratégica del zorrito, que simplemente iba siempre un paso por delante de él. No sentía realmente el daño de sus ataques en el cuerpo, pero los golpes psicológicos eran irremediables, y volvía a sentir esa impotencia ante su rival como la que había sufrido en su combate contra el Grookey de Hop, o teniendo que aguardar en el enfrentamiento múltiple por ser el blanco fácil de Yamper, mientras todos desplegaban lo mejor de si mismos.

—¡Gear, pudiste darle una paliza a pokémon que te llevaban una amplia ventaja de tipos! —le gritó de pronto Victor, para inyectarle su voto de confianza—. ¡No hay nada que ese zorro pueda hacer contra ti, por muy astuto que sea, tú eres el más fuerte!

El pájaro gorjeó con todas sus fuerzas, inflando todo su plumaje y desplegando sus alas mientras cada músculo en ellas se fortalecía. No dejaría en pie a ese zorro.

—¡Vamos una vez más con ataque furia!  
—Dale el gusto, Guywill —suspiró la chica, y su pokémon asintió tomando asiento cómodamente.

Tras oír eso, Victor se atragantó con las ganas de pedirle a su pokémon que pare, y replantear otra estrategia, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Gear voló como un rayo hacia el Nickit, despejando hasta la última mota de polvo que flotaba en el aire tras su vuelo, y cargando de lleno contra el zorro siniestro, conectando una serie de golpes feroces que chocaban duramente contra su cráneo, sus patas, su torso y su espalda, magullando su pelaje rojo y arrastrándolo hacia atrás sin que oponga la menor resistencia.

—¡Ya basta, Gear, es suficiente! —mandó el castaño fuera de sí.

Rookidee se detuvo en seco frente a lo que quedaba de su adversario, que lo miraba fijamente con sus enormes ojos dorados, demostrando un espíritu fuerte, pero un cuerpo totalmente maltrecho. Su pelaje despeinado, su cola retorcida arrastrándose pesadamente sobre el suelo, sus patas delgadas y temblorosas, todo daba el aspecto de un pokémon que ya estaba fuera de combate, pero que aun así seguía en pie, y se rehusaba a darle la espalda al oponente que minutos antes estaba subestimando. El ave volteó hacia su entrenador, y la culpa se adivinaba en sus diminutos ojos rojos. Pero Victor vio más allá de eso. Vio nuevamente la evasiva sonrisa de la entrenadora. Vio asimismo una sonrisa sutil esbozándose en Nickit, y mostrando los colmillos. Vio una mancha roja corriendo salvajemente hacia Gear, en el único momento en el que apartó su atención del oponente, y la orden clara y concreta de su rival.

—Buena baza.

Girando a último segundo sobre sus patas delanteras, Nickit le estroló un coletazo cargado de energía oscura a Gear, con la fuerza de cien hombres, y lo arrojó violentamente hacia atrás hasta estrellarlo contra el suelo, dejando una pequeña grieta bajo su cuerpo inerte. El pokémon de Victor ni siquiera alcanzó a procesar la derrota antes de quedar totalmente debilitado y fuera de combate.

—Tranquilo, al menos eso no manchará su orgullo —soltó la chica a modo de cizaña, mientras el castaño corría hacia su pokémon y lo cargaba en brazos con cuidado.

Intentó decir palabras reconfortantes para su pokémon, pero nada podía salir de sus labios mientras apretaba los dientes con furia y los hacía rechinar. La jugada sucia de la chica había dado perfectos resultados, y los fríos movimientos ante los que se enfrentaba distaban completamente de los que había visto usar a Hop, a Gloria o a cualquiera de los entrenadores que había visto durante los enfrentamientos en el Área Silvestre. Pero su modo de pelear funcionaba como un reloj suizo, e incluso sacrificando casi toda su salud, Nickit había barrido el suelo con Rookidee, recibiendo los golpes únicamente cuando él y su entrenadora decidieron que hacerlo le supondría una ventaja a largo plazo. Guardó al debilitado pokémon volador en su pokébola, y se apartó unos metros dándole la espalda a su oponente.

—¿Quieres que paremos el combate acá? —sugirió ella, sin ocultar su desilusión. Nickit se relamía y frotaba el pelo con las patas, acomodándolo elegantemente y barriendo con la cola algunas salpicaduras de sangre que habían quedado a sus pies, a causa de los duros ataques que recibió por parte de Gear. El pokémon roedor dormitaba plácidamente junto a los pies de la chica, y no parecía haberse enterado de nada.

Victor guardó silencio unos segundos, con la mirada perdida. Volvió en si al pensar en el lugar que se encontraba, y miró la muñequera que le habían otorgado por inscribirse y formar parte oficialmente de la Liga Pokémon, ni más ni menos. El campeón le había dado su voto de confianza. La profesora Magnolia le otorgó su patrocinio formal. Su mejor amigo creía en él. Sus pokémon creían en él. Él debía creer en ellos, hasta que el último quede en pie.

—Te preguntaré lo mismo en un momento —susurró, pero su voz se hizo eco en el largo y oscuro callejón, y viajó hasta los oídos de su rival, que alzó una ceja levemente.  
Volteó lentamente, hasta recuperar completamente la calma y el control sobre su mente, al tiempo que sacaba la siguiente pokébola, inflándola en su mano y liberando sin arrojarla a su primer pokémon.  
—Haneki, sal a ganar.

La conejita de fuego surgió alegremente de su receptáculo, y se desperezó como si hubiera descansado la mejor siesta de su vida. Le extrañó un poco encontrarse en un ambiente tan cerrado, oscuro y urbano, pero al ver a su oponente esbozó una enorme sonrisa con sus incisivos prominentes, y comenzó a repiquetear en el lugar sacando ascuas de sus patas. A diferencia de Gear, Haneki sí que podía rivalizar fácilmente con la velocidad de ese Nickit, y el zorrito pareció notarlo, pues adoptó rápidamente una posición de combate, incluso antes de que su entrenadora se lo indique.

—Qué lindo, es un inicial —apreció la chica, sin transmitir a ciencia cierta si lo decía con sarcasmo o con genuino encanto por el adorable pokémon de fuego, que saltaba alegremente en el lugar.  
—¡Ataque rápido!  
—Buena baza.  
—¡Scorbu!  
—¡Kikit!

La coneja desapareció tras una larga estela blanca, dándole un rápido envite de lleno al zorro de fuego, que no podría haber hecho mucho para evitarlo, puesto que los golpes recibidos por Gear habían hecho estragos con sus patas y su agilidad. Aun así, capitalizó el daño recibido y cargó su gruesa cola con la misma energía siniestra de antes, lanzándole un veloz coletazo a su oponente, que lo eludió con gracia pegando un brinco con las patas extendidas hacia los costados, y sujetándose con ellas de las estrechas paredes.

—¡Ascuas!  
—Alarido.

Impulsándose hacia arriba con ayuda de las paredes, Haneki pegó varias patadas al aire disparándole a quemarropa bolas de fuego al zorro rojo, que las esquivó trepando por las paredes con gráciles saltitos, hasta acortar la distancia con su oponente y poder emitir un agudo alarido, que lo obligó a cesar el ataque de fuego y cubrirse sus largas orejas, aferrándose en las alturas a las paredes con sus largas patas.

—Guywill, ataque rápido —mandó la chica, notando que su pokémon había perdido ya gran parte de su energía al saltar con dificultad entre los muros de ladrillo.

Con un último esfuerzo, Nickit tensó los músculos de sus patas y aligeró el resto de su cuerpo para salir disparado contra Haneki, que sacudía la cabeza aturdida por el alarido que había alcanzado sus sensibles oídos, y tenía ocupadas las piernas en mantenerse en el aire, lo más lejos posible del alcance de sus durísimos coletazos.

—¡Ahora, doble patada! —mandó Victor esperando el momento indicado, justo cuando el zorrito quedó suspendido en el aire en pleno salto zigzagueante entre una pared y la otra.

Haneki se dejó caer hacia atrás, pegando una rápida voltereta invertida y estrolando de lleno a Nickit primero una dura patada horizontal en el rostro, haciéndolo girar como un trompo en el aire, y luego una segunda en dirección vertical sobre su cabeza, haciéndolo caer girando sin control hacia el suelo. La chica abrió los ojos espantada, y rápidamente buscó su pokébola para regresar a su pokémon antes del impacto, pero no fue necesario, pues el propio Victor se acercó rápidamente y contuvo la caída del zorro con sus manos, recogiéndolo a tiempo entre brazos mientras derrapaba por el suelo. Scorbunny aterrizó junto a su entrenador, jadeando entusiasmada después del fortísimo golpe combinado que le había dado a su rival, noqueándolo inmediatamente. Un poco adolorido, Victor se incorporó y le acercó a la chica a su pokémon debilitado en brazos. Ella lo miró con desprecio unos segundos, pero luego se fijó preocupada en su propio pokémon, y lo cargó en brazos con suma delicadeza, acariciando su maltrecho pelaje rojizo, dando media vuelta y alejándose un poco de su oponente, dispuesta a proseguir con el combate. El castaño creyó escuchar que la chica le susurraba algo a su debilitado Nickit, pero no alcanzó a oír bien qué.

—Ahora que lo pienso —dijo en voz alta, para que la chica voltee y deje de darle la espalda como él había hecho instantes atrás. Ella esperó que le devolviera la provocativa pregunta que le había soltado tras vencer a Rookidee, pero no fueron esas las palabras elegidas por el entrenador—, ¿por qué no me dices cómo te llamas? Voy a necesitar recordar tu nombre, si quieres que te considere mi rival en la liga. Yo soy Victor, por cierto.

Victor no la vio, pero ella esbozaba una sonrisa mientras guardaba a Guywill en su Ocaso Ball, agachándose para acariciar a su adormecido pokémon, y despertándolo cariñosamente para que entre a escena. El pequeño cobayo se desperezó y puso de pie lentamente, dando torpes pasitos hacia el frente.

—Me llamo Marnie —dijo finalmente mientras volteaba hacia su oponente, mostrando nuevamente su expresión carente de emoción. Aunque Victor podía adivinar una pequeña llama encendiéndose en lo más profundo de esos ojos helados de cristal—, y junto a Hysteria, mi Morpeko, vamos a darte una lección ahora mismo.

La chica sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un paquete de semillas de bayas, y se las arrojó al pequeño roedor, que vorazmente comenzó a mordisquearlas con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Peko! —castañeó su pokémon con sus dientes, incisivos tan largos como los de Haneki, mientras le dedicaba una alegre mirada a su oponente, adoptando posición de combate con la boca llena de semillas.

De vuelta al gran estadio de Motostoke, ya una larga fila daba vueltas al complejo para ingresar en la cabina fotográfica que ocupaba Hop hacía rato. Eran cada vez más los entrenadores que aguardaban con el ceño fruncido a que saliera de ahí, e incluso algunos se habían quejado personalmente en la recepción para que el staff de la liga se ocupe de sacarlo. Cuando finalmente uno de los guardias se dispuso a ver qué pasaba entre las cortinas de esa garita, el peliazul salió de ahí con el pecho inflado y la frente alta de orgullo, además de una reluciente sonrisa blanca en sus labios que contrastaba fuertemente con la sombría mirada que le dedicaban los entrenadores que comenzaban a avanzar en la fila, haciendo rápidamente sus fotos de ID para sus tarjetas personales. Vestía el conjunto deportivo que había comprado un rato antes, y no pensaba quitárselo por lo que quedaba de la jornada. Le entusiasmaba estar finalmente vistiendo la ropa con la que había soñado tanto tiempo levantar la copa de campeón, y observaba embelesado su propia tarjeta, donde se lo veía posando enérgicamente imitando al dedillo la misma que había popularizado su hermano mayor, y que muchos intentaban imitar con disímiles resultados. Se había gastado varios billetes en imprimir todas las tarjetas que le permitió la máquina de fotos, y se paseaba alegremente por la larga cola de entrenadores que lo miraban con cara de pocos amigos, ofreciéndole su tarjeta autografiada a quien la pidiera.

—¡Vamos, no dejen pasar esta oportunidad única! —les decía echando humo de la emoción por las fosas nasales—. ¡Miren que después van a querer vendérselas a precios irrisorios! ¡No pierdan la oportunidad de tener la primer tarjeta autografiada del futuro campeón de Galar!

Todos esquivaban a Hop con la mirada cuando pasaba junto a ellos, haciéndose los distraídos o poniéndose a hablar entre ellos de cualquier otro tema más emocionante que el glorioso futuro de ese alborotado entrenador principiante. Cuando el peliazul estaba llegando al final de la cola, ya resignado a que nadie querría una de sus tarjetas de liga, y las guardaba en el estuche de cuero que había comprado especialmente para mantenerlas protegidas, una mano se alzó entre la multitud.

—¿Puedo tener una? —le oyó decir a alguien, y sus ojos se iluminaron.  
Hop buscó entre los entrenadores, uno por uno, hasta llegar al que aún sostenía su brazo alzado, sobresaliendo por sobre los demás.  
—¡Claro! ¿A quién se la dedico? —dijo sonriente, mientras destapaba el capuchón de un marcador negro con los dientes, listo para entregar su primer tarjeta autografiada.  
—¿Puedes escribir "Bede"? Te lo deletreo si hace falta.  
—Déjame ver, B… e… d… e… —repetía cuidadosamente Hop mientras dedicaba con cariño su firma, entregándole en mano finalmente la tarjeta a su primer admirador.

La recibió con soltura una mano en cuya muñeca colgaba un precioso y brillante reloj de oro. Hop se sorprendió al verlo, pero más aún cuando descubrió que "Bede" no era un niño entusiasta o una chica encantadora, sino un muchacho de su misma edad, que vestía un largo tapado de color remolacha con detalles en morado oscuro, con pantalones blancos al cuerpo y rodilleras, y unas zapatillas deportivas negras y rosas, así como una riñonera a juego atada a su espalda, por encima de la cintura. Su cabello enmarañado era rubio platinado, y sus afilados ojos de gato eran de un color lila azulado. El muchacho sonreía con calma mientras sostenía en su mano la tarjeta de Hop, observando sin emoción en los ojos la fotografía del peliazul.

—Así que Hop, ¿eh? El futuro campeón —murmuró, esbozando un poco más la apacible sonrisa que mostró en un principio, y ensanchándola hasta deformarse un poco, mientras sus ojos se clavaban como puñales en los de Hop, que no se sentía tan bien como imaginaba luego de firmar su primer autógrafo.  
—A-así es, gusto en conocerte, Bede —sonrió bobamente el chico de Postwick, mientras alzaba el pulgar tímidamente. Todos los entrenadores en la fila observaban atentos aquella peculiar situación, ¿realmente estaban presenciando los primeros pasos del próximo campeón?  
—Esto es lo que opino de tu futuro en la liga, campeón —sonrió una vez más el rubio, mientras le enseñaba la carta autografiada a los demás y luego la ponía frente al rostro de Hop, rompiéndola en varios pedacitos con sus dos manos y dejándolos caer lentamente delante de sus ojos, desparramándose por el suelo—. Quizás como abono para la tierra tenga más valor ahora que como tarjeta de liga.

Hop no sabía qué decir. Escuchó algunas risas secas y murmullos incómodos entre los entrenadores que formaban la cola, y las miradas de todos a sus espaldas se le clavaban como dardos afilados y venenosos, consumiendo todo el orgullo e ímpetu que había ganado ese día. En el primer estadio que pisaba convertido ya en un entrenador pokémon, frente a sus posibles rivales durante el camino hacia el campeonato, vistiendo el uniforme deportivo característico de un auténtico retador en el Desafío de Gimnasios, sufría una humillación pública en manos de un tipo con atuendo extraño y voz afeminada, que lo dejaba en ridículo frente a todos. No esperaba recibir aplausos y ovaciones, pero… ¿Realmente merecía pasar por algo así? Hubiera querido que ingeniosas palabras surgieran de su boca para contestarle a ese imbécil, pero lo único que salió de él fueron algunas lágrimas que ocultó rápidamente agachándose para recoger como pudo los trozos de su primer tarjeta firmada, mientras el desagradable muchacho de morado soltaba una risa aguda y grotesca, ganándose también la mirada reprobatoria de varios de los allí presentes. Hop alcanzó oír a algunos entrenadores diciéndole "idiota" a Bede, y apartándose de ahí sin deseos de ser testigos de una escena tan cruel y vergonzosa para él, pero en ese momento solo quería que una brecha negra se abriera a sus pies y se lo trague para siempre, liberándolo de su miserable existencia.

—Te ves bien ahí abajo, convertido en la sombra de un verdadero campeón —le oyó decir a Bede entre risas, y lo siguiente que escuchó fue un golpe seco y algo quebrándose sobre él, hasta que vio caer de espaldas al rubio, sujetándose la cara con las dos manos.

Hop volteó y levantó la mirada, aún con la cara mojada de lágrimas y la vista medio cegada por sus pupilas dilatadas, pero distinguió claramente a Gloria, que flexionaba un brazo y sacudía el puño haciéndolo girar con la muñeca mientras observaba con absoluto desprecio a un Bede que se retorcía en el suelo como un gusano púrpura, mientras la fila se desarmaba completamente y algunos entrenadores exclamaban sorprendidos, rodeándolos a los tres.

—¡¿De dónde mierda crees que saliste para hablarle así?! —rugía furiosa la castaña, mientras se descolgaba la bolsa y la dejaba caer al piso, lista para enfrentarse ella misma contra el rubio. Hop no la había visto tan enardecida ni siquiera durante los combates pokémon, donde realmente enseñaba su costado más salvaje y agresivo.

No podía permitir que la situación pase a peores, por lo que se levantó rápidamente sujetando a la chica de los brazos y apartándola de ahí, mientras Bede se ponía de pie, tambaleante, agarrándose la cara con una mano, a través de la cual brotaba algo de sangre.

—¡Gloria, no vale la pena! —insistía Hop, poniéndose entre ella y Bede para que la chica no le salte a la yugular al rubio, que volvía a reír desagradablemente a sus espaldas, enseñando su sonrisa cruel mientras la sangre caía por sus labios, partidos por el puñetazo de la chica.  
—¡Miren a su estúpida guardaespaldas! —exclamó Bede extendiendo sus brazos, y apuntando con uno de sus dedos a la chica, volviéndola centro de todas las miradas, para luego dirigir su pútrida mirada a Hop—. ¿Realmente crees que vas a hacerte campeón enviando a tu matona a golpear candidatos mucho más capacitados que tú?  
—¡Ya basta! —le gritó la chica, quitándose de en medio a Hop y avanzando raudamente hacia el chico de ropa púrpura.

Gracias a que muchos de los allí presentes habían ido a reportar la situación a la recepción del estadio, un par de encargados de seguridad intervinieron a tiempo, frenando el seco a Gloria y sacándola a rastras de allí, mientras la chica soltaba una serie de irreproducibles improperios contra Bede, a quién también invitaron a retirarse del establecimiento para no seguir ocasionando disturbios. El rubio le dedicó una última mirada con desdén a Hop, y tras una terrorífica sonrisa se alejó de allí, saliendo tranquilamente por la puerta grande. Hop se quedó petrificado en el lugar durante largos segundos, mientras el resto de las personas retomaba poco a poco la actividad habitual, dirigiéndose a las tiendas o volviendo a la cola para imprimir sus tarjetas, mirándolo algunos con expresión de lástima o de circunstancia.

Al salir del estadio con la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida en el suelo, Hop acabó encontrándose con Gloria, que observaba el paisaje en el atardecer de Motostoke, apoyada contra un barandal al otro lado del parque frente al estadio. La chica se veía triste por lo que había pasado, aunque le devolvió una amable sonrisa al peliazul cuando lo vio llegar y apoyarse de espaldas a la baranda, alzando por primera vez su mirada al cielo, pintado por la caída del Sol con pinceladas anaranjadas y amarillas. Una suave brisa mecía el pelo enmarañado de Hop y el lacio cabello castaño de Gloria bajo su boina verde, sacudiendo también graciosamente el pompón blanco en su base. El sonido de los silbatos de las fábricas anunciando el fin de la jornada laboral resopló por lo alto en toda la ciudad, exhalando junto a ellos nubes de vapor que se elevaban hacia el cielo.

—Espero que no hayas sido tan idiota para creer una sola palabra que haya dicho ese payaso —dijo secamente la entrenadora, mirando de reojo a Hop. El peliazul se encogió de hombros, esbozando una triste sonrisa.  
—Puede que no le crea —suspiró finalmente—, pero tú no creas que soy tan genial como parezco.  
La chica curvó sus labios hacia arriba, y soltó una risa sincera.  
—No lo creo, tranquilo. Pero, hey, Cheepo sí que es genial.  
Hop soltó una risa, dándose la vuelta y observando el bello paisaje urbano con una mirada nostálgica. Recordaba haberlo visto otras veces, escoltando a su hermano en sus numerosas victorias en el estadio de Motostoke.  
—Basta de mirar al cielo. Es hora de poner la mirada sobre la realidad que se alza frente a mis ojos.  
La chica le dio una palmadita en la espalda.  
—No es mala idea. Aunque, yo en tu lugar no apartaría tanto la mirada del cielo —le dijo, guiñándole un ojo—. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás no todas las estrellas brillan en el cielo, pero posiblemente las más grandes y espectaculares estén ahí afuera, esperando a ser descubiertas algún día.  
—Eso lo robaste del libro de frases del Profesor Oak, ¿cierto?  
—¡Claro que no!

La única luz que alcanzaban a ver con claridad en el estrecho callejón era la del cielo anaranjado del atardecer sobre sus cabezas. Haneki observaba atenta a su adversaria, repiqueteando en el lugar para volver a entrar en calor, mientras la Morpeko llamada Hysteria simplemente masticaba grandes semillas inflando sus cachetes rosados. Victor no recordaba haber visto nada acerca de ese pokémon antes, así que no dudó en investigar más con su Pokédex.

—**_"Morpeko, el Pokémon Dos Caras. Siempre tiene hambre, sin importar lo mucho que coma. Guarda en bolsillos especiales las semillas con las que se nutre, tostándolas con su propia electricidad"  
_**  
—Bien, no suena tan espectacular —reconoció Victor, mientras guardaba nuevamente el SmartRotom—. ¡Haneki, comencemos con ascuas!  
—¡Bunny!

La coneja saltó en el lugar alzando ascuas bajo sus pies, y las pateó con destreza haciéndolas volar raudamente contra la cobaya regordeta, que simplemente se echó de espaldas al suelo alzando con una alegre sonrisa las semillas en sus manos, dejando que el fuego las atraviese para así tostarlas rápidamente. Con las nuevas semillas asadas en sus manos, Morpeko comenzó a comerlas alegremente aún echado, pataleando tiernamente mientras se retorcía de placer llenando sus cachetes.

—Hysteria, suficiente comida por hoy —suspiró Marnie, mientras su pokémon se levantaba de un saltito, guardando la comida en los bolsillos que tenía ocultos bajo los patrones zigzagueantes marrón y negro de su pelaje.  
—¿Tus pokémon no se cansan de subestimar a los míos? —preguntó Victor con una vena hinchada en la frente, notablemente molesto, torciendo una ríspida sonrisa.  
—No es así —negó la chica con su cabeza—. Mi Morpeko solamente es una glotona, y tiene bien claras sus prioridades en la vida: primero come, después gana.  
—¡Mooorp! —chilló Hysteria, ahora sí adoptando una postura de combate, apoyando sus cuatro patas en el suelo para tomar impulso.  
—¡Ataque rápido!  
—Ataque rápido.

Los entrenadores ordenaron los ataques al unísono, y sus pokémon se lanzaron a la carga la una contra la otra, soltando chispas de fuego y trueno tras su paso. Morpeko era extremadamente rápida, y su ataque habría dado primero contra Scorbunny de no ser por su excepcional salto con mortal en el aire, que lo hizo pasar de largo y derrapar para volver a la carga. Haneki no le daría respiro, e impulsándose con sus dos piernas saltó por la espalda de la cobaya, dándole un fuerte envite de lleno que la arrastró hacia atrás varios metros, aturdiéndola un segundo.

—¡Ascuas!  
—Impactrueno.

Las bolas de fuego de Scorbunny se cruzaron en el aire con los hilos eléctricos que se retorcían salvajemente brotando de las mejillas rosas de Morpeko, impactando de lleno ambos ataques en sus blancos y generando una pequeña explosión de humo negro. Al dispersarse, la coneja de fuego y la cobaya eléctrica seguían en su lugar, pero las heridas en Haneki eran más notorias que en Hysteria, quién apenas se relamía el pelo algo chamuscado de su corto brazo derecho, sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro. Victor había notado que los últimos ataques de fuego de su pokémon no eran ni tan rápidos ni tan fuertes como siempre, y aunque a Haneki se la veía rebosante de energía, no parecía ser el mismo caso con sus ascuas, que salían torpemente debajo de sus pies, con forma irregular y un tamaño notablemente reducido.

—Si quieres seguir ordenando ataques a distancia, por mí mejor —observó Marnie, con mirada inexpresiva. Victor alzó una ceja—, pero el alarido de Guywill siempre hace efecto en los rivales, disminuyendo su ataque especial.

Era cierto. El agudo chillido que le dedicó el Nickit a Haneki momentos atrás de caer no había hecho tanto daño directo a su pokémon como sí lo había conseguido mermando sus ataques de fuego, que eran la principal baza ofensiva de la coneja. Sin ese factor a su favor, se debería obligar a aprovechar al máximo su velocidad y el poder físico de sus fuertes piernas. Aún podía ganar ese combate.

—¡Haneki, acortemos distancia con ataque rápido y luego dale con tu doble patada! —probó Victor.  
—Hysteria, mantenlo a raya con Impactrueno.

Nuevamente, la coneja de fuego salió disparada contra Morpeko, que lanzaba una tras otra descargas eléctricas para frenar su avanza, pero que eran eludidas con maestría por los saltos y volteretas en el aire de Haneki, quién también se valía de las paredes del callejón para ganar altura a medida que se acercaba. Cuando tuvo a su rival en el blanco, lanzó un par de potentes patadas al suelo, pero la cobaya rodó hacia atrás haciéndose una bolita y las esquivó por poco, dejando Haneki dos pequeñas grietas en el suelo donde antes se encontraba ella. Sin dejar de rodar, Morpeko lanzó nuevamente un Impactrueno contra Haneki a corta distancia, logrando alcanzarla y entumeciéndole los músculos con la electricidad unos segundos, tiempo suficiente que aprovechó para correr rápidamente hacia ella embistiéndola con todas sus fuerzas y arrastrándola hacia atrás.

—¡Sigue con doble patada! —ordenó Victor, notando que el pokémon eléctrico era especialmente prudente de no recibir un golpe de patada directo por parte de Haneki.

Tras tomar aire un instante, Haneki saltó nuevamente sobre Hysteria, lanzando dos fugaces patadas al aire con una pierna, que la cobaya eludió agachándose, pero la coneja no se detuvo ahí, sino que giró en pleno salto sobre su propio eje y lanzó en el otro sentido dos precisas patadas hacia abajo; siendo la primera eludida con una rodada hacia atrás, pero la segunda logró conectar muy cerca de Morpeko, desprendiendo trozos de concreto del suelo que estallaron contra ella, aturdiéndola momentáneamente. La cobaya eléctrica se apartó con cortos saltitos de Haneki, dedicándole por primera vez un gruñido desafiante, aun manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro. Haneki saltaba enérgicamente en el lugar, observando seriamente a su oponente. Al parecer, su golpe había causado más impacto del esperado en la cobaya.

—Haneki, creo que vamos por buen camino —le murmuró el castaño—. Quizás tus ascuas no hagan mucho daño ahora, pero todavía conservan la capacidad de quemar a Morpeko, así que combinemos eso con doble patada de ahora en más, ¿entendido?  
—¡Scor scor! —asintió la coneja, haciendo arder el suelo bajo sus patas.  
—Cuidado, Hysteria —advirtió la chica de pelo negro—. No queremos hacerle más daño del necesario.  
—¡Peko! —sonrió la cobaya, sacando chispas de sus mofletes rosados y agazapándose en el lugar.

Ambas pokémon desaparecieron de sus lugares, despejando todo el polvo, humo y vapor en el ambiente con la impresionante velocidad que desprendieron de sus patas, corriendo una contra la otra a tal velocidad que tanto a Victor como a Marnie se les hizo imposible ver con claridad lo que sucedía en el corazón de la batalla, adivinando apenas una mancha borrosa blanca rodeada de fuego que atacaba sin descanso a otra borrosa figura amarillenta, marrón y negra que soltaba chispas cada vez que se movía. Haneki lanzaba feroces patadas de fuego contra Hysteria, que hacía maniobras imposibles en el suelo y en el aire para eludir los golpes directos, pero que no podía eludir todas las llamas que salían desprendidas de cada ataque, respondiendo a duras penas con descargas directas a sus patas para intentar paralizarla, pero la inicial no paraba de moverse, permaneciendo apenas fracciones de segundo en el mismo lugar, y dejando grietas en el suelo a cada paso que daba. Nadie hubiera dicho que ese encarnizado combate cuerpo a cuerpo se disputaba entre dos tiernas criaturas de bajo nivel, pero ambas estaban dándolo todo para otorgarle la victoria a sus entrenadores. Justo cuando Morpeko estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse al ritmo de Scorbunny, una imprevista patada alta en su quijada le desacomodó cualquier pensamiento que cruzara por su cabeza, y la hizo volar varios metros por los aires hasta estrellarse contra la pared de ladrillos fuertemente, cayendo al suelo como un peso muerto.

—¡Así se hace! —celebró Victor, alzando los puños en el aire.  
—Demasiado pronto para festejar —cortó en seco Marnie, sin distraer la vista de su Morpeko.

La cobaya comenzó a incorporarse, alzada por una fuerza espectral y maligna que parecía rodearla y levantarla con sus propias garras, como si estuviera en un trance. El golpe había sacudido incluso su alegre y dulce sonrisa, reemplazándola por dientes apretados y feroces, y un par de grandes ojos rojos cegados por la furia que se clavaban como puñales en Haneki. La coneja sintió genuino temor al ver el nuevo aspecto que adoptaba su oponente, y retrocedió casi sin pensarlo hacia atrás, mientras un aura púrpura rodeaba a Hysteria, tiñendo su pelaje de colores negro y morado. Lo único que permanecía igual en ella eran sus cachetes rosados, que soltaban chispas como víboras eléctricas que se retorcían y rasgaban el concreto rojo de los ladrillos a ambos lados.

—Tsk, tranquila, Haneki —dijo el castaño a su pokémon, que no paraba de retroceder ante el lento pero firme avance de la cobaya—. Debe ser una habilidad similar a tu mar de llamas, todavía puedes aplacarla con tus patadas.  
—Nada de eso —irrumpió nuevamente la pelinegra, esbozando una leve sonrisita—. Hysteria simplemente pierde el control. Ya no puedo hacer nada para contenerla.  
—¡Doble patada!  
—Chulería.

Antes de que Haneki atine a separar sus patas del suelo para atacar, Hysteria ya se encontraba delante de ella, propinándole rápidos y duros puñetazos en su estómago que la dejaron sin aire. El aura maligna entorno a ella cada vez se volvía más grande, y junto a ella el poder desatado de Morpeko, que se movía a una velocidad de vértigo entorno a la coneja de fuego, propinándole golpes secos alrededor de su cuerpo, reduciéndola en el lugar sin que apenas pueda defenderse. Pronto se encontró tan débil que su propia habilidad ígnea se encendió, desplegando una onda expansiva de fuego que la pokémon siniestra tuvo que eludir pegando un salto en el aire para no ser alcanzada por las llamas, pero la coneja no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados, y comenzó a saltar impulsándose entre las paredes y quemando todo a su paso, cargando hasta la última chispa de energía en sus patas para lanzar el ataque fulminante de tipo lucha. En lugar de evadirlo, Morpeko se aferró con sus dos brazos a una de las patas de Scorbunny cuando conectó la primer patada, y giró sobre si misma estampándola con violencia contra los ladrillos, desprendiendo algunos de lugar con un ruido ensordecedor que espantó a los pocos Trubbish que aún merodeaban por el callejón buscando su basura preferida, y haciendo volar hacia los cielos a los Pidove que husmeaban desde los tejados y ventanales.

—¡Resiste ahí, Haneki, estamos muy cerca! —le pidió Victor a su pokémon, viendo cómo se aferraba con brazos y piernas al muro agrietado en su espalda, gruñendo de dolor.

Morpeko se dejó caer nuevamente, solo para tomar impulso en el lugar dispuesta a saltar nuevamente al ataque, pero Haneki se impulsó hacia abajo con un ataque rápido para ganar terreno, estrellando una fortísima patada rodeada de llamas en la cabeza del roedor, que se estremeció en el lugar hundiéndose sus cortas patas en el suelo, y provocando una pequeña vibración en el callejón.

—Es ahora, Hysteria —comandó con frialdad la pelinegra, juntando sus cejas y alzando un brazo con delicadeza en dirección a su pokémon—. Usa berrinche.

Nuevamente, la Morpeko sujetó la pata con la que Haneki le había dado el duro golpe en la cabeza, y la sacudió fuertemente hacia abajo estampándola contra el suelo. Sin cesar, comenzó a golpear furiosa al piso con todas sus extremidades, creando una onda expansiva descomunal que agitó el pavimento de piedra y concreto impactando directamente contra la coneja de fuego, que salió rodando tras el fortísimo ataque de tierra hasta caer debilitada a los pies de Marnie. Victor corrió hasta donde estaba su pokémon, agachándose para levantar cuidadosamente su cabeza del suelo, acariciándola.

—Está bien, Haneki, no siempre vamos a ganar —le sonrió Victor, orgulloso por el esfuerzo de su pokémon. Scorbunny suspiró, recuperando medianamente la conciencia.

Marnie se agachó frente a él, mientras Morpeko volvía a su forma habitual y sonriente y regresaba trotando graciosamente hacia ella, trepando por su espalda hasta su cabeza. La chica le estrechó la mano al castaño, mostrando todavía su inexpresiva cara de pocos amigos.

—Fue un buen intento —le dijo secamente, mientras le tendía una mano y con la otra le daba palmaditas a su pokémon en la cabeza—. Prometo darte la revancha.  
El chico la observó sorprendido unos segundos, hasta que finalmente su rostro se ablandó y le dio su mano a Marnie, asintiendo mientras regresaba a Haneki a su pokébola para que descanse.  
—Salgamos de acá —dijo Victor poniéndose de pie y ayudándola a levantarse.

Así, los dos nuevos rivales se largaron del oscuro callejón, asegurándose antes de que ya no habría moros con pelo fucsia en la costa. La tarde caía en Motostoke y el oscuro azul de la noche comenzaba a pelear por su trono en el cielo, mientras los tibios rayos del Sol se apagaban en el horizonte, dibujando grandes sombras en las calles de piedra de la ciudad. La cantidad de transeúntes había disminuido, y algunos comercios comenzaban a cerrar sus puertas. Mientras volvían, Victor le preguntó a Marnie por lo sucedido en el tren hacia Motostoke, y ella respondió con soltura que a veces podía obtener beneficios de su bandita de fanáticos del Team Yell, hablando con su "líder" por teléfono ocasionalmente para ayudar a pokémon perdidos, o incluso para sacar la nieve de las vías cuando necesita llegar pronto a algún lugar. El castaño estaba boquiabierto mientras la chica de su edad comentaba cómo manejaba los hilos de prácticamente una organización vandálica solo con hacer un llamado telefónico. ¿Tenía línea directa con el líder del Team Yell? ¿Acaso era ella una especie de hija de mafioso con mucho poder? Su aspecto daba para sospechar, pero prefirió callarse y no hacer más preguntas, por si acaso no quisiera conocer la respuesta. Tras dejar a su equipo en el Centro Pokémon, Victor acompañó a Marnie hasta el Hotel Budew, donde ella se hospedaba. Allí la esperaba un grupo de punks del Team Yell, por lo que tuvieron que ingresar por la puerta trasera atravesando unos arbustos. El hotel era lujoso, como cabía esperar, pero lo único allí que le recordaba a su hogar y despertaba un sentimiento de familiaridad era un pequeño Budew que recibía alegremente a los huéspedes sobre la mesa de recepción, donde un señor calvo con traje azul y corbata roja los ingresaba en sistema y les proveía sus tarjetas de acceso a las habitaciones. En el vestíbulo principal, además, se encontraba la fascinante escultura de un noble caballero hecho de oro sólido, portando un enorme escudo en su mano izquierda y una larga espada en la derecha, alzándola con toda su gloria y con una pesada capa ondeando.

—Bueno, ya me voy. Debo prepararme para la ceremonia de inauguración, así que te veré luego —dijo Marnie sin ninguna entonación en particular en su voz, mientras Victor miraba fascinado la estatua y daba vueltas a su alrededor.  
—E-está bien, nos vemos ahí entonces —asintió el castaño, balbuceando, sin dejar de admirar la majestuosa pieza de arte.  
—Espera, ponte estos —recordó la chica, y sacó de su chaqueta unas gafas de Sol oscuras, poniéndoselas directamente.  
—¿Y esto?  
—Así no te reconocerán los del Team Yell.

Tras decir eso, Victor adivinó un fugaz esbozo de sonrisa en los labios de la chica, que asintió y pegó media vuelta, dirigiéndose junto a su Morpeko hacia el elevador. El castaño pensó que posiblemente sus ojos no lo delataban tanto como su gorra de lana gris, su playera roja o su enorme mochila de cuero marrón, pero de todas formas salió del hotel por la puerta principal. Asombrosamente, pudo pasar entre los escandalosos miembros del Team Yell sin despertar sospechas, mientras sus manos temblaban dentro de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros. Unas cuadras más adelante, finalmente se encontró de vuelta con Hop y Gloria, que todavía conversaban animadamente junto al barandal. Había estado apenas un par de horas separado de ellos, pero sentía que no los veía hacía una eternidad, así que no pudo disimular su ancha sonrisa al volver con ellos.

—¡Hola, chicos! —saludó animadamente. Cuando ambos voltearon a verlo, arquearon sus cejas al unísono.  
—¿Qué haces con gafas de Sol? Ya está anocheciendo —gruñó Gloria, encogiéndose de hombros. Victor se puso rojo como un tomate, y se levantó rápidamente las gafas. ¿Cómo iba a explicarles todo lo que había pasado?  
—Tal vez no quiera que lo reconozcan como el mejor amigo del futuro campeón: Hop —sugirió el peliazul, recuperando su orgullo y golpeándose el pecho con la palma de la mano y la frente en alto.

Tras cenar algo en un restaurante cercano al estadio -siendo esta vez invitados por Gloria, que había hecho bastante dinero en sus combates previos-, los chicos se fueron a cambiar a los vestuarios del estadio, que aquella vez estaban abiertos para todos los participantes inscriptos en el Desafío de Gimnasios. La presentación sería transmitida en televisión abierta para toda la región, y a las cadenas de programación no les cabía dudas de que sería el evento más visto de toda la semana, y posiblemente del mes también. Victor y Gloria se pusieron sus shorts y camisetas blancas con el logo de la copa, que era una silueta dorada rodeada por medios círculos rojos y blancos, mientras Hop los esperaba afuera, ya cambiado desde que se había tomado las fotos para su tarjeta de liga. Victor sabía, resignado, que más tarde tendrían que convencerlo para quitarse eso y continuar su viaje por la próxima ruta, pero esa noche sería muy especial para todos ellos. Y así lo fue.

Las gradas del enorme coliseo que se alzaba al fondo del estadio de Motostoke desbordaban de gente levantando sus estandartes y banderas con los logotipos de los diversos gimnasios de la región, tiñendo el ambiente de una multitud de dibujos y colores de lo más pintorescos, mientras papelitos de colores y serpentina volaban desde lo más alto y cubrían el pasto sobre la cancha del estadio, un espacio abierto de ciento veinte metros cuadrados en cuyo centro se hallaba delimitado un amplio terreno de combate con franjas blancas, sobre el cual circulaban en el aire una serie de drones controlados por varios Rotom, filmando y fotografiando el espectáculo. Bajo las gradas había distintas compuertas que conducían a las pasarelas por las cuales se accedía desde los vestuarios, así como una enfermería y una sala de comunicaciones desde donde se controlaba la transmisión televisiva y radial de los eventos oficiales en los gimnasios. Una tarima se había colocado especialmente en el centro del campo de batalla, y sobre ella se encontraba el mismísimo presidente Rose, máxima autoridad de la Liga Pokémon de Galar. Un señor alto y bien parecido, que vestía un fino traje de seda gris, con camisa blanca impecablemente planchada y corbata roja sujeta con un broche de adoro bajo un chaleco del mismo color grisáceo de su traje. Lucía una barba candado prolijamente afeitada, así como un peinado en degradé con un largo mechón sobresaliendo hacia un costado, y una suave mirada de ojos verdes claros que era la perdición de las mujeres que presenciaban en las gradas su alucinante despliegue escénico en el centro del estadio. El hombre extendía sus brazos hacia ambos lados, dándole la bienvenida a todo el mundo.

—¡Buenas noches, amigos míos! —saludó con entusiasmo, enseñando una espléndida sonrisa mientras escuchaba a la multitud coreando su nombre—. ¡Tengo nuevamente el agrado de presentarles a los candidatos de este año para alzarse con la copa en el Torneo de Campeones, inaugurando formalmente el Desafío de Gimnasios! ¡Démosles la bienvenida con un fuerte aplauso, por favor!

Las compuertas de las pasarelas se abrieron, y por sus largos pasillos avanzaron una centena de entrenadores vistiendo el uniforme oficial de la liga, algunos de ellos curtidos en experiencia y saludando animadamente a la multitud, y otros abochornados, encogiéndose de hombros y tratando de ocultarse a espaldas de los demás. Pero la mayoría se mostraban sonrientes y alucinados por el imponente estado sobre el cual estaban dando sus primeros pasos, hundiendo sus zapatillas deportivas en el pasto fresco de la cancha. Entre ellos se encontraban Victor y Hop, mientras que al otro lado de la cancha se abrían paso las entrenadoras desde los vestíbulos femeninos. Muchas de ellas gozaban de mucha popularidad, destacando a la mismísima Marnie, que había convocado con su sola presencia a más de un centenar de punks del Team Yell, que coreaban y rugían su nombre enardecidos, agitando gigantografías con su imagen y banderas con el logo de su banda: una letra Y invertida, simulando un par de afiladas garras fucsias. Al encontrarse en el centro de la cancha, alrededor de la tarima sobre la cual el presidente Rose los recibía con un sentido aplauso, los chicos se encontraron con Gloria, y Victor se sorprendió al ver a Marnie vistiendo algo que no incluya una pesada y gruesa chaqueta de cuero negro con tachas. Su atuendo era tan blanco como de los demás, y se la veía tan tímida y avergonzada ante la multitud que no parecía ser la misma entrenadora que le había dado una paliza horas antes en el suco y oscuro callejón de Motostoke. Hop saludaba alegremente al público, y Gloria se sonrió al adivinar las lágrimas formándose en sus grandes ojos color miel, pero un hombro la chocó desde atrás, pasando de largo entre la multitud de entrenadores que saludaban y buscaban a sus amigos y familias entre la tribuna. La chica se volteó rápidamente, viendo alejarse la espalda con el número 908 en su camiseta blanca, así como los rebeldes flecos rubios platinados de Bede. Le dedicó una mirada cargada de desprecio, pero decidió dejarlo pasar esta vez. No era tan tonta como para tirársele encima con el mismísimo presidente Rose delante de ellos.  
De acuerdo al protocolo oficial de la ceremonia, los entrenadores comenzaron a ordenarse a lo largo de la cancha, formando dos hileras enfrentadas mientras se acomodaban uno al lado del otro junto a la compuerta principal de la cancha.

—¡Ya conocimos a los desafiantes! ¡Me complace ver tantas caras nuevas, así como rostros familiares que están dispuestos a seguir intentándolo! —anunciaba Rose con su voz grave y profunda—. ¡Es hora de saludar de pie a los líderes de gimnasio, que van a defender sus medallas con la ferocidad que los caracteriza! ¡Ellos son el corazón mismo de Galar!

Victor y Hop observaban con los ojos desbordados de sus cuencas cómo finalmente la enorme compuerta de acero se alzaba, y de ella surgían nueve siluetas. El público desde las gradas estalló en cánticos y vitoreos, agitando sus banderas como si una tormenta los estuviera azotando, mientras que música de guitarras eléctricas y una gloriosa orquesta comenzaba a sonar por los altoparlantes dispuestos alrededor del estadio circular. Gloria aplaudía enérgicamente, dedicándole a los demás entrenadores una mirada desafiante, mientras que Hop lamentaba el hecho de que lo obligasen a dejar su mochila con el SmartRotom en el vestuario, pues habría amado poder sacarles fotografías a todos y cada uno de los líderes, que poco a poco comenzaron a asomar a través del pasillo, poniendo sus pies sobre la cancha. Nueve de los mejores entrenadores de toda Galar estaban reunidos ahí mismo, a pocos metros de ellos, y avanzaban raudamente entre los aspirantes, saludándolos y algunos de ellos estrechándoles las manos con una sonrisa en los rostros. Eran tremendamente profesionales. Victor no los conocía a todos ellos, pero Hop recitaba sus nombres vibrando en el lugar a la espera de recibir, al menos, una mirada de su parte.

Un muchacho de enormes y fibrosos brazos con pecas y expresión afable saludaba alegremente a los entrenadores, dándoles fuertes apretones de manos. Junto a él caminaba una chica de uniforme marcial con detalles negros y anaranjados y lazos negros atados a su cabello corto y cenizo miraba al frente con actitud estoica, detrás de la cual se arrastraba tímidamente un chico con uniforme púrpura, largo cabello oscuro y una tétrica máscara blanca con tres orificios circulares, balanceando sus brazos inertes mientras avanzaba.

Más atrás avanzaba erguido y con paso firme un hombre cincuentón con uniforme rojo, de facciones orientales y con cabello canoso, que saludaba seriamente a los entrenadores asintiendo con la cabeza. Otra entrenadora apareció atrás suyo duplicando el número de aplausos y de cánticos entre los fanáticos, que se derretían por ella desde las gradas y en la mismísima cancha. Los entrenadores literalmente se desmayaban al recibir el saludo de la bella líder con piel morena y largo cabello oscuro con mechas azules, que saludaba al público y a los propios entrenadores con la distinción de una sirena, enseñando sus profundos ojos tan azules como el mar, luciendo un uniforme blanco, naranja y azul hecho especialmente para el nado. Hop se movía tanto en su lugar que Victor y Gloria tuvieron que sujetarlo de los brazos para que no rompiera la formación.

Los siguientes líderes despertaban más respeto por los propios entrenadores, siendo dos de ellos un chico robusto con gafas de Sol azules en punta y mechones de pelo rubio que ondeaban al viento con estilo propio, mientras alzaba una mano dedicándole a un saludo a los admiradores -y, especialmente, admiradoras-, mientras guiñaba el ojo con una sonrisa llena de confianza y lucía su uniforme parcialmente tapado por una larga chaqueta negra; y la otra una mujer curvilínea de largo cabello celeste con un distinguido uniforme polar blanco de terciopelo, que le daba palmaditas en la cabeza a los entrenadores más tímidos y abochornados en la fila y les dedicaba amables palabras de aliento. Una anciana flaca, larguirucha y encorvada caminaba lentamente apoyándose en el largo paraguas de apastelados tonos rosa y celeste a juego con su vestido, sonriendo con suficiencia detrás de su nariz alargada, pero ignorando raudamente las decenas de manos que se estiraban para saludarla. A Victor le produjo escalofríos, y le recordó inmediatamente a un chicle estirado.

El último en ingresar fue al mismo tiempo el de mayor popularidad, y el más abierto a saludar a los entrenadores con cálidos abrazos y ofreciéndose él mismo a tomarse selfies con todos ellos, acompañado por su propio SmartRotom que orbitaba a su alrededor sin dejar de tomar fotografías. Su piel era morena y sus ojos relajados de un color verde marino, mientras que su uniforme oscilaba entre los colores petróleo y naranja, con un ancho cuello del que surgían aletas blancas en forma de colmillos, y una ancha bandana anaranjada tras la cual peinaba su oscuro cabello en picos. Al pasar junto a Hop, el líder fijó sus ojos en él y esbozó una enorme sonrisa blanca, enseñando sus colmillos afilados. Le despeinó el cabello azul con una mano, y asintió con la cabeza muy conforme de verlo ahí entre los aspirantes. Victor y Gloria no entendían nada, pero Hop pareció ignorarlo a propósito, enrojeciendo levemente, para después seguir gritando el nombre de Nessa repetidas veces en busca de un saludo o un autógrafo.

—Me alegra verlos tan llenos de energía como siempre, líderes —saludó el presidente Rose, micrófono en mano para que sus cálidas palabras no se ahoguen entre el estruendo generalizado en el estadio—. Lamentablemente no todos pudieron acudir a esta ceremonia, pero estoy seguro de que todos darán lo mejor de si mismos contra nuestros aspirantes de este año. ¡Sin más dilación, les deseo a todos el mayor de los éxitos! ¡Que comience así oficialmente la Liga Pokémon de Galar de este año!

Los nueve líderes se posicionaron en círculo sobre el propio círculo divisorio del campo de batallas trazado sobre el pasto en la cancha del estadio, dándole la espalda a Rose en su tarima y saludando con los brazos a la multitud que se derretía a sus pies desde las gradas, mientras los entrenadores uniformados del estadio aplaudían de buena gana. Fuegos artificiales estallaron en el cielo nocturno de Motostoke, iluminando la noche con miles de colores. Victor, Hop y Gloria alzaron la vista hacia el cielo negro salpicado de explosiones brillantes y chispeantes, iluminando sus pupilas con cada estruendoso estallido. Ahora sí, comenzaba su Desafío de Gimnasios.

_Continuará…_

TRAINER's PROFILE

**Marnie**  
Edad: 14 años  
Medallas: 0  
Pokémon:  
\- Morpeko (Lv.16) "Hysteria"  
\- Nickit (Lv.15) "Guywill"


	9. Curry, huevos y manzanas

**Capítulo 9 – Curry, huevos y manzanas**

El espléndido Sol matutino ya se alzaba sobre Motostoke, cuyas fábricas y locales comenzaban a funcionar generando energía y comercio por partes iguales, impulsando un día más el progreso en la gran ciudad. En el Centro Pokémon que se hallaba hacia el sector oeste, en las afueras de la ciudad y próximo a la Ruta 3, nuestro grupo de protagonistas tomaba un rápido desayuno antes de partir. Victor vestía ya las prendas que había adquirido la tarde anterior en la boutique, luciendo su flamante camiseta blanca de Shuckle, así como la chaqueta negra con capucha y sus clásicos vaqueros desgastados. Todos conversaban animadamente sobre la espectacular inauguración en el estadio de Motostoke, que había tenido repercusión a nivel nacional y era la noticia de portada en todos los diarios. Hop se encargó personalmente de comprar todas las copias que pudo, buscando entre sus páginas si habían salido en alguna fotografía, pero la baja resolución de las mismas y la inmensa cantidad de entrenadores con el mismo uniforme que allí aparecían volvía aquello una tarea imposible. Tras alistar una serie de pokébolas y pociones en sus mochilas, partieron por el oeste hacia la Ruta 3, cruzando un puente de piedra desde el cual podía apreciarse gran parte del Área Silvestre.

—Según esto, tenemos que cruzar toda la Ruta 3 y las Minas de Galar —murmuraba Victor observando el mapa en su SmartRotom.  
—¿Y luego de eso llegaremos a Pueblo Turffield? —preguntó Hop, entusiasmado por ganar su primer medalla.  
—No, luego de eso deberemos atravesar la Ruta 4… —suspiró el castaño, siguiendo el mapa con el dedo.  
—¡No vamos a llegar nunca! —se lamentó Gloria, sacudiéndose el pelo con las manos.  
—Tranquilos, al menos eso nos da la posibilidad de entrenar un poco más —dijo Victor, manteniendo una actitud positiva para ellos, pero sabiendo en el fondo de su corazón que necesitaba volverse más fuerte si pretendía plantarle cara al líder de gimnasio, tras su categórica derrota ante Marnie—, además de capturar algunos pokémon salvajes.  
—Es cierto, Cheepo y Lulú se están volviendo más fuertes, pero ya va siendo hora de sumar otro compañero al equipo —evaluó Hop, pensando en cuál podría ser el pokémon más adecuado para balancear su equipo actual.

Durante su recorrido por el Área Silvestre se habían hecho con una considerable variedad de pokémon, pero acababan enviándolos al laboratorio, ya sea por estar en niveles muy dispares a los de su equipo principal, o simplemente por ser demasiado difíciles de entrenar, como era el caso de Donky, el Mudbray de Hop, que desobedecía todas sus órdenes y se comportaba como un corcel indomable para el peliazul, "aunque se trata solo de un lindo burrito", según Gloria.  
A medida que se acercaban al otro extremo del puente se cruzaron en sentido opuesto a un joven cazabichos que se dirigía a la ciudad, con su red al hombro y su amplio sombrero de paja, quien desafió a cualquiera de los tres a un combate para poner a prueba la fuerza del ejemplar que acababa de capturar. Hop y Victor cruzaron miradas, pero fue la misma Gloria la que dio un paso al frente, arremangándose su grueso pulóver de lana gris e inflando una pokébola en su mano.

—¡Bien, vamos a ver qué tan bueno es este raro pokémon! —sonrió confiado el cazabichos, arrojando con su red una pokébola verde agua con entramado negro en la parte superior, liberando a su pokémon—. ¡Blipbug, al ataque!  
—¡Vamos, Seven! —mandó Gloria a su Sobble, liberándolo de su pokébola.

Frente a Sobble se materializó un pequeño gusanillo morado y amarillo, con una alargada cabeza y ojos igual de grandes que parpadeaban confundidos observando a su adversario, retorciéndose del miedo en su lugar. Seven adoptó rápidamente posición de combate, pero un ruido gutural en su estómago lo desequilibró totalmente. Gloria arqueó una ceja, pero no pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

—¡Blipbug, usa estoicismo!  
—¡Blip!  
—¡Seven, esquívalo y dale con hidropulso!

Sobble intentó eludir el ataque del gusano, pero sus delgadas patas temblequeaban mientras se sujetaba el estómago, y resbaló torpemente con la lengua afuera, recibiendo de lleno los finos dardos verdes que disparaba el insecto. Se lo veía exhausto por algún motivo, y eso que acababan de recuperarse al máximo en el Centro Pokémon.

—¿Qué le sucede? —le preguntó Hop a Victor en voz baja, a lo que el castaño se encogió de hombros.

Gloria probó con un ataque directo, y mandó a Sobble a atacar con su fuerte cola al insecto, pero la atadura fue tan débil que el Blipbug simplemente se retorció entre los músculos de la cola que lo apresaba, escurriéndose rápidamente en libertad para volver a lanzar sus dardos verdes que volaban en todas direcciones impactando sobre el cuerpo de Sobble, que apenas se movía del suelo. Pronto, el pokémon de agua quedó fuera de combate. había sido la derrota más rápida que los chicos hubieran visto en su vida, y nada menos que a manos de un cazabichos y su Blipbug. Gloria gruñía como un Yamper rabioso, y corrió hacia su pokémon alzándolo en brazos. Sus cortas patitas temblaban, y su estómago hacía un ruido considerable.

—Bien hecho Blipbug, regresa —dijo el chico, guardando a su tipo bicho en la pokébola, para luego acercarse a Gloria—. Tu pokémon está muerto de hambre, se ve claramente. Por buena salud que tenga, si no lo alimentas como corresponde no podrá desenvolverse bien en combate.

El cazabichos sonaba bastante maduro para su corta edad, y su tono de reproche afectó bastante a la chica. Era cierto: Seven se la había pasado combatiendo con todas sus fuerzas en el Área Silvestre y en Motostoke, pero hacía ya dos noches que no se daba un atracón de comida para recargar energías. La gran ciudad había mantenido su cabeza enfocada únicamente en hacerse más fuerte de cara al Desafío de Gimnasios, pero había desatendido parte del cuidado y crianza que era su responsabilidad como entrenadora para con sus pokémon. Pensó que Cookie también se hubiera muerto del hambre si lo mandaba a combatir una vez más, fuera del confort de su pokébola.

—Oye, muchas gracias, en serio —le dijo Victor al cazabichos, estrechándole la mano—. Buscaremos un lugar para acampar y llenar el estómago de Sobble.  
—La Ruta 3 es bastante tranquila, no tardarán en encontrar uno. Buena suerte, adiós.

El cazabichos siguió su camino a lo largo del puente hacia Motostoke, observando por el rabillo del ojo a Gloria, que con gesto triste y culpable abrazaba a su pokémon de agua y se ponía de pie, dirigiéndose a sus compañeros de viaje.

—Por favor, chicos —los miró a los ojos—, no dejen que me vuelva loca con esto de la liga. Quiero ser más fuerte, pero no quiero que sea a costa de mis pokémon.

Victor y Hop enmudecieron unos segundos, realmente se mostraba conmovida por su pokémon, y no por el haber perdido de manera tan humillante la anterior batalla. Hop incluso se sintió un poco celoso de la actitud de ella, puesto que él se había sentido realmente mal consigo mismo al perder contra Victor en su primer encuentro, y no tanto por pensar en cómo se habían sentido sus pokémon al perder. Deberían ser más empáticos con sus pokémon si pretendían forjar con ellos lazos más fuertes que su misma fuerza.

Atravesaron en silencio lo que quedaba del puente, hasta poner pie sobre los claros pastizales de la Ruta 3, que era nada menos que la ladera de una montaña que circundaba parte del Área Silvestre, y por la cual se accedía hacia el norte a las Minas de Galar. El camino se empinaba ligeramente, lo suficiente para que la brisa corra más rápido allí, arrastrando consigo a pequeños pokémon verdes y con grandes afros de algodón sobre la corona de sus cabezas, que giraban alegremente en el aire y se perdían tras el puente en dirección a la ciudad y el Área Silvestre. Tal y como les había dicho el cazabichos, no tardaron en conseguir un terreno despejado a los pies de un árbol para levantar el campamento, pero cuando los tres abrieron sus mochilas en búsqueda de ingredientes para cocinarle algo a sus pokémon…

—Vacío —dijeron los tres al unísono, crispando una ceja. En sus bolsos había pociones, antídotos, pokébolas y otra clase de objetos que habían comprado en las tiendas de Motostoke o incluso que se habían encontrado deambulando por el Área Silvestre, pero no les quedaba ya ninguna baya o comida para combinar y preparar el curry que tan bien le salía a Victor.  
—Somos un desastre —se lamentó Hop, cabizbajo.  
—No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados —resolvió la chica, poniéndose de pie y calzándose a los hombros su bolso. La chica había dejado a Sobble en la carpa, dormitando y arropado bajo la bolsa de dormir—. Iré al bosque a buscar algunas bayas, Hop, cubramos terreno, tú ve por el otro lado.  
—Podrías usar a tu Skwovet para que la tarea sea más fácil —se le ocurrió a Victor, y a los dos les pareció una excelente idea.

Así, Gloria liberó a su Yamper para que la acompañe al bosque, mientras que Hop se adelantó por la ruta en dirección al norte, acompañado por su Grookey, que saltaba hábilmente de rama en rama por los árboles en búsqueda de bayas y frutas que pudieran comer, y por el Skwovet que transportó con su SmartRotom al equipo. La ardillita rápidamente se les adelantó, corriendo a toda prisa con la cola en alto para rastrear la comida más fresca cerca de ahí. Victor se quedó en el campamento cuidando de Sobble, preparando el fuego con ayuda de Scorbunny y la cazuela para cocinar en cuanto volvieran sus amigos.

—Cookie, necesito de tu olfato para rastrear los árboles de bayas —le pidió Gloria a su perrito, mientras lo cargaba en brazos y su pokémon olfateaba el aire en todas las direcciones, con la lengua siempre afuera.

La entrenadora caminaba en medio de un modesto bosque que alzaba sus alerces y abedules a los pies de la montaña, a través de cuyas hojas en las copas de los árboles se filtraba la intensa luz del Sol, dibujando sombras y figuras sobre la fina hierba crecida a sus pies. No era común por esa zona encontrar árboles de bayas, puesto que no solían germinar en altura, pero gracias a la actividad agrícola de los pueblos originarios a lo largo de las rutas de Galar, era posible encontrar aquellas plantas tan codiciadas por los viajeros en casi cualquier zona de la región. Una parvada de Rookidee la observaban curiosos desde las ramas de los altos árboles, y divisó también a un par de Machop levantando pesadas rocas que se desprendían de la colina, para reforzar su musculatura. Tras un rato largo, y cuando las piernas de la entrenadora comenzaban a flaquear, Yamper comenzó a ladrar en dirección a un claro a los pies de la montaña, desde el cual corría un río que se perdía hacia abajo en dirección al Área Silvestre. Junto al agua que corría rápidamente, se llevó la sorpresa de ver allí un árbol de tronco fuerte y baja altura, con una copa que extendía sus ramas y hojas verdes por encima del mismísimo río, generando el aspecto de un paraguas sobre todo el territorio. De sus ramas y entre las hojas se apreciaban toda clase de bayas de las más variadas formas, tamaños y colores, así como una multitud de manzanas que se mecían con la brisa. Los ojos de Gloria se iluminaron, y pronto corrió junto a Yamper hacia el manzano para aferrarse al tronco y comenzar a trepar, demostrando una sorprendente destreza física pese al cansancio por la caminata a la intemperie.

—Sé que no eres muy ágil trepando, pero ayúdame con tus descargas para tratar de tirar algunas bayas y manzanas al piso —decía la castaña mientras trepaba por el tronco bajo hasta alcanzar una de las ramas con el brazo, colgándose de ella y subiendo con todas sus fuerzas hasta sentarse con las piernas colgando a ambos lados.

Yamper ladró alegremente y corrió hacia el otro extremo del árbol, comenzando a pegar saltitos mientras soltaba chispazos de sus mofletes que viajaban como finas flechas hacia las ramas y los tallos, cortando algunas bayas y tirándolas al pasto. Aún tenía que mejorar su puntería, porque las chispas podían salir disparadas en todas las direcciones, pero era también un buen ejercicio de entrenamiento para elevar su precisión. La entrenadora, por su lado, se acercaba lentamente al otro extremo de la rama, donde colgaban algunas bayas Meloc y Aranja, de vivos colores rosa y azul. Vendrían bien para preparar algo para sus pokémon. Bajo ella, el rápido del río, desde el cual saltaban algunos Magikarp dejándose arrastrar por la corriente. Sobre su verde boina con pompón blanco, una familia de manzanas rojas que serían su siguiente objetivo. Pensó que todas esas bayas y manzanas habían elegido un lugar especialmente peligroso para crecer, pero decidió conservar la sonrisa en su rostro, pues ya estaban al alcance de sus manos tras casi una hora vagando por la ruta sin encontrar nada para alimentar a Seven.

—¡Ya… casi… las… tengo! —gruñó la chica prácticamente recostada sobre la rama, cruzando sus piernas en el tallo mientras extendía ambos brazos para arrancar con las manos las bayas, arrojándolas con cuidado hacia el suelo a un lado del río. Afortunadamente, ninguna de ellas cayó al agua. Y si algún pokémon salvaje intentaba salir de su escondite para robarse esas bayas, Yamper las vigilaba atento desde ahí, mientras bajaba otras con sus descargas. Todo iría bien.

Volvió a sentarse en la rama, y esta vez decidió arriesgar un poco más, poniéndose de pie con cuidado mientras apoyaba la mano en el tronco del árbol, lista para conseguir algunas manzanas. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con al menos ocho manzanas grandes, gordas y de un precioso color rojo brillante. Yamper la apoyaba desde abajo, ladrándole alegremente con su lengua permanentemente fuera de la boca. La chica extendió sus manos para arrancar una de las frutas sobre su cabeza, pero una suave brisa se levantó empujando el río a sus pies y despeinando su cabello castaño, que voló contra su cara hasta volver a acomodarse a ambos lados cuando la corriente amainó. Tras parpadear un poco, se dispuso nuevamente a arrancar la manzana, pero en donde sus manos se habían cerrado ya no había nada. Desvió apenas unos centímetros la vista, y se encontró nuevamente con la hilera de ocho relucientes manzanas colgando sobre la rama, a una mínima distancia de sus manos. Un poco confundida, se corrió un paso hacia el costado, haciendo equilibrio sobre la rama, y estiró los brazos para retomar la labor. Apenas sus dedos se posaron sobre el redondo y rojo cuerpo de la manzana, sintió un latigazo en sus dedos que la obligó a soltarla inmediatamente, trastabillando un segundo, pero agarrándose rápidamente con una mano a la rama, adoptando posición de cuclillas mientras parte del árbol se mecía levemente hacia los lados. Sin dejar de fijar su vista en las frutas prohibidas, creyó ver una especie de cola verde escondiéndose tras ellas mientras se enroscaba en la corteza de la rama, y seguida de ella el resto de las manzanitas hacían lo mismo, tambaleándose un poco sin que corra ya ninguna brisa que pudiera mecerlas en el aire. Algo andaba mal ahí.

—Cookie —elevó la voz la chica, y su can eléctrico inmediatamente adoptó posición de combate—. Quiero que sueltes descargas a todo lo que se mueva y no sea yo, ¿entendido?  
—¡Yam!

Acto seguido, la chica inhaló y exhaló aire lentamente, poniéndose de pie lentamente y apartándose por la rama hacia el tronco, moviéndose con calma y cuidado. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del centro, levantó una pierna y la apoyó con firmeza en la sólida corteza de madera del tronco, tomando impulso con un ágil salto hacia arriba y colgándose de la misma rama donde pendían las frutas rojas. Con todas las fuerzas de sus brazos trepó hasta quedar recostada en la rama, y se acercó reptando rápidamente a la manzana anterior, que ésta vez se desprendió de la rama desenroscando la cola verde que surgía de su parte posterior, dejándose caer a la rama de abajo y enroscándose en ella con destreza. Atento a lo que ocurría, Yamper se colocó debajo de esta y comenzó a disparar sus débiles descargas eléctricas contra la manzana, que empezó a saltar y rodar por la rama eludiendo las descargas, mientras que el resto de manzanas comenzaba a hacer lo mismo, algunas huyendo hacia las ramas superiores y otras dejándose caer a la inferior para confundir los ataques del pokémon eléctrico. Gloria sabía que no podría alcanzar fácilmente a las que huyeron hacia arriba, pero se arriesgó con las que ahora huían bajo su propio cuerpo, girando ciento ochenta grados en la rama y cruzando nuevamente sus piernas entorno a ella, estirando sus dos brazos hacia abajo hasta que finalmente consiguió capturar con sus manos a una de ellas, mientras sus dos compañeras eran aturdidas momentáneamente por las descargas eléctricas. La manzana en manos de Gloria se retorcía y sacudía con una fuerza vigorosa e impropia de una fruta, mientras sacaba de su interior su regordeta y fuerte cola verde y la usaba para envolver las muñecas de la entrenadora, apretando con todas sus fuerzas para que la chica desista y la suelte.

—¡Tsk! ¡No voy a resistir mucho más! —gruñó la castaña, parcialmente de cabeza y lidiando con la aguerrida fruta roja que intentaba escapar a toda costa. Algunas manzanas se habían perdido entre la maleza del árbol, pero otras se resistían a los ataques eléctricos que Yamper soltaba desde abajo, uniéndose a su compañera para darle golpes de cola en las manos a la entrenadora—. ¡¿Quieren dejar de resistirse, estúpidas manzanas?! ¡Bayas, ayúdenme!

Las bayas que había recolectado Yamper no se movieron de su lugar, apiladas prolijamente junto al árbol. Quienes sí se movieron fueron un par de manzanas que habían ganado altura escalando de rama en rama, desprendiéndose y cayendo en picada sobre el cuerpo de la chica, dándole dos duros golpes en las piernas y aflojándoselas. Gloria tuvo que soltar a la manzana con una de sus manos para aferrarse a la rama y así evitar una peligrosa caída. Tras alcanzar sus pies una distancia aceptablemente recortada del pasto que creía junto al río, Gloria se dejó caer una vez más, agarrando en el aire con las dos manos a la fruta rebelde y cerrándose sobre ella para que no escape, mientras la cubría con su maltrecho pulóver gris. El golpe le dolió en un costado del cuerpo, pero había logrado apartar la cabeza del suelo lo suficiente como para no sufrir lesiones más serias. Yamper corría en círculos alrededor de su entrenadora, ladrando y gruñendo a las siete manzanas que se desprendieron de las ramas rodeándola amenazantemente. Cuando la chica abrió los ojos, vio al grupo de frutos rojos desplegando sus colas verdes y un par de hojas que brotaron en la superficie, abriendo diminutas pupilas negras y brillantes en su interior. Había vida en ellas.

—¿Q-qué se supone que son ustedes? —musitó la castaña, mientras se incorporaba cuidadosamente y retrocedía hacia donde había dejado su mochila, cruzando sus brazos para contener al oponente cautivo que no paraba de retorcerse y soltar agudos chillidos quejumbrosos bajo su pulóver. Yamper gruñía y soltaba chispas de los mofletes amarillos, manteniéndolas a raya mientras les dedicaban desafiantes miradas y reptaban hacia ellos impulsándose lentamente con sus colas.

Cuando alcanzó su mochila, se agachó cuidadosamente palpando el pasto hasta encontrar el cierre de la misma, pero ni bien sus dedos hicieron contacto con el tirador metálico, las manzanas pegaron una especie de chillido de guerra y se lanzaron al ataque todas al mismo tiempo, pegando saltos y rodando con sorprendente destreza dispuestas a dejar sus cáscaras para rescatar a su compañera. Cookie estaba bien entrenado, y rápidamente corrió en dirección opuesta trazando una línea zigzagueante mientras sacaba chispas del cuerpo, intentando rozarlas para dejarlas completamente paralizadas. A distancia, sus ataques eléctricos eran menos efectivos que si lograba desplegarlos en contacto cuerpo a cuerpo. Gloria observaba orgullosa cómo su perrito guardián se las apañaba para sujetar a una por la cola con sus pequeños colmillos mientras golpeaba con las patas traseras a otra que pasaba por al lado pegando saltos, girando sobre su propio eje para lanzar a la manzana contra una tercera, y dando en el blanco como quien juega a los bolos y arrojándolas al río. Finalmente, consiguió dar con su SmartRotom en el fondo del bolsillo de su mochila y, como pudo, apuntó con él al grupo de manzanas que arremetían contra Yamper. Tal y como lo supuso, se trataban de pokémon.

—_**"Applin, el Pokémon Manzánido. Nada más nacer se refugia en una manzana, donde habita el resto de su vida mientras va devorando el interior a medida que crece. Finge ser una fruta para protegerse de los pokémon pájaro, sus enemigos naturales"**_

—Qué caraj- —comenzó Gloria, pero fue irrumpida repentinamente por un par de largas hojas que asomaron bajo el escote de su pulóver gris, clavándole en toda la cara una terrorífica mirada que la tomó por sorpresa y la obligó a retroceder, cayendo de bruces al suelo y permitiendo así que el pokémon que tenía entre sus brazos se escape, saltando a toda prisa en dirección a Yamper—. ¡Cookie, cuidado atrás!

El perro eléctrico se sacó de encima a uno de los oponentes con un fuerte placaje, pero ni bien volteó tras escuchar la advertencia de su entrenadora se topó de lleno con la terrorífica mirada del manzánido, paralizándose unos segundos que las demás aprovecharon para embestirlo con sus cuerpos redondos y duros. Yamper torció rápidamente su cabeza para que dos de los envites le den de lleno en el rostro, pero aprovechó ello para encender al máximo sus mofletes chispeantes, soltando una brutal descarga eléctrica contra los Applin y dejándolos prácticamente pegados a él, girando rápidamente para arrojarlos contra los demás, y cazando a otro con sus colmillos dándole un fuerte mordisco antes de arrojarlo también al agua, donde flotaban inconscientes otros dos Applin. Ya solo quedaban dos en pie, que rodaban en torno a él rápida e irregularmente. Parecían los más experimentados en combate, pero Gloria sabía que Cookie estaba a otro nivel.

—No te preocupes por recibir algún golpe, Cookie, ¡tú puedes con los dos! ¡Enfoquémonos en la manzana más roja! —mandó la chica, sin saber bien cómo referirse a las frutas que intimidaban a su pokémon—. ¡Moflete estático!  
—¡Yam-per!

El eléctrico se lanzó directo contra la manzana de aspecto más verdoso, pero cuando estuvo cerca de darle de lleno con su mejilla encendida, ésta se impulsó dándole un golpe de cola al suelo, saltando por los aires sobre Yamper y girando sobre si misma para asestarle un duro coletazo en el lomo. Mientras, el otro Applin rodó raudamente hacia él por un costado, envistiéndolo con tanta fuerza que lo hizo tambalearse. Sin embargo, Cookie aferró sus patas a la tierra y atacó con un rápido mordisco, pero la manzana roja y brillante ocultó sus hojas y su cola en el cuerpo frutal, endureciéndolo al máximo para resistir el ataque. Yamper jamás había probado una fruta tan dura como aquella, y el mordisco les causó más daño a sus colmillitos que al propio Applin, que hábilmente había hecho uso de la técnica de refugio aumentando su defensa. Sin embargo, en ese estado ya no podía desplegar sus extremidades para moverse libremente, por lo que dio un zarpazo con una de sus patas delanteras, mandándola a rodar lejos de allí para poder enfocarse en la manzana verdosa y ácida. La fruta soltó un chillido agudo y aterrador antes de abalanzarse sobre él enseñando sus alargadas hojas con ojos, pero ésta vez no se dejaría intimidar, respondiendo con una descarga eléctrica al darle de lleno un cabezazo que la dejó completamente paralizada en el lugar. El Applin rojo había vuelto al ruedo, impulsándose con la cola como un jugador de hockey trazando el recorrido del disco con su palo.

—¡Cookie, agacha la cabeza y espera el momento indicado!

El perro obedeció, dejando caer su cabeza redonda hasta que su nariz olfateó la tierra húmeda debajo de él, esperando a recibir de lleno el envite hasta que Applin estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Fue ahí que sacó pecho y aferró sus cortas patas a la tierra, alzando rápidamente su cabeza para levantar por los aires al manzánido, cazándolo a tiempo por la cola con sus dientes y estrellándolo duramente contra el suelo mientras conducía la suficiente electricidad con la mordedura para entumecer su coraza e interior. Sin dudar un instante, la chica sacó un surtido de pokébolas de su bolso y comenzó a arrojarlas cual jugador de béisbol a los pokémon caídos, con asombrosa puntería y capturándolos uno tras otro al instante. Los últimos en caer parecieron ser de mayor nivel, por lo que se resistieron a entrar a la primera y salieron nuevamente, muy débiles para seguir luchando, pero con suficiente determinación para no caer ante la somnífera prisión de las esferas rojas y blancas. Después de todo, ellas ya habían elegido en qué prisión encerrarse durante el resto de sus vidas. La chica decidió probar entonces con una Honor Ball que les habían obsequiado a ella y sus amigos cuando habían hecho las últimas compras en la tienda del Centro Pokémon antes de abandonar Motostoke, capturando finalmente al Applin rojo y dulzón, mientras que el otro finalmente se apartó de allí dedicándole una mirada desafiante a la chica, refugiándose tras los arbustos y matorrales que crecían más allá del árbol y que se perdían a lo largo de la montaña. La chica suspiró, agotada, y se desplomó sobre la hierba rodeada por las pokébolas donde descansaban los Applin debilitados, mientras observaba con el brazo extendido al cielo la pokébola completamente blanca en su mano, reluciendo con los rayos de luz que pasaban a través de las hojas del manzano.

—Tienes una pokébola muy bonita, Applin —susurró la chica, entornando los ojos y esbozando una débil sonrisa—. Espero que te resulte tan cómoda como tu casa-manzana. Tu nombre será… Eri.

Yamper ladró alegremente a la honor ball, moviendo su cola y frotando la cabeza contra el pecho de su entrenadora, que acarició cariñosamente su pelo de tonos pastel antes de volver a incorporarse para recolectar las pokébolas y bayas en su mochila y regresar al campamento.

Victor observaba con expresión perdida al Sobble de Gloria, que tiritaba acurrucado bajo la colcha gruesa de su bolsa de dormir. Al parecer la chica se había propasado con su entrenamiento en los campos de batalla fuera del estadio de Motostoke, y la falta de comida había repercutido seriamente en su salud. Había intentado darle una poción, pero no pareció tener efecto alguno en el pokémon de agua. Scorbunny le hacía morisquetas y lo mantenía calentito entibiando el ambiente con ráfagas de aire tibio que desprendía dando rápidas patadas y piruetas en el aire. En un momento, el castaño escuchó pisadas alrededor de la carpa, y luego escuchó el gorjeo de Rookidee, que vigilaba desde el techo al regreso de sus compañeros de viaje. No había pasado ni una hora desde que se habían ido, pero parecía que habían encontrado alimento más rápido de lo previsto, así que salió entusiasmado para recibirlos.  
Afuera, un chico un poco mayor que él, de aspecto raquítico y una inconfundible cresta fucsia en picos hasta la nuca hurgaba en la cazuela al fuego que Victor había preparado para cocinar el curry. Vestía pantalones de cuero apretados y sucios, botas militares y una sudadera sin mangas con tachas en la espalda, que dejaba al descubierto sus delgados y largos brazos, entre los cuales parecía estar sujetando algo. El entrenador de Postwick dio un rodeo con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, asegurándose de que lo que llevaba en manos era un huevo de un poco más de medio metro, con pigmentación lila y blanca en su cáscara.

—Si tienes hambre, lamento decirte que todavía no hay comida aquí —dijo finalmente en voz alta, tomando por sorpresa al punk, que volteó rápidamente con cara de pocos amigos. Gear observaba en silencio desde el techo de la carpa, escrutando al intruso con sus diminutos ojos rojos.  
—¡B-bah! ¡Qué me importa! —gruñó el punk, dándole la espalda rápidamente. Victor notó que apretaba con más fuerza que antes el huevo a su pecho.  
—Eso que llevas ahí es un huevo pokémon, ¿cierto? —preguntó en voz alta, mientras el sujeto se apartaba cada vez más.  
—¡Métete en tus propios asuntos!  
—¿Eres parte del Team Yell? —inquirió nuevamente, alzando más la voz a medida que se acrecentaba la distancia entre ellos.

El punk decidió no responder, pero Gear voló rápidamente desde la carpa hasta la rama más cercana de un árbol por el camino que intentaba huir. Reconocía bien a los mismos matones que los habían perseguido y atacado en Ciudad Motostoke, y no le caían especialmente simpáticos al volador. El punk carraspeó en su lugar, y rápidamente acomodó el huevo bajo su brazo, inflando con el otro una pokébola que sacó de su cinturón con tachas. De pronto, soltó una risa desagradable y afónica, retorciéndose como un esqueleto mientras volteaba hacia Victor.

—Y si lo soy, ¿qué? —crujieron las palabras entre sus dientes amarillentos, torciendo una macabra sonrisa. Sus ojos de párpados caídos le conferían el aspecto de un zombi con particular sentido de la moda.  
—Puedo dejar de lado que sean un grupo poco sano de acosadores, o que incluso me hayan atacado sin motivo ayer en Motostoke —comenzó Victor, esbozando también una sonrisa desafiante, y dando un paso al frente—, pero, dime… ¿A dónde piensas ir tan apurado con ese huevo? Deberías tener cuidado con eso.  
—¡No es asunto tuyo! —rugió el Yell, arrojando al suelo su pokébola con un brusco sacudón de mano y liberando a un Zigzagoon.

Victor ya había visto en reiteradas oportunidades al mapache negro y blanco, que olfateaba el aire con la rosada lengua afuera y le dedicaba una ruda sonrisa mientras sacaba las garras y enseñaba los colmillos. No eran pokémon especialmente fuertes, pero sí muy rápidos y bastante agresivos si sus entrenadores se lo permitían. Y algo le decía que ese entrenador en particular no sería un monje de la Torre Sprout.

—Intento hablar civilizadamente —suspiró el castaño—. ¿De dónde sacaste ese huevo?  
—¡Es un regalo para nuestra reina! ¡Estoy seguro de que le va a encantar, así que no te entrometas si no quieres salir herido!  
—Vaya, parece que finalmente sí podías articular más de cuatro palabras seguidas —rio Victor. Aquella mañana se encontraba especialmente de mal humor, quizás por la derrota sufrida por Marnie la tarde anterior, o por haber visto mal a Gloria por su hambriento y descuidado Sobble, o simplemente por estar ante un potencial ladrón y acosador de poca monta, todo ello le crispaba los nervios—. ¿Qué te parece si lo devuelves?  
—¿Qué tal si no? —gruñó el punk, antes de escupir a un lado—. ¡Zigzagoon, quítame del medio a este infeliz!  
—¡Goon!

El mapache comenzó a correr rápidamente en zigzag hacia Victor, enseñando sus zarpas y dejando que su larga lengua rosada aletee al viento en dirección contraria. Al estar a un metro del entrenador, pegó un brinco directo hacia él para propinarle un duro golpe de cabeza, pero Victor no se movió del lugar. Una fugaz estela atravesó todo el área desde la puerta de la carpa, pasando entre las piernas del entrenador y brincando frente a él para interponerse al mapache oscuro, dándole una potente patada en la quijada y haciéndolo girar hacia atrás por los aires, para luego pegar una voltereta con el impulso de la patada y asestarle otro duro golpe de revés que lo incrustó en la tierra. Haneki repiqueteaba enérgicamente con sus largas patas junto al cuerpo debilitado del Zigzagoon, mientras partículas de fuego se elevaban a su alrededor. Un solo golpe de doble patada había sido más que suficiente para ponerlo a dormir. Victor volteó con curiosidad, comprobando que la coneja había dejado un alargado rastro de pasto chamuscado tras su paso. El miembro del Team Yell tenía la quijada desencajada tras presenciar tan apabullante derrota. Ni siquiera había alcanzado a ver el momento en el que Scorbunny había irrumpido y noqueado a su pokémon.

—¿Dónde habíamos quedado? —murmuró el castaño, mientras Haneki volvía con él dando alegres saltitos.  
—Mierda —fue lo único que atinó a mascullar el maleante, mientras regresaba a su pokémon.  
—Ese huevo no te pertenece, así que será mejor que pienses en otro regalo para Marnie.

El punk respiraba agitadamente, y sus hombros subían y bajaban sin moverse del lugar. Su postura encorvada hacia adelante le daba el aspecto de una fiera dispuesta a atacar en cualquier momento, pero era claro que ahora se encontraba en desventaja contra Victor y sus dos pokémon. Había recorrido un largo camino desde Spikemuth solo para llegar a Motostoke y obsequiarle ese presente a su reina, para así desearle ánimos en su recorrido por la liga. Había robado a hurtadillas ese huevo de la vieja guardería en las afueras de Turffield, y le había costado atravesar la peligrosa Mina de Galar manteniendo a salvo el huevo entre sus brazos, y eligiendo las rutas más oscuras y menos transitadas por entrenadores para que nadie se interpusiera en su camino. El hambre había nublado su juicio, evidentemente, y eso lo llevó a hurgar en la cazuela del campamento en busca de comida, poniendo en peligro su misión. Al menos sabía que lucharía hasta el final, con el huevo en brazos, aunque tenga que atravesar el mismísimo fuego de Scorbunny.

—¡No te atrevas a pronunciar el nombre de nuestra reina! —gritó desenfrenado, solo para notar un fuerte viento sobre él que despeinó su cresta, planchándola sobre su afilado rostro. Un rápido movimiento fue suficiente para que bajo su brazo ya no hubiera nada que sostener. El punk vio anonadado cómo el huevo había desaparecido en un santiamén, sin haber opuesto la mínima resistencia.  
—Buen trabajo, Gear —le sonrió Victor a su pokémon, que voló hacia él con el huevo entre las garras y lo depositó cuidadosamente en manos del entrenador, posándose luego en su hombro—. Vamos a devolverte a donde perteneces, no te preocupes —le susurró amablemente al huevo, que desprendía una calidez muy distinta a la de una pokébola entre sus manos.  
—¡Hi-hijo de puta! —rugió el Yell, comenzando a correr directo hacia Victor. Ahora sí, no tenía nada que perder.

Una rápida descarga eléctrica sacudió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, deteniéndolo en seco y haciéndolo caer al suelo de pasto, completamente paralizado. Yamper apareció entre los arbustos, sacudiendo su colita alegremente.

—¡Cookie! —se sorprendió Victor, mientras el perrito corría alegremente hacia él.

Tras el perro eléctrico Gloria apareció de entre los árboles, pero su aspecto no era ni tan enérgico ni tan adorable como el de su fiel pokémon: tenía la boina torcida sobre el despeinado y pajoso cabello castaño, además de su vestido rosa cubierto de hojas, su pulóver de lana gris deshilachado y con las mangas rotosas, y sus piernas y rodillas salpicadas con pasto y tierra. Afortunadamente, la mochila parecía intacta, y repleta de bayas y frutas que sobresalían por fuera del bolsillo principal. ¿Dónde rayos se había tenido que meter para encontrar comida en el bosque?

—¿Por qué creo que eres el que mejor la pasó mientras fui a buscar algo para Seven? —soltó con ironía a Victor, pasando junto al paralizado malhechor del Team Yell y mirándolo con desdén.  
—Porque no tuviste que escuchar a este tipo —se encogió de hombros, mientras ayudaba a la chica a sacarse la mochila y cargarla. Pesaba tanto como un Larvitar—. ¡Uf! Al menos parece que tu búsqueda dio frutos.  
—Y que lo digas —suspiró ella, haciendo el símbolo de la victoria con los dedos.

Pasó otra hora hasta que Hop regresó al campamento. Durante el transcurso de esa hora, Gloria y Victor se habían encargado de amordazar en el tronco del árbol al punk del Team Yell y dar aviso a la policía de Motostoke para que lo aprehendieran. Una oficial de la policía se acercó a los pocos minutos en su vehículo de patrulla y lo llevó consigo. Victor imaginó que, posiblemente, no recibiría más que un llamado de atención por haber robado el huevo de la guardería, a la que llamaron seguidamente con su SmartRotom. Los atendió la mamá de Tim, ya al tanto de que el bandido se había infiltrado en los jardines del hogar pokémon y había secuestrado aquel huevo. Victor se comprometió a devolverlo, pero ella le dijo que se despreocupara, ya que pertenecía a su propio criadero pokémon y no a otro entrenador, así que podía quedárselo si así lo deseaba. De todas formas, les aclaró la amable mujer, siempre serían recibidos con los brazos abiertos en su guardería de la Ruta 5.

Tras las buenas noticias, Gloria le ofreció algunas bayas frescas a Seven, mientras que Victor avivó las llamas en la cazuela con ayuda de Haneki y echó un poco de aceite para hervir los alimentos que había conseguido la chica. Hop también logró hacerse con una considerable cantidad de bayas raras, entre ellas unas Meluce, Perasi, Tamate, Rimoya y Algama, siempre con la inestimable ayuda de Cheepo y Skwovet, que se ganó poder disfrutar del delicioso curry que preparó el castaño. Comieron sobre una de las mesitas comunes de madera dispuestas en varios sectores de las rutas para que los viajeros pudieran detenerse a comer algo en sus campamentos, pero quienes verdaderamente se dieron el panzazo fueron sus pokémon, que vaciaron uno tras otro los platos que servía Victor. Skwovet parecía más interesado en las bayas frescas que hurgaba en las mochilas de Gloria y Hop, mientras que Eri, la Applin de la chica, se había sumado a la comida tímidamente tras las presentaciones de rigor con sus amigos y pokémon, aunque realmente no comió nada más que los propios nutrientes de la manzana que parasitaba.

—E-esto es buenísimo —murmuraba Gloria, saboreando el curry con máxima expresión de placer.  
—¡Podrías poner tu propio restaurante! —guturó Hop mientras se atragantaba con su porción, mientras Cheepo lo imitaba sobre la mesa.  
—Todavía me falta un poco de nivel para eso, solo es un recurso de supervivencia —se encogió de hombros Victor, con humildad, mientras le daba un sorbo de buena gana al cucharón con el que revolvía el curry en la cazuela.  
—Por cierto, Victor —acotó Gloria—, ¿qué piensas hacer con el huevo? Si lo dejas un rato más cerca de Hop, se lo acabará comiendo.  
—Ah, todavía no lo pensé bien —murmuró el chico—, es decir, ya sabemos que pertenece a la familia de Tim…  
—Pero te dijeron que podías quedártelo, tal vez de ahí salga un pokémon bastante fuerte. Normalmente lo son aquellos que se crían en guarderías —analizó la chica. Hop masticaba intrigado, mientras miraba al huevo reposando junto al fuego bajo la cazuela, acobijado por el pulóver gris y roto de la entrenadora.  
—Tal vez sea una opción —aceptó el chico, esbozando una sonrisa. Al menos como huevo, se veía bastante lindo. Se preguntaba qué clase de criatura podría salir de ahí.  
—Ojalá no sea un horrendo Pikachu Gigantamax —acotó Hop, recordando al adorable Pi-Chan del niño—. Si a todos sus pokémon los crían de esa forma, miedo me da.  
—Pues yo creo que sería la opción más genial de todas —dijo Gloria, haciendo rodar sus pupilas.

La charla fue irrumpida por el balido de Lulú, que se había arrimado lentamente a la cazuela, observando el huevo con tanta curiosidad como los demás. Tras ella, Haneki, Cheepo y Seven bajaron de un brinco de la mesa y corrieron hacia allí, seguidos por Cookie, Eri y el Skwovet. Gear fue el último en acercarse, apoyando sus patitas sobre la mullida lana blanca de la oveja, y espiando con disimulo a través de ella al huevo grande y ovalado que comenzaba a sacudirse tímidamente entre la ropa de Gloria. A Victor se le cayó el cucharón de las manos, y tanto Gloria como Hop quedaron petrificados. ¿De verdad había algo moviéndose dentro, justo en ese momento?

—¡Vamos, Victor, sujétalo con cuidado! —le mandó la chica, dando un golpe bruto sobre la mesa de madera.

Victor salió de su asombro y se agachó a recoger el paquete envuelto en el pulóver de lana de la chica. Hop se había parado de su asiento y estiraba su cuello todo lo que podía para contemplar semejante evento. Los ojos de los pokémon brillaban con las llamas crepitando bajo la cazuela, que desprendía un delicioso aroma picante y un vaho que sobrevolaba el ambiente. El Sol brillaba alto, escapándole a las nubes que amenazaban con cobijarlo tanto como la maltrecha ropa de aventura de Gloria arropaba al huevo que vibraba y se sacudía entre las manos del castaño. Podía sentir claramente cómo un ser vivo golpeaba desde su interior el cascarón, ya decidido a salir al mundo y descubrirlo, así como él creía estar descubriéndolo por primera vez tras emprender su viaje junto a Hop y Gloria. En ese sentido, no era muy diferente del pequeñín que fuera a asomar su cabeza a través de la cáscara resquebrajada. Y las grietas comenzaron a formarse en la superficie. Primero, un brazo de piel gomosa y púrpura, seguido por el otro. Sus pequeñas y regordetas manos con dos dedos con manchas blancas en la parte interna se desperezaron y aferraron a los cachetes del entrenador, que sostenía el huevo estupefacto a centímetros de su rostro. Luego, un fuerte cabezazo desde adentro terminó por quebrar el huevo, desprendiéndolo por completo de su cuerpo y revelando así a la criatura que acababa de nacer.

Observaba a Victor con sus grandes ojos violáceos y brillantes, iluminados por un cuerno eléctrico que chispeaba en su frente formando la figura de un rayo irregular. Su ceño fruncido y sus mofletes hinchados de color blanco le conferían un aspecto de reprobación al entrenador, que no podía adivinar el motivo de aquella expresión de molestia al observarlo detenidamente. Era enteramente púrpura, a excepción de una serie de patrones blancos en su mandíbula y tórax y una capa de piel más gruesa que recubría sus caderas y se extendía en una cola de lagarto, confiriéndole el aspecto de, exactamente, un bebé en pañales. De su enorme cabeza ligeramente ovalada sobresalían cuatro protuberancias como cuernos, que en su conjunto lo hacían lucir como…

—¿El hijo del diablo? —le susurró Hop a Gloria antes de recibir un codazo en las costillas por parte de la chica, que apuntaba al bebé atenta con su SmartRotom.

—_**"Toxel, el Pokémon Retoño. Segrega toxinas por la piel y las almacena en una bolsa de veneno interna. Con ellas, puede provocar una reacción química para generar energía eléctrica. Aunque de bajo voltaje, tocarlo puede causar calambres y entumecimiento"**_

—¿Qué dijo de los calambres? —preguntó Victor, embobado, observando los ojos del pokémon recién nacido con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.  
—¡Cuidado! —le gritaron Gloria y Hop al unísono, pero era muy tarde. Toxel había soltado una especie de líquido por sus dedos que se propagó por los brazos del castaño, comenzando a soltar chispas que lo paralizaron completamente en el lugar, congelando la boba expresión en su rostro.  
—¡Tox, tox, tox! —se rio el bebé, alzando los brazos y dejándose caer entre las manos del entrenador, cayendo con su cola al suelo. El golpe fue más duro de lo que sospechaba, por lo que echó a llorar pataleando la tierra con sus cortas patas, soltando fuertes descargas eléctricas que alcanzaron a todos los allí presentes y rostizaron lo que quedaba de comida.

Finalmente, los chicos se recuperaron de la corriente eléctrica que los había sacudido por el berrinche de Toxel. Desmontaron el campamento y guardaron la comida restante en tuppers de plástico en sus mochilas. Sus pokémon regresaron a las pokébolas, a excepción del recién nacido, que Victor prefirió llevar en brazos, aunque esta vez cubriéndolos con las mangas de su chaqueta negra recién estrenada. El pokémon veneno dormía plácidamente en sus brazos, tras haber apaciguado su mal humor. Parecía ser bastante rebelde y travieso, pero Victor no podía evitar observarlo con la misma ternura que recordaba haber visto a su madre al mirar sus viejas fotos de bebé en el álbum de recuerdos familiares. Era una sensación distinta a la que había experimentado al elegir a Haneki como su inicial, o al haber podido capturar a Gear tras un duro combate. Hop y Gloria caminaban a su lado por la Ruta 3, observando con desconfianza a la salamandra bebé.

—Así que… ¿Lo devolverás a la guardería cuando pasemos Turffield? —preguntó Gloria, con gesto de incomodidad.  
—Todavía estás a tiempo de llamar a la oficial Jenny de Motostoke para que se lo lleve junto con el punk del Team Yell —musitó Hop, con una sonrisa burlona.  
—Déjenlo, está un poco confundido, no creo que sea fácil nacer —balbuceó Victor, acariciando con cuidado la cabeza del pokémon dormido. Por cierto, también llevaba puestos los guantes más gruesos que tenía.  
—Ni debe ser fácil ver tu cara en primera plana ni bien sales del cascarón —se rio Hop, recordando también la vergonzosa selfie que le había tomado el SmartRotom tras recibirlo en lo de la profesora Magnolia. Victor le hubiera dado un puñetazo en toda la cara, pero prefirió evitar los movimientos bruscos para no despertar a Toxel.

Caminaron durante algunas horas por la pendiente que formaba aquella ruta, observando si volteaban cómo la enorme Motostoke comenzaba a desaparecer tras la línea de horizonte, más allá del largo puente que la conectaba con el principio de aquél camino bordeado por árboles y montañas. A medida que se acercaban a las cavernas que formaban las Minas de Galar, el pasto bajo sus pies daba paso a un terreno mucho más irregular y árido, con mayor prominencia de las piedras y la tierra desnuda que de las coloridas flores que se apreciaban al empezar el recorrido por la Ruta 3. Otros entrenadores descansaban acampando a ambos lados del camino, aunque los chicos no podían adivinar si iban o venían. Observaban a algunos pokémon jugando o entrenando fuera de las carpas; algunos apoyados por sus entrenadores, otros autodidactas y aguerridos. Gloria se moría de ganas por combatir contra todos ellos, pero Victor insistió en que no se desviasen más por lo que quede del día, puesto que el cielo sobre ellos comenzaba a cubrirse por amenazantes nubarrones grises que lo envolvían todo con sus alargados tentáculos de espuma y niebla, y que en cualquier momento podían tapar todo y soltar sobre ellos una fuerte lluvia. La prioridad sería, pues, llegar cuanto antes a las minas para buscar en ellas el refugio suficiente para avanzar hacia la siguiente ruta. Llegando casi a la cima de la ladera, y ya con las piernas a punto de desmoronarse, se toparon con unas vallas metálicas con un gran letrero de chapa que alertaba a los viajeros sobre la inseguridad de las Minas de Galar. A Victor le recordó vagamente al letrero de advertencia que conectaba con el Bosque Oniria, pero las circunstancias eran radicalmente opuestas. Muy por el contrario: seguir el desvío recomendado bordeado el camino montañoso por fuera de las minas era casi un suicidio ante la tormenta que parecía avecinarse.

—No te preocupes —le dijo Hop, dándole una palmada en la espalda—. Vamos a avanzar los tres juntos.  
—Querrán decir, los cinco juntos.

Los tres entrenadores desviaron la mirada hacia la repentina voz, oyendo apagarse el ronroneo del motor de un vehículo. Se trataba de un coche familiar con aspecto de todoterreno, de color violeta. Asomando su brazo y cabeza por la ventanilla desde el asiento de conductor, una atractiva joven de cabello anaranjado recogido con múltiples broches con forma de corazón los saludaba con la mano, enseñando una radiante sonrisa. A su lado, una señora mayor tomaba notas en un cuaderno, sin prestarles demasiada atención.

—¡Sonia! ¡Profesora! —exclamaron Victor y Hop al unísono, con los ojos tan grandes y redondos como un huevo frito.  
—Veo que mi nieta no mentía, y sobrevivieron al Área Silvestre —murmuró la profesora pokémon, descendiendo del vehículo con ayuda de su bastón.  
—¡Ja! ¡Debería decir, en todo caso, que el Área Silvestre nos sobrevivió a nosotros! —se jactó Hop, sacando pecho como un Rookidee.  
—¡No digas imprudencias, Hop! —espetó Sonia, abriendo de golpe la puerta con un gruñido y estampándole el portazo en toda la cara al peliazul, que cayó de bruces al suelo. Tras ella bajó su Yamper de un saltito—. ¡Victor! Tu mamá está muy preocupada, deberías haberla llamado en Motos- ¿Qué es esa cosa? —cortó repentinamente su oración al fijarse en el pokémon que dormitaba, con el ceño fruncido, entre los brazos del castaño.  
—Es un Toxel —respondió al instante la erudita Magnolia—, o, mejor dicho, una Toxel. Hacía tiempo no veía una de su especie.  
—A-así es, nació hace apenas unas horas, así que está muy cansado, eh, digo, cansada —balbuceó Victor, levemente ruborizado ante la proximidad de Sonia, que se había acercado a él para observar con detenimiento al pokémon púrpura.  
—Felicidades, ya eres amigo, entrenador y madre de uno de tus pokémon —sonrió con ternura la pelirroja mientras Yamper saludaba a los chicos posándose en dos patas sobre sus piernas, enseñando su larga lengua rosada y agudos colmillos—. ¿Le pusiste un nombre?  
—No, no se me ocurrió ninguno —admitió el chico—. De hecho, hasta recién tampoco sabía que era una hembra.

Victor pensó un segundo en lo poco que sabía realmente de su nueva pokémon: era de tipo veneno y eléctrico, hacía berrinches ruidosos como un bebé, y era capaz de sacar chispas por la frente y sus manos, causándole más daño del que hubiera estado dispuesto a recibir por parte de cualquier cosa que no fuera precisamente un adorable pokémon recién nacido. También era una hembra. Y había sido robada de la guardería de los padres de Tim por un imbécil del Team Yell, como ofrenda para su "reina", Marnie.

—Creo que podría ser Punk… Elly, ¿Punkelly le agradará? —la criatura en sus brazos solo se movió para acurrucarse aún más bajo su cuidado, llevándose a la boca los dedos de los pies.  
—¡Bien, Punkelly! Era eso, o Toxel —afirmó Hop tras ponerse de pie, sobándose la frente con las manos.  
—Hop tampoco es un nombre grandioso, amigo —se encogió de hombros Victor, y el peliazul tuvo que mantenerse en silencio.

Gloria se mostraba reservada ante las investigadoras, sus hombros estaban tensos y sus dedos se enroscaban nerviosamente en la falda del vestido. Pero no podría fingir que no estaba ahí, con ellos, durante mucho más tiempo. Y así se lo hizo saber Magnolia, que con una rapidez fantasmagórica se había aparecido junto a ella, observando con una calma sonrisa cómo los dos muchachos peleaban y su nieta reía en medio, agachando la cabeza.

—Me alegra conocer a la elegida especial del campeón —le murmuró, deslizando las palabras entre sus finos labios surcados por arrugas. Gloria tragó saliva.  
—E-es un honor conocerla, profesora —asintió toscamente la chica. Su aspecto era patético aquella tarde, pero no estaba confeccionado para encontrarse ante eminencia semejante. Aunque, en realidad, a ella poco le interesaban las investiduras ni las grandes personalidades de la región—. Verá, lo que ocurrió con Leon fue-  
—No es necesario que me expliques nada —sonrió la anciana, dando alegres golpecitos con su bastón a la tierra húmeda bajo sus pies—. Estoy segura de que no solo fue el campeón quién te eligió. Sobble debe respetarte también como su entrenadora, y nada me tranquiliza más que eso.

Era cierto. Que el campeón de Galar se haya cruzado en su camino, o ella en el suyo, no significaba que no tuviera algo más que la pudiera conectar intrínsecamente con sus pokémon. Ellos tomaban sus propias decisiones muchas veces. Elegían cuándo luchar, por quién hacerlo, y a quién seguir en su largo camino. Y Seven, a fin de cuentas, la había elegido a ella tanto como ella lo había elegido a él, aquella madrugada en el Área Silvestre. Parte de ella sentía temor por las consecuencias de sus actos, o los del campeón que había decidido poner la pesada capa de elegida sobre sus hombros, pero ahora las palabras de Magnolia le transmitían la calma que necesitaba. Más aún, luego de una jornada en la que se había sentido una pésima entrenadora para Seven. Ahora, al menos, sabía que el pokémon de agua descansaba tan apacible en su pokébola como la Toxel de Victor en sus brazos. Era momento de dejar que la culpa descanse, y enfocarse completamente en ser la mejor entrenadora que pudiera ser.

_Continuará…_

TRAINER's PROFILE

**Victor Evans**  
Edad: 14 años  
Medallas: 0  
Pokémon:  
\- Scorbunny (Lv.15) "Haneki"  
\- Rookidee (Lv.14) "Gear"  
\- Toxel (Lv.1) "Punkelly"

**Hop Owen**  
Edad: 14 años  
Medallas: 0  
Pokémon:  
\- Grookey (Lv.14) "Cheepo"  
\- Wooloo (Lv.12) "Lulú"

**Gloria Scott**  
Edad: 14 años  
Medallas: 0  
Pokémon:  
\- Sobble (Lv.15) "Seven"  
\- Yamper (Lv.15) "Cookie"  
\- Applin (Lv.14) "Eri"


	10. Un rival indeseable

**Capítulo 10 – Un rival indeseable**

El Sol se había resignado al avance de las nubes, perdiéndose entre ellas y apagando sus rayos para ser reemplazados por la oscura sombra que se extendía como un manto por las montañas de Galar. Algunos pokémon diurnos como Vulpix y Mudbray se marchaban rápidamente por el camino de tierra, dando paso a especies que disfrutaban más de la oscuridad, tales como Stunky o incluso algunos raros Klink; engranajes metálicos compuestos por dos ruedas y un par de narices verdes en forma de bocina que giraban permanentemente suspendidos en el aire, muy cerca de la entrada de las Minas de Galar. El grupo de Victor, Gloria y Hop escoltado por las investigadoras pokémon Sonia y Magnolia daba un rodeo a las vallas de contención que dividían la ruta de las minas, mientras que Punkelly, la recientemente nacida Toxel, dormitaba plácidamente en brazos del castaño.

—¿Qué las trae por acá? —preguntó Hop mientras caminaba con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, pateando piedritas en el suelo—. Creíamos que estarían investigando algo en el Área Silvestre.

—Estuvimos ahí hasta hace unas horas —asintió Sonia.

—El radar de energía Dinamax que usamos en el laboratorio detectó mucha actividad los últimos días —explicó Magnolia, caminando lentamente apoyada con su bastón—, así que decidimos hacer un poco de investigación de campo en el lugar donde mayor confluencia había de dicha energía.

—Es sorprendente la cantidad de nidos nuevos que había de pokémon gigantes. Desafortunadamente no pudimos ver a ninguno, pero sí encontramos algo muy especial —les contó la pelirroja mientras hurgaba en su bolso, sacando finalmente una diminuta roca azulada con protuberancias de forma hexagonal, surcada por hendiduras a través de las cuales se podía observar un precioso brillo rojo en su interior, que destilaba energía cálida—. Hallamos esto en uno de los nidos vacíos.

—Es preciosa —balbuceó Victor, mientras sus ojos color café se teñían con el brillo rojo de la roca.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Hop, rascándose la cabeza.

—Se la conoce como "Estrella Deseo", y es un objeto muy raro y escaso —respondió la profesora pokémon—. Todavía no puedo afirmarlo categóricamente, pero es muy probable que guarde relación directa con el fenómeno Dinamax. Por esto mismo, tras hablar con algunos viajeros y escaladores que se ejercitaban a los pies de la montaña, se nos ocurrió investigar uno de los lugares con mayor concentración mineral de toda la región: las Minas de Galar. Es muy posible que allí encontremos más pistas sobre las Estrellas Deseo.

—Al parecer, son una fuente de energía sorprendente. Y creemos que eso lo saben bien los de Macro Cosmos, por eso mismo están explotando las minas de la región para obtener recursos que permitan desarrollar su tecnología y proveer así a Galar de energía con métodos alternativos a la eléctrica o la eólica —siguió Sonia, señalándoles a los chicos una enorme fábrica con gruesas chimeneas al otro lado de las vallas metálicas, a un lado de la mina.

—Bueno, mientras sea por el bien de Galar, no me parece mal —pensó Hop en voz alta, observando con seriedad cómo las enormes chimeneas como torres soplaban humo negro hacia el cielo, fundiéndolo con las nubes tormentosas.

Sonia y Magnolia cruzaron miradas en silencio, con expresión de circunstancia, pero decidieron finalizar ahí la explicación sobre sus investigaciones. Tampoco tenían por qué inmiscuir en ello a un par de jóvenes adolescentes que estaban entusiasmados dando los primeros pasos en su viaje.

Finalmente, llegaron a la entrada de la caverna, un inmenso orificio entre las rocas de la montaña, que se abría paso en forma de túnel a través de un largo pasadizo sostenido por vigas de madera y de acero. Había carteles de chapa a ambos lados de la entrada con el logotipo de la corporación Macro Cosmos, y desde fuera se podía oír el sonido de máquinas y taladros que operaban la roca para su desarrollo industrial. Allí dentro, hasta el silencio retumbaba con eco entre las paredes de piedra opaca que daba forma a esa bestia natural, explorada incansablemente por un grupo de Digglet que emergían y se sumergían en la tierra y entre las grietas. La luz del exterior se ausentaba lógicamente en el interior de la caverna, por lo que algunos faroles se habían instalado en las paredes de piedra para alumbrarlo.

—Vaya, este debe ser el hogar del Onix que atrapé en el Área Silvestre —pensó Gloria mientras observaba indiferente a un Roggenrola que pasaba caminando delante de ellos.

—Posiblemente lo sea, aquí habitan toda clase de pokémon de tierra y roca —asintió Magnolia, en tanto Sonia abría sus ojos verdes como platos y miraba sorprendida a la joven entrenadora. ¿Esa mocosa había capturado un Onix?

Victor y Hop se adelantaron un momento, acercándose a un grupo de operarios que tomaban un descanso sentados sobre unas piedras, con sendos taladros apoyados contra sus piernas, eran un par de hombres y mujeres altos y fornidos, con sus overoles azules desteñidos y cubiertos de tierra.

—D-disculpen —balbuceó Victor, un tanto intimidado por el imponente tamaño de los mineros, que lo observaban con gesto cansado mientras mordisqueaban emparedados—, queríamos saber si aquí habían Estrellas Deseo, buscábamos algunas.

Los mineros intercambiaron miradas, y luego soltaron una carcajada que retumbó con fuerza en todo el recinto.

—Tal vez tengan más suerte buscándolas en el espacio, niños —rio un minero con la boca llena de comida.

—Hace tiempo que no vemos de esas —respondió finalmente una de las trabajadoras de la mina, sonriéndole a los chicos con más amabilidad que sus toscos compañeros—. Aunque con suerte puedan encontrarse algunas pepitas de oro perdidas al fondo, las Estrellas Deseo no valen mucho en el mercado, aun siendo terriblemente raras.

Tras agradecerle a la operaria, Victor y Hop volvieron al grupo resignados y cabizbajos, oyendo a sus espaldas cómo los otros mineros seguían riendo y mencionaban algo como "No sé de dónde sacan tanta curiosidad estos chicos hoy en día, ya es la segunda vez que pasa". Magnolia inspeccionaba con una diminuta linterna de bolsillo las grietas entre las piedras, mientras que Sonia tomaba notas rápidamente con sus dedos en el SmartRotom. Gloria, por su parte, observaba y escaneaba a todos los pokémon salvajes que veía en su Pokédex, topándose, además de los Digglet y Roggenrola, con algunos Woobat de esponjoso pelaje celeste durmiendo entre las estalactitas del techo.

—No parece que los mineros vayan a ayudarnos demasiado —se encogió de hombros el peliazul, rascándose la nuca. Sonia soltó un suspiro, pero Magnolia esbozó una sonrisa y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro al chico.

—Cada quién se aboca a su labor —le dijo la señora despreocupadamente, guardando la linterna en el bolsillo de su delantal blanco—, el mío es la investigación, el de ellos es la explotación de las minas. Y el de ustedes es continuar su recorrido por la región, recolectando las medallas de gimnasio. Les recomendaría que no se alejen demasiado de su objetivo principal.

—Queremos ayudarlas —interrumpió Victor, con expresión muy seria en el rostro—. Vimos con nuestros propios ojos lo que provoca esa energía Dinamax, y también queremos saber más sobre ello.

—¡Victor! —le cortó Gloria, guardando bruscamente su SmartRotom. Magnolia arqueó una ceja.

—¿Cómo que lo "vieron"? —preguntó Sonia, alzando el tono de voz.

—B-bueno, a decir verdad, nos cruzamos con algo… O, mejor dicho, ese algo se cruzó con nosotros, este… —balbuceó Hop torpemente, desviando la mirada como si buscara una salida rápida.

—Ya enfrentamos a un pokémon en estado Dinamax, en el Área Silvestre —dijo tajante el castaño, fijando sus ojos en los de la profesora Magnolia.

—No lo hicimos porque quisimos, sino porque era el pokémon de un chico que necesitaba nuestra ayuda —aclaró Hop, agitando las manos delante de su rostro. La pelirroja se cubría la boca de espanto con las dos manos.

—¡Les dijimos que no se metieran más en problemas! ¡Chicos, Leon y sus padres estuvieron muy preocupados! ¡Todos los estuvimos! —les reprochó Sonia. Magnolia le tomó la mano con calma, acariciando la espalda de su nieta.

—Tranquila —suspiró la profesora, mientras algo en sus ojos se perdía a la distancia, desapareciendo tras los cristales triangulares de sus gafas—. Los Dinamax son pokémon muy peligrosos, dueños de una energía ajena a ellos mismos. Aun si sus intenciones fueran buenas, con su poder podrían arrasar con bosques enteros. Ya hubo casos antes, especialmente en las zonas más apartadas del Área Silvestre.

—Lo sabemos, pero no podíamos darle la espalda a la situación —respondió Gloria, mostrando su fuerte carácter. Sonia amenazó con espetarle algo a la entrenadora, pero Magnolia apretó su mano, indicándole así que guardase la compostura.

—A-además, nuestros pokémon lucharon excelentemente —agregó Hop, esbozando una sonrisa—. De verdad, no estuvimos en verdadero peligro con ellos a nuestro lado.

—Ustedes no tienen idea del peligro en el que estuvieron —negó la pelirroja con la cabeza, soltando su mano de la de su abuela y dándoles la espalda—. Además, me lo tendrían que haber contado cuando hablamos en Motostoke. Y decidieron no hacerlo.

—¡No eres nuestra maldita hermana mayor! —soltó el peliazul repentinamente, fuera de sí.

Las palabras de Hop resonaron en toda la cueva, expandiéndose y apagándose con el eco hasta huir por las grietas rocosas en la pared. Luego, un silencio abrumador se apoderó del ambiente, oprimiendo las gargantas de todos los presentes. Magnolia cerraba sus ojos buscando las palabras adecuadas, o tal vez los silencios adecuados, mientras que Sonia apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que le dolían, sin atreverse a devolverles ninguna mirada a los jóvenes entrenadores. Si algo le contuvo en ese momento de voltearse nuevamente para darle un bofetón al peliazul, esa era la imagen de Leon, pidiéndole que cuide de ellos, porque él no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo como debía. Gloria alternaba sus ojos entre la expresión de incredulidad de Hop tras haberle gritado así a la joven investigadora, y en la inexpresiva mirada de Victor, que tenía los ojos perdidos en el suelo, buscando algo que se había perdido tras aquella discusión. Finalmente, Magnolia decidió reemplazar su voz por la de su bastón, dándole golpecitos secos a la tierra.

—De acuerdo, pueden ayudarnos. Andando.

Sembrando una concesión casi obligada, el grupo decidió avanzar en su camino por la mina, adherido al hecho de que, de todas maneras, deberían atravesarla si querían llegar a la siguiente ruta camino al pueblo. Magnolia lideraba la caminata, avanzando por una serie de rieles que Macro Cosmos había instalado en el suelo para deslizar carretillas y vagones fácilmente entre las catacumbas, seguida por Hop y Gloria. Victor y Sonia caminaban más atrás, y el chico parecía distinguir entre el silencio un casi imperceptible sollozo saliendo de la pelirroja, además del jadeo incesante de su Yamper, que caminaba entre sus piernas y se frotaba contra ella de tanto en tanto para consolarla. En un momento, un peculiar pokémon se acercó desde las sombras andando sobre los rieles en dirección opuesta, y se detuvo en seco frente al grupo. Fue lo único que logró esbozar una sonrisa en los labios de Hop, que hacía rato no veía un pokémon nuevo en la caverna. Se trataba de una criatura mineral, con irregular figura ovalada semejante a un carbón y una rueda en la parte inferior que le permitía desplazarse con facilidad en el terreno rocoso de la mina. En el frente, una especie de ojo cíclope de un brillante color rojo los observaba con seriedad, sin parpadear. El peliazul apuntó directo con su SmartRotom, sin perder un segundo.

—_**"Rolycoly, el Pokémon Carbón. Fue descubierto hace aproximadamente 400 años en una mina. Casi la totalidad de su cuerpo presenta una composición igual a la del carbón, y recorre hábilmente los caminos más pedregosos como si de un monociclo se tratase. La combustión de carbón es su fuente vital"**_

El pokémon de roca parecía escuchar atentamente cómo la voz robótica de la Pokédex recitaba información sobre él, asintiendo con un leve movimiento de su rueda cuando concluyó el mensaje pregrabado. Hizo resonar un ruido tosco y áspero a través de su cuerpo oscuro, y luego dio media vuelta, avanzando lentamente por donde vino como indicándoles algo.

—¿Quiere que lo sigamos? —preguntó Hop al aire. Victor asintió, detrás suyo.

—Parece que quiere mostrarnos algo, qué curioso.

—Los Rolycoly son la fuente de información más confiable en las cuevas de la región. Siempre merodean cerca de minerales preciosos y raros —informó Magnolia con una tenue sonrisa, avanzando con ayuda de su bastón por el camino que los guiaba el pokémon carbón.

Los demás hicieron lo mismo, y caminaron por el túnel de la mina sobre las vías y rieles de madera y metal. Rolycoly giraba en algunas bifurcaciones del camino, donde cada vez había menos luz artificial generada por los faroles. En un momento torció de nuevo su andar, pegando un saltito fuera del riel y desviando por un estrecho pasadizo. Todos formaron una fila y avanzaron con cuidado entre los muros de piedra. El olor a tierra y humedad era bastante opresivo, pero el pokémon salvaje debía saber bien lo que estaba haciendo, y alumbraba el camino delante suyo con el fulgor de su ojo rojo. Cuando lo perdieron de vista en la negrura de la cueva, Sonia le ordenó a su Yamper que utilice el destello de su electricidad para alumbrar el pasadizo oscuro, y Gloria imitó su accionar, liberando a Cookie de su pokébola y pidiéndole que haga lo mismo. Al final del camino se hallaba otra bifurcación, esta vez dividida en dos túneles gemelos que se abrían paso hacia extremos opuestos, y entre ellos se alzaba un muro de piedra oscura que impedía avanzar hacia adelante. Rolycoly debía haber avanzado por uno de los dos caminos, pero ya no estaba a la vista, y tan solo podían escuchar un goteo en la lejanía.

—¿A dónde fue? —preguntó Gloria, mientras Cookie sacudía su pelaje soltando chispas de luz que flotaban en el aire alumbrando un sector mucho menor al que alumbraba el Yamper de Sonia.

—¡Rolycoly, regresa, fuiste demasiado rápido! —lo llamaba Hop con las manos a ambos lados de su boca.

—Tendremos que separarnos y continuar —reconoció Magnolia—. Si alguien se pierde, podemos mantenernos en contacto con los SmartRotom.

—Bien. Yamper, sígueme, vamos por acá —dijo Sonia, abriéndose paso raudamente por el camino de la derecha—. Ustedes pueden ir por el otro lado.

—E-espera, no es seguro que vayas sola —dijo Victor, siguiéndola, y volteando la cabeza hacia el resto—. Iré con ella, ustedes necesitarán la luz de Cookie para avanzar con claridad.

—Tengan cuidado —les sonrió Magnolia, dando un golpecito al suelo con su bastón. Gloria observaba cómo los dos desaparecían en la oscuridad por el pasadizo de la derecha, hasta que la luz del Yamper de Sonia se apagó en la lejanía.

—Sigamos, entonces —suspiró Gloria, avanzando junto a Cookie por el túnel de la izquierda, seguida por la profesora pokémon.

Hop se quedó en silencio, observando cómo todos elegían rápidamente el camino a seguir, sin saber exactamente cuál era el correcto para él. Finalmente pateó una roca con fuerza hacia el túnel de la derecha, y avanzó por la izquierda detrás de la profesora y su amiga. Deseaba no volver a cruzarse a Sonia durante un largo rato, aunque si hubiera podido, habría avanzado hacia adelante, destrozando con sus propios puños el muro de piedra que dividía ambos caminos.

Victor y Sonia caminaban por el infinito pasillo oscuro, sin rastro alguno de Rolycoly o de otras especies de pokémon. Las paredes húmedas y agrietadas mostraban un tono azul opaco, muy oscuro, y en algunos sectores relucían pequeñas piedras más brillantes que el resto, incrustadas tan profundo que no las hubieran podido sacar con sus manos desnudas. La pelirroja ya había recuperado la compostura, pero miraba al frente con gesto estoico, y a Victor le pareció que ni siquiera estaba haciendo un esfuerzo en buscar realmente entre las rocas aquellas famosas Estrellas Deseo que los habían llevado hasta ahí. Yamper olfateaba el suelo y correteaba animadamente sin dejar de iluminar todo en un perímetro de cinco metros. Todo más allá de eso era un completo misterio para los dos. Al chico le recordó un poco al momento en el que estuvo perdido entre la bruma y niebla del Bosque Oniria, aunque esta vez no se sentía en peligro. Se había vuelto más fuerte, aunque sea un poco. Y Sonia definitivamente le parecía una chica fuerte, aunque no estaba seguro del alcance de su fuerza.

—Perdón por no haberte dicho lo del Área Silvestre —murmuró finalmente, viendo la espalda de la chica. Escuchó un suspiro salir de sus labios.

—De cualquier forma, eso no cambia lo que hicieron —respondió con frialdad.

—Tratamos de ayudar a alguien —insistió Victor, levantando apenas el tono.

—No pueden ayudar a alguien si primero no aprenden a valerse por ustedes mismos.

—Podemos hacerlo. Acá estamos, ¿no? Soy mucho más fuerte desde que sucedió lo del Bosque Oniria.

—Lo cual no implica que puedas enfrentarte a cualquier cosa que se te ponga por delante. A veces es más sensato dar un rodeo si el problema es demasiado grande. Tienes que evaluar las consecuencias de tus actos.

Victor enmudeció un instante, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

—Y, sin embargo, estamos atravesando la mina en lugar de eludirla y tomar el camino seguro dando ese rodeo. Claro que viajando a través de rodeos nunca encontraríamos nada, ¿no es así?

La pelirroja carraspeó.

—No es lo mismo. La profesora sabe lo que hace, es una persona sumamente experimentada.

—Pues yo no creo que toda esa experiencia la haya ganado sin tomar riesgos en su juventud.

Sonia suspiró, nuevamente, pero esta vez Victor pudo adivinar una efímera sonrisa surcando sus labios por un segundo. Entonces, ella volteó para mirar de frente al castaño. Victor se sonrojó ligeramente al ver el perfecto brillo jade reluciendo en sus ojos, tanto o más que la misma electricidad que generaba Yamper para iluminar el lugar.

—Ella siempre está tomando riesgos, incluso ahora. Por algo les dio su patrocinio a ustedes dos, cabezas huecas.

El castaño le devolvió la sonrisa, y formó una expresión de confianza en su rostro.

—Creo que vio algo en nosotros que tú aun no pudiste ver, ¿o me equivoco?

La chica soltó una risa irónica y amarga, enroscando un mechón de pelo anaranjado en su dedo índice.

—Te equivocas. Si no hubiera visto algo en ustedes, no los habría llevado con ella. Aunque, reconozco que hubiera sido divertido ver cómo mi abuela los rechazaba olímpicamente.

Caminaron durante algún tiempo más en silencio, aunque el ambiente allí se había tornado más relajado y ameno. El aire ya no era tan asfixiante, y podía oírse más adelante un relajante goteo. De repente, Sonia eligió hablar:

—Eso que viste en el bosque —comenzó, llamando la atención de Victor— fue un pokémon legendario, ¿no?

El castaño alzó las cejas. Se refería a aquel lobo que lo atacó. Aunque, más precisamente, habían sido dos las figuras intimidantes que lo habían rodeado tanto a él como a Gloria, o la figura femenina que él asociaba a ella, y con la que se habían chocado las espaldas.

—No estoy seguro de lo que sea, podría haber sido cualquier cosa —murmuró el chico, hurgando en sus recuerdos—. Busqué todo sobre ello en la guía que me dio mi madre, pero no encontré nada acerca de un pokémon así. No parecía ser un Arcanine, o un Manectric.

—La mañana siguiente a eso, luego de despedirlos a Hop y a ti en la estación de Wedgehurst, regresamos con Leon al Bosque Oniria. Él estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a cualquier peligro con tal de dilucidar qué les había sucedido ahí dentro.

Victor escuchó en silencio, sorprendido por lo que la pelirroja contaba con tanta confianza.

—Su Charizard batía las alas con todas sus fuerzas para despejar la niebla que flotaba en el aire, pero no sirvió de nada. La energía de ese bosque parecía responder a razones totalmente distintas de la realidad como la percibimos —recordaba Sonia, con expresión triste y melancólica, rememorando la imagen de su viejo amigo arrodillado en el suelo, aferrando sus dedos al pasto crecido y golpeando la tierra mojada con impotencia—. Leon siempre fue un chico fuerte, y siempre enfrentó con valentía cualquier problema que se interpusiera en su camino. Pero aquel bosque… Esa niebla tan espesa y densa… Estaban más allá de nuestra comprensión. Era como intentar sostener la luz con las manos. Y él estaba aterrado, aterrado de pensar en que su hermano menor y tú habían estado inmersos en esa pesadilla, amenazados por quién sabe qué criatura desde la oscuridad.

El castaño negó con la cabeza, alzando la mirada hacia el cielo, aunque frente a sus ojos se interponía un amenazante techo de estalactitas puntiagudas. Aún así, sus ojos color café parecían observar el firmamento, y más allá de eso.

—Hop estuvo fantástico, tendrían que haberlo visto luchando con valentía junto a Grookey y Wooloo. Si no fuera por él, no habría sabido qué hacer.

Continuaron caminando un rato en silencio, hasta llegar a una cámara circular y espaciosa, pero sin salida aparente. Las estalactitas goteaban en el suelo, formando charcos espaciados que las reflejaban, generando una curiosa ilusión óptica. Victor y Sonia suspiraron al unísono, exhaustos y frustrados, y se dejaron caer sobre unas rocas a modo de asientos para descansar. El chico sacó un poco del curry que había conservado en un tupper refrigerado, y le ofreció a la pelirroja. Para su sorpresa, a ella le encantó, y elogió sus dotes culinarios con una genuina sonrisa, provocándole un rubor inmediato que intentó disimular desviando la cara hacia otro punto más interesante de la cámara rocosa… Y sus ojos sólo veían piedras y tierra y oscuridad. Y el brillo inconfundible, de ese precioso verde jade, emergiendo nuevamente en los ojos de la joven investigadora. Sin saber bien por qué, se le ocurrió preguntarle algo que dio vueltas en su cabeza desde que la había conocido en el laboratorio de Wedgehurst.

—Tú y Leon tuvieron algo antes, ¿cierto? —dijo, sin mirarla fijamente y todavía con el tenue rubor en sus mejillas, pero sin pelos en la lengua. Tenía que aprovechar ese clima de confianza que habían generado los dos para preguntárselo.

La chica le daba justo un bocado al curry cuando escuchó la pregunta, atragantándose con ella y tosiendo exageradamente. Con una ceja crispada, negó categóricamente con la cabeza. ¿No era cierto? ¿O no quería desenterrar esa clase de recuerdos del pasado?

—Leon y yo viajamos juntos, más o menos cuando teníamos tu edad —comenzó finalmente, tras aclarar su garganta—. Fuimos amigos, compañeros, tal vez rivales. Aunque nunca estuve realmente a su altura como entrenadora; su Charizard era un portento desde que era un Charmander. Pero él siempre acudía a mí cuando necesitaba la información que las Pokédex de ese entonces no podían brindarle. En ese sentido, creo que formábamos un buen equipo junto a Raihan.

—"¿Raihan?" —pensó Victor. De algún lado le sonaba ese nombre—. Parece que vivieron muchas aventuras juntos. ¿Cómo es que tomaste una actitud tan estricta con él? No pareciste muy contenta cuando te enteraste de que nos entregaría los pokémon iniciales para comenzar nuestro viaje.

Sonia esbozó una débil sonrisa, contemplando el reflejo de sus melancólicos ojos en el agua encharcada a sus pies. Las gotas caían como una lluvia en cámara lenta, diluyendo su imagen y transformándola en ondas expansivas sobre el agua.

—Nuevamente, te equivocas —dijo en un suspiro—. Verás, Leon es una buena persona, y siempre voy a tenerle cariño, pero su vida como campeón no es la vida de entrenador que había tenido antes de poner esa capa sobre sus hombros. Creo que, en algún punto del ascenso de su carrera, perdió un poco el horizonte. Tal vez porque está volando muy alto, y llevando ese entusiasmo a todos los entrenadores jóvenes de Galar. Pero siempre le reproché que haya descuidado así todo lo demás… Sus relaciones, su familia, sus amigos. A Hop.

Victor se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

—Hop adora a su hermano mayor, siempre fue como su héroe —la interrumpió—. Creo que es una figura saludable, que lo impulsó a emprender su viaje.

—No pienso lo mismo, Victor. Yo creo, más bien, que Hop emprendió su viaje para escapar de la sombra de Leon, y que él le hizo un daño al ausentarse durante tanto tiempo. Fui yo la que tuvo que convencerlo para que regrese y les muestre su apoyo, entregándoles sus pokémon iniciales.

Victor no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Sonia se mostraba compungida por tener que contárselo, pero estaba cansada de quedar siempre como la villana de la película. Su preocupación por ellos venía de mucho antes de que ocurriera lo del Bosque Oniria.

—Y discutí fuertemente con el tonto campeón cuando decidió, caprichosamente, volar al Área Silvestre y darle uno de esos iniciales que le obsequié para ustedes a una entrenadora a la que ninguno de nosotros conocía, y que jamás había puesto un pie en el laboratorio de mi abuela.

—Gloria…

—Así es. Y tampoco quiso decirme qué vio en ella… Bueno, no digo que no sea una entrenadora capaz o una buena chica. Solo digo que Leon debería haber pensado primero en su hermano, y en la ilusión que le hacía recibir su apoyo al iniciar el viaje. Pero ese tipo tiene la cabeza en otro lado. Ni yo lo entiendo, para serte sincera.

La concepción de Victor sobre Leon se había torcido ligeramente tras escuchar esas palabras. Le molestaba que no tuviera la fe que pensaba que tenía en Hop, y en el brillante futuro que tenía por delante como entrenador. Pero su expresión transmitía cierta paz interna, por haber conocido todos esos detalles de parte de Sonia. Acariciaba suavemente a Punkelly, que apenas se había movido un poco en sus brazos soltando un gran bostezo.

—No le digas nada de esto a Hop, ¿entendido? —dijo Sonia secamente, mientras se ponía de pie y buscaba algo en su bolso—. Y guarda a esa Toxel en su pokébola, que puede causar un verdadero alboroto si despierta en esta caverna horrible, y no queremos sufrir derrumbes aquí.

La joven investigadora sacó una reluciente pokébola de color negro con aros rojos y dorados en la parte superior y en la unión de las dos carcazas, y se la dio en la mano a Victor. Se sentía un poco más pesada y de mejor calidad que las que había visto antes.

—Es una Lujo Ball, creo que irá bien con Punkelly —le sonrió ella—. Es bastante costosa, así que no te atrevas a rechazarla. Anda, verás que le gustará.

Un poco dubitativo, el chico apuntó con la esfera al pokémon dormido en sus brazos y oprimió el botón de oro en el centro, guardándola allí tras un haz de luz. Había pasado de un huevo, a un huevo envuelto en el pulóver roto de Gloria, a sus propios brazos y, finalmente, a una lujosa pokébola. Nada mal.

—Muchas gracias —asintió Victor toscamente, retorciendo una boba sonrisa para Sonia—. No creas que tomaré esto como un soborno, pero está bien, no le diré nada. Creo que será mejor así…

Al otro lado de la mina, el grupo de la profesora Magnolia, Gloria y Hop avanzaba por un camino sobre el cual podían verse restos de vías y rieles de madera hinchada y metales oxidados, con restos de tierra y quemaduras encima. Claramente ya ningún vagón podría andar sobre esos carriles, por lo que no quedaba más remedio que atravesarlo a pie.

—Así que se toparon con un pokémon en estado Dinamax, ¿eh? —inquirió la eminencia, con un tono indescifrable. No sabían si lo decía como algo bueno o malo.

Gloria y Hop intercambiaron miradas.

—Era un Gigantamax, de hecho —acotó el muchacho.

—Vaya, ¿de qué especie?

—Un Pikachu —respondió Gloria—. A decir verdad, pienso que no estaba en un nivel muy alto.

—Ya veo, muy interesante —asintió la profesora, sacando del delantal un pequeño bloc y tomando algunas notas rápidas—. Aun así, es una especie con gran poder eléctrico. Bastante peligroso si no saben lidiar con él.

—Nuestros pokémon le plantaron cara todos juntos, su despliegue fue espectacular —recordó Hop con una sonrisa.

Un crujido seco más adelante los puso a todos alerta, y Cookie se puso en guardia rápidamente, gruñéndole a la oscuridad que se extendía frente a ellos. Una sombra diminuta se acercaba, tambaleante.

—¡Rolycoly! —exclamó Hop, acercándose al pokémon de roca. Su ojo rojo brillaba con una luz más tenue que antes, y presentaba magulladuras en su cuerpo de carbón.

—¿Qué le ocurrió? —preguntó Gloria.

—Tal vez un pokémon salvaje —evaluó Hop, hurgando rápidamente en su mochila.

—Lo dudo, los Rolycoly habitan hace siglos en estas minas, no tienen enemigos naturales aquí. Y un Tyranitar no lo hubiera dejado con vida —analizó en frío la profesora, acariciando la dura coraza del pokémon herido.

Hop sacó finalmente una poción y una baya Aranja con las que recuperó en gran medida la salud de Rolycoly, quién dio unos saltitos en el lugar y chocó su cuerpo contra los brazos del chico, quien pensó que, de haber tenido brazos, eso habría sido un fuerte abrazo de gratitud. Luego, su ojo se encendió nuevamente con un fulgor intenso, y pegó media vuelta avanzando por donde había venido, alejándose mientras hacía aquel sonido rocoso tan característico para que lo siguieran.

Caminaron raudamente por la galería rocosa hasta desembocar en un claro sin techo, con un enorme lago central sobre el cual llovía a cántaros, generando una especie de cortina de agua delante de ellos. El lugar parecía un precioso manantial perdido dentro de la caverna, y allí las paredes relucían reflejando el agua que salpicaba espumosa por la caída de la lluvia. Incautadas en ellas había un abanico de rocas y piedras preciosas que brillaban en todos los colores del arcoíris. Los chicos observaban fascinados el asombroso espectáculo oculto de la naturaleza mientras avanzaban dando un rodeo al lago, hasta que algo los detuvo en seco.

Hop y Gloria estaban tan embelesados con el lugar que chocaron de lleno con un muro invisible frente a ellos, que se extendía desde la pared hasta la orilla del lago. Yamper gruñó mirando al frente y soltó un par de ladridos desafiantes, mientras Rolycoly embestía la pared invisible reiteradas veces. Más allá de la barrera que les impedía avanzar distinguieron la figura de una persona agachada en un rincón, rodeada por rocas brillantes que flotaban a su alrededor sin efecto de la gravedad sobre ellas, controladas por alguna clase de poder psíquico. La profesora pokémon agudizó su vista, con un poco de ayuda de sus gafas triangulares, y divisó que no eran simples piedras brillantes, sino las mismas Estrellas Deseo que habían estado rastreando, y las había extraído con el poder telequinético, removiendo una pila enorme de rocas que amontonó a un lado, como si hubiera despellejado la pared. Magnolia le dio algunos golpes a la barrera de energía con el extremo de su bastón, pero ésta no hizo ningún ruido. La madera simplemente se detenía al llegar hasta determinado punto.

—Disculpe, quisiéramos pasar —pidió con cortesía. La figura agazapada se puso de pie y dio vuelta rápidamente, al tiempo que las rocas caían al suelo como pesos muertos.

La profesora notó que un diminuto pokémon lo acompañaba, pero no alcanzó a distinguir de cuál se trataba, y el sujeto lo devolvió rápidamente a su pokébola antes de acercarse a ellos.

—No vengan a estorbar, estoy ocupado —dijo una voz desagradable al otro lado de la barrera, voz que tanto Hop como Gloria reconocieron inmediatamente, retorciendo una mueca de disgusto en sus rostros.

—¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí?! —le rugió la chica al muchacho rubio que se había acercado a ellos, con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de su largo tapado púrpura y sus rodilleras reforzadas cubiertas de polvo y tierra.

—Ah, son ustedes —dijo aburrido, alzando una ceja mientras repasaba las caras ofuscadas de la chica y el peliazul, y les dio la espalda rápidamente—. Regresen por donde vinieron, y llévense a la anciana con ustedes. No tienen nada que hacer acá.

Un fuerte manotazo de Gloria al cristal psíquico hizo vibrar el suelo bajo sus pies. Su mano se apoyaba tan fuerte contra la barrera que se puso roja, y con el golpe el rubio volteó sobresaltado, dedicándole una mirada de asco a la entrenadora.

—Tranquila, mocosa, no hagas un escándalo frente a la eminencia o profesora nosecuánto —dijo, masticando las palabras con tono despectivo y burlón.

Amagó con decir algo más, pero una lanza verde pasó volando justo frente a sus ojos violáceos y se clavó en la pared al otro lado, penetrando la roca y agrietándola como mantequilla. Bede se cayó de espaldas al suelo, y observó espantado cómo desde el lago lluvioso, a pocos metros de él, se encontraba Grookey con el brazo extendido y una mirada llena de desprecio en su otrora alegre rostro. Hop sostenía la pokébola de su inicial en la mano.

—No te atrevas a darnos la espalda de nuevo, imbécil —dijo con fuego en los ojos, curvando una sonrisa desafiante—. Ninguna barrera te mantendrá a salvo de mí si vuelves a hablarle así a la profesora o a mi amiga.

El rubio arrancó de la piedra la rama punzante que había lanzado Cheepo, observándola fríamente unos segundos con una mueca de desagrado, para luego apretarla fuertemente con su mano desnuda, hasta que un hilo de sangre brotó entre sus dedos salpicando el suelo. Le dedicó una sonrisa siniestra tanto al pokémon de planta como a su entrenador.

—Mira lo que le hiciste a mi mano —dijo enseñándoles la palma ensangrentada, mientras la rama caía al suelo y perdía su forma afilada, aplastándola y quebrándola bajo el pie—. Tendré que devolvértelo con algo igual de valioso-

—¡Deja de parlotear tanto, infeliz, o voy a cerrarte esa boca despreciable yo misma! —gruñó Gloria, caminando hacia el lago para bordear la barrera.

No pudo dar más de cinco pasos antes de que Bede hiciera chasquear sus dedos, tras lo cual inmediatamente la chica se rodeó por un aura celeste que tiñó sus ojos del mismo color hasta cerrarlos completamente, cayendo al suelo como un peso muerto. Hop corrió a tiempo hacia ella mientras se desvanecía, y se arrojó al suelo para atajarla en sus brazos justo a tiempo para amortiguar el golpe. La chica se encontraba completamente desmayada en sus brazos, su cuerpo simplemente no oponía resistencia alguna a la fuerza de gravedad.

—¡Gloria! ¡¿Qué mierda le hiciste?!

—Tranquilo, está dormida —dijo Magnolia, tomando rápidamente el pulso de la chica, que en efecto dormía profundamente en brazos del peliazul—. Debe tener oculto por ahí a un pokémon psíquico que hace el trabajo sucio por él.

Bede se reía a gritos, sujetándose el estómago con las manos, hasta que un rugido ensordecedor lo acalló en el lugar. Hop y Magnolia alzaron la mirada y se llevaron las manos a la boca cuando vieron a Cookie, el Yamper de Gloria, trepado con sus cortas patas al borde superior de la barrera psíquica, arrastrando su espalda contra el mismísimo techo rocoso y enseñando sus colmillos rabiosos al pelirrubio, listo para saltar sobre él y arrancarle el brazo de un mordisco. Justo cuando tomó impulso con las patas traseras para saltar sobre él, el aura azulada de antes encerró su cuerpo en un sueño absoluto, desvaneciéndolo en el acto y haciéndolo caer pesadamente sobre el suelo. El golpe fue tan duro que la misma Magnolia tuvo que apartar la mirada. Los ojos de Hop estaban abiertos e inyectados en sangre, no entendía cómo alguien podía ser tan bajo y cruel con gente que nunca le había hecho ningún daño. ¿Qué mierda sucedía con ese tipo?

Con Yamper caído y su luz eléctrica extinta, la caverna se había sumido nuevamente en una oscuridad casi absoluta, a excepción de los fragmentos brillantes de piedras preciosas incrustadas en los muros, que permitían adivinar acaso algunas siluetas. El ruido de la lluvia junto a ellos era ensordecedor, pero no retumbaba tanto como la aguda risa de Bede, que se retorcía de placer mientras retrocedía algunos pasos.

—¿Quieres pelear, enano? Si ganas, te pediré un autógrafo —decía mientras se apartaba de la barrera psíquica. Cada palabra que salía de su boca viajaba como una nube de gas venenoso hasta los oídos del peliazul.

Rolycoly hacía rodar la parte inferior de su cuerpo en el lugar a toda potencia, creado un pequeño cráter bajo él.

—Quita esa mierda de en medio y lo negociamos, cobarde —gruñó Hop, apoyando sus dos puños sobre la barrera.

Cheepo observaba a Bede en silencio mientras la lluvia empapaba su verde pelaje, con el cuerpo ligeramente echado hacia adelante, listo para atacar ni bien recibiera la orden.

—Be my guest —respondió Bede en inglés, haciendo una exagerada reverencia con los brazos abiertos.

En ese instante, la barrera psíquica desapareció y Hop cargó directo contra Bede, tirando su puño hacia atrás para enterrárselo en toda la cara, al tiempo que Rolycoly avanzaba trazando un surco en la tierra, dispuesto a embestir al rubio o a cualquier pokémon que intentara interponerse en su camino. Nuevamente, Bede chasqueó los dedos a tiempo para que otra barrera se forme entre los dos, estampándole Hop un duro puñetazo al muro invisible y produciendo un crujido seco en sus nudillos, teniendo que ahogar un grito de dolor mordiéndose la lengua. Algunas lágrimas inundaron los ojos del peliazul, y Bede lo pudo ver en primera plana, dedicándole otra enorme, maléfica y burlona sonrisa con sus afilados ojos de gato, divirtiéndose al observar la mano quebrada del entrenador.

—Es una broma, tranquilo. Vamos a resolverlo como gente civilizada… ¿Qué tal un combate? Eso es más propio del futuro campeón de Galar que una burda pelea a mano limpia. ¿O no crees que tengas el suficiente potencial? —Bede afilaba más su mirada mientras veía a Hop apoyando la frente con impotencia contra la barrera invisible, y un tenue vapor se formaba en el aire aplanado delante de su boca—. Además, no olviden que yo no vine aquí a molestar a nadie, más bien todo lo contrario. Ustedes me están interrumpiendo, y sigo molesto por eso.

—Cheepo, ven aquí.

El pokémon de Hop corrió hacia él, trepando ágilmente por sus piernas y su espalda hasta su hombro. Bede soltó una risita, acompañada de un contradictorio gesto de disgusto.

—¿Qué te parece un tres contra tres?

Hop negó en seco, una sola vez.

—Sólo tengo dos pokémon en mi equipo.

—¡Coly! —gruñó el tipo roca, sacándole filo a su cuerpo negro mientras se ponía junto a Hop y lo observaba con su único ojo, lleno de convicción y deseos de combatir. Él lo estaba diciendo: pelearía por Hop, y por su propio orgullo como pokémon.

—Ya veo —murmuró Magnolia a espaldas del peliazul, mientras Gloria reposaba en un sueño profundo—, Rolycoly estaba intentando advertirnos de lo que ese chico estaba haciéndole a la mina, destrozándola por completo para conseguir las Estrellas Deseo. Te informo, joven, que la actividad minera debe realizarse con el debido respeto y cuidado. Esta cueva es el hogar de cientos de pokémon.

Bede suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Al demonio con ellos, debo conseguir todas las Estrellas Deseo que sean posibles. Eso fue lo que se me solicitó, y cumpliré con mi tarea —dijo, enseñándoles cómo guardaba en uno de los bolsillos de su tapado una de las piedras azuladas y rojas—. Voy a demostrarle al mundo que el presidente Rose no me eligió en vano para representarlo en la Liga Pokémon.

—¡Coly! —rugió el pokémon carbón, echando humo por el ojo. Hop se agachó para acariciar el lomo áspero del pokémon con una mano, y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Bien, Rolycoly, en ese caso… Vamos a pelear juntos. Que sea tres contra tres.

Bede observó en silencio a Hop y Rolycoly, así como al Grookey que le gruñía desde el hombro de su entrenador. La luz era tenue, pero los ojos de su oponente y sus pokémon centelleaban en las penumbras. Finalmente, esbozó una sonrisa confiada y prepotente, y chasqueó los dedos nuevamente para esfumar la barrera psíquica entre ellos. Ahora sólo los separaría un terreno de combate imaginario en aquella caverna, y sus fuertes ganas de humillar al otro en batalla. Magnolia acariciaba el cabello de la inconsciente Gloria, cuyo rostro transmitía un sueño despojado de toda paz. Se la veía incómoda y casi deseosa por despertar y sumarse al enfrentamiento. El silencio envolvió a los entrenadores, con el retumbante estruendo de la lluvia estallando sobre el lago junto a ellos. Inflaron las pokébolas en sus manos y las arrojaron al centro del campo, liberando a sus pokémon.

Hop envió a Lulú, que se mostró un poco angustiada por tener que combatir en un terreno tan opresivo, pero, tras voltear hacia su entrenador y ver que el chico le devolvía una sonrisa cariñosa y segura, volvió contra Bede y resopló enérgicamente en el lugar, rasgando la tierra con sus pezuñas. Bede, por su parte, liberó a un pokémon que brillaba en la oscuridad con un intenso color verde, cubierto por una membrana casi líquida que rodeaba su cabeza esférica, que flotaba suspendido en el aire. Sus ojos eran tan solo un par de pupilas ovaladas de un profundo negro, y su boca un rombo rosado, coronando su peculiar aspecto con un bucle enrulado de color amarillo a un lado de su cabeza. Sin perder tiempo ni regalárselo a su oponente, Hop dio la primer orden:

—¡Lulú, ataca con placaje!

—Qué movimiento tan básico —rio con desagrado el rubio—. ¡Atom, protección!

La oveja lanuda comenzó a rodar contra el pokémon psíquico, aprovechando una subida en el terreno para tomar impulso y alcanzarlo por el aire, pero justo antes de conectar el golpe éste se rodeó por una segunda membrana verdosa, aunque esta vez mucho más sólida y resistente que la de su propia fisionomía, deteniendo en seco el avance del pokémon normal, que cayó al suelo repelido por la implacable protección.

—No podrá repetir ese truco muchas veces, Lulú —analizó Hop, que conocía bien ese popular movimiento—. ¡Continúa con placaje!

—Encanto —ordenó Bede con calma.

Nuevamente Lulú cargó contra el pokémon psíquico, pero al tenerlo cara a cara éste le dedicó una adorable y dulce mirada con sus enormes ojos negros brillando y emanando una misteriosa energía, que debilitó el ataque hasta el punto de que apenas alcanzó a empujarlo unos pocos centímetros hacia atrás. De pronto, la oveja sentía todo su cuerpo más lánguido y sus músculos relajados.

—Debo reconocer que es todo un logro que hayas llegado hasta aquí a base de placajes —se burló el rubio, con las manos en la cintura, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—¡Lulú, no le demos descanso a ese moco flotante! ¡Continúa así! —mandó Hop, ignorando al rubio. Sabía que no estaba en una situación ventajosa ante el pokémon psíquico, ya que Lulú se enfocaba demasiado en ataques y defensas físicas, y éste parecía responder a otra clase de energía.

Sin que su espíritu se doblegue ni por un segundo, la oveja guardó sus patas bajo su lanudo e inflado pelaje blanco, y comenzó a rebotar sobre éste embistiendo hacia el aire a la esfera verdosa, que se movía con mayor destreza de la esperada eludiendo cada acometida mientras daba vueltas en los aires, flotando cómodamente. Ocasionalmente hacía uso de la protección para recibir de lleno un envite ineludible, sin recibir daño alguno. Estaba jugando al desgaste con Lulú, pero la ovejita estaba dando lo mejor de sí para su entrenador. Magnolia observaba con amargura el combate.

—Qué curioso que alguien que se esconde tras barreras e hipnosis esté usando una estrategia tan puramente defensiva —sonrió el peliazul en un momento, crispando una ceja de Bede al otro lado—. En mi pueblo a eso lo llamamos cobardía.

—Yo lo llamo astucia —resopló el rubio, claramente molesto por el afilado comentario de su oponente—. Pero te daré el gusto de conocer el poder de mis pokémon… ¡Atom, vamos con psicorrayo!

—¡Cuidado Lulú, rizo de defensa!

El pokémon célula se echó atrás eludiendo un último placaje de su adversaria, rodeándose rápidamente por un manto de energía psíquica y disparando por su boca romboide un rayo violáceo translúcido e irregular que viajó directamente hasta la oveja. Lulú, por su parte, atinó a ocultar su cabeza en la lana inflando hasta el triple su tamaño y densidad para soportar el golpe, pero la energía mental de Atom la envolvió igualmente, arrastrándola varios metros hacia atrás hasta estrellarla con una pared, y oprimiéndola a nivel mental a tal punto que se desinfló rápidamente, sacudiendo su cabeza notablemente aturdida. Nunca antes había recibido un ataque de esas características.

—Hop, cuidado con Solosis —advirtió Magnolia a sus espaldas—. Los pokémon tipo psíquico normalmente tienen un abrumador poder de ataque especial. La buena defensa física de Wooloo no va a servirte.

—Ya lo sé —refunfuñó el peliazul, curvando una sonrisa de confianza—. Pero necesitábamos recibir ese ataque… ¡Lulú, respondamos con copión!

—¡Wooo!

La oveja blanca tiñó sus grandes ojos con un brillo rosado, para después expulsar de ellos un sorprendente psicorrayo que tomó por sorpresa a Solosis, impactando de lleno con él y arrojándolo hacia el otro lado. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, rodó rápidamente hacia él y terminó de asestarle un placaje directo que, aunque de menor potencia, logró empujarlo hasta estrellarlo contra la pared de piedras. El pokémon psíquico cayó al suelo tras el impacto, y Wooloo lo aplastó bajo ella, inflando nuevamente su lanudo pelaje para atraparlo dentro.

—¡Rizo de defensa, ahora! —mandó Hop, viendo la oportunidad de anular al psíquico.

—¡Protección! —ordenó Bede, notablemente irritado.

Antes de que Solosis pudiera escapar, Wooloo se hinchó y tensó completamente trabando contra el acuoso cuerpo verde su rizado y espeso pelaje, impidiendo que éste pueda cubrirse además por el manto de la protección. Atrapado allí dentro apenas podía respirar, y el pokémon normal era además lo suficientemente pesado como para que no pueda escurrirse bajo él. En la desesperación, iluminó nuevamente su cuerpo con el aura psíquica que almacenaba todo su poder especial, y soltó un potente psicorrayo que atravesó parte de la lana de Lulú, impulsándola por los aires varios metros hacia atrás. Aún suspendida en caída libre por el ataque sufrido, la oveja alcanzó a oír la orden de su entrenador, que mandó otro copión, y rápidamente giró sobre si misma disparándole por los ojos un fortísimo rayo psíquico al Solosis, que alcanzó a esquivarlo por poco pero que fue alcanzado por la explosión contra la piedra del ataque, rodando por el suelo cubierto de polvo. Los dos pokémon se hallaban tendidos en el suelo, notablemente agotados, aunque Lulú parecía haber recibido la peor parte. Sin embargo, Bede resopló molesto y decidió que su pokémon no podía seguir peleando, retirándolo rápidamente del combate con su pokébola.

—¡Hey! ¡Tu pokémon todavía podía seguir un poco más! —le espetó Hop, mientras Lulú se incorporaba con pesadez y afianzaba sus pezuñas sobre la tierra, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Prefiero agilizar un poco las cosas —sonrió el rubio con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros—. Tu turno, Newton.

El peliazul esperaba que su contrincante arrojara una nueva pokébola, pero sus manos no se movieron de su cintura. Wooloo giraba en el lugar mirando en todas las direcciones, la luz allí dentro era un bien preciado y poco común, por lo que también agudizó sus oídos por si escuchaba al oponente acercándose, aunque el estruendoso ruido de la lluvia cayendo sobre el estanque dificultaba aquello. Se fijó en las pequeñas rocas brillando incrustadas a lo ancho de las paredes semicirculares que conformaban aquella cámara manantial, y detuvo su mirada en un par de luces que titilaban en un sector de la pared, danzando alegremente a medida que se apagaban y encendían. Hop también lo notó, y apuntó allí con su dedo índice, inflando el pecho para que su orden retumbase en toda la cueva.

—¡Dale con placaje!

—Estoy harto de esa oveja básica. Newton, reflejo.

Sin saber exactamente a qué atacaba, Lulú se envolvió en su lana y rodó a toda velocidad trazando un surco en la tierra hasta estrellarse contra el pokémon oculto entre las sombras, o al menos eso pensó al principio, para luego notar que había impactado contra un muro psíquico aplanado, de unos diez centímetros de espesor, que detuvo en seco su placaje. Asomó tímidamente el rostro espiando a través de la barrera, solo para encontrarse de frente al verdadero oponente: un insecto adherido a la pared con cuatro cortas patas azuladas y una enorme coraza amarilla que cubría casi la totalidad de su cuerpo, exceptuando un par de antenas y de enormes y atemorizantes ojos celestes hundidos en cuencas anaranjadas. Sobre el caparazón que lo envolvía brillaban aquellos puntos circulares unidos por líneas que se encendían y apagaban en un patrón irreproducible, desplegando un hipnótico fulgor celeste.

—Así que esa era la cosa que ponía barreras invisibles —sollozó Hop, fijando sus ojos color miel en el peculiar insecto que comenzaba a caminar por la pared, invocando una alargada pared psíquica delante de él que impedía que Lulú pudiera acertar con sus ya muy débiles placajes.

—Es un Dottler, Hop —aclaró la profesora pokémon—. No es muy fuerte, pero sí son pokémon engañosos y muy resistentes. Cuidado con sus trucos.

—En ese caso, ¡Lulú, usemos copión!

—No lo voy a permitir —sonrió Bede con malicia, entornando la mirada—. ¡Confusión, Newton!

Wooloo tiñó sus ojos nuevamente para copiar el reflejo de Dottler, pero éste fue más rápido, encendiendo con una luz cegadora tanto sus ojos como los puntos celestes en su cuerpo, desplegando una fuerte ráfaga de energía psíquica que envolvió a Wooloo y la hizo volar por los aires, estrellándola contra el techo y produciendo un pequeño derrumbe de escombros sobre ella. Estaba fuera de combate.

—Lo hiciste muy bien, amiga, ahora descansa —la consoló Hop en voz alta, guardándola de vuelta en su pokébola, para luego mirar con desconfianza al inmóvil pokémon bicho que aguardaba desde las paredes—. Esa cosa es lenta, pero puede desplegar rápidamente su poder psíquico… ¡Pf! ¡No deja de ser un estúpido insecto, y tengo al pokémon indicado para hacerle frente!

Hop clavó sus ojos en el Rolycoly que aguardaba pacientemente junto a sus pies, y éste le devolvió la mirada con su único ojo, que encendió rápidamente con un fulgor brillante y rojizo, emanando un poco de humo por su cuerpo carbónico. Rápidamente hizo girar su rueda, y avanzó al centro del campo de batalla fijándose en su oponente, y emitiendo aquél rugido de combate tan peculiar, como si un montón de piedras chocasen entre si dentro de su cuerpo negro. En la oscuridad los dos pokémon parecían tan solo una luz fulgente del color del fuego, y un par de puntos celestes y brillantes que flotaban suspendidos en el aire delante del muro de piedra. Hop debió sacar su SmartRotom un segundo para verificar los ataques de su recientemente unido pokémon, pero Bede no le iba a conceder ese tiempo que requería, y rápidamente apuntó al pokémon de roca.

—¡Newton, confusión!

—¡Pantalla de humo! —mandó Hop, ni bien leyó el primer ataque.

El acorazado hizo brillar sus ojos y puntos celestes, listo para desplegar su confusión sobre Rolycoly, pero éste rápidamente comenzó a soltar por las grietas de su cuerpo un manto denso de humo negro que envolvió todo, ocultando su posición e impidiendo que Dottler pueda hacer contacto visual directo para propinarle el golpe psíquico. Antes de recibir una segunda orden, Rolycoly salió disparado de entre la cortina de humo por un flanco, trazando surcos en la tierra con su rueda y levantándose en la carrera por el muro de piedra semicircular, utilizándolo como una rampa irregular pero cómoda por estar en su territorio, y avanzando a toda velocidad directo hacia el insecto. Sin embargo, Dottler se reforzó por todos los flancos levantando aquellas barreras psíquicas con su reflejo, repeliendo el envite directo.

—¡Giro rápido, Rolycoly, intentemos desde otro flanco!

—¡Reflejo, Newton!

Rolycoly desplegó las rocas que tenía alrededor del cuerpo como cinco pilares hexagonales y contrajo la rueda bajo él, haciéndolas girar circularmente entorno a su cuerpo y rodeando por el aire al insecto, arremetiendo como una sierra sólida contra su coraza, pero viéndose nuevamente interpelado por una barrera invisible que detuvo el ataque. Apartándose un poco de un salto impulsado por su rueda, comenzó a girar lejos de Dottler disparando proyectiles de piedra contra las barreras psíquicas que lo recubrían, causando estruendos que hacían vibrar paredes y techo de la caverna, y haciendo vibrar las patas azules del insecto, que tuvo que aferrarse con toda su concentración para no caer por la agresiva ráfaga de piedras contra él.

—¡Sigue con antiaéreo, vas bien!

—¡Newton, confusión a las piedras!

Cuando el temblor ocasionado por el ataque estaba a punto de derribar al insecto de su cómoda posición, éste se soltó girando en el aire para visualizar su objetivo, y envolvió todas y cada una de las piedras que se cernían sobre él con el aura celeste que las detuvo en seco, arrojándolas de vuelta contra Rolycoly, que simplemente se limitó a recibirlas con su rueda giratoria para reducirlas a polvo fácilmente. Dottler cayó así al suelo, agazapado e iluminando más los puntos en su coraza para intimidar al oponente, pero ya estaba lejos del reflejo que había generado metros atrás.

—¡Rolycoly, regresa a la pantalla de humo y utiliza pulimiento!

—¡Confusión!

El pokémon carbón arrancó directo hacia la cortina de humo que aún flotaba en el aire oscureciendo parte del campo de batalla, refugiándose entre la negrura para aprovechar el camuflaje puliendo la rueda bajo su cuerpo, haciéndola girar con presión sobre la dura tierra sacando chispas a medida que se limaba la roca, adoptando una forma mucho más redondeada. El Dottler encendió sus grandes y ovalados ojos celestes para ver más allá de la pantalla de humo, detectando al pedrusco y envolviéndolo con su poder psíquico para arrojarlo fuera de allí, estrellándolo contra el techo y luego contra el suelo violentamente, justo delante de él. Cuando la polvareda se disipó, grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que lo que había envuelto en la confusión era un trozo de piedra arrancado de la pared, y no el auténtico Rolycoly.

—¡Mierda, te engañó, insecto estúpido! —gritó Bede en su lugar, dando un fuerte pisotón al suelo y apuntando a su propio pokémon, que se encogió un poco en su lugar, apenado.

—¡Rolycoly, giro rápido! —mandó Hop, tras dedicarle una mirada de desprecio a su oponente. Todavía no descartaba del todo la idea de correr hacia él y restregarle el puño por la cara, pero por el momento, su pokémon lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

El humo se revolvió y esparció cuando el pokémon de roca arrancó nuevamente contra el insecto psíquico, rodando como un trompo negro a una velocidad frenética y trazando surcos irregulares en el suelo, impidiendo que Dottler alcance a verlo del todo para concentrar en él la energía psíquica. Aun así, respondió utilizando su confusión sobre distintas piedras alrededor de la caverna, arrojándoselas rápidamente al oponente, que las eludía con hábiles piruetas y derrapes en todas las direcciones, e incluso lograba perforar algunas con su propio cuerpo giratorio, sin apenas recibir daño.

—¡Es inútil, utiliza reflejo antes de que te toque! —ordenó Bede, mordiéndose el labio. Ya no se lo veía tan altanero y autocomplaciente como antes.

Dottler procesó la orden incluso antes de que sus antenas la terminasen de recibir, levantando un muro de cristal frente a él para protegerse del golpe, pero fue inútil. El impacto a la carrera de Rolycoly fue tan potente que destrozó en mil fragmentos la gruesa barrera psíquica, acertando un golpe de lleno en el caparazón con su afilada rueda giratoria, y hundiéndolo en el suelo con tal vehemencia que un cráter se fisuró bajo sus patas azuladas.

—¡Bien hecho! —gritó el peliazul sin ocultar la emoción por ver que al fin lograba destrozar una de esas odiosas barreras que tanto le gustaba poner a Bede.

—¡Me vuelves a decepcionar y te arrojo a los Tyranitar, Newton! —rugió el rubio con los ojos desbordando de sus cuencas—. ¡Barrera múltiple sobre ese pedazo de mierda!

Notablemente aturdido y desesperado por complacer a su entrenador, Dottler se agazapó en el lugar, cubierto de magulladuras, y generó con los puntos de su cuerpo brillando a flor de piel seis cristales psíquicos entorno a Rolycoly, encerrándolo finalmente en un cubo de contención psíquico aprovechando que todavía se encontraba cerca, y soldando cada vértice del mismo con toda la concentración de la que era capaz, generando bajo sus patas ondas expansivas de energía que agrietaban la tierra. Las estalactitas en el techo vibraban suavemente debido a la alteración energética del ambiente. Magnolia fijaba sus ojos verdes ocultos tras el reflejo de sus gafas en el pokémon de Bede. ¿Cómo podía un pokémon desplegar semejante energía para un entrenador tan despreciable y agresivo?

—¡Rolycoly, tienes que salir de ahí!

—Mejor ríndete, basura —escupió el rubio, intentando recuperar su compostura al ver que nuevamente tomaba las riendas del combate.

Por mucha energía que aun conservara, el giro rápido de Rolycoly y su aumento de velocidad de poco servían teniendo nulo margen de desplazamiento, atrapado en aquella prisión cúbica de poder psíquico. Sin conformarse con eso, el insecto agudizó la mirada y comprimió aún más su reflejo, impidiéndole así moverse del todo, y bajándolo con la confusión hasta su altura, apoyando el pesado cubo en el suelo frente a él. El pokémon de roca le dedicaba una mirada rabiosa a Dottler, con su profundo ojo rojo ardiendo en llamas.

—Lo tenemos —sonrió Bede—. ¡Hipnosis!

—¡Mierda, no lo mires, Rolycoly! —mandó Hop desesperado, pero era tarde para cerrar su ojo.

Una hipnótica mirada penetró el orificio central de Rolycoly, viajando por su córnea hasta el cerebro y de ahí al resto de sus órganos internos, sedándolo completamente y adormeciéndolo con un nivel de opresión que era a la vez reconfortante y desesperante. No podía permitirse una siesta en un momento así, ante un oponente tan desagradable y exasperante. Con su último aliento, Rolycoly apretó fuerte su ojo y liberó toda la energía oculta en algún lugar de su corazón, expulsándola en forma de una agresiva pedrada que salió disparada de cada rincón de su cuerpo, chocando contra las barreras e inundándolas hasta ahogarse en ellas mismas. Dottler tuvo que cambiar de estrategia, puesto que toda esa energía sólida debía ser contenida para no ceder su reflejo, así que cerró sus ojos deteniendo la hipnosis y encendió los puntos en su coraza hasta que la luz comenzó a manar en forma de pilares que apuntaban hacia toda la cueva, reflejando el techo y las paredes con destellos celestes. La energía física lo acabó abrumando, de todas formas, quebrando su mente y luego la fuerte barrera y provocando un estallido que liberó decenas de pedruscos por todos lados. Hop tuvo que ponerse de espaldas y extender los brazos para proteger a la profesora Magnolia y a su amiga inconsciente, mientras que Bede se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, encorvándose en el lugar.

—¡Arrójalo al lago, Newton! —ordenó mientras algunas piedritas rozaban sus manos, provocándole heridas leves.

—¡Antiaéreo contra él, Rolycoly! —exclamó el peliazul, con un ligero corte en la mejilla.

Las piedras impactaron de lleno sobre Dottler, que de todas formas sabía que no conseguiría eludirlas por muy rápido que corriera. El sueño causado por la hipnosis había entumecido casi completamente a Rolycoly, así que no tenía más forma de refugiarse del aura psíquica que rodeó su cuerpo justo antes de que su oponente cayera sepultado bajo las rocas, arrojándolo con su confusión directo hacia el estanque lluvioso en el centro de la cámara. Sin aguardar orden alguna, Cheepo saltó rápidamente desde el hombro de su entrenador y corrió como alma que llevaba el diablo hacia el lago, pegando un brinco espectacular desde el borde para atrapar en el aire al pokémon de piedra antes de que se sumergiera en el charco profundo, y arrojándolo de vuelta a tierra firme antes de que el agua ponga en peligro su misma vida. El mono de planta cayó de un zambullón en el agua, pero salió rápidamente sin apenas daño, aunque notablemente agitado por la corrida temeraria que tuvo que hacer para salvar a su nuevo compañero. Corrió hacia Rolycoly, al igual que Hop, pero éste se encontraba completamente debilitado e inconsciente. Dottler, por su parte, ya no era más que una mancha amarilla oculta entre una montaña de piedras.

—Rolycoly, estuviste fantástico —le agradeció Hop, cubriéndolo con su campera de jean. Su cuerpo de piedra estaba arañado y salpicado por la lluvia, y su ojo rojo se hallaba apagado, dejando en su lugar una cuenca negra y profunda—. Tu tenacidad me sorprendió, amigo. Espero poder sacar lo mejor de ti en el futuro, Rolyco- —tuvo que hacer una pausa en seco, pensando rápidamente algo mejor que ello—… Gaius. A partir de ahora, serás mi compañero, Gaius. Descansa.

Tras guardarlo en una super ball, Hop observó cómo Bede parecía mascullar algo mientras apartaba las piedras con sus manos y dándole patadas al montículo sobre su debilitado pokémon. Sentía lástima por ese Dottler, porque realmente había dado un combate admirable y se había encargado tanto de Lulú como de Gaius. Era un pokémon admirable, pero de su entrenador no podía decirse lo mismo. Vio cómo lo guardaba en una pokébola común, para luego inflar una super ball roja y azul en su mano izquierda, y volver a su posición con la otra mano hundida en el bolsillo de su largo tapado. Flexionó el brazo y dejó entrever bajo la manga un grueso y pesado reloj de oro en su muñeca, fijándose la hora con amargura.

—Me están haciendo perder más tiempo del que tengo a mi disposición —gruñó el rubio, haciendo rebotar la pokébola celeste y roja en la palma de su mano mientras sus ojos se perdían en las agujas del reloj dorado—. Por eso, les voy a dar la posibilidad de retirarse ahora mismo de mi vista, y no entrometerse más en mis asuntos.

—Declino la oferta —se encogió de hombros el peliazul, mientras su pokémon inicial se colocaba frente a él y desataba de su cabeza la baqueta de madera, blandiéndola como un sable entre sus manos—. La declinamos.

—Genial —sonrió Bede, resuelto, para luego relajar sus hombros completamente y adoptar una actitud distante y fría—. No digas luego que no te tuve piedad por un segundo, novato... Minerva, a ganar.

La super ball de Bede estalló en el aire liberando tras un destello rojo a una pokémon diminuta, en comparación a las expectativas que Hop se había hecho en su cabeza tras notar el tipo de pokébola que estaba usando su oponente. Lejos de mostrar una apariencia fuerte o intimidante, lo que se alzaba frente a él y su pokémon era una criatura de menos de medio metro de altura, con cuerpo redondo y rosado y largo cabello celeste con un flequillo enrulado que cubría su rostro casi en su totalidad, dejando solo al descubierto una boca pequeña y sonriente. Una larga cola rosa con pintas blancas se alzaba por detrás del cabello, adoptando forma de sombrero o bonete, con una gota invertida en la punta. Más allá de su aspecto intrigante, no había nada en ese pokémon aparte de su super ball que indique ninguna clase de poder en especial. Aun así, no pensaba entregarle el combate a la confianza. No ante un oponente al que anhelaba tanto derrotar, y de forma abrumadora, además. Quería humillarlo ahí, frente a la máxima autoridad científica de la región. Que sea empírico el hecho de que él era el entrenador superior, y que Bede era solo un patán abusivo y desagradable. Lamentaba que Gloria no pudiera ver cómo estaba a punto de patear su trasero con ayuda de Cheepo. Aun así, su curiosidad fue grande, y pensó que estaría bien revisar la Pokédex en su SmartRotom un segundo, así que lo sacó y apuntó a la regordeta pokémon rosa.

—_**"Hatenna, el Pokémon Calma. Percibe los sentimientos de los seres vivos con la protuberancia en su cabeza. Siente predilección por los lugares despoblados, y si percibe una emoción intensa intentará huir de ahí a toda prisa. Solo abre su corazón a quienes muestran un carácter sosegado"**_

No terminó de escuchar la frase pronunciada por la voz robótica de la Pokédex que Bede ya había dado una orden a su pokémon, que corrió hacia Grookey para acortar la distancia mientras encendía una llama púrpura en la punta de su cola/sombrero, arrojándola contra él. Grookey no tuvo problemas en eludir el fuego con una pirueta al costado, pero el fuego torció su trayectoria en el aire y se redirigió hacia él por la espalda, obligándolo a dar un brinco con mortal hacia atrás en el lugar para que pasara de largo. Aun así, el fuego seguía desviando su camino para perseguir al chimpancé, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que utilizar su baqueta como escudo, haciéndola girar a una velocidad vertiginosa delante de su rostro para disipar las llamas, pero el fuego era abrasador, y alcanzó a quemar un poco sus brazos.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?! —se preguntó Hop en voz alta. No esperaba que esa cosa supiera usar ataques de fuego, y ya no habría tiempo de revisar sus ataques en la Pokédex, así que la guardó en su mochila y se enfocó en el combate.

—Ya veo… —murmuró Magnolia a sus espaldas, analizando el curso de la batalla. Hop la escuchó, pero no estaba dispuesto a recibir más ayuda. Era su propio duelo.

—¡Cheepo, hojas navaja!

—¡Grooo!

Al mono arrojó al aire la baqueta para distraer un segundo a Hatenna, arrancando con sus manos las hojas en lo alto de su cabeza, e inmediatamente después le crecieron dos más. Apuntó un instante y arrojó al ras del suelo dos rápidos proyectiles giratorios y afilados que cortaban el viento tras su paso, pero la psíquica se limitó a expulsar otra llamarada por la punta de su sombrero, incinerándolas en el acto y reduciéndolas a cenizas. Sin embargo, aquello no había sido más que una distracción para que el chimpancé pueda acercarse rápidamente, colgándose por las estalactitas y cayendo sobre ella por detrás, sujetándole la punta del sombrero con la cola y levantándola por los aires para luego estrellarla contra el suelo al otro lado. Inmediatamente después del golpe, se apartó pegando brincos ágiles hacia atrás para ponerse a resguardo de cualquier contraataque, pero su oponente simplemente se sacudió un poco en el lugar, inexpresiva, y se incorporó tranquilamente.

—Muy bien, Cheepo —le sonrió Hop, mientras una gota de sudor recorría su sien—. Si logramos distraerla es blanco fácil. Debemos enfocarnos en ese tonto bonete que tiene.

—¡Hate! —gritó la pokémon psíquica, alzando su cabello por un lado como quién para la oreja, sacándole la lengua al entrenador mientras acariciaba con el otro mechón de pelo celeste su preciado sombrerito. Hop arqueó una ceja.

—Está bien, lo siento…

—Minerva es muy tranquila —dijo Bede, inexpresivo—, pero si te metes con su sombrerito, será tu fin.

—Lo siento por ella, Bede —respondió Hop con desprecio en el tono de voz—, pero tú mismo decidiste el fin de tu pokémon tras desafiarme a una batalla después de lo que le hiciste a Gloria. ¡Cheepo, hojas navaja de nuevo!

—No hay peor mago que el que repite trucos viejos —suspiró el rubio, negando con la cabeza y encogiéndose de hombros.

El inicial de planta comenzó a correr alrededor de Hatenna, arrojando rápidamente sus afiladas hojas navaja contra ella, pero ésta vez la tipo psíquico decidió congelarlas en pleno vuelo con su poder mental, enviándolas de vuelta a Grookey pero apuntándole al techo sobre su cabeza, cortando con ellas las estalactitas que pendían flojamente y dejándolas caer en picado como proyectiles sobre su oponente. El monito tuvo que recurrir a las más versátiles piruetas elusivas para no terminar empalado por una de aquellas dagas de piedra afilada, cortándolas con su baqueta en modo de rama punzante o rodando hacia un lado para evadirlas por poco, mientras se apartaba en espiral del epicentro del combate, donde la pequeña bola rosada hacía danzar las hojas navaja con su tremendo poder psicoquinético.

—Es mucho más fuerte que el Dottler —murmuró Hop, mordiéndose el labio y tapándose los oídos—. ¡Probemos con chirrido!

Grookey infló su pecho retrayendo su cabeza hacia atrás, y luego se aferró con las patas delanteras y traseras al suelo, exhalando un ensordecedor chillido enseñando los colmillos, que viajó en ondas expansivas por el aire directo hacia Hatenna, aturdiéndola con sus tonos agudos y obligándola a cubrirse el rostro con sus largos mechones de pelo celeste, anulando su concentración y dejando que las hojas cayeran a su alrededor con liviandad.

—¡Lo tenemos! —alzó el puño el peliazul—. ¡Hora de acercarnos y darle con rama punzante, amigo!

—¡Key! —asintió el mono.

Alargando con la energía de su elemento la baqueta de madera en su cola, Grookey corrió a toda velocidad hacia su oponente, lanzando una estocada de costado cuando la tuvo en su rango de ataque. Sin embargo, Hatenna respondió con su propio cabello, enroscando un mechón de ésta en la rama punzante de Grookey y girando sobre su propio pie para levantarlo por el aire y arrojarlo lejos de allí. También tenía un gran poder de ataque físico. Mientras el chimpancé salía volando, la bola rosa disparó nuevamente una llamarada en su contra para mantenerlo a raya, alcanzando a quemar una pata del monito, que cayó al suelo apoyándose en su cola mientras sacudía la extremidad quemada con lágrimas en los ojos. Al parecer, había recibido mucho daño, y eso por algún motivo disgustó fuertemente a Hatenna.

—Trata de no usar un pokémon tan escandaloso contra Minerva —sugirió Bede—. Detesta a los llorones.

—¡Cheepo, al agua y sigue con hojas navaja desde ahí!

Para aliviar el dolor de su pata, Grookey se zambulló al lago refrescando su pelaje chamuscado, mientras sacudía rápidamente la cabeza aventándole las hojas cortantes a Hatenna. Desde luego que éstas ya no serían distracción para ella, y se limitó a anularlas con su psíquico, dejándolas caer en el lugar. Ni siquiera apartó la vista de Grookey, si es que realmente veía algo con ese abultado flequillo cubriéndole los ojos. ¿O acaso vería con aquella extraña gota invertida en la punta del sombrero?

—Gota vital, Minerva.

La gota en la punta de su sombrero titiló un par de veces, extrayéndose de ella una auténtica gota líquida que se elevó un momento en el aire y salpicó luego el cuerpo de Hatenna, limpiando sus heridas y raspones. Grookey ya había salido del agua, pegando un brinco hacia adelante y agitando su pata chamuscada, flexionando la rodilla para recuperar movilidad. Necesitaba al cien por ciento su agilidad para eludir el fuego que esa cosita era capaz de disparar. Hop estudiaba la situación, escudriñando los relajados movimientos de la pokémon psíquica, y su aparente recuperación de las lastimaduras que había conseguido hacerle Cheepo. La tenía muy difícil, pero debía confiar plenamente en su pokémon.

—Cheepo, vamos a ir con calma —dijo en un tono alto pero contenido—. Eres más rápido y ágil que Hatenna, así que la iremos desgastando.

—¡Groo! —chilló el mono de planta, saltando en el lugar con un par de piruetas hacia adelante y hacia atrás, mientras blandía en una mano su rama punzante y en otra una serie de hojitas, listo para sacarles filo.

—Minerva, muéstrales un poco más de tu llama embrujada.

—Tenna —asintió la psíquica, esbozando una sutil sonrisita, mientras la gota azul se volvía roja.

Cheepo flexionó las patas traseras en el lugar, esperando el momento justo en que la llamarada mágica que salió disparada hacia él, consumiendo todo en su camino y trazando líneas zigzagueantes y espirales por el suelo y el aire, se encontrase lo suficientemente cerca. Era una jugada peligrosa, pero debía mantener la calma como su entrenador le había indicado. Tenía que confiar en su propia destreza. Cuando el fuego estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Cheepo agachó la cabeza casi hasta tocar el suelo y comenzó a correr hacia adelante con todas las fuerzas que tenía en las patas, ayudándose incluso en el impulso inicial con su fuerte cola, mientras tiraba sus brazos hacia atrás cruzando en su espalda una alargada y filosa estaca de madera y una serie de hojas curvas con aspas en el filo. La llama embrujada de Hatenna torció su trayectoria, tal y como esperaban, pero se encontró de frente con la portentosa lluvia que todavía caía sobre el estanque a espaldas de Grookey, por lo que su intensidad se vio considerablemente mermada, perdiendo en alcance y ferocidad. Mientras la bestia ígnea perseguía al chimpancé de planta, éste corría como una bala hacia su oponente, sin arrojar todavía su ataque filoso a distancia. No serviría de nada si lograba utilizar su poder psíquico, aunque tendría que optar entre eso o continuar con el ataque de fuego.

—¡Eleva esa llama, Minerva! —ordenó Bede apuntando al techo, mientras su pokémon sacudía el sombrero en su cabeza y alzaba el fuego hacia las estalactitas, quemándolas y provocando un derrumbe a espaldas de Grookey, mientras éstas se precipitaban sobre él.

—¡Ahora, Cheepo, sujeta una con la cola!

—¡¿Qué?!

Sin detener su carrera, Grookey se impulsó por los aires enroscando hábilmente entre su cola una de las estalactitas que caía sobre él, girando sobre sí mismo y arrojándola con quirúrgica precisión contra Hatenna. A la psíquica no le quedó más remedio que saltar hacia un lado con sus patas rosas, dejando que el proyectil puntiagudo se entierre justo en el lugar donde estaba instantes atrás. Pero esa era solo la primer advertencia: Cheepo giró sobre sí mismo en el aire y sacudió su brazo a tal velocidad que desapareció por unos segundos, arrojando las afiladas hojas navaja contra ella, que tuvo que anular de lleno la llama infernal para desplegar su energía psíquica y detenerlas a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo. Pero ese último recurso de energía fue distracción suficiente para que el inicial cayera justo encima suyo, aferrándose a su sombrero con las patas tras y tumbándola de espaldas al suelo, mientras recogía con su mano libre las hojas congeladas en el aire y se las estampaba con una ráfaga de viento por toda la cara, provocándole serios cortes. Para rematar, enroscó su cola en el sombrero de la psíquica y trabó la rama punzante contra su cuerpo, inmovilizándola por completo en el suelo, en una toma digna de un especialista en lucha libre y artes marciales mixtas.

—¡Minerva, no dejes que te atrapen tan fácilmente, maldita sea! —rugió Bede, con el rostro desencajado y las manos abiertas con los dedos retorcidos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

—¡Cheepo, aprieta más fuerte, no la dejes concentrarse!

La psíquica intentaba soltar su enorme poder sobre el mono, pero estando tan cerca de ella era difícil enfocar el objetivo exacto de sus ondas mentales, sumado al esfuerzo que le suponía siquiera respirar con la toma opresiva del de planta. Sentía el filo de la baqueta clavándose contra su piel, y las heridas provocadas por sus hojas navaja estremecían cada rincón de su cuerpo. Además, su cola retorcía y doblegaba con fuerza su frágil sombrerito, cuna máxima de su poder. La gota en el extremo titilaba, emitiendo un tintineo que buscaba apaciguar el espíritu de Grookey, pero éste no se dejaría tranquilizar por otra cosa que no sea la mismísima victoria. Disparó un par de llamaradas cortas y débiles de la punta, y luego intentó escupir aquella gota con propiedades curativas para ganar energía aún apresada por el oponente, pero Hop mandó a Cheepo utilizar mofa, y éste comenzó a chillarle ruidosamente al oído, haciéndola enojar tanto que no podía concentrarse en el movimiento de recuperación.

—¡Chirrido, Cheepo! —ordenó el peliazul. Ya casi la tenía.

—¡Beso drenaje! —mandó el rubio, chasqueando los dedos con impaciencia mientras su reloj dorado bailaba y se sacudía en su delgada muñeca.

Mientras el inicial de planta soltaba de sus cuerdas vocales aquél desgarrador estruendo que aturdía a todos en el lugar, Hatenna comenzó a dar inocentes besitos desesperados en su brazo, drenando con ellos la energía vital del chimpancé. Éste le dio un duro y seco golpe de canto con su rama punzante, directo a su boca, trabándola con la misma para que no pueda acercarse a él. Sin embargo, la psíquica había conseguido restaurar energía con ese último ataque, por lo que su gota en el sombrero comenzó a brillar con mayor intensidad, deteniendo el tintineo, y expulsó una corriente de energía psíquica a su alrededor que apartó finalmente a Grookey del aprisionamiento al que la sometía. El mono volvió a la carga rápidamente, lanzando furtivas estocadas a su alrededor, mientras ella desviaba la baqueta con su control psíquico, mientras pegaba brincos en todas las direcciones y se agachaba con esmero para esquivarlo. Todavía no podía recuperarse de la asfixia, pero estaba determinada a acallar sus horrendos chillidos, y los exasperantes gritos de los dos entrenadores.

—¡Un último esfuerzo, amigo! —pidió Hop, desesperado por la tenacidad obstinada de Hatenna—. ¡Rama punzante!

—¡Quiero que lo reduzcas a la nada misma, Minerva! —rugió Bede, con las pupilas tan encogidas en sus ojos que parecían puntos oscuros en medio de la nada—. ¡Psíquico!

Cheepo se echó a la carrera contra la bola rosa, apuntándola de lleno con su rama punzante que sostenía en la mano derecha como una espada. El cuerpo de Hatenna se iluminó con un brillo fucsia, muy intenso, que descargó en forma de presión psíquica apuntándole directo al arma con el que buscaría finalizar el combate. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la energía de su ataque psíquico consumió al instante la rama punzante de Grookey, desapareciendo de su mano como si la hubiese reducido a tan solo un concepto más allá de la existencia… Pero se equivocaba. La baqueta afilada del chimpancé no había desaparecido de ahí fruto de su devastador ataque psíquico, sino que éste la había arrojado a una velocidad temeraria contra su otra mano, empuñándola tan rápido que el ataque solamente entumeció y lastimó el brazo libre de Grookey. Ya era demasiado tarde para pensar en otro movimiento: la estocada llegó por la izquierda, y no por la derecha, arañando en un fugaz surco diagonal de arriba abajo todo el cuerpo de la pokémon de Bede, que observó incrédulo cómo el mono pasaba a través de ella deteniéndose en seco a sus espaldas, hasta que Hatenna no pudo más y se desplomó sobre la tierra, inconsciente. Aun después de su entrenamiento especial, de haber fortalecido el carácter y la energía mental de Minerva, de haberle dado las mejores máquinas y discos técnicos que le había ayudado a obtener el mismísimo presidente Rose… Había perdido. Su pokémon era superior en todo sentido al repugnante mono pulgoso de ese imbécil con campera sucia y desgastada que rogaba atención en el estadio de Motostoke. Y, aun así, ahí lo tenía: mordiendo el polvo ante su oponente..

—Cheepo, muchas gracias —sollozó Hop, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas, respirando agitado y mojando el suelo a sus pies con sendas gotas de sudor que caían por su frente. Grookey se acercó a él alegremente, rengueando y con un brazo colgando inerte junto a su cuerpo por el ataque psíquico que había recibido. Esquivó algunas estalactitas enterradas en el suelo, y abrazó con su cola y baqueta la pierna de su entrenador, mientras él le acariciaba la cabeza y rascaba su pelaje verde, empapado.

Bede regresó a Hatenna a la super ball sin emitir palabra. Se agachó con cierta dificultad a recoger un par de estrellas deseo del suelo, y las dejó caer en los profundos bolsillos de su abrigo. Luego de eso, fijó su vista en el pokémon que abrazaba a su entrenador, con una mueca de asco, o tal vez de… ¿Tristeza? Se incorporó y avanzó hacia ellos, mirando más allá de ellos. Hop quería decir algo, deseaba escupirle en la cara, darle aquel puñetazo que se tenía reservado desde Motostoke, burlarse por la derrota. Pero la verdad es que lo único que necesitaba era no ver por un buen tiempo a ese imbécil. Que se vaya en silencio, que aprenda de sus errores, que entrene y cuide de sus pokémon, y que algún día, eventualmente, le exija la revancha como correspondía entre dos entrenadores. Hop no dijo nada, pero una voz a sus espaldas habló justo cuando Bede pasó a su lado, y no era la de la profesora Magnolia.

—Pídele disculpas.

Gloria se había interpuesto en el camino del rubio, que miraba al frente, pero no parecía mirarla en especial. Era, para él, una barrera invisible, tanto como las que había dispuesto por aquella recámara de la caverna para que nadie se inmiscuyera en sus asuntos. La chica tenía su vestido lleno de cortes, tierra y salpicaduras de agua, y un leve rubor de sangre aparecía en la comisura de sus labios rosas. Su pelo castaño era un perfecto desastre, desordenado a ambos lados de su rostro con expresión determinada. Definitivamente la bella durmiente se había despertado, ¿o sería la bestia quién le hablaba a Bede en ese momento? El rubio soltó una especie de risa amarga, muy al fondo de su garganta, como si fuera una tos indeseable pero oportuna, y con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos la esquivó tranquilamente, caminando hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad. Decenas de diminutas burbujas danzaban en las pupilas de la entrenadora, que veía ahora la espalda de Hop mientras cargaba a Cheepo en sus brazos.

—¡Eres un cobarde, desgraciado, una rata miserable! —chilló la chica, torciendo el cuello hacia la oscuridad. Había parado de llover, pero los pasos de Bede no sonaban en la calma después de la tormenta, y una voz suave viajó desde las sombras hasta sus oídos.

—Me disculparé en la Copa de Campeones, si ahí los veo.

Tras largos segundos en silencio, Magnolia se acercó finalmente, cargando a un todavía dormido Yamper como a un bebé. Gloria buscó en su mochila un despertar y se lo aplicó a su pokémon, despojándolo de los brazos de Morfeo para pasar a los suyos propios. Cookie saltó sobre ella y le llenó la cara de lamidas, limpiando su sangre, tierra y lágrimas también, mientras movía su cola de un lado al otro alegremente. Hop guardó a Grookey en su pokébola, y le dio una palmadita en la espalda a la chica.

—Me alegra que hayas despertado, aunque te perdiste lo mejor —le dijo, con una ancha y altanera sonrisa.

—Algo me dice que la próxima podré disfrutarlo de principio a fin —respondió a ella, mientras Cookie frotaba sus mejillas contra la suya—. No se te ocurra perder contra ese idiota, Hop.

—No está en nuestros planes —suspiró el peliazul, observando orgulloso las tres pokébolas en su cinturón. Aun así, había estado aterrado la mayor parte del combate; los pokémon de Bede eran realmente escalofriantes, con un potencial nato sobresaliente.

—Fue un combate impresionante —comentó Magnolia, golpeando el suelo con su bastón mientras esbozaba una tranquila sonrisa—. Hop, estás creciendo a pasos agigantados desde tu combate contra Victor. Veo que fue una sana motivación para ti.

El peliazul asintió, con un leve rubor en las mejillas, mientras se frotaba el pelo detrás de la cabeza.

—No es lo único que me motivó a mejorar, profesora —aclaró, mirando de reojo a Gloria. La chica desvió la mirada, mientras Yamper bajaba de sus brazos y encendía sus mejillas con electricidad, iluminando el oscuro camino tras ellos.

Tras revisar las heridas de Gloria a raíz de su caída por la hipnosis de Dottler y ponerle un vendaje improvisado en la rodilla y una pequeña gaza en el labio inferior, la profesora pokémon fotografió la recámara del manantial, especialmente los huecos donde Bede había obtenido las estrellas deseo, y tras guardar algunas muestras en su maleta emprendieron camino de regreso. La vuelta les resultó mucho más rápida que la ida, pues ya conocían bien el lugar más allá de la oscuridad e irregularidad de sus pasillos, y no tardaron en encontrarse en la bifurcación con Victor y Sonia, que conversaban animadamente sentados en una roca. Para su sorpresa, no se habían cruzado en ningún momento con Bede, aunque ese parecía ser el único camino de regreso aparente. Hop y Sonia cruzaron miradas hostiles, pero Victor les dio un codazo a los dos, y finalmente suspiraron al unísono, pidiéndose perdón por su cruce anterior. Las investigadoras pokémon se despidieron allí de ellos, puesto que debían volver a la entrada para regresar al vehículo. Les desearon éxito en su primer gimnasio, y prometieron ponerse en contacto pronto para tenerlos al tanto de la investigación de Magnolia sobre las estrellas deseo y el fenómeno Dinamax.

Así, los tres entrenadores regresaron al camino principal de la mina, cruzando las vías sobre la tierra hacia la luz tenue obsequiada por la Luna en el exterior. Pueblo Turffield los esperaba al otro lado de la Ruta 4, y junto a él la primer medalla de gimnasio, que relucía en sus cabezas más que todas las estrellas del cielo combinadas.

_Continuará…_

TRAINER's PROFILE

**Hop Owen  
**Edad: 14 años  
Medallas: 0  
Pokémon:  
\- Grookey (Lv.17) "Cheepo"  
\- Wooloo (Lv.15) "Lulú"  
\- Rolycoly (Lv.16) "Gaius"

**Bede  
**Edad: 15 años  
Medallas: ¿?  
Pokémon:  
\- Hatenna (Lv.18) "Minerva"  
\- Dottler (Lv.17) "Newton"  
\- Solosis (Lv.15) "Atom"


End file.
